Expectations
by Keara
Summary: Ianto Jones has a secret.  After his suspension Jack discovers what it is.  AU. Post Cyberwoman fic.  Warning: MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Notes: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse.  
_

_Expectations  
_

_Part One  
_

Secrets.

Ianto Jones was good at keeping secrets. He was just as good at lying. He'd spent a good deal of his childhood telling half-truths and falsehoods. To teachers, hospital staff and anyone else who made it necessary.

"I slipped," was a common one. As was, "I'm just clumsy." Trying to explain away the bruises.

"It was an accident. He didn't mean to push so hard." Making excuses for broken limbs on more than one occasion. He'd been eight the first time he'd dislocated his shoulder.

As soon as he could, he'd run away from it all. From his family, from his home. He'd gone to London, attended university. He thought he could start fresh, stop the lies. And for a while he did. Everything was good. He had a job. He had Lisa.

The Cybermen and Daleks had ripped that all way from him.

He'd been forced to return. Hiding things once again, lying and keeping secrets. But it was okay this time, because he was doing it to save Lisa. What Torchwood 3 didn't know wouldn't hurt them. As soon as Lisa was better, he'd take her away and they'd live a new life together. Far away from Cardiff, from Torchwood.

It turned out, he was only lying to himself.

Now here he was, in his one-bedroom flat, keeping one last secret.

He was on suspension. Lisa had been found. It was horrible. Three people were dead and Ianto was facing an uncertain future. He wasn't stupid enough to think that Jack wouldn't change his mind and Retcon him once his suspension was up.

Ianto choked on a bitter laugh. No, they wouldn't Retcon him, not immediately anyway. In his present state, the threat was too high. Jack might take pity on him and wait a few months instead of risking a life.

"Too many secrets," he murmured, running his hands through his hair.

This was his last day on suspension. Tomorrow, it would all be over, one way or another.

He wouldn't be going in. Let them come to him. If they were going to Retcon him or kill him, he'd rather not walk into it himself. But he wouldn't run away either. He'd sit and wait. There was no point anymore. Lisa was gone. What good would it do to run anyway?

Jack would show up eventually, unless he sent one of the others to do his dirty work for him. No, Jack would come himself, Ianto was sure of that.

Tomorrow, Jack would storm through his front door and see what Ianto was hiding from the world. Ianto's time was up. It couldn't be hidden any longer. Torchwood One had known. And then, only Lisa had known. And she was gone now. No one would help him. Oh, he might make a nice experiment for Owen, but that was the most hopeful of his thoughts on the subject. He'd likely be dissected, taken apart and studied like another alien oddity.

After all, it wasn't every day a man announced he was pregnant.

Whatever explanation he could come up with wouldn't be good enough. He was as good as a lab experiment already. Actually, that's what he was, though not on purpose. But Jack wouldn't believe that.

Really, how could Ianto explain that he was pregnant? As soon as the words left his mouth, or when Jack set his eyes on him, he'd be sedated and find himself locked in a cell next to Janet.

Ianto groaned and rolled over in bed. He'd been dealing with this for five months now. He'd been lucky the Cybermen hadn't attacked any later, or his plans for Cardiff wouldn't have been possible. As it was, he had just been starting to show when his plans had all crumbled to dust. Now a full month later, there was no way he could hide his condition. Well, maybe if he wore a really baggy shirt.

He passed a hand across his stomach, undisturbed by the swell of his abdomen. He'd had months to get used to the idea. The first time he hadn't been able to fasten his trousers, he'd broken down and cried. His emotional outbursts were few and far between. He blamed it on the hormones, even though he didn't know how any of this was possible.

Doctor Jenson had explained it to him. An accident with alien tech. Stupid junior researchers fooling around and Ianto had been the one to suffer for it, just because he was the newest member of the team and the easiest target for a prank. They were all dead now. Jenson and the idiot researchers who should have known better.

The baby was human. And was growing at a normal rate. Well, normal for women. For Ianto it was all quite weird and he'd seen a lot in his time at Torchwood. He was five months pregnant and not looking forward to Jack's reaction.

All he could hope, was that the child wouldn't be harmed.

_To Be Continued ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Notes: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

* * *

_Expectations_

_Part Two_

* * *

Jack tapped his fingers erratically on the wheel of the SUV as he drove. He was fairly annoyed. Actually, he was beyond annoyed. He was angry and getting closer to becoming furious. Today, Ianto was supposed to be at work. Instead, there had been no sign of the man, no phone call either. It was going on eleven in the morning and it was quickly becoming apparent that Ianto had no intention of showing up.

'The only thing that has even a ghost of a chance of saving his sorry backside is if he's still at the address he gave as his home. If he's run, nothing will stop me from pumping him so full of Retcon that he won't be able to think straight ever again,' he thought to himself.

He parked outside Ianto's flat and got out of the SUV. In one hand was a tranquilizer gun and in the other was the key he had for the place. Not that he needed the latter item. He could just kick the door down. But sometimes subtlety was called for.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down just a little bit as he approached the door. He failed and just barely restrained himself from kicking the door down anyway.

He strode into the flat like he owned it, but stopped abruptly as the sound of someone retching reached his ears. He stood just inside the small flat, not seeing the sparse furniture or the vacant walls. A small fraction of his anger ebbed. If Ianto was ill, then it would be understandable to not come into work. He could have called, though.

Jack folded his arms and cleared his throat before speaking loudly and clearly, wanting to be sure his voice carried to the other room. "Any particular reason why you didn't come in today or, at the very least, call in to say you were ill?"

"I am not ill." There was resignation in Ianto's voice as he moved around where Jack couldn't see him, perhaps going through a door connecting the bathroom and bedroom. "I'm not going in, either."

Jack quickly followed Ianto's voice. He was determined to get to the bottom of things. "Don't feed me the line of your not being ill when I just heard you. And what in the world-?" He'd cut himself off in mid-sentence when the archivist turned to face him.

Ianto spread his arms. "I'm not ill ... as you can plainly see. Now either shoot me, retcon me, or leave me be because I'm not going in."

"You're pregnant," Jack stated, staring at the strip of exposed belly not covered by the overstretched fabric of Ianto's t-shirt.

Ianto looked down at himself and gasped dramatically. "Well, would you look at that. I am. Thank you, Captain Obvious, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't pointed it out to me." He rolled his eyes and carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

"Very funny." Jack wasn't laughing.

The last time he had seen Ianto, the other man hadn't been pregnant. At least, he hadn't looked it. Then again, it had been a month since he'd seen him. If he'd been pregnant before, then it could be that he'd only just started to clearly show during the past few weeks.

"I want explanations. Now. How is this possible?"

Ianto reclined, shifting around for a few moments before settling with his back against a mound of pillows. "Well, when two people love each other very much-"

"Dammit, Ianto! I'm trying to help!"

The Welshman jerked at the harsh tone. He folded his trembling hands over his stomach. His body language was clear enough. He was scared, afraid of Jack and what he might do.

Jack took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Let's try this again, shall we?" He shoved his tranquilizer gun into a pocket. Folding his arms, he gave the Welshman a steady look. "How is it that a man from the 21st century became impregnated when the technology to allow such a situation isn't due to be around for a couple hundred years? This probably wasn't a natural insemination either, I'm guessing? That takes a few generations of evolution and very close interplanetary relations," he said, adding an eyebrow wriggle.

Ianto scowled as he rubbed his stomach. "I was at the wrong end of a bloody stupid prank."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "And what are your plans if you're not coming in?"

His answer came in the form of a pillow flying towards him and a furious Welshman glaring at him.

"There are no plans! Not anymore," Ianto seethed. "I was going to find a cure for Lisa and we were going to move away. Somewhere far, far away from here. We were going to be happy! A family! You've fucked it all up with your high-and-mighty 'there is no cure'!"

Jack bit his tongue against the angry retort that was waiting to burst forth. Obviously, the young man still believed he could have saved his girlfriend. "Ianto, think clearly for a moment. You were there. Even transplanting her brain into a completely human body didn't rid her of the Cybernetic influence. There was no cure for her. I really wish there had been. You're a member of my team, whatever your reasons for being there in the first place, and I hate seeing my team members in pain."

Ianto sat there, looking down at the bedding. He was trembling faintly, his red-rimmed eyes getting watery.

Something dawned on Jack. A part of him understood now just why Ianto had been so desperate to save his girlfriend. It was all so obvious now. It wasn't just about love, though that was a very large factor. Ianto Jones had loved Lisa. But there was something else, too.

"She knew, didn't she?" He gestured vaguely to the man's bump.

Ianto nodded miserably.

"You obviously haven't been to see a doctor." He cut himself off again when Ianto curled onto his side and began to tremble. Of course Ianto hadn't gone to a doctor. He was probably terrified of the thought of someone else knowing and turning him into a freak show. Being studied like a lab experiment was the least of his worries if anyone discovered this. He'd be put through so many tests he might end up wishing for death.

"Look, you have to let Owen check you over and make sure everything is all right." He bent forward and pressed a hand flat against Ianto's shaking back.

Slowly, the shaking of his body subsided. He didn't turn to face Jack though. "No. Owen will ... I can't." He clutched at the bedding, subtly shifting away from Jack's touch. "I won't be scrutinized like something on a petri dish."

Jack wouldn't let this go. He couldn't. Ianto needed medical care. "Did Torchwood One know?"

Ianto nodded, though the movement was barely noticeable with his head half-buried in pillows. "That twat was suspended for one week WITH pay and I was patted on the head and told they'd monitor my condition. I wasn't given a choice to end it. They were too curious about the outcome. They wanted to know how my body would be altered to handle the pregnancy. If it would be altered at all or if I'd suffer under the strain of it. They didn't say that, of course."

Shit. He'd already been treated as nothing more than an experiment, used to test out alien tech. Damn Yvonne.

Jack threw off his great coat, letting it drop to the floor. Sighing softly, he perched himself on the edge of the bed and gently shifted Ianto onto his back. The red-rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks were proof enough that he'd been crying, the wetness on his face was just added evidence. He rubbed his thumb across one cheek, not surprised when Ianto flinched and turned his head away.

"You need a doctor. There could be complications. If you don't want Owen to do it, I could. I've some experience, but I'm no doctor."

Ianto blinked a few times to clear his eyes. "You. Yes, you. I-I don't want the others to know." He uneasily pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"You can't hide it from them forever. If you don't show up for work, they will want to know why."

"Yes, well, I don't want them to know. I'm not ready." He crossed his arms. "They probably pity me enough already, I don't need more of it."

Jack stood, smiling sadly. If that was the way Ianto wanted it, so be it. Unless it risked his health, he would keep the others out of it. He didn't know how he'd explain Ianto's absence, but he was sure he could think of something.

Someone's voice sounded from just outside the flat. "Ianto, dear, are you all right? I heard yelling and your door's open."

Jack blinked and gave Ianto a questioning look. "Who's that?"

Ianto sighed. "It's Mrs. Koladka, from next door. She's apparently decided to treat me like one of her grandchildren. She's been doing my shopping. I told her I was ill." He gestured down at himself. "I couldn't go out like this, could I?"

"Ianto? Are you okay?" came the woman's voice again.

Ianto grabbed the nearest pillow and clutched it close, hiding his stomach from view. "I'm in here, Mrs. Koladka. I'm fine," he called out loudly.

A tall, older woman with short silver hair, strode into the room confidently. Her arms were loaded with food storage containers. She smiled when she saw Ianto and gave Jack a cold appraising look. "I was worried. Who's this? I could come back later if I've interrupted something."

"This is my boss," Ianto responded quickly. "He came to check on me and must have forgotten the door. I was ... preoccupied."

"Your stomach again?" She tutted and didn't wait for a reply. "I've made you up a couple of meals. Should keep you well fed while I visit my son and that dreadful woman he married."

She turned to Jack. "He had nothing in his cupboards the first time I came around. Nothing at all. Just saltines. I found him sitting on the stairs out in the hall a month ago, looking all pale and tired. I couldn't just let him sit there all night, could I? He's been sick ever since."

Jack grinned broadly, liking this woman. There was something about her, a warmth that made him trust her. "I was just about to bring him to his doctor for a check-up." He ignored the glare sent his way from the suddenly quiet Welshman.

"Oh, that's good. I'll just put these away." She was smiling at Ianto again. "Is there anything you need before I go? Groceries? I'll be gone the weekend."

Ianto ducked his head, clutching his pillow tighter. "No. Thank you again, Mrs. Koladka."

Jack stepped forward. "Let me help you with those while he gets dressed," he offered, taking a couple of containers from her hands. "What are these?"

"Oh, just some leftovers. Well, and a few I made just for him. I've been trying to teach my granddaughters to cook a few recipes that my grandmother taught me." They left the bedroom and moved into the kitchen.

Curious, Jack set the containers he was carrying onto the counter and opened one of them. A deep reddish liquid was revealed inside. He recognized beet soup when he saw it. Judging by her accent, and the food, she must be of Polish descent, or perhaps Russian. Ukrainian, maybe.

Jack smiled. "Barszcz. I haven't had this in ages."

Mrs. Koladka's smile brightened. "My family emigrated when I was a child. I always thought it was important to keep hold of some traditions. Passing down recipes was one of them."

Jack looked eagerly to the other containers. "What else do we have?"

"Pierogi and golabki of course. There is bigos. A few other dishes as well and things that can be eaten along with the main courses. Potatoes and kielbasa and sauerkraut."

"That's a lot of food."

She began putting the containers into the fridge. "Well, to be honest that boy just doesn't eat enough. He's as thin as a rake. And I enjoy cooking. Living by myself, I don't have a reason to cook so much anymore. It's nice to have someone to cook for."

"You can cook for me anytime."

The elder woman looked him over and gave him a smile. "You look like you have a healthy enough appetite. Look after Ianto. He's a good boy who seems to take too much on his shoulders. I saw it in his eyes that first night, like his soul had been stripped away from him. What happened to take his light away?"

Jack thought for a moment. He couldn't tell her the truth. He decided on something as close to the truth as he could get and not have to retcon her. "His girlfriend died recently."

"Ohh, the poor boy. That happened to my cousin when she lost her intended. She was sick with grief for months." She patted Jack's arm. "Getting out will be good for him. See to it that he does not end up like a hermit."

Jack smiled and walked her to the door. "I'll do my very best. It was a pleasure to meet you."

She just chuckled and shook her head. "Save those twinkles in your eyes, young man. I'm old enough to be your grandmother." With that, she chuckled again and walked down the hallway.

Jack closed and locked the door behind the kind old woman before returning to the bedroom. "Nice lady," he commented, studying the Welshman. Ianto was sitting on the edge of the bed, but looked lost and small. He hadn't gotten dressed, still wearing only a t-shirt and his sleep pants. It was probably too late, but he had to make the offer that Torchwood One never had.

"Ianto, do you want this baby?"

Ianto swallowed audibly and stared at the floor as if fascinated by its very existence. "Is it wrong if I say I do?"

Jack shook his head and knelt in front of Ianto. "There was no wrong answer to that question. The only wrong was that it was never asked before." He stood, and - in one fluid motion picked up his great coat and wrapped it around Ianto, who was looking at him in shock. "What? I simply guessed that you didn't have anything that would fit you and I'm pretty sure you don't want people staring at you when we leave."

Ianto's mouth twitched just a bit, and Jack was well pleased with the motion.

"Come on. Let's get back to the Hub."

That flicker of a smile disappeared and the Welshman's face paled. "But the others. They'll see me. They'll know."

Jack grabbed his shoulders. "Don't freak out on me now. They won't be there by the time we get back. I know a back way into the Hub that will bypass the alarms so it won't alert the others. I'll get you in that way, hide you out, then go back out and come in the main entrance. It shouldn't be too difficult to get them out for the day. When they're gone, I'll come and get you. Okay?"

The pregnant man nodded, though he still seemed shaky. He slipped his arms into the sleeves of Jack's coat and stood slowly. He sat down an instant later.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jack asked, worried. Was he feeling faint?

Ianto looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes against the carpeting. "I need shoes."

Jack laughed.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._

_Notes: Mrs. Koladka is Polish. So she cooks Polish food for Ianto._

_Barszcz - Also spelled as borscht. A delicious soup. The main ingredient is beets. I haven't had it in ages, but I loved it when my grandmother made it for me, especially with a dollop of sour cream in it._

_Pierogi - dumplings, usually filled with sauerkraut and/or mushrooms, meat, potato, and/or savory cheese. Optionally topped with sour cream._

_Golabki - cabbage leaves stuffed with spiced minced meat and rice or with mushrooms and rice served with sour cream or tomato sauce._

_Bigos - a stew of sauerkraut and meat._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Notes: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse.  


* * *

_

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Three_**

* * *

Ianto was sitting on a packing crate in the lower levels of the Hub. He was cold and tired and really wished there was something a little more comfortable to sit on. He also missed the warmth of Jack's coat, especially seeing as he was only wearing a pair of sleep pants and an overburdened white tee that wouldn't cover all of his stretched belly anymore.

Idly, he grazed his fingers over the slice of exposed skin and marveled over the fact that there was a tiny life growing inside of him. When he'd thought of having a family, this wasn't quite what he'd expected. Most of his dreams had included Lisa, the two of them married and living an idyllic life.

His stomach growled and he wished that he had thought to take one of the containers his neighbor had brought over. He hadn't eaten much, knowing that with the likelihood of Jack showing up he'd probably be sick. He had been. Now, he really wanted to have some of the Barszcz.

Vaguely, he wondered if it was difficult to make. Perhaps he could convince Mrs. Koladka to give him a few lessons. It made an interesting change from the usual fare he consumed. Usually something from a chip shop or a greasy spoon. He might have enough takeaway menus to wallpaper his flat. At the very least his bathroom.

He looked up at the sound of footfalls approaching and the relief he felt upon seeing Jack almost shocked him. The older man fixed him with a concerned look. Then he smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Okay. Everyone has left, but let's get this done as quickly as possible. You never know when Tosh will think up something to tinker with or Owen will forget something here that he realizes he needs." He helped Ianto to his feet, pausing when Ianto's stomach growled loudly enough to be heard by both men.

Ianto felt his face warming with embarrassment. He should have eaten before they left.

"Once we get this over with, I'll get you something to eat."

Ianto spared him a weak smile. "Don't trouble yourself, Sir. Just get me home and I'll heat up some of the food Mrs. Koladka brought over."

Jack nodded and guided him towards the more frequently used part of the Hub. "I really wish you'd let Owen look at you. Yes, he's a pain, but he's a fully qualified doctor. The best I can do is scan you and take some blood samples."

"There is NO way I'm giving him that sort of ammunition against me." Ianto shook his head resolutely.

Jack paused in the dimly lit tunnel and gave Ianto a look. They weren't far from the main area. "Is that the only reason you don't want Owen looking at you? You're worried he'll tease you about something that is beyond your control?"

Ianto shrugged a little. When put like that, though, Ianto did feel just a little bit foolish. Not enough to reconsider his position. "He does have a history of doing that."

They started walking again. Jack didn't make any arguments over Ianto's statement. When they reached the Autopsy Bay, Jack left his side to start looking around. Ianto climbed up onto the examination table and watched Jack search.

"What are you looking for?"

"The Bekaran deep-tissue scanner. I know Owen put it somewhere around here." He shoved things around on various surfaces and let out a groan of frustration when he couldn't find what he wanted.

Ianto looked around calmly, then pointed to a cart. "There, a little to your right." He tilted his head. "That's it, isn't it?" He looked around again and sighed, disturbed by the state of the Hub. "I'm gone for a month and this place becomes a dump."

"Yeah! This is it!" Jack grinned at him as he walked back over to Ianto's side. He fiddled with the controls, a look of concentration on his face.

Ianto sat there quietly, though not patiently, as Jack slowly moved the scanner back and forth over his stomach. Ianto was uncomfortable with the scrutiny. He fidgeted nervously, only stopping himself from leaping off of the table and running for the cogwheel door by clenching his fingers tightly around the edge of the table. This hadn't been a good idea. He shouldn't have let Jack talk him into this.

"You should calm down," Jack said suddenly, his voice soft.

"Calm down?" he asked, incredulously. "You expect me to calm down? How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

He shoved Jack's hands away and lept from the table. His hand immediately went to his stomach and he staggered forward a step. The swell of his stomach wasn't huge yet, but it was still noticeable.

Jack's hand clamped around his upper arm, steadying him when it looked like he'd topple over. "Ianto?"

"I can't do this," he whispered, shaking his head. "I need to go. This was a mistake."

He took only one step before his heart fell into the vicinity of his shoes. The lights flashed, the alarms blared and the cogwheel door rolled open.

Owen Harper strolled in. "Forgot my phone," he announced loudly. If he'd meant to say anything else, it was utterly forgotten when he reached the stairs to the autopsy bay. His gaze fixed on Ianto. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, eyes widening.

There was nowhere to hide. Owen was blocking his exit and Jack's hand was still firmly clamped around his arm. His heart was racing. Suddenly, all he could hear was the pounding of it. It felt like it was trying to bounce right through his chest. This had definitely been a mistake.

Everything slipped away. The sound of his thundering heart faded. The room around him swam in and out of focus, before finally drifting into utter darkness. He vaguely heard Jack exclaim in surprise as the ground disappeared from beneath his feet.

* * *

"Ianto!" Jack shouted, catching the Welshman before he hit the floor.

There was no response.

"Jesus, Jack!" Owen said as he rushed down the stairs. He helped get Ianto laid out on the table, then practically shoved Jack out of his way.

Jack could only watch as Owen checked the young man over. He hoped it wasn't anything serious. If something was wrong, it was completely his fault. He should have paid better attention to his employees. Instead, one turned out to be a serial killer and another had hidden a Cyberwoman in the lower levels while also concealing an alien tech involved pregnancy.

There were too many secrets in his Hub. He had to fix that. Starting with Ianto.

"What did you do, Jack?" Owen demanded. He flicked on a penlight and shone it into Ianto's eyes, humming thoughtfully as he did so. He then picked up a scanner and ran it back and forth over Ianto, eyes narrowed at the results.

Jack held up his hands in mock surrender. "I had nothing to do with this," he answered, then dropped his hands. "He okay?"

"His blood pressure is low. Looks dehydrated. He's just fainted." He was staring unabashedly at Ianto's stomach as he continued to speak. "It could be stress related or due to the low blood pressure."

Tearing his eyes away from the swell, he began to lightly tap the young man's cheek. "Oi, come on. Wake up, Tea Boy."

Ianto's blue eyes dazedly flickered open. He shifted away from Owen's hand. He was confused and disoriented, unaware of his surroundings. When he realized where he was, he abruptly sat up.

Jack caught his shoulders to keep him from bolting and pressed him back down to the table. "Keep still. You don't want to pass out again, do you?"

Ianto stared up at him, eyes wide and fearful. "I want to go home," he said with a shaking voice. His eyes drifted to Owen, then away again, locking with Jack's eyes.

The fear Jack saw, shook him. "Ianto, calm down." He looked over at Owen beseechingly.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Come on, Tea Boy. It's not like I've never seen a pregnant person before. Not even my first pregnant man. There was that slimy tentacled bug thing about two years ago. Laid its eggs in anyone really."

Jack felt faintly queasy at the reminder. He wasn't a great fan of that memory. Fifteen wriggling little beasts inside of his stomach, of course it wasn't a pleasant memory. Owen had enjoyed that week far too much.

Owen saw his face and smiled smugly, the bastard. Instead of commenting though, he wrapped his fingers around one of Ianto's wrists and took his pulse. "So, how did this happen?"

Ianto hiccuped a little, a single tear working it's way down his cheek, that he dashed away quickly with a rough swipe of his hand. He was on the way to a full-blown panic attack. He looked up at Owen, eying him with distrust and an obvious surprise. He thought Owen would laugh over this. Jack remembered that was one of his fears, one of the reasons he had not wanted to come here in the first place.

Owen smirked at his distressed co-worker. "Don't get too comfy. I'm an insufferable bastard, but I'm a doctor first. Most of the time." He shrugged. "So, the sooner you answer my questions, the sooner you get a lollipop."

Jack chuckled, but Ianto was far from mollified.

"I just want to go home," Ianto said.

Owen expelled a breath. "Right, then. Jack, you start out with our caffeine supplier here. I'll pack some equipment up and meet you there." He proceeded to do just that, grabbing his kit and then various implements from the trays nearby.

Ianto gaped at Owen. "I didn't say I wanted you along."

"Listen," Owen started, giving the Welshman a look that brooked no argument. "Either in the Hub, or in your flat, you are going to get looked over by me. After that, I am going to monitor this as best as I can. You don't get a choice in that. Unless, that is, you want some strange doctor examining you?"

When Ianto looked at him for help, Jack held his hands up. "In medical matters, Owen outranks me. Sorry. I was going to try and help you myself, so long as Owen didn't find out. Well, unless you needed more care than I could give." He motioned to the doctor. "And I certainly didn't call him in. This was just a freak happenstance. But it's for the best. He can help you."

Ianto was shaking. He wrapped his arms around himself, looking at neither man. "F-Fine. Just get it over with."

"Right, then." Owen grinned and clapped him on his shoulder. "Jack, I'm sure you can find something else to do. I don't know, maybe there's a roof somewhere waiting for you."

Jack snorted.

"And you," he said to Ianto. "Get your kit off."

Ianto spluttered. "What?"

Owen was already looking over his equipment, getting what he needed onto a tray table. "I need to do a full physical to find out what's changed in your body, other than the obvious. You can keep your pants on for now, but get the rest off." He spun suddenly. "Wait, how did you hide this from me? You got a physical when you joined. Your blood sample was clean too."

Ianto was finding his shoes to be the most important thing in the room. He fiddled with his shirt, ineffectually trying to tug it over the bump in his stomach. "I," he trailed off, biting his lip.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, laying a hand on the other man's shoulder. He was worried. What other secrets was Ianto keeping? "You are five months pregnant. You were pregnant when you joined. How did you fool the medical tests?"

The Welshman sat up slowly. He ran a hand down his stomach, cupping the swell with his long fingers. "Well, when I started, I asked Owen if he couldn't do the exam after hours."

"Yeah," Owen nodded, screwing up his face. "You did. Thought it was odd, but I was busy with that eight-legged Zeronian, up to my elbows in yellow blood and grey innards." He shrugged.

Ianto bit his lip, keeping his gaze away from the two men. "Uh, just how much of the exam do you remember?"

Owen scratched his head. "Tosh had left for the night and Jack and Suzie went out on that Rift alert in Penarth. You came down with coffee." Owen narrowed his eyes. "You retconned me!"

Ianto's head dropped lower. "Sorry," he whispered.

Jack felt his shoulders slump. "And then you fiddled with the results to hide your condition."

"Yes, sir."

Jack came around the table to stand in front of Ianto. He cupped his face, not missing the jerking flinch the young man gave as Jack's fingers brushed his skin. Fear flickered in those beautiful blue eyes. "No more secrets, Ianto. Are you hiding anything else?"

Ianto shook his head, as much as he could with his face held by Jack's palms. "No, sir. I just ... I didn't know."

"You didn't trust us," Jack supplied.

"I'm sorry." He choked on a sob. Pushing Jack's hands away, he wiped at his eyes, valiantly fighting the tears that obviously wanted to fall. He succeeded and sucked in a breath. "Can we get this over with now?"

Jack watched him warily, concerned. "Yeah. I'll just go finish up some paperwork." He gestured toward his office, then left the two men alone, hoping for a clean bill of health for the Welshman.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Notes: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse.  


* * *

_

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Four  


* * *

_**

Jack was staring across his office at absolutely nothing. He tapped the pen he was holding against the blotter. The paperwork he was supposedly doing, was lying in front of him as blank as it had been since he'd sat down. For the past hour, he had been thinking. Thinking about Ianto. All the secrets and the lies. He couldn't believe he had overlooked everything quite so badly.

His office door banged open and Owen Harper stalked in. The medic let out an exasperated breath and slumped down into the chair in front of Jack's desk.

"So?" Jack asked, watching as Owen slouched.

"He's pregnant," Owen announced.

"Brilliant deduction, Doctor Harper!" Jack grinned and threw the pen onto the desk. He leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, ha-ha." Owen rolled his eyes. "There's nothing out of the ordinary beyond that. Blood pressure is low, but it's not uncommon and shouldn't take much to treat. He needs more fluids. The fetus is healthy and growing at a normal rate. From what I could get from Ianto, he's about five months along and all the tests agree with that. Fetus is the right size for about twenty weeks of growth."

"Is he in any danger?" He looked to the door. "And where is he? You didn't just leave him alone, did you?" He had the feeling that Ianto would run off at the first opportunity he got.

"He's healthy. Needs to eat more, but he's healthy. Don't worry. He won't be going anywhere. Not unless he likes walking around without trousers."

"You stole his clothes?"

Owen picked up a paperweight and began tossing it from hand to hand. "They're up in the tourist office. Well, outside the door at any rate. Bit busy up there, a school trip or something."

Jack grinned. "You're a devious man, Doctor Harper. So, what do you suggest we do?"

"If it were up to me, I'd say keep him here to make sure he eats properly, but that will be murder on his nerves." He frowned in thought. "You say he's got some decent food at his place?"

Jack nodded. "He might have had a hard time eating it with all the stress, but I saw items made with meat and vegetables. Healthy food that will do him good. Hearty home-cooked meals prepared by a lovely Polish grandmother."

"Since when does he have a Polish grandmother?"

Jack couldn't help but grin. "Since he moved in next door to her."

"Well, at least someone's looking out for him," Owen said, rolling his shoulders. "All right. I'll work up an eating plan for him, and I'll be monitoring him on a weekly basis. Checking his weight and vitals." He stood up again. "He doesn't want Gwen or Tosh to know?"

Jack shook his head. "I think we should back off him a little bit. Let him take it easy. Give him a few days to calm down."

Owen nodded. "Of the two of them, I'd suggest Tosh. She's much more toned down of the two women. Gwen ..." He paused and went oddly contemplative. "She's too ... strong-willed. She's more likely to come off as a bully and send the kid into a nervous breakdown."

"That's not our decision though. It's up to him whether he wants to tell anyone or not and it's hardly likely we'll be throwing him a baby shower any time soon."

Owen placed the paperweight back onto Jack's desk. He didn't say anything.

Jack broke the uncomfortable silence by clapping his hands together loudly. "Let's get lunch. He was hungry before, if the growling of his stomach was anything to judge by."

"Right," Owen agreed, nodding. "Tea Boy needs to eat. When are Tosh and Gwen due back?"

"Who knows," Jack replied. He looked at his watch and frowned. "Could be any time now. The errands I sent them on weren't that time consuming. I was only hoping for long enough to get Ianto scanned and back home."

He walked out of his office with Owen trailing behind him. At first glance, he didn't see Ianto and felt a flash of concern. Had Ianto gone up to get his clothes despite the possibility of being seen by the general population? But no. Jack saw him. He was in the kitchenette, bent over in front of the open refrigerator. Little of him was visible, his upper body obscured by the door, though his lower half was displayed quite well. He was only wearing his under garments and Jack was definitely enjoying the view. The waistband dipped lower on his body than it normally would, the swell of his stomach kept it from circling him properly.

Jack hummed appreciatively. "What a beautiful view."

Owen made a gagging sound behind him. Ianto jerked upright and looked over, his cheeks flushing a bright crimson. A chocolate-covered biscuit dangled precariously from his mouth.

"Oi!" Owen yelled. He stalked over to the Welshman and snatched the chocolatey treat from his lips. Then he bent and rummaged around in the fridge. Slamming the door shut, he slapped something green into Ianto's hand.

Ianto looked down at it dubiously. "Celery?" he asked. "Why do we even have celery?"

"You need to be eating healthy."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "It's not like I was cramming an entire cake down my throat." He dropped the celery into a nearby bin. "It was only one biscuit. There's nothing else to eat here. Honestly, did none of you bother to do any shopping while I was gone? And don't even get me started on the lack of cleaning. I swear there was something furry in there crawling away from me." He gestured to the fridge.

Jack smiled. "Owen, get him home and fed. He's got some delicious and thoughtfully prepared leftovers waiting for him."

"You're not coming?" Ianto asked, softer and a bit unsure. He wrapped his arms around himself, not able to meet Jack's gaze.

"I'll meet you there. There's something I need to get," Jack replied, then headed off into the archives. He knew of something there that could prove to be quite useful.

* * *

Ianto glared all the while as he pulled on his clothes. He couldn't believe Owen had put them outside the Tourist Office entrance. No, wait, he could believe it. It was just like him. The wanker.

Owen was impatiently tapping his foot, his keys jangling noisily as he watched the rolling door. "Come on. We haven't got all day."

Ianto finished with his shoes and carefully stood up from the ratty old couch. He had taken only one step when he stopped.

The medic interpreted his pause as a health issue. He rushed over, grabbing at Ianto's arm. "You okay? What is it? Dizzy spell? Nauseous?"

"No," Ianto shook his head. He looked at Owen. "How can I go out there like this?" He placed both of his hands over his stomach. To him, it was bulging obscenely, as if he had swallowed a football. "They'll see me. They'll know."

Owen rolled his eyes and snorted. "That's it? That's what you're scared of?" He walked away, then spun and faced him again. "Just act casual and people will write it off as you having a beer gut or too much junk food."

"You can't be serious!"

"Look, either we go out amongst a million people who won't even look twice at that bump, or we wait around here for Gwen and Tosh to get back and they won't write it off so easily."

"Point taken," Ianto said, sobered by the thought of his coworkers seeing him in this condition. It was bad enough that Jack and Owen knew. "Let's go." He tugged down on his shirt once more, though it only rode back up over the bump as he walked.

* * *

The ride back to his flat was quiet and uncomfortable. Sitting in the passenger seat of Owen's car, he was overcome with worry again. His neighbors weren't the same as random strangers on the street. He didn't know most of them. But they were people he passed in the hall, a number of those he sometimes spoke to. Not about anything in particular, but idle chitchat about the weather and such. And then there was Mrs. Koladka.

In some ways she made him feel like a much-loved, albeit adopted, grandson with how she fussed over him. He'd first met her when he initially moved in and had helped her carry her shopping to her flat when it looked like she was having trouble. She had called him a dear boy and thanked him with a small basket of foodstuff when she learned he hadn't done his own shopping yet. Since then, she had taken it upon herself to look after him. It had been her he'd found comfort in on that horrible night after Lisa had died. It wasn't like he could ring his sister and tell her that his half-converted girlfriend had killed a scientist he had brought in to help her and a pizza delivery girl who had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It would have made an interesting conversation, but not something he could bring up. Of course he hadn't told Mrs. Koladka any of that either. But she hadn't asked any questions. She'd only held him and offered the comfort of her presence.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Owen stopped the car and made a slight grunt. "Tell me you gave me the wrong address."

Ianto looked over and shook his head. "No. This is the place." He got out and headed for the door. The sooner he got into his flat, the better. If luck was on his side for once this day, he'd get to safety with no one seeing him. He didn't run, even though he wanted to. That would have winded him and he needed his breath to climb the stairs to his flat. He could hear Owen grumbling the whole way.

They were barely through the door when Owen exclaimed, "Jesus! Don't tell me you actually pay to live in this broom cupboard."

Ianto, who had been happy that he'd avoided being seen by his neighbors, turned to give the medic a confused frown. "It's not that bad," he said.

"You have no furniture."

"I have what I need." He was being honest. Though there was little, he did have what he needed. There was a couch with a single end table on the side he habitually sat on. There was a bookcase against one wall, filled to bursting with not only books but DVDs as well. He even had a television. Not a large one, but it was enough. He'd only bought it because he needed some distraction, something to fill the silent emptiness of his flat.

Owen was in his kitchen now, giving it a critical eye. There wasn't much to it. Ianto hadn't bothered to get a table or chairs. He hadn't really expected to stay here once Lisa was better. He hadn't considered that she never would be.

"Where's your coffee maker?" Owen asked, breaking Ianto from his thoughts.

"I don't have one." He shrugged.

Owen spluttered, but didn't seem capable of making any actual words.

Ianto rolled his eyes at the display. "Well, I wasn't planning to live out my life here, was I? This was just ... just a pit stop while Lisa ..." He trailed off, unable to continue. It was still painful to speak her name. Just thinking it hurt. She had been everything to him.

Owen's voice was shockingly understanding. "Life's a bitch, mate. Sit down and let me see what you've got to eat."

Ianto did sit down, and he was grateful to remove his shoes. He wasn't too far along just yet, but his feet ached with the unfamiliar added weight. And he was so very tired. Ever since Canary Wharf he'd been terrified. Worried of being found out, not only for Lisa but for the baby he carried. He still wasn't convinced that this wasn't all some trick to lure him into complacency before treating him like a lab rat as Torchwood One had done.

He did want to believe they meant him no harm though. Jack and Owen could have done anything to him in the Hub and no one would have ever known. Instead, he had the resident bastard of a doctor poking about in his kitchen and making sure he ate properly. Ianto would have wept with relief if he weren't so exhausted. He leaned over and closed his eyes, just meaning to rest for a moment.

* * *

Owen opened the fridge and noticed the numerous containers of food. He pulled up the corner of one lid and sniffed at the contents before smiling very faintly. "Never had this before, but I can see and smell beets. Beets are good. Now, what else does the Tea Boy have in here?"

After looking through the other containers, he decided on the beet soup. It looked relatively light and would take the least amount of time to heat up. Granted, Ianto needed to gain some weight, but he'd been having a stressful day. Owen doubted that the kid would be able to keep anything too heavy down. With that thought in mind, he dished some up and popped it in the microwave for a few minutes.

The microwave beeped softly, and Owen grabbed a few saltines from the pantry before heading back to the main room. He paused and let out a breath at the sight before him. Ianto had curled up on his side and fallen asleep. After a brief deliberation, he returned to the kitchen to put the soup back into the fridge.

He thoughtfully chewed on one of the saltines as he walked back over to where the pregnant man was sleeping. He shook his head with a small smile. 'Poor kid must be exhausted.' He did want Ianto to put on some weight, but a little nap before Jack got there would probably do Ianto a world of good.

Owen took the opportunity to snoop around the place. He wanted to know just what he was dealing with when it came to Ianto. Going through the kitchen, he was pleased to see that the guy did have a nicely-stocked pantry. Pasta with various sauces, canned soups, rice, vegetables and other dry goods were all neat and orderly. Ianto's freezer was full of various meats and vegetables, and he had seen the fridge. 'So his lack of appetite might just be from stress and grief. Pregnant, alone, his girlfriend dead, and facing termination in one way or another. No wonder he dropped a few pounds.'

That done, he had a basic idea of how to outline Ianto's diet. The kid had the right idea, though, and that was a good thing. Owen headed for the bathroom and started looking around in there. Basic toiletries were all on the sink. Not necessarily neatly, but nothing too out-of-place. Opening the medicine cabinet, Owen poked about. All he found in there was some basic over the counter pain medication. Not harmful for the baby, if taken in moderation. He gave the bottle a shake. It sounded full, or close to it.

He was pulled from his exploration by a knocking on the door, and he headed for the living room in time to keep Ianto from getting up. "It's probably Jack. I'll open the door."

"What if it's one of the neighbors?" Ianto rubbed sleepily at his right eye.

"Then I'll tell them you're resting and send them packing. You stay there, Ianto. I'll reheat the soup for you. Anything you want in particular while I'm doing that?"

Ianto pursed his lips in thought. "Mrs. Koladka makes the best pierogi. If it isn't too much trouble, would you put two on a plate for me? They sort of look like dumplings."

Owen nodded. "No troubles at all. While you eat, I'm going to work out a temporary diet for you so you gain some weight. You'd be too thin even if you weren't pregnant."

Ianto stared down at his hands. "I try to eat." He sighed loudly. "The morning sickness wasn't so bad before, but the past couple of days it's been worse. I can barely keep anything down."

Owen ignored the persistent knocking as he heated up the soup and pierogi and brought them over to the Welshman. "Stress," he concluded. "You should try to eat several small meals throughout the day instead of three large ones. It might help. There are other remedies. I'll go over them with you."

The knocking turned to banging as Ianto nodded.

Owen rolled his eyes and yanked the door open. "Don't you have a key?"

Jack grinned. "I was trying to be polite." He stepped past Owen and swaggered into the room. At seeing Ianto, the wattage in his smile could have powered all the lights in Cardiff for a month.

Ianto blushed and dropped his attention to his food, apparently deciding it was better to look there than to get ensnared by that man's devastating charm. He ate slowly and carefully, far too tense for Owen's liking. When he finished, Owen took his dishes and deposited them in the kitchen. He left them in the sink, having absolutely no intention of cleaning up after anyone, especially not the Tea Boy.

* * *

Jack sat beside Ianto and fiddled with what looked like a plain silver ring. He was using a small tool to prod at tiny controls that Ianto couldn't even see.

Ianto settled his hands over his stomach, grimacing at a momentary waft of nausea. "What is that?" he asked.

Jack didn't look up. "If I can get it to work, it's something that will help you. A perception filter of sorts. Good at concealing what you don't want seen." He turned then, pointedly looking at Ianto's belly. "This way, you can work and not draw attention to yourself."

"Joy," Ianto said dryly. "So how does it work?"

Jack grinned brightly. "To put it as simple as possible, and using terms which even Owen will understand, it's got a doohickey that alters the dimensions of your body to appear however you want. Meaning, you can wear those delicious suits of yours."

Owen, having apparently noticed Ianto's discomfort, held a handful of saltines under his nose. Ianto took them and carefully munched on the corner of one. Lisa had bought them for him the first time he'd mentioned his morning sickness to her. They helped some, so he'd kept buying them.

"Doohickey?" Owen snapped, glaring at Jack.

Jack shrugged. "Okay. I'm not one hundred percent sure of what it is that makes this ring work. I'm not familiar with the technology. The main point, is that it does work. It's powered mostly by body heat and the electricity generated by the human body. I'd still advise caution. The longer you wear it, the more noticeable the energy drain. I think you should be fine for three days straight, but no longer. So wear it at work and take it off when you're home alone."

Ianto nodded and took the ring, studying it while nibbling on the saltines. "Or when only you and Owen are around, since you both know about this." He sighed. "I suppose it's back to work as usual tomorrow?"

Owen was in the kitchen, typing away at his laptop and jotting things down on a pad of paper, but he wasn't too far away to be out of the conversation. Ianto's flat was rather small. "You'll be on lighter duties. Your hours will be limited and I want you to submit to full checkups on a regular basis."

"We'll tell the girls you've taken ill," Jack added, nodding in agreement. "They'll worry, but not as much as they would if they knew the truth." He gestured to the ring. "Put it on. I want to make sure the settings are correct."

Ianto finished the last of his crackers and did as asked. He slipped the ring onto the middle finger of his left hand. The effect was instantaneous. There was a faint tingling in the skin under the simple metal band. As he watched, his stomach seemed to shrink. For the first time in weeks, his shirt fit properly.

"Wow," he commented, passing his hand over his flat stomach. "I don't feel any different. I mean, inside. It doesn't feel any different inside." He lifted the shirt and eyed the unblemished skin.

"Looking good," Jack said, grinning brightly. "Like I said, don't wear it too much. And, it only changes your physical form, not any clothes you're wearing, so make sure you wear appropriate clothing when putting it on or taking it off." He waggled his eyebrows. "Or don't wear anything at all."

"Leave off, Jack," Owen groaned. He thrust a piece of paper at Ianto. The medic's messy scrawled handwriting covered the sheet, front and back. "That is your diet, stick to it. In a week, I'll check you over and make any alterations I see fit. If you have any problems - dizzy spells, severe vomiting, cramps, anything at all - you come to me immediately."

Ianto took the paper and glanced at it. Then he took off the ring and placed it carefully on the only surface available, the end table beside the sofa. His stomach returned to normal and he frowned down at it, knowing it would only get bigger in the coming months. He wasn't looking forward to that.

He yawned and shook his head. It had been days since he'd had a proper sleep. To be fair, it had actually been months. If he didn't snap awake from nightmares of metal men and robotic voices, he found himself staring blankly up at the ceiling, worrying over the impending changes in his body and how people would react if he was discovered.

Owen crouched in front of him, his demeanor concerned, though his face showed irritation. "You only just ate. You should wait an hour or two before going to sleep. Sleeping too soon after eating might make your morning sickness more pronounced, or cause indigestion."

Ianto rubbed his eyes. "I know, but I'm just so tired." He shrugged. "I suppose I'll just have to deal with it when I wake up." All he wanted to do was sleep. Maybe he'd get more than a couple of hours for a change.

Owen narrowed his eyes briefly. "Suit yourself. There are some nausea remedies on the back." He moved back to the kitchen and packed up his supplies. "Do some research. Find out what works for you."

Ianto glanced at the list, but couldn't make heads or tails of it for the way the words swirled before his eyes. He blinked and looked up when Owen touched his shoulder, having not noticed when the man had crossed the room. "What?"

"Have you been sleeping okay? With all the shit that's been happening added to your condition, it wouldn't shock me if you were having problems."

Ianto shrugged, brushing away Owen's concern as well as his hand. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Owen sighed and stood up. "All right. But you let me know if you can't handle it and I'll see about giving you something to help." He sneered and moved away, muttering about stubborn tea boys. He headed for the door, grabbing Jack's arm on the way and hauling him up from the sofa. "Come on, boss, let's give the Tea Boy some peace and quiet."

Ianto followed them to the door so he could lock it behind them. He was brought up short when Jack abruptly stopped and spun to face him. "Sir?" he asked, pressing a hand to the man's chest to keep from colliding with him.

Cool blue eyes swept over him in a way that left a strange tingling sensation washing through him. He drew his fingers back, self-conscious under the other man's attention.

Jack dropped his hands onto Ianto's shoulders. "Take it easy, okay? You don't have to push yourself anymore. You won't be retconned or terminated. If you have anything at all you want to talk about, I'll be there to listen. I might not be able to help, but I'm willing to try."

Ianto ducked his head. A nervous half-smile alighted on his face. "I doubt you could give me much advice on this." He cupped his hand around his belly, rubbing his thumb across the exposed skin.

Sporting a thousand-watt grin and a twinkle in his eyes, Jack answered, "You'd be surprised, Mr. Jones." He rubbed his hands on Ianto's shoulders, down his arms and back up again. His smile dimmed, his eyes losing focus. "You'd be surprised," he repeated, his voice softer.

Before Ianto could say anything, Jack was gone. Ianto blinked at the closed door. What had that been about? Was that really the same man who had threatened to kill him? Ianto was confused, and not a little bit conflicted.

He had been so certain he would be eliminated in one way or another. Or at the very least that he would be used as a science experiment like the researchers at One had been doing.

He found himself shaking as he locked the door. With arms wrapped around himself, he shuffled back to his bedroom and crawled into bed. He'd worry tomorrow. For now, he was just too tired to deal with it all.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Notes: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse.  


* * *

_

**_Expectations_**

_**Part Five**  


* * *

_

The first thing Ianto Jones did when he woke up, was to stretch his arm across to the vacant side of his bed, searching out the body that hadn't been there for months. When his hand found only the cold, empty bedding, he was momentarily confused, his mind muddled by sleep. He opened his eyes, blinking sleepily.

Then he remembered. Lisa was dead. He wouldn't find her there.

He drew in a sharp breath and released it shakily. Yesterday had been surreal but it didn't change the fact that his life was shit.

His stomach churned and he curled in on himself, pressing his face into his pillow. Lisa had been understanding. When he'd confessed his secret to her, he'd thought she'd leave him. Instead, she'd held him close and rubbed his back when the stress of it all had finally been too much for him and he broke down. She'd taken care of him, but she was gone now.

He wept until he couldn't anymore. When his tears stopped, he lay there some more, wallowing in the grief and self-pity.

Yesterday, he had been exhausted. However, only two hours after Jack and Owen had left, Ianto had found himself wide awake with as little to do as he'd had for the past month of his suspension. For several hours he sat and stared at his television, content to allow his brain to melt so long as it distracted him from his thoughts. That was why he owned a television.

He'd eaten when he was hungry. Visited the bathroom far too many times for his liking. And watched television. Mind suitably numbed to reality, he had retreated to his bed again, hoping to get back to work in the morning so he could at least have something useful to do with his time. Even if it was only making coffee. Sitting around any longer would drive him batty.

Countless times he awoke. Some of those times for no apparent reason. The others, he'd woken bathed in sweat and tangled in his bedding, screams echoing in his mind like fading ghosts.

He glanced at his clock. Bright glowing red numbers declared it to be 4:38 in the morning. He sighed. His alarm wasn't due to go off for another twenty-two minutes, but he wasn't likely to be able to get back to sleep anyway. Even if he did, it would hardly be enough to leave him feeling rested. There was nothing for it. He would have to get up.

Ianto sat up slowly and stayed there on the edge of the bed for several long seconds. He found that if he didn't rush himself, he didn't feel quite so ill in the mornings. Idly, he wondered if the morning sickness would abate soon, or if he'd be unfortunate enough to be plagued by it throughout the entirety of his pregnancy as Rhiannon had been with David. Ianto choked on a bitter laugh. He never thought he'd ever have to think thoughts like that before. Pregnant. Him. He wouldn't have believed it half a year ago.

Cautiously, he got up and padded to the bathroom. His stomach wasn't bothering him. That was good. So, he quickly showered and went about his usual routine, ending up standing in his kitchen wearing only a towel with a dry piece of toast dangling from between his teeth. He didn't have much of an appetite, but it would be better to eat than not to.

Once that was done, he put the ring Jack had given him on and smiled just a little when his stomach flattened on the outside. At the very least, he wouldn't feel as if people were staring at him all day. He quickly dressed in one of his suits. After he put his tie on so that it was snug, but not too tight, he gave his appearance one last check. He was satisfied, so he grabbed his wallet, mobile phone, and keys before heading out the door. He made sure to lock the door before heading out.

"Feeling better, mate?"

Ianto smiled kindly at one of his other neighbors, a man about his age, maybe a bit older, whose name he had never learned, and nodded. "Yes, thank you. Good day." He hurried out of his apartment building. He didn't like being the center of attention. He just wanted to get to work so he could be ignored.

The drive to the Hub didn't take as long as it usually seemed to take him, but maybe that was because he wasn't as anxious to go in as he used to be. Lisa wouldn't be there waiting for him, needing him. He gripped the steering wheel, clenching his eyes shut. He would not cry. Lisa was gone. There was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was carry on. To live out his life no matter how meaningless it all seemed without her. The least he could do was see to it this innocent life he carried would be born healthy. After that, well he wasn't so sure of anything.

He sat there in the car park, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Only when he felt sufficiently composed did he get out of the car and make his way into the Hub.

He'd expected the lights to be dimmed, as they were every day when he arrived. As Jack lived here, he was generally the only one here this early in the morning, but the lights were set low when no one else was about. The others came in at eight or nine. Or in Owen's case, whenever he rolled out of bed after a night of heavy drinking and cheap liaisons.

Ianto blinked, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the overly bright lights. A few of the bulbs were out in the corridor, leaving this area intensely illuminated in comparison. He'd have to replace the broken bulbs. He added that to the mental list he was compiling of chores that needed doing.

He looked around, trying to decide where he should start. It looked as if no one had thrown anything out in the past month. Pizza boxes and other takeaway containers littered the various surfaces. His mind boggled at the sheer number of disposable coffee cups he saw.

True, all of this had been here yesterday but it hadn't registered in his mind. He'd pointed out the team's uncleanliness, but hadn't made much out of it. To be fair, he had been preoccupied and it hadn't really mattered at the time. Now, it seemed a daunting task. This could take him well into the afternoon. Lord knew what they'd done to his archives. He shuddered with dread at the mere thought of it.

He started for the kitchenette - he had some bin liners in one of the cupboards - when he stopped short. He brought up his wrist and glanced at his watch. Then he looked over at the autopsy bay. Then back to his watch again.

What was Owen Harper doing here at this hour? It wasn't even six yet. Was it time for the apocalypse already? Surely this was one of the signs.

As if thinking of him was enough to catch his attention, Owen looked up from his equipment. "Get over here, Tea Boy."

Ianto started forward, then halted, nervous. What did Owen want? Not more tests, surely. He'd said it would be a week before he was examined again. Had he found something wrong? Had one of the tests come back showing an abnormality?

"What? Why?" he asked, unconsciously placing his hands over his stomach.

"Just get over here," Owen replied tersely.

Ianto briefly debated the pros and cons of running off to hide in the archives. Owen wasn't likely to find him down there. But he also wouldn't be able to stay down there forever. Like it or not, he'd have to come up if only for food and Owen would still be there and in a foul mood no doubt.

Reluctantly, he walked over to the Autopsy Bay and stepped down into the medic's domain. Before he could say or do anything, Owen had grabbed his hand and slapped something into his palm. He looked down in confusion at the pills rolling about on his hand.

"What are these?" he asked, giving Owen a curious look. They weren't Retcon. He was quite familiar with what those pills looked like and these weren't it.

Ianto didn't trust Owen. The man was here early and giving him pills. What was going on? Had he and Jack decided to treat him like a lab rat anyway? Or was Owen doing this on his own?

"Where's Jack?" he asked, before Owen could respond to his first question. He looked around nervously, only to find Jack's office dark and empty. There was no sign of the man anywhere. The realization did not leave Ianto feeling relieved. It only meant there was no one there to help him should he need it. Who knew what Owen was planning.

"Relax," Owen said, clamping a hand on his arm.

He hadn't even realized that he'd started to sway. Owen's hand steadied him. The medic guided him over to sit on a stool near the table.

Ianto folded his hand around the pills and looked up at Owen, worried. He was shaking. He couldn't stop it.

Owen didn't look angry. Of course he didn't look all that happy either. Then again, he never did. He took Ianto's unoccupied wrist and felt his pulse, brow drawn and a frown on his face.

"Calm down," he said. "They're just vitamins. C and Iron. At least take the Iron supplement. You don't have enough in your system. It'll help with the dizziness." He dropped Ianto's hand. "God only knows where Jack is."

Ianto looked at the pills in his hand.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Make up your mind whether you trust us or not."

He snatched up two bottles and dumped the contents of one into his palm before picking one pill at random. He dumped the rest and the matching pill from Ianto's hand back into the bottle. He repeated the same with the other bottle and pill from Ianto's hand. Then he threw the two pills he had chosen and popped them into his own mouth. He dry-swallowed them, making a face as he did so. Finally, he thrust the two bottles into Ianto's hands. Ianto supposed this was Owen's way of proving that he wasn't offering him poison.

"Well? Go on!" He pointed to one bottle. "Those are the iron supplements. You need to take that one at least. If you don't take the vitamin C, then go get some orange juice." He waited until Ianto took a pill from each bottle. "Honestly, you're like a little kid not wanting to eat his vegetables."

Ianto still stared down at the pills. A glass of water was handed to him and he reluctantly took his vitamins.

"Good," Owen said, taking the cup and turning his back on Ianto. "You are going to take your vitamins every day. I'll know if you haven't because I am personally going to give them to you. If I'm not here, Jack will do it."

"I am capable of taking vitamins on my own," Ianto said, frowning.

"Yeah, well, I want to be sure, don't I? Just do as your told." He huffed out a short annoyed breath. He turned to look at the younger man. "At the end of the week, I'll look over your test results and see if you need more or less vitamins. Same goes for your diet. And your workload."

Ianto nodded, not having anything to say. He simply couldn't think of a scathing retort for all of this fussing. He got up and moved toward the stairs, but paused when Owen called out to him. He didn't turn back, but he did listen.

"From now on, you're only allowed one cup of coffee a day. Too much caffeine isn't good for you right now. I'd say none at all, but I'm not all that eager to see how you'd react to caffeine withdrawal. Now run along and get to it. I need coffee."

Ianto started walking again. He left the autopsy bay to the sounds of Owen muttering about coming in at ungodly hours because Jack was a demanding bastard.

* * *

Ianto was standing in front of the coffee machine when Jack swaggered in. He glanced over at the sound of the rolling door opening and felt a fraction of relief upon seeing the man. That led to a sense of horror, as he didn't understand where this sense of relief had come from in the first place. His hands shook as he filled Jack's coffee cup and he cursed silently to himself as some sloshed over the edge. He quickly wiped up the spill, but remained angry at himself for the fact that it happened at all.

"Ianto! My office!" Jack bellowed.

Ianto blinked in confusion and grabbed another cup for Owen. He was going to be headed that way anyway, so he figured why waste a trip? Owen barely glanced up when Ianto placed the cup by him, but Ianto actually saw a flicker of a smile on the doctor's face.

"Better see what he wants. You know our captain ... hates to be kept waiting."

Ianto rolled his eyes. He was well-aware of how impatient Jack could be when he was in one of his moods. He made his way to the office and knocked. When he entered and set the cup down, he cleared his throat to remove the blockage his fear had created. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Jack grinned and brought out a small white box and placed it on the desk. "Great timing! It's still warm!" He opened the box with a small flourish and the aroma of sugar and cinnamon wafted into the air on a cloud of steam.

"Sir? That's a ... a Cinnamon Roll. From the bakery down the street, if the packaging is correct." When Jack nodded, Ianto regarded the pastry with confusion and curiosity. "Why is there a cinnamon roll here on your desk?" Jack gave him an incredulous look. "All right, let me rephrase that. Why are you showing me a cinnamon roll that you bought?"

Jack sighed. "I kind of bought it for you. I remember liking them when I was -" He cut himself off abruptly and cleared his throat. "It was a while ago, and they were a lot harder to come by on the colony world I was stuck on at the time." He turned thoughtful. "I think there was one little lady, and I do mean little ... she was about the height of a fashion doll, who would make me one every two weeks or so. Well, almost. They didn't have cinnamon, but the local equivalent was quite close. A little sweeter though."

Ianto thought there was something more to that story, but he chose not to say anything. He hadn't missed the way Jack had stopped and altered what he was saying. And what was that about a colony world?

He leaned over and looked in at the cinnamon roll. It did look rather tempting. The aroma was making his mouth water. He sighed and shook his head. "It's rather large for just one person. I'll never be able to finish it without making myself sick." He thought for a few seconds before shrugging. "Would you like to share it with me, Sir?"

Jack grinned at him. "No sooner said than done! I was actually hoping you would ask." He deftly pulled the cinnamon roll apart, the two pieces almost exactly the same size. He handed one half to Ianto and promptly bit into the other half. "Mmm! Home made is better, but this is one incredible cinnamon roll." Before he took another bite, he held up a finger. "Don't expect these every day. I just figured you deserved something special for the anxiety you were put through yesterday."

Ianto smiled a little as he sat and ate his own half of the tasty treat. He ate somewhat slower than Jack, wanting to make sure the food stayed down.

Jack took a sip of his coffee and regarded Ianto. "Now, as to your duties. You'll be mainly taking care of the archives and manning the tourist center. Owen and I have discussed it, and the two of us will take turns feeding the inmates." He made a disgusted face. "And cleaning up after them, too."

Ianto blinked in alarm. "Sir, I'm still capable of feeding and cleaning up after Myfanwy and the Weevils. There's no need to take those tasks away."

Jack shook his head. "Ianto, you have to climb up to Myfanwy's nest to clean it. In your current condition, you might get dizzy and fall. You also will have less chance at being able to fight a Weevil off without getting yourself injured. It's not a punishment. I'm just concerned for your health and the health of your unborn child." He motioned to the main hub. "The girls will be here soon. Owen and I told them yesterday that you're ill. Nothing serious, but that you're to take it easy for an indefinite amount of time and that Owen is keeping an eye on you. Since you're so set on them not knowing the truth."

Ianto popped the last of the cinnamon roll into his mouth and thought a moment. "They'll be all motherly enough as it is thinking I'm ill. No telling what they'd do knowing the truth." He still disliked the fact that Owen and Jack knew about his pregnancy, but there was no changing it now. But if Gwen and Tosh found out - he shuddered at the thought.

He rose and wiped off his hands on a napkin that Jack produced from somewhere. He'd have to wash his hands. They were still sticky, but not as bad as before.

"If that's all, Sir?" He gathered together the empty box and discarded napkins.

Jack was licking his fingers. He popped them from his mouth and leaned forward in his chair, laying his elbows on his desk. "How are you doing, Ianto?"

Ianto kept his eyes averted, stretching to straighten a small pile of paperwork that didn't really need straightening. "I'm fine, Sir."

In the space of a breath, Jack was up out of his seat and around his desk. He gently urged Ianto to turn and pressed a hand to his cheek. Uncomfortable, Ianto pulled back.

Jack let his hand fall to his side, a faint smile playing across his features. "Did you get any sleep last night? You look pale. Well, paler than usual."

"A few hours," Ianto replied. "It's not so bad. It'll get better when I get back into my routines."

Jack nodded, though he didn't look as if he believed him. "If it persists, talk to Owen. Or me."

"Right, Sir." He hurried to gather up the trash and fled the room with as much dignity as he could muster.

* * *

Two hours later found him moving about the Tourist Office, making an inventory of the supplies they had. Fake or not, he liked to keep the place as authentic as possible. Now and then they actually did get tourists wandering in.

He had spent the better part of his time clearing out the rubbish in the Hub. It wasn't clean, but at least it was a little better. He'd have to do a more thorough job of it later. But after nearly two hours of picking up pizza boxes and takeaway containers, he had started feeling tired and not a little nauseous. A little time sat behind the counter in the Tourist Office should help. However, when he had looked around at the chaos this small space had become, he hadn't been able to resist straightening up in here as well.

It looked like no one had bothered to tidy up in here either. The layer of dust on everything was appalling. He sighed, rearranging some papers that had been knocked askew. Someone had most likely been in a hurry to get into the Hub and hadn't cared for the mess left behind as they rushed through.

He clucked his tongue and turned to go find a duster. The bell above the door rang just as Ianto had gotten around the counter. He looked up and was happy that it wasn't a tourist.

Gwen smiled widely. Behind her, Tosh's smile was smaller, but no less welcoming.

"Ianto!" Gwen called, the two women striding over to him. She stopped short of hugging him and looked him over from top to bottom. "I'm so glad to see you. How are you doing?"

Ianto smiled politely. "As well as can be expected." He pressed the button to allow them entrance to the Hub, effectively ending Gwen's questions.

She casually strolled away, giving him one more smile as she left. Tosh remained behind. To his surprise, she held out a cup of coffee to him. He blinked at it, then looked at her.

"No one ever gets you a coffee, do they? It's always you looking after us." Tosh shrugged. "Owen said that your stomach was troubling you, so I wasn't sure if I should, but I decided to get you a coffee anyway. Is that all right? If you can't have it, I'll give it to Owen. He drank the coffee I bought you yesterday."

Ianto took it, surprised by her thoughtfulness. He held it in both hands, grateful that he was able to keep from trembling. "Thank you, Tosh. Owen told me that one cup a day shouldn't be harmful. Now I'm glad I haven't had any yet."

Tosh blushed prettily and quickly escaped into the Hub as soon as Ianto pressed the button again.

Ianto looked down at his coffee and smiled to himself. Maybe things could get better.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Notes: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_More Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Six_**

* * *

Jack stood up from behind his desk and stretched. The rift had been surprisingly quiet all morning. Only two small openings that had left what looked to be rubbish behind. Toshiko was fooling around with one piece, entirely focused on solving the puzzle it posed. Gwen was on the phone, wheedling information from one of her former colleagues with the local police. And Owen was studiously ignoring the pile of paperwork waiting on the corner of his desk in favor of a computer game.

Jack's stomach rumbled and he looked at his watch. It was nearly eleven thirty in the morning. A good time for lunch.

Looking around again, he frowned. Ianto was nowhere in sight. The Hub was practically spotless now, a few surfaces actually gleaming under the bright lights above them. Ianto had been cleaning the Hub practically all morning, with the exception of the time he'd spent up in the Tourist Office. But even then he had been cleaning. Jack had watched him on CCTV from his office, watched him dust and sweep and tidy, never sitting still long enough to rest. Ianto had paused only briefly to savor the coffee Tosh had brought to him. And then he was back to work, though there was a frail smile on his face when he'd thrown the empty cup away.

Jack casually made his way over to Gwen. She hung up the phone and scribbled something onto a scrap of paper, an address by the look of it.

"Have you seen Ianto?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"What?" She glanced up, then quickly took a look around. "Oh! No, not for a while at least."

"What's the Tea Boy done now?" Owen shouted, his eyes never straying from his computer game.

"Nothing." Jack casually looked at his watch again. "I was thinking it was time for lunch."

Owen grimaced and slammed his hand down on the desk in response to something happening on his screen. He jerked his head to one side. "He was headed down to the archives about an hour ago."

"I'll go see if he's up for a food run," Jack said, smiling as he walked off.

The archives were deep and dark, hallways barely lit. Jack knew he could just contact Ianto on his comms device, but he wanted to see the Welshman for himself. It was too easy to lie when you didn't have to look someone in the eyes. He wasn't sure he trusted Ianto yet, not with all the lies and hidden secrets. It would take time, but he had a lot of that.

He walked along the dim halls with ease, wondering if it would be worth it to have some extra lights installed. Jack had long ago memorized the layout of this base and knew every inch of it, every secret entrance and every forgotten room. It grated on him that Ianto had been able to smuggle his girlfriend in here right under his nose. His anger over it had dimmed, but he couldn't lie and say he was over the hurt left behind by the skillful deceptions.

Huffing out a sigh, Jack turned a corner to where he knew Ianto kept a desk. It was close to the file rooms, in one of them actually, surrounded by file cabinets and shelves of artifacts that still needed cataloging. He was brought up short by the sight that met him.

Ianto Jones was sitting at the desk, his arms laid flat on the surface and his head between them. He was asleep, a pen held by slack fingers just over the form he had been working on. Soft snores could be heard, made louder by the quiet in this stone-walled room.

Jack crossed his arms, smiling faintly. It was cute really, adorable, that Ianto was sleeping at his desk. But also worrisome. He remembered Ianto mentioning that he'd had trouble sleeping. Maybe that had been an understatement.

He raised his hand to the device in his ear and activated it. "Tosh, why don't you and Gwen go on a lunch run. Ianto is ... well, he's indisposed."

"Is he okay?" Tosh asked, concern thick in her voice.

"He's fine. Don't worry. But have Owen stick around. And take your time getting lunch. An hour would be good, more would be preferable."

She answered in the affirmative and Jack ended the discussion with a press of his finger. He had watched Ianto throughout the short talk, and the younger man had yet to wake or even twitch. Must be exhausted.

Jack strode across the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shaking him gently, he called out his name. "Ianto? Wake up."

The Welshman jerked upright with a snort. He blinked rapidly, almost poking himself in the eye with his pen as he went to rub his eyes. Jack saw the danger and plucked it out of his grasp, watching the young man with amusement.

"Huh?" Ianto asked, still wiping at his eyes. He was barely awake, in danger of falling back to sleep where he sat.

Jack reached out and slid his palm across Ianto's cheek, drawing his weary attention. "You okay, Ianto?"

"Sorry. I'm tired, Sir." His eyes were slipping shut and his words slurred. "Didn't sleep well last night."

Jack laughed at that, shaking his head. "Undoubtedly. You're about to collapse." He tugged on Ianto's arm. "Come on, let's go."

Ianto allowed himself to be helped up. They were out of the room and halfway down a hallway before he spoke again. "Where are we going?"

Jack kept an arm around Ianto to keep him upright. "The girls have gone out for lunch. You are going to get some proper rest until they get back."

"I don't need a nap," Ianto responded, though he didn't shift away or make any effort to extricate himself from Jack's arm.

The rest of the walk was quiet. Ianto stumbled a few times, testament to his exhaustion. His head dropped, his eyes barely open a fraction. Jack kept an arm around him, helping to guide him along. If it continued on like this, he might have to pick Ianto up and carry him the rest of the way.

Gwen and Tosh were gone by the time they emerged from the archives. Owen was waiting for them and grabbed a hold of Ianto's arm as soon as he was within reach.

"Christ," he swore, muttering insults. "He can't ignore himself if he wants to stay healthy." He looped an arm around Ianto.

"Not now, Owen," Jack snapped. "Just help me get him to my office."

Once there, he left Ianto leaning heavily against Owen and lifted the lid off the hatch that led down to his personal quarters. The space was small, but sufficient. He dropped down and held his arms up as Ianto slowly descended the ladder. Owen's hands kept a hold on his arms from above, Jack's hands guided his way from below by sliding up along his legs then holding him at the waist.

"Where are we?" Ianto murmured as Jack pushed him to sit on the camp bed.

With a soft smile, Jack began loosening Ianto's tie and tugged it off over his head. "Somewhere you can get some sleep."

Ianto shook his head. "I'm fine. I just need some coffee."

"No more coffee!" Owen shouted down from above. "You've already had a cup today. Tosh wanted to make sure it was okay she gave you one and asked me."

Ianto hummed. It wasn't much of a response.

Jack started to work on Ianto's shirt, unbuttoning and then removing it completely. He folded it carefully and left it on the chair by his small desk. Shoes were next, then socks and finally trousers. Ianto did little while Jack undressed him. All of his efforts seemed to be used in keeping upright.

Amused, Jack pushed his chest lightly and watched as he collapsed onto his back with a soft grunt of surprise. "Get some sleep." He took Ianto's hand and slipped the ring free of his finger, his eyes transfixed as the young man's stomach expanded before him. "You need to. Take care of that little one of yours." He grazed the backs of his knuckles across Ianto's stomach.

It didn't escape his attention when Ianto trembled and shifted away from the slight touch. Jack understood though, he had crossed some unspoken line. "Sorry," he said, dropping his voice so only Ianto would hear. He reached down and pulled the blankets up over the pale Welshman.

"I don't want to sleep," Ianto mumbled, his eyes closed. "There's too much work."

"Too bad!" Owen retorted.

Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. "Just a little nap. The work will still be there when you wake up. As soon as Gwen and Tosh get back with lunch, I'll come and get you. Until then, I'm keeping this." He held the ring between his fingers.

Ianto forced his eyes open, only to glare. He rolled away from Jack, leaving his back to the other man. "Bastard," he said into the pillow.

"That I am," Jack chuckled and moved over to the ladder. "But a bastard who's only looking out for you."

Before he reached the top, he could hear soft snores coming up from below.

* * *

The feel of a warm hand stroking up and down along his spine gently pulled him from sleep. Ianto groaned, senses fuzzy. He didn't remember going to sleep. The last thing he remembered, he had been in the archives going over some of the paperwork that had been ignored in the past month. He had been tired though. Maybe he had nodded off.

That didn't explain the gentle caress against his bare back though. Bare back? He shifted experimentally, brow scrunching up as he found that, yes, he was not wearing his suit anymore. Just his boxers, if he judged by the way the material twisted uncomfortably.

"Awake?" Jack's voice was soft, almost soothing. "Lunch is here."

Ianto groaned and turned onto his back to look up at his boss. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. "When did I fall asleep?"

Jack stood and gave Ianto an amused smile. "Some time during paperwork, I guess. Especially since you fell asleep with a pen still in your hand." He handed the ring over to him. "Do you feel a little better?"

Ianto gratefully accepted the ring and slipped it on before getting out of the bed. He was glad to see his clothes arranged neatly nearby and began to dress. He felt nervous being around Jack in just his pants.

"A little bit. Thank you." He looked around at his surroundings, unsure of where he was. How had he gotten here? "Where are we?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess you could say it's my place." He pointed up and Ianto could see an open hatchway above him. "My office is right above us."

Ianto blinked and finished dressing. He'd always known it was here, but had never actually believed Jack really lived down here. He'd assumed it was used for storage and that Jack slept somewhere else in the Hub, one of the recovery rooms perhaps.

"You actually live here?"

He looked around the small space. Everything seemed to be tidily tucked away. Books on shelves, a few trinkets and not a small number of artifacts that Ianto thought were alien in origin.

Jack held his hands up in surrender. "Hey! I know it's not much, but I kind of like it. It's cozy, don't you think?"

Ianto took another look around. "It's a hole in the ground."

Jack let out a small laugh. "Yep, but it's my hole in the ground. Now, come on. After lunch, Owen wants to talk to you."

Ianto froze mid-step. "Why?"

A hand curled around his arm. He looked over, finding Jack staring back at him and frowning in concern.

"What's wrong? You look like a rabbit caught in a trap. Owen is not going to hurt you or your little one, I promise. He's just worried about the fact that you passed out in the archives. To be honest, I'm a little concerned myself."

Ianto flushed with a combination of embarrassment and anger, though he wasn't sure who he was angry at. "I'm fine. I was just tired, that's all."

Jack nodded. "I'll buy that today, Ianto. But if you're this tired tomorrow, I might just have you come down here and sleep a little longer."

Fidgeting with his tie, Ianto glared at the older man. "I'm not a child, Sir. I can take care of myself."

Jack quirked a wry smile. "I'll concede that when you show me some proof." He grabbed Ianto's shoulder and pushed him to sit on the bed, then sat beside him. Facing the younger man, his smile softened. "Face it, you're a wreck. You don't sleep. Owen says you're underweight. So you're not eating, despite Mrs. Koladka's abundant cooking."

He raised a hand, trailing fingers along Ianto's jaw. Ianto flinched and Jack's fingers caught his chin. He forced the Welshman to look at him, though Ianto found his eyes focusing more on Jack's lips.

"Talk to me. I only want to help you."

His voice was so soft and his tone was so sincere that Ianto couldn't keep it bottled in any more. Before he knew what was happening, he was being held by Jack, in a comforting embrace and babbling about his insecurities. He let it all out. The horror of Canary Wharf, the heartbreak of seeing Lisa like that day after day, the disappointment when all of his hopes shattered like a piece of paper-thin glass, and the dread of what was going to happen to him after his month-long suspension. He even admitted to his lingering fear that Owen was just looking for an opportunity to get him on the autopsy table to dissect him to get a look at the unborn baby. The baby he'd never asked for, but was now terrified of losing.

Jack simply held him and pressed a cheek to Ianto's hair. His hand stroked Ianto's back in that comforting motion that he had woken up to. He didn't give Ianto the empty, 'it's all okay,' that Ianto knew was just a load of crap. All that Jack did was to reassure Ianto that Owen was in no way planning on treating him like a lab rat. That, yes, if he wanted to keep the baby when he or she was born, he could.

After a few minutes, the storm seemed to pass and Ianto found himself calming down. He dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Before he could think of what he was doing, he blew his nose. He looked down at the cloth and frowned. "This isn't mine."

"No, but don't worry about it. I have about a dozen more somewhere." Jack's tone was still full of understanding rather than pity or disgust, which Ianto appreciated. "We'll go up whenever you feel you're ready, not a second sooner."

Ianto took a few minutes to calm completely before nodding. "All right. Let's go eat." He got up and grabbed the ladder.

Jack stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Any time you want to talk, any time at all, I'm right here."

Ianto turned to Jack and gave him a small nod before carefully climbing the ladder.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Notes: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_More Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Seven_**

* * *

Lunch had been an altogether strange affair. Ianto had gone up to the conference room with Jack, fully expecting there to be pizza, or Chinese, or some other unhealthy takeaway. Instead, there were containers of soup and wrapped up sandwiches. He blinked at the selection that was settled in the center of the table.

Tosh cleared her throat. "You've been ill. We," she indicated Gwen and herself, "didn't think greasy food would help. And there was this new place not too far from here."

"We didn't know what to get," Gwen added. "So we got a bit of a variety."

Owen yelped as Tosh slapped his hand away from the food he was reaching for. "Let Ianto choose first," she chided.

Ianto was taken aback. He hadn't expected this. He'd anticipated everything going back to the way it had been before Lisa. He'd been prepared to be ignored, forgotten and fading into the background. The loyal butler who cleaned up after them without recognition of his work. It was how things were supposed to be. He would have felt comfortable if that had been the case.

He was nervous. All of them were watching him, waiting for him to decide what he wanted. He felt completely out of his comfort zone. The atmosphere grew tenser still, the longer he stood looking at the containers and sandwiches, everything clearly marked.

Jack nudged him forward with a light pat to the center of his back. The contact jarred him from his thoughts and he took a nervous step forward. He reached out a disturbingly shaky hand and grabbed the two nearest things which turned out to be chicken soup and a turkey sandwich.

He sat, fingers wrapped around his food, making no move to open either to eat. Casting worried glances his way, the rest of the team divvied up the remainders and sat.

Tosh slid a napkin and a spoon toward him, then laid a hand on his arm. "Ianto?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

Ianto tried to smile. He'd had so many years of practice faking happiness, pretending that everything was all right when nothing ever was. The only time he'd been truly happy had been with Lisa. He couldn't force the smile now, his lips barely curling. He nodded once and looked down at his hands, feeling lost.

"Do you want something else?"

"No. Thanks." He forced himself to move, knowing that he was being watched. More questions would be asked if he didn't eat. He had to act normally.

Unfolding his napkin with a shake, he tucked a corner into his collar and pried the lid off his soup. The smell alone nearly had his mouth watering and he suddenly realized how hungry he was. When had he eaten last? Toast at breakfast, wasn't it? No, there was that cinnamon roll Jack had bought for him. But then, he rarely had an appetite in the mornings, especially now when the effort of dragging himself from bed routinely had him kneeling over his toilet bowl.

He pressed his hand to his stomach, only slightly disconcerted by not being able to feel the swell he knew was there. He could still feel the flutterings of movement that he'd only recently gotten used to. The first time it had happened, he'd been terrified. Now, he was comforted by it, knowing it to be an undeniable proof that his child was alive. He was doing something right at least.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tosh asked.

Ianto blinked, snapping back to reality. He hadn't realized he'd been sitting there doing nothing but idly stroking his own stomach. Everyone was watching him again.

"Sorry. Mind was wandering," he said, dropping his hand away.

He ate every bit of food. Jack tried to draw him into the conversation the group was having. However, Ianto wasn't used to it and kept quiet unless he was asked a question directly.

After the food was gone, the group went their separate ways. Gwen and Tosh returned to their workstations to pick up where they'd left off before lunch. Ianto began to tidy up, gathering the containers and wrappers.

Jack and Owen hadn't left. They were watching him. It was making him nervous.

Finally, Jack stepped toward him and took the bag he'd been using to gather up the wrappings - the same one the food had arrived in - and set it on the table. He directed Ianto to sit, which he did quite reluctantly.

"I should get back to work, Sir." Ianto tried, moving to get up.

Jack gripped his shoulders, forcing him to remain seated. "Owen wants to talk to you. You'll listen."

Ianto looked to the medic, then had to look away as the glare settled on him made him altogether too frightened. Despite many reassurances, he hadn't stopped distrusting the snarky doctor.

"I thought I made myself clear that you were supposed to let me know if you were having problems sleeping. Or any problems at all." Ianto had expected the doctor to yell, but the soft and controlled tone almost frightened him more. "How am I going to help you if you keep your trap shut?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle. It rattled as he placed it on the table. "Is this what it's gotta come to?"

Ianto glanced at the bottle. It looked like sleeping pills. "Won't that ... hurt the baby?"

"Well, you not sleeping isn't going to do it a load of good. What if you had fallen asleep driving? Or while handling potentially dangerous alien tech?" Owen picked up the bottle again and shoved it back in his pocket. "Last chance, Tea-Boy. You let me know what's going on with you when something happens. I want to know if you get a bloody paper cut. Got it?"

Ianto nodded a little.

"I'm serious about this!" Now he raised his voice, then lowered it again at a warning glance from Jack. Gwen and Tosh were still in the Hub.

Owen stalked around the table. He spun Ianto's chair and held his upper arms in a brutal grip, staring resolutely into his eyes. "Jack may say evolution and alien breeding make males capable of this in the future. But this isn't the future. You are a twenty-first century man. And twenty-first century men are just not made to carry children. You don't know how many things could go wrong. Organ failure, internal bleeding. If this thing inside you shifts the wrong way it could put too much pressure on your intestines or bowel. The list goes on."

Ianto swallowed.

"I'm telling you this, because you need a reality check. You need to be careful. I want you to let me know if and when you get tired. You get a stomach cramp, tell me. Anything at all, no matter how minor you think it is."

Ianto couldn't help it. Terrified as he was, he had to quip. "What if I get an ingrown toenail?"

Owen hung his head, though there was a wry smile on his face. "All right. Maybe not anything." He shook a finger at Ianto warningly. "You have to talk to me if you need to."

"I understand, Owen."

Owen straightened and crossed his arms. "I want you to let me know if and when you get tired. Along with not getting enough sleep, your body is going through some major changes, so that takes a toll. That and that little trinket around your finger leeching away your energy. It all adds up to you feeling like you've been put through the ringer. If I think that thing is taking too much out of you, I'm taking it off, your secret be damned."

Jack cut in. "I'm sending you home early today. Rift permitting, you are going home at six."

"Six?" Ianto stood, only wobbling slightly as the room tilted. "But Gwen doesn't even leave that early!"

Both Jack and Owen were holding his arms. "This is exactly why you're getting an early night. I want you getting a decent night of sleep," Jack said.

Much to Ianto's annoyance, Owen brought out a penlight and shone it into his eyes. "How often do you get dizzy?"

Ianto batted the doctor away. "Only when I get up too fast. I was told it was fairly common."

Owen snorted. "Nothing about this is common." He put the light away. "This is it, Ianto. No more lectures. You keep me informed, or I put you on medical leave and bed-rest. You understand me?"

Ianto nodded. He couldn't think of what to say. He understood the danger. The problem was, he was too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

Jack gave him a light shove. "Go on then. Back to work."

"Right, Sir." Ianto straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "Coffee?"

"That would be heaven."

Ianto quickly made his escape, not so fast as to exacerbate his dizzy spells, but quick enough. As he headed for the kitchen, he went over the list of duties he had remaining. He'd have to shift things around a bit. A glance at his watch showed that it was nearly four. He was practically out of time already.

The dishes in the sink still needed doing. He wasn't going to put that off until tomorrow. They were beginning to smell off. Some had an unidentifiable film covering them. He didn't want to know how long it had been since they'd been washed, or used.

Maybe he could take some of the paperwork home with him and work on it there. Would Jack agree to that? Or would he have to smuggle it out?

His mind whirled, scheduling and rescheduling. All the while, his hands moved on instinct with the equipment he was so familiar with, preparing drinks for the others with the precision he was known for.

* * *

At half-past six, Ianto found himself sat in the passenger seat of the Torchwood SUV, watching the streets of Cardiff flash by. Surely, if they wanted him home safe, they'd have gotten anyone other than Jack to drive him. Owen was following behind in Ianto's car. Ianto was annoyed that they hadn't let him drive himself, but then he supposed they were right in their concerns. He was feeling fatigued, even after that nap he'd taken in the afternoon. Months of poor sleep was apparently catching up to him. He rubbed his stomach, worrying. He would have to do better. It wasn't only his health on the line anymore.

Jack glanced at him, then took a quick look at the folders on Ianto's lap before returning his attention to the road. He sighed, loudly. "I'm still not happy that you managed to talk your way into bringing paperwork home."

Shrugging, Ianto stared out the window. "If you had told me I was expected to leave by six, I would have protested that nap more. There is so much more to do. Did none of you do your paperwork while I was away? Or the filing? The reports were left in a horrendous state. It'll take me weeks to organize it all."

"We did what we could. Some days it was all we could do to jot down notes before running out on more rift alerts." He offered Ianto a sidelong smile. "Needless to say we missed how organized you made things." He deftly made a turn that he really should have slowed down for.

"And you missed harassing me on a daily basis, I suppose."

Jack let out a laugh. "Well, you do look great in those suits." He kept on smiling as he pulled up in front of Ianto's building. "Come on, I'll see you up."

Ianto rolled his eyes and got out of the vehicle. Honestly, he wasn't a child. He could make it into the building on his own. But he knew objecting would do absolutely no good. "If you insist, Sir."

He looked over as Owen pulled up and hopped out of the car, slamming the driver's side door behind him. The medic carelessly tossed the keys to Ianto, then walked up to Jack and punched him in the shoulder. Despite the fire in his eyes, he kept his voice dangerously low.

"If you ever, EVER, drive like that with Ianto in the car again, I am personally going to fix it so you can never drive again! Am I making myself clear, Harkness?"

Jack raised his hands. "Woah! Calm down. He's fine."

Ianto tossed up his hands when Jack looked at him. "Don't look at me, Sir. I have already been warned that my personal safety is top priority."

Owen gave Ianto a jerky nod. "Good! Now ..." He pointed at the folders Ianto had tucked beneath his arm. "I conceded that paperwork was light enough that you can do at home, but I want you doing it at least sitting down. Lying down, with your feet up, would be preferable. All right?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes, Owen. I'll do that as soon as I heat up something to eat."

Owen nodded in obvious satisfaction. "Good. Eat and then get your arse into a bed and get some rest."

"I'll get indigestion if I do that," Ianto replied, smirking. "Here I thought you were a doctor."

Letting out an annoyed huff of breath, Owen rolled his eyes. "I said rest not sleep. You'll be up for hours doing that bloody paperwork, gives you plenty of time to properly digest before bedtime. If you have trouble sleeping, take one of these." He pushed a pill bottle into Ianto's palm, the same one from the conference room.

Ianto opened his mouth to protest, but Owen didn't give him the chance to make a sound.

"The dosage is low, safe for you and baby there. It won't knock you out, but it should make you drowsy, just enough to doze off on your own. I wouldn't make a habit of taking them though. Try without first. If even they don't help, give me a call."

Ianto stared down at the bottle. Jack saved him from actually thanking the medic. He clapped a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "Owen, you wait with the SUV. I'll be right down." He turned, steering the Welshman into the building and up the stairs to his flat.

"Sir?" Ianto asked, confused when Jack followed him inside.

Jack closed the door behind himself and faced Ianto with his hands shoved down in his pockets. There was a wide grin on his face. It left Ianto feeling disconcerted.

"Uh, would you like a drink?" Ianto asked, cautiously. "I can't offer a coffee, but I think I may have some juice. Apple, I believe."

Shaking his head, his smile only seemed to widen. He pulled a small jar from his pocket. "Catch," he said, tossing it.

Ianto caught it, but only barely. He fumbled, almost scattering the files across his floor. He looked at it, then to Jack for answers. "What is it?"

"Alatolian skin cream. Well, I say skin, but Alatolians don't actually have any. They have very tiny scales. They use this to keep themselves all smooth and soft." There was a leer on the man's face. "Turns out, it works great on humans too. Works wonders on stretch marks."

"Oh." He wondered why Jack had waited to give it to him. "Does Owen know about this stuff?"

Jack shook his head. "You know the policy on taking alien tech out of the Hub. He would have used this as an excuse to try and talk me into letting him borrow something, probably that pheromone spray again." He shrugged. "Or he would have taken a week to run tests before declaring it safe. It's easier this way. Besides, I know for certain that it's perfectly safe for pregnant men."

Ianto wondered at that. "How could you possibly know?" Did Jack have some first-hand knowledge?

A strange expression passed across Jack's face, but it was gone far too quickly to identify. Then he was grinning widely and changing the subject. "You should use it before bed. I'm sure you can keep it quiet. You are a master when it comes to discretion."

Ianto understood that Jack wasn't referring to his keeping Lisa a secret and so, didn't take offense. "I'll make sure to keep it hidden." He placed the jar on the counter, planning to put it away later.

Jack cleared his throat. "Ring comes off."

Ianto sighed. "I was waiting until later. Right now, I just want to eat something."

A raised eyebrow was the only response he received.

Suddenly angry, Ianto glared at his boss. He was hungry and tired and his feet were starting to hurt. He knew he'd made mistakes and had to make changes, but that didn't mean he liked having Jack and Owen shoving their way into his life like this.

"Fine!" he snapped.

He slammed the files down on the counter and began pulling at his clothes. He unbuckled his belt and made short work of the fastenings of his trousers, his other hand busy with untucking his shirt and popping the lowest buttons free. Only when his clothes were loose did he remove the ring. His belly stretched, his shirt parting around the rounded flesh.

Setting the ring on the counter next to his files, he turned his back on Jack. He was crying by the time he crossed to the other side of his flat and slumped onto his sofa. He didn't even know why he was crying. The tears wouldn't stop. Shoulders shaking, he wiped furiously at his traitorous eyes.

He heard Jack swear softly before a weight settled next to him on the sofa. A warm hand on his shoulder was all it took, and he was openly weeping into Jack's greatcoat. It took him several long minutes before he was calm enough to speak again. When he did, his voice was rough, his throat aching.

"If you say one bloody word about hormones," he warned, face still pressed into Jack's shoulder.

Jack chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it. I'm not that brave." He rubbed Ianto's back comfortingly. He was patient, waiting there until Ianto calmed. He didn't get up until Ianto pulled away first.

"Get something in your stomach, take a shower and get some sleep," Jack advised. "I'll see you in the morning."

Ianto really appreciated Jack's handling of his situation. "Thank you." He wiped at his eyes again.

Jack patted his shoulder and nodded before leaving.

Once his boss was gone, Ianto locked his door and set about heating up his dinner. He had a few minutes until it was ready, so he quickly stripped off his work clothes and pulled on a more comfortable pair of sleep pants and a loose shirt. The shirt still rode up over his stomach. He removed the shirt again and put it away. There wasn't any point in wearing it if it wouldn't cover him anyway.

He was reluctant to buy new clothes. His body may be growing now, but it would go back to normal in four more months. At least he hoped it would. He had absolutely no intention on seeing whether or not this experiment could be duplicated. No, this would be his only child, unless some woman were to do the honors for him. But he couldn't even think of another woman mothering his child or children, not when Lisa was still so fresh on his mind.

After dinner he returned to his bedroom and settled in for the night. Halfway through his stack of files, he fell asleep.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Notes: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_More Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

_And even MORE notes: Spoilers for Small Worlds. I didn't want to write the whole episode, so events are mentioned, but not elaborated on._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Eight  


* * *

_**

As the days went by, Ianto found himself falling into a simple routine. He woke up, went into work and put up with Jack and/or Owen pestering him about his health and if he'd slept well. There would follow a typical day at the Hub involving several rounds of coffee for his colleagues, and only one for himself, rift alerts he wasn't allowed to go out for, and mounds of paperwork, filing and cleaning. If he'd had a particularly bad night, his day would also include a nap, generally enforced by Jack who would loan Ianto the use of his cramped hole in the ground.

"It's cozy," Jack had said, defending his space.

Ianto smirked at the recollection of the pout on the man's face.

The days were actually rather pleasant. He could lose himself in work, forget about his problems so long as he had something to do. The nights were hard, though. The silence of his flat pressed in on him and made him feel smothered. Most nights the silence alone kept him awake with feelings of utter loneliness. The nightmares and consistent worries over his baby finished the job for him.

One night, almost a week after his return to work, he simply gave up on sleep altogether and headed into the Hub. When he got there, he powered up a computer and went about finishing some paperwork as the various programs used to monitor the city loaded. He was looking in one folder as he walked along to see where it went when Jack's quiet voice startled him. "You shouldn't be here."

Ianto fought the urge to jump and looked at his boss. Jack looked somewhat upset about something. Not overly so, but it was still there. He swallowed and responded. "Neither should you." It was true that Jack practically lived in the Hub, but Ianto had seriously expected the other man to be sleeping. With that thought, he made his way to the computers he had booted up. He could hear Jack following him, but was still surprised by the hand on his shoulder.

"What d'ya got?"

Ianto still wasn't comfortable with the casual contact, so he shrugged his shoulders. He was only a little relieved when Jack removed his hand with a small pat to his shoulder, almost wishing he had kept it there. He wasn't sure what the screen was telling him since the readout made no sense. "Funny sorta weather patterns."

Jack made a soft hum as he looked at it, before letting out a breath. "Come on. It's too early for you to be awake."

Ianto nodded and allowed Jack to lead him to the hatch that led to Jack's room. Before he climbed down, he tilted his head at his boss. "Couldn't you sleep either?"

Jack offered him a small smile. "I'll be all right. It's not my head Owen will have on a plate for not sleeping. Go on. I'll wake you up in time to get ready before the others come in."

Ianto relaxed at the promise and climbed down. He quickly took as much clothing off as he could without stripping completely before taking off the ring. Once he placed the ring on a nearby table, he curled up on Jack's bed, which was still warm from where the other man had rested just moments before.

He nuzzled into the pillow, taking a long, deep breath and inhaling that alluring aroma that was so uniquely Jack. Ianto didn't understand why, but he felt comfortable here, safe. He didn't really want to think about it though.

He closed his eyes and let sleep take him away.

When he awoke, it was to the feel of skillful fingers combing through his hair. A soft sound of contentment slipped past his lips. Half-aware, he turned toward the gentle contact, seeking out the affection.

Jack's amused chuckle brought him instantly awake.

Ianto snapped his eyes open and shoved himself up. He immediately regretted it. Nausea slammed into him and the dimly lit room spun violently. Grimacing, he pressed one hand to his head and the other to his churning stomach.

"Woah, there," Jack called, warm hands steadying his shoulders.

Bile rose in his throat. He swallowed it down but more was going to come. "Toilet," Ianto groaned miserably. "I'm going to-" He could say no more. He clapped a hand across his mouth.

Jack practically picked him up and carried him into the tiny adjoining room. The floor was ice cold under Ianto's knees, but he barely noticed it as he was emptying his stomach into the bowl.

He lay his forehead against the rim and closed his eyes, his head pounding and throat burning. All he wanted to do right now was curl up in bed again. Something damp and wonderfully cool pressed against the back of his neck and he cracked an eye open to look at Jack who had just placed a damp washcloth against his skin. Concern was written clearly in his features.

"Better?"

Ianto swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, just give me a moment." He took a few deep breaths, willing the sickening feeling to go away. Jack was rubbing his back, which helped a little. "Does it get easier in the future?"

Jack chuckled softly. "Not really. Pregnancy is pretty much the same regardless of when or where it takes place." He held something out. "Here, it'll help."

Ianto looked down and smiled at the handful of peppermint candies Jack was holding. He took one and popped it into his mouth after unwrapping it. The sweet minty flavor quickly banished the disgusting taste in his mouth. "Thanks."

Jack nodded. "Don't think anything of it. Take it slowly. You have plenty of time to get ready. I'll put some breakfast together when you come up."

Ianto sighed as Jack left. Food was the furthest thing from his mind, but he had a feeling Jack would know what to make that would stay down.

Slowly and cautiously, he stood and returned to the other room, leaving the washcloth by the sink. He kept a hand on any solid surface he could find, worrying that if he got dizzy again he might fall. With the compact space and how the furniture was arranged, he'd surely crack his skull open.

Dressing was a difficult task. He'd left his clothing neatly folded on the chair. When he bent to retrieve them he was glad that he'd left his hand braced on the desk. He clamped his eyes shut, grabbing at the back of the chair so hard it was painful. Too soon to think about bending then. To make matters worse, his stomach rolled in protest whenever he cracked his eyes open enough to see the swirling colors of the spinning room.

"Jack?" he called out tentatively, not really wanting to call for help at all. There was nothing for it though. He couldn't stay like this indefinitely. He called out to Jack again, a little louder this time.

He bowed his head and slowly lowered himself to the floor. Groaning from discomfort, he pressed one hand over his eyes. His head was pounding. There was a worrying tremble to his limbs as he cupped his hand along the underside of his swell.

"Jack!" he tried one last time, throwing his head back and yelling the man's name. This was followed by a round of colorful swearing in both English and Welsh as he banged the back of his head against Jack's desk.

"Ianto?"

Jack's voice. Ianto let out a sigh of relief. He dropped his hand from his face, pressing that one to his stomach as well.

There was the sound of footfalls on the ladder and floor. Then hands gripped his shoulders. One slid up to cup the back of his neck, the other slid further up, stroking across his cheek and forcing him to raise his head a bit.

"Ianto? What's wrong?" Jack was worried, Ianto could hear it in his voice. "Did you fall? What happened?"

Ianto eased his eyes open a sliver. To his relief, the world had stopped swirling. And Jack was there, his eyes tracing over every last inch of him, no doubt looking for signs of injury. His gaze lingered on Ianto's stomach.

"I was trying to dress and I got dizzy," Ianto answered honestly. He flushed with embarrassment, uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving. "Everything was spinning. I had to sit down."

Jack's thumb brushed across his cheekbone. He wasn't smiling. "Let's get you back to bed," he said, then helped to do just that.

For once, Ianto didn't argue.

"I'm going to call Owen," Jack announced. He tugged the covers up over the Welshman. "You stay here and rest."

A sudden spike of fear ran through Ianto and he lashed out, grasping at Jack's hand as the man was turning away from him. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Jack seemed to understand.

Smiling reassuringly, he sat on the edge of the bed and dug his mobile out of his pocket. After a quick call, he was telling Ianto that Owen was on his way.

Ianto curled on his side, still clutching at Jack's hand. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, but it was no use. What if something was wrong? His mind was abuzz with fears and concerns. Nightmarish images of a tiny dead baby had him breaking into tears. He didn't want to lose the baby.

It wasn't until Jack's fingers began to sweep through his hair that Ianto began to calm. Soft, hushing tones soothed him and he found himself drifting into a light doze. He desperately clung to Jack's hand and voice, willing everything to be okay.

* * *

Jack sat holding Ianto's hand while waiting for Owen to show up. Although he kept a cool-headed front, he was greatly concerned about Ianto and the growing life he carried. Owen had promised to get there as soon as possible, so Jack refrained from calling the man a second time. He wondered just how long it would take Torchwood's doctor to get there. Owen did live only minutes away from the Hub.

After what seemed like an eternity, but Jack knew it was probably only twenty minutes, he heard Owen's voice. He looked up and gave Owen a relieved smile when the snarky man appeared.

"All right, I dragged myself out of bed at an ungodly hour. Let's see what's wrong." Owen climbed down the ladder.

Jack, meanwhile, rubbed Ianto's arm with his free hand and smiled when the Welshman's reaction was to scrunch his eyes closed tighter before opening them a little. "Hey. Owen's here."

Owen managed a quick smile for Ianto before running a scanner over his body. He checked his blood pressure and took blood samples, which he then ran up to do tests on. With the added benefit of alien tech incorporated into a good portion of the equipment here, the tests came back within minutes.

"Now, first question," Owen announced, even as he flipped back and forth through the printouts he'd brought down with him. "How have you been sleeping?"

Ianto opened his mouth before closing it and looking down. "Some nights I sleep all right, but most nights, the silence of my flat presses against me. I've been telling Jack though, whenever I've had a bad night."

"He has," Jack agreed.

"Last night," Ianto started, then swallowed and looked away. "Last night was particularly bad. I'd rather not discuss it though."

Jack sighed and ran his thumb along Ianto's knuckles. Not once had he let go of Ianto's hand. "If it's that hard for you to sleep at your place, I'm sure we could set something up for you here." He could have easily lectured the archivist, but was glad he didn't when Ianto flushed a little and nodded.

Owen pursed his lips a little. "When was the last time you ate, and what did you eat?"

Ianto thought, then told him. It had been another meal courtesy of Mrs. Koladka. Freshly made this time, he hadn't had to reheat it.

"When was that?" Owen asked again.

"It was early. Just after I got home. Around seven maybe."

"And you didn't eat breakfast?"

Ianto shook his head.

"Not even a glass of juice?"

"I don't have much of an appetite when I wake up. And I was feeling nauseous this morning. I'm usually better by lunch."

Owen pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "That explains it then." He held up his hand to stall either Jack or Ianto from saying something. "Don't worry, it's not serious. Just a case of your blood sugar levels being too low. You'll feel better once you eat." He looked at Jack. "You stay here and keep him company." Then he was heading back up the ladder and out of sight.

Ianto looked over at Jack, then away again. There was a blush to his cheeks as he shyly extricated his hand from Jack's grip. "Thanks," he said softly, then cleared his throat and blushed all the more.

Jack allowed the subtle distancing. He knew that Ianto wasn't comfortable with physical interactions. Pats on the back and friendly hugs left him stiffening with discomfort. Jack tried to keep a distance, especially now after the disaster with the Cyberwoman.

"You're going to be fine," Jack said, meaning it.

Ianto hummed and rubbed his hands over his stomach. "There are so many things that could go wrong." A tear slipped down his face.

Jack tucked a finger under the Welshman's chin. "That's why Owen and I are looking out for you."

There was a flicker of a smile on Ianto's lips as he dashed his tears away with the back of his hand. Before anything else could be said between the two men, Owen returned, uneasily climbing down the ladder with one hand while balancing a mug and a small plate with the other.

Jack rose to take the objects from him and handed them off to Ianto. A plate bearing two slices of dry toast and a coffee mug filled with apple juice.

"Eat up," Owen advised. "You need the carbohydrates."

Ianto obediently did as told. He ate slowly, taking small bites and even smaller swallows of juice. He wasn't keen on the idea of needing to race to the bathroom again.

"Give it about twenty minutes and you should be good as new," Owen said. Then he loudly announced his intention to go back to sleep, threatening bodily harm if they bothered him again for anything other than the end of the world.

Jack was chuckling as Owen headed back up the ladder. Ianto continued eating and checked his watch. The Welshman blinked and Jack knew he understood Owen's irritation now. It wasn't quite seven in the morning yet. Owen rarely dragged himself in any earlier than nine if he could avoid it.

"Don't worry about it. I know you're probably thinking you're being a bother right now, but it's not true."

Ianto shrugged and continued nibbling on his meal. "But the two of you are going way beyond what I think is necessary. How long before Owen gets sick of treating me?"

"Never gonna happen, so put that worry out of your head." Jack grinned at the Welshman. "I bet he's secretly loving knowing something Tosh doesn't for once, and I'm having a blast." At Ianto's look, Jack chuckled. "You forget how protective I am of my team, yourself included. I enjoy pampering people when I can." Then he sighed and broached a subject he'd been meaning to get around to. "One thing would make things easier, though." When Ianto looked at him with interest, Jack knew he had the archivist hooked. "I looked and couldn't find any of Torchwood one's files on your condition. They were usually so thorough on this sort of thing." When Ianto paled a little, Jack figured what must have happened. "If at all possible, I'd like those files on my desk sometime today, please."

"You're not mad?"

Jack reached forward and placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder, not pulling away immediately when the younger man stiffened. "A little upset that you didn't bring it forward as soon as I knew your condition, but I can understand that things have been hectic around here lately. So get them on my desk before the end of the day and we'll discuss setting up someplace here for you to sleep when you're having a bad night. You never know, there may come a day when I'd actually like to use my bed myself for a change." He smiled as he talked and was amused by the rapidly spreading blush on the other man's face.

"Sorry, Sir. I've put you out."

"Nonsense." Jack waved a hand dismissively. "I wasn't using the bed any of the times you've needed it. I don't sleep that much anyway." He wasn't about to tell Ianto that he sometimes went days without sleeping. Or that when he did manage to sleep it was only a few hours at most. Unless he'd recently died and even then it depended on the method of death.

"Where should we tuck you away, hm?" Jack asked when it looked like Ianto might say something more. "Somewhere out of the way, obviously. Can't have Gwen or Tosh finding you taking a cat nap in the middle of the day."

Ianto made a face that clearly expressed his dislike. "Lord no. It's bad enough with them thinking I'm ill. Gwen keeps bringing me soup."

"You'll have to tell them eventually." Then he thought. If he was careful, Ianto probably could get away with not telling either Gwen or Tosh the truth. It would be difficult, but out of anyone Ianto would be the one to pull it off. He didn't say this though. He'd rather Ianto open up and trust all of them, not just select members out of necessity.

Cleverly, Ianto avoided what could have turned into an argument by continuing with the original topic of conversation. "The archives might be best, Sir. None of you really go down there. And there are a few camp beds in storage."

Jack nodded. "All right. I'll work on setting that up for you. There's still a while before the others start trickling in." He suddenly snapped his fingers as a thought occurred to him. He gave Ianto an apologetic smile when the Welshman jumped. "I almost forgot."

Fumbling in his pocket, he brought out a Comms. device. He attached it to Ianto's ear. Then he dug another out of his pocket and put it on himself.

"I was going to give this to you when you came up. It's a closed channel, a direct line to me. Voice activated. Although, if you need to be able to speak to everyone, you can switch to an open frequency by pressing the button twice. I want it on you at all times. What happened this morning proves you need a way of contacting me if something's wrong."

Ianto raised a hand, brushing his fingers over the device. He was nodding in agreement.

Jack looked at his watch. "Better get moving if I want to get that bed set up for you. Tosh is due in soon." He patted Ianto's shoulder, then slipped the empty plate and mug away from him. "You take your time, no rush. Though, I wouldn't say no to a coffee when you get up."

A frail smile was all the answer he needed. Returning a glowing smile of his own, Jack climbed up the ladder and got to work.

* * *

Owen rolled a pen back and forth across his palm. He could be doing up his report on his latest autopsy, but honestly this seemed far more interesting. He rolled it down to the tips of his fingers and back again.

A folder slapped onto his desk, startling him and causing him to drop his pen. He looked up to see Captain Jack Harkness standing beside his desk, arms crossed and with a smug smirk on his face.

"What's this?" he asked, glancing around the Hub. Gwen was off somewhere or another. Who really cared where. Tosh was lost in her computer, effectively blind and deaf to the world around her. Jack had her working on something to do with the weather, watching for patterns. And Ianto? He had gone off home just a little while ago, shortly after eight. Too late in Owen's opinion. He should have been off earlier.

Jack leaned over, pressing his palms flat on Owen's workspace. "Files from Torchwood One." He glanced toward Toshiko who was typing away, staring intently at her screen. "Ianto was kind enough to hand them over before he left. Have a look and get back to me in the morning."

Owen snatched up the folder and eagerly flipped through it, dismissing Jack by ignoring him completely. Anything he could find out about what had led to Ianto's current state could only be helpful. He was working blind. But with this, at least he'd have some information to work with.

* * *

**_To Be Continued ..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

_More notes: Spoilers for Small Worlds. I didn't want to write the whole episode, so events are mentioned, but not elaborated on.  


* * *

_

**_Expectations_**

_**Part Nine  
**  


* * *

_

Jack was still trying to make heads and tails out of everything that had been going on when something abruptly slammed on his desk in his field of vision. It was the folder he had given to Owen last night.

"Might as well be a bunch of bloody confetti for all the information I get out of it. Nothing but basic information, his vitals and the like." Owen plopped down into the seat in front of Jack's desk. "The computer files are even worse. Every time I tried to get any sort of solid data, it's like I hit a major brick wall. What the hell was Torchwood One playing at?"

Jack tapped the folder. "I had hoped you would make more sense of it than Ianto has. Right now, he's working on trying to decrypt the stuff that says it's classified." With that, he sighed. "There's only so much he can do, though."

"Surely you have the security clearance."

Jack shook his head. "Apparently not. Someone high up, maybe not Yvonne, but someone with a good deal of power, went to a lot of trouble with covering this up. There's something going on here, something someone wanted to keep hidden."

Owen scratched the back of his neck, grimacing. "As if Tea-Boy doesn't have enough shit to deal with already," he muttered. Then he added more loudly, "Wouldn't Tosh get through it quicker?"

"Probably. Ianto's no slouch when it comes to computers, but he's not quite at her level." Jack shrugged. "But Ianto doesn't want her involved. If she's the one to crack those files open, she's bound to take a look. He doesn't want the risk of her finding out."

The sound that erupted from Owen's throat was effectively a growl. "I need that information, Jack! The more I know about what was done to him, and what's being done to him, the better I'll be able to help him."

Jack held up a placating hand. "I know, I know. I'll talk to him. But Owen, it is his choice."

"Bloody stubborn idiot better choose to trust someone else soon. Who knows what kind of complications will arise with using alien tech?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, did Torchwood One even give a shit about the kid and the baby, or was he just a means to an end for them?" Then he lowered his voice. "What if there's no way of delivering the baby without killing him? What if just carrying the thing is killing him? This is stuff I need to know!"

Jack clenched his hands. "Don't you think I've already asked myself these questions? And I'm sure those same questions came into Ianto's mind once or twice. The fact of the matter is Ianto will open up if and when he wants to. All I can do is ask him to please talk to Tosh."

Owen left Jack's office in a bad mood.

Jack had every intention of talking to Ianto, but his plans were derailed by the death of a man in police custody and the further chaos created by the fairies. By the time it was all over with, Estelle was dead, Jasmine was gone, and the team seemed to be holding Jack solely responsible for everything.

* * *

It was late, gone past midnight, and Jack was sitting in his office. He was idly twirling an empty glass with his fingers. He wasn't drunk, couldn't really get drunk in the first place. At least not for long before his body worked it out of his system. He had needed the momentary dulling of his senses tonight.

There was the soft sound of knuckles against his door frame and he looked up to see Ianto standing there with a pair of steaming mugs in one hand. The Welshman was dressed for bed, in just a pair of sleep pants and slippers, a dressing gown wrapped around him that was one of the few garments he owned that could still conceal his growing stomach.

Despite his bad mood, Jack managed a weak smile for the one person who hadn't treated him like the lowest scum of the Earth. "Come on in, Ianto."

Ianto strode in, looking as dignified as he could considering he was in his nightclothes. He'd left earlier that evening, but had returned shortly after ten with a small bag and an apologetic smile. "I had a hard time sleeping. I got up for a drink and thought you could do with a coffee."

Jack pushed the glass aside and took the mug gratefully. "Thanks. Have a seat and talk to me for a bit. I could use the company."

Ianto's smile was almost as frail as Jack's as he sat down. "Hell of a day." He sipped at his own mug and grimaced. "I hate warm milk," he muttered under his breath.

Jack frowned in puzzlement. "Why drink it, then?"

"Because Owen won't let me have more than one cup of coffee a day, the damn sadist. Or tea, or anything else with caffeine. And I wanted something warm." He was quiet as he sipped unhappily.

Jack was glad that Ianto didn't bring up the unpleasantness of the past few days, but felt the need to get something off his chest. "Do you still think I'm a heartless monster?"

Ianto, to his credit, didn't choke on his warm milk. He merely gave Jack a puzzled look. "No. I did hate you and it was difficult to let that anger go, but you're not a monster." He frowned for a moment in apparent thought, then he stood and walked around to Jack's side of the desk and took hold of his hand. He pulled at the knot keeping his dressing gown closed, then spread the material apart, exposing pale expanses of skin.

Jack was shocked when Ianto guided his hand to his stomach. He almost jumped when the otherwise smooth skin rippled slightly beneath his fingers.

"If you hadn't made that heartbreaking decision, the whole world would have been devastated. This unborn baby would have died before it could ever truly live." He released Jack's hand. "It's what you do. You are a leader, our leader. You make the decisions that no one else can because you know that so many lives depend on you making them." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not making myself very clear. I'm not much of a talker."

Jack's hand lingered a moment longer, his thumb brushing back and forth. Reluctantly, he drew away from the warm skin. He was amazed that Ianto had allowed that small amount of contact, let alone that he had initiated it.

"You're being perfectly clear," Jack said. "And thank you."

He tried to smile, wanting to reassure the Welshman that everything would be okay. But he couldn't quite manage it. He felt hollow inside, the past few days leaving him tired and wrung out. He almost felt as if he could crawl into bed and sleep for days. He knew he wouldn't though. He had a responsibility. Despite how the team felt about him right now, he had to carry on and do what he had been doing for the past century.

His thoughts were so inwardly focused, that he failed to notice the shift in Ianto's demeanor. By the time he did notice, Jack was being kissed.

It was sudden and unexpected. A pair of warm lips awkwardly pressing against his own. Jack responded by instinct, pressing back and opening his mouth. He stood, wanting to be on more equal terms. His fingers found their way to Ianto's hips, thumbs idly grazing the waistband of his clothes. A tongue scraped along his teeth, then slid inward with a soft moan from the younger man. Ianto's hands clenched at his arms, the swell of his stomach an encumbrance keeping them from pressing closer to each other.

It ended just as quickly as it had begun. Ianto broke away, stepping back hastily. He was breathing heavily and visibly shaking. His eyes were wide and frightened. "I, I'm sorry. I don't know why ... I'm sorry." He turned to hurry away.

Jack reached out and caught his wrist to pull him back. Unfortunately, he also caused Ianto to lose his balance and the Welshman toppled. Jack half-caught him, dropping with him to the floor in a tangle of limbs. At least he'd managed to break his fall. They were both on their backs, Jack underneath Ianto.

He pressed a calming hand to Ianto's face and smiled down at him as best as he could with the awkward angle. This time, he didn't have to force the expression. "Calm down. Take a deep breath."

Ianto did as he was told. Slowly, the physical signs of his agitation ebbed away. "I'm sorry," he said again, far calmer but with a bright blush on his cheeks.

Jack, emboldened by the allowance he had been given earlier, slid his hand across Ianto's stomach. Now and then, he felt a faint flutter under his palm and his smile widened. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't have to go anywhere. It was nice though."

"Nice?"

Jack chuckled. "You could use a little practice, but overall your technique was ... invigorating."

He was rewarded by a smile. It was a beautiful sight.

"Come on, up you get," Jack said, helping the other man to his feet. "It's late and you should get to bed."

"Right, Sir." He nodded and turned to go.

Jack caught his wrist again. Though it didn't lead to them being on the floor again, it did stop Ianto. When Ianto turned to him again, Jack quirked a smile. "I think after tonight, you can definitely drop the 'sir'."

A dusting of color bloomed on Ianto's cheeks. "That's not proper, Sir."

"How about when we're alone?"

Ianto inclined his head. "If you like, Jack."

Jack's grin widened. The sound of his name from those lips definitely made him feel better. "Absolutely perfect."

The faint color on Ianto's cheeks deepened and stretched to cover his ears as well. "I should go."

Nodding, Jack released his wrist. He brushed his hand along Ianto's back. "Goodnight, Ianto."

Ianto moved to the door. He paused, looking back. "Goodnight, Jack." He turned and hurried away back to his bed in the Archives. Jack watched him go, sighing wistfully once he was out of sight. He didn't even notice as he raised his fingers to ghost across his own lips, enjoying the faint tingling and the lingering taste of the Welshman's kiss.

* * *

**_To Be Continued ..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

_More notes: Spoilers for Countrycide. This is an AU, so I had to alter some events to suit my own purposes._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

_**Part Ten**_

* * *

Ianto sighed as he buttoned his shirt. Owen and Jack were currently arguing, and Ianto hoped that Owen would win said argument. He honestly didn't want to go traipsing about through the Brecon Beacons.

"I think you're a loony!" Owen was yelling. "Let the police handle it. We're Torchwood, not Lost and Found or a bloody missing persons' department!" He made a vague angry motion with his hands. "All that aside, I don't want Ianto going. He should stay here and put his feet up while we're out there. Might do him a bit of good to have a little freedom to relax around here without someone constantly badgering him for a coffee or a file or the like."

Ianto smiled as he straightened his clothing. To the doctor's credit, Owen's own demands for coffee had diminished a great deal, and they were usually used to do a quick test to check how Ianto was doing. A sneaky way to see if he was tired or in pain or some other form of discomfort.

At the moment, Ianto was getting dressed after Owen performed his weekly scan. Everything had come up fine again, though his vitamins had to be altered. He'd have a few more pills to swallow each morning.

Jack sighed. "Look. If the rift is expanding, we need to know. And this is a great way for the team to do something together. It's a cakewalk. This is just the sort of thing that Ianto should be able to handle during his first time out with us. I'd let him stay here, but I'd rather have him where you can take care of him if something should go wrong."

Owen turned away and the sound of a pen scratching on paper could be heard a moment before he handed said paper to Jack. "Here. I want it put on record that I'm against this idiotic idea. Ianto doesn't need any added stress."

Ianto sighed. "Ianto is standing right here, in case you have forgotten. I'm pregnant, and not dying as far as you can tell."

Owen growled but didn't say anything.

Jack chuckled and picked up the piece of paper. He read it quickly and let out a laugh. "Your comment is duly noted, Owen. Though I don't think it's physically possible to do this to myself." He turned and clapped Ianto on the shoulder gently. "Who knows, Ianto? The fresh country air might do you some good."

Owen made a gagging noise before clearing his throat. "Before the girls get in, would you like to know what it is?" He still seemed angry, but at least he had dropped the subject.

Ianto frowned, confused. He was certain that Owen was talking to him. "What?"

"The baby." Owen made a vague waving gesture. "Do you want to know what it is? A boy or a girl, that is."

Ianto looked down at himself. He couldn't see his stomach, as it was now concealed by the properties of the ring, but he knew it was there. He flattened his hands against himself, lost in thought. "Yeah," he responded, his voice barely a whisper.

Owen smiled and sat down, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "By the looks of it, there's going to be an Ianto Jones Junior in a few months." He brought up an image on his computer screen, enlarging it. "Congratulations. You're going to have a boy." He smirked. "Do you want me to look up stores that sell tiny suits for babies now or later?"

Ianto couldn't answer. He was spellbound by the image on the screen. The techs at Torchwood One had never let him see the images that the scans produced, so each one Owen showed him was treasured. "Wow."

Jack was by his side, grinning like a lunatic. "Now that's a beautiful way to start the morning!" He patted Ianto's shoulder again. "Now brew up some coffee and get to work. Tosh will be in any second, and unless you've changed your mind about letting her in on this joyful news, you don't want her catching you ogling a scan of an unborn baby."

"You know, Torchwood One probably saved copies of the earlier images. I'm sure Tosh could find them quick." Owen's tone was that of someone trying to make you buy something you didn't entirely want.

Ianto gave the medic a dark look. He wasn't about to get into this again. "Don't start." With that, he turned and headed for the coffee machine to start his daily tasks. He paused to take a deep calming breath when he reached initial destination. Damn Owen for presenting that little bit of temptation. He wasn't going to be coerced into telling anyone about his condition, even if Tosh could easily get the information he wanted and Owen needed. He'd get it himself. He just needed time.

The next few hours passed by rapidly. Ianto served the team coffee when they all arrived. They were all in far earlier than normal, at barely six in the morning, and could all do with a dose of caffeine. He drank his own, courtesy of Tosh once again, under Owen's watchful eyes, then went back to packing up the SUV for the trip. Jack surprised him a few minutes later by helping.

Ianto had gotten most of it done the previous night. He'd been sleeping better lately, even if he was more likely to get a decent rest in the Hub rather than in his own home. However, last night hadn't been a good night. He'd spent hours tossing and turning on the cramped camp bed. The idea of being away from the Hub, and the medical equipment it contained, worried him. Owen might be a good doctor, but he still needed supplies to work with.

Jack stopped him as he was trying to lift one of the tents into the back. Ianto was looking forward to Owen's reaction to the fact that they were camping out. Owen and camping did not belong in the same sentence.

"I'll get the rest. Why don't you sit and take a breather."

Ianto wanted to object, but he was too tired. So he just nodded and climbed into the backseat. He didn't sit. He dropped onto his back and closed his eyes. He would have slept if not for the jolting of the SUV as Jack packed everything in.

Outside, he could hear and feel as Jack tossed the equipment in. He dreaded the mess he'd find when he unloaded it at the campsite. In all likelihood Jack was just throwing things in wherever he could with no care for organization.

Jack. Ianto scrunched his nose at the thought of the other man. He had been thinking about Jack a lot recently. Ever since he had made a fool of himself in Jack's office.

He had kissed the man!

Ianto felt like a fool. And there was a gnawing guilt eating away at his insides. He felt he had betrayed Lisa. Gone barely more than one and a half months and he was already lusting after someone else. Why did it have to be Jack Harkness of all people? Ianto had finally gotten over his anger at the swaggering Captain. This attraction he felt might be too much to deal with.

With a groan, he threw an arm across his eyes. He was pathetic and this entire thing was ridiculous. Why did he have to want Jack so badly?

As if summoned by his thoughts, Jack was suddenly there. "You okay, Ianto?" he asked, slapping lightly at Ianto's denim-covered knee. Suits were impractical for the trip to the country so he had opted for something more comfortable.

"Fine, Sir," was the automatic response. He craned his neck to look at Jack from his prone position and noted the concern on the handsome face. "I hope you realize, my feet will be killing me by the end of this little jaunt to the country." He raised an eyebrow, then held out his hands. He was effectively stuck. Just because the size of his stomach was concealed didn't mean the weight of it had vanished. He still felt every pound he had added to his frame. At times during the day, he had to consciously keep himself from bracing his hands on his lower back. Tosh and Gwen would worry if he started complaining about back aches.

Jack chuckled as he helped Ianto sit up. "Well, if we share a tent, I'll massage your feet if you'd like."

Ianto flushed at the suggestion and at the close proximity to the man who always smelled incredible. Then he gave his head a quick shake. "No."

Jack didn't hide his disappointment. "I was just offering a foot rub to ease the pain, Ianto. I don't like the fact that you're in pain a lot of the time. Don't think I haven't seen you grimace when you think no one is watching. I'd put you on medical leave, but you'd go stir crazy and Gwen and Tosh would get suspicious enough that Tosh might start hacking into Owen's files."

Ianto scowled. "Fine. Owen's been badgering me about letting Tosh in on this. Part of me agrees that it might be for the best, but I'm terrified of how she'll react." He shuddered. "The Medical personnel at Torchwood One were bad enough, but the Scientific staff were worse."

Jack sighed. "Ianto, how many times do we have to tell you that you're not working for Torchwood One any more? First off, if someone used a piece of alien tech on one of my people as a prank, they would be retconned into prenatal mentality and shoved into a nice mental facility that I know of that won't ask questions. Secondly, has Owen ever once treated you as anything other than an expecting parent?"

Ianto thought a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

Jack smiled. "And finally, you know Tosh pretty well. Do you honestly think she'd do anything to hurt you?"

Ianto frowned in thought. He tried to imagine the gentle Japanese woman doing anything to hurt anyone. At least anyone who didn't deserve it. Of the group, she had been the first to apologize to Jack for her silent treatment by bringing him something she had made at home and explaining her reasons. She had been angry at the so-called fairies, not at him. She always had a gentle, caring smile for everyone, and she always seemed so terribly lonely.

Ianto sighed and shook his head. "All right, you both win. I'll tell her after we get back from this wild-goose chase."

Jack beamed at him and looked up as Owen slammed a door open and stomped over to the SUV, followed by Tosh and Gwen. "All right, kids! Hope you've all gone to the bathroom, 'cause I'm not stopping 'til we get there."

Ianto sighed and hoped the little boy he was carrying didn't decide to use his bladder as a punching bag or a squeeze toy.

For a change, luck smiled down on him and he didn't have to ask Jack to make a stop. Nausea coiled in his stomach though, where he sat in the back between Gwen and Tosh. He popped a mint into his mouth and sucked on it. He'd found the little candies helped with the nausea. Now he always kept some on hand. It was better than to constantly run off to empty his stomach. As a result, he'd been able to eat better, which in turn got Owen off his back about his low weight, since he'd managed to put on a few pounds. Owen had declared him to be a healthy weight now. Ianto just felt obscenely fat. Owen assured him that with his frame, it was necessary for his body to grow a bit more than a woman would. His body wasn't naturally made for this and had to create more comfortable surroundings for the fetus.

He turned his eyes to the window and watched the passing scenery, trying not to find amusement in Owen's persistent complaints. He couldn't stop a smile or two though.

Jack didn't say anything as Ianto started unpacking the SUV once they had reached their destination. Owen kept throwing him dirty looks but thankfully kept his mouth shut. Ianto was sure he was in for a lecture later.

He was hungry. That burger he'd had earlier hadn't been enough to quell his appetite. His morning sickness had mostly stopped now, a fact he was most definitely grateful for.

When Gwen started up that stupid game, Ianto's mood shifted. Hurt and sorrow welled up inside of him. Guilt bit at his insides. He let his misery speak for him and didn't regret the way it seemed to bring everyone else down as well.

Jack's penetrating gaze bore through him. Ianto made some lame excuse to Tosh about checking on the equipment after Owen and Gwen had gone off into the woods.

He sank heavily onto one of the two camp beds occupying the tent and wiped at his moist eyes. He wasn't going to cry. He refused to start bawling like an infant for no reason.

Jack threw aside the flap and stalked into the tent, shooting an icy glare at Ianto. "What the hell was that about?" he hissed.

Ianto uneasily stood up and turned away from the irate man. "I couldn't very well tell the truth, could I?" he scoffed, allowing a single bitter laugh. "That would go over well, wouldn't it? They'd either think I was lying, or just another in a long line of your conquests." He choked, fighting the urge to cry. "Or worse, that I'm just a pathetic traitor trying to sleep my way back into your good graces."

Jack stepped around him until he was face to face with Ianto. His eyes were softer now, kinder. "Was that why?" He lifted a hand slowly toward Ianto's face.

Ianto slapped it away. "She deserves to be remembered!" he snapped, his voice a seething hiss. All of the pain and sorrow was bearing down on him and he couldn't take it anymore. His knotted, confused feelings for Jack only added to the hollowing chasm that threatened to consume him from the inside out. Finally, unable to contain it, his violently swaying emotions getting the better of him, he let it all tumble out.

"I'm forgetting her, Jack," he said miserably. "She's only been gone a month and a half and she's already fading away. I want you and I shouldn't. Not after Lisa. She was everything. She still should be." He was reduced to tears halfway through and by the end was certain that his sobs made him incoherent.

Jack said nothing. His arms went around Ianto and pulled him close. Ianto sank into the embrace, his thick tears soaking into the fabric of the Captain's greatcoat.

Then Jack's voice came to him, his hands soothing up and down Ianto's back. "You won't forget her, Ianto. Not ever. You'll always carry her in your heart."

"I'm tired, Jack. Of feeling like this, of everything." He twisted his fists in Jack's coat, holding onto it like a lifeline. "What do I do?"

Jack leaned back and smiled comfortingly. He kissed him on the forehead, then on either of his cheeks where his tears had left tracks in the pasty pallor. They were mere millimeters apart when Jack spoke.

"You live, Ianto." He placed his palm against Ianto's stomach, punctuating his words with a light rub. "You've already got someone who loves you unconditionally just waiting to meet you face to face."

They were so close and Jack smelled too good. The words Jack spoke made something in his chest catch. He couldn't hope to resist the urge that overcame him. Hell, he didn't even try to. Instead, he followed his instincts and kissed Jack.

It was sweet and as chaste as one could get when massaging another man's tongue with your own. Jack pulled away first, far too soon in Ianto's opinion, that flirtatious smile still curling his lips. He cupped Ianto's face with his hands, simply smiling at him.

Ianto broke the quiet with a bark of laughter. "My timing couldn't be any worse, could it? Here I am, pregnant and mourning and I'm practically throwing myself at you."

"I don't know, could be worse." He hummed and wiped the rest of Ianto's tears away with his thumbs. "But we should probably wait. When you're ready, we can pick up right where we've left off."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Jack threw an arm around Ianto's shoulders. "We better get back to work." They walked out of the tent, just in time to hear Gwen yelling.

* * *

Ianto sat on the boot of the recently recovered SUV. He almost couldn't believe how horribly the day had gone. Everything had gone to shit, starting with that body Gwen and Owen had found in the woods. The theft of the SUV and that agonizing hike they'd taken to locate it. His feet and ankles were still throbbing.

He was almost grateful that he hadn't gone with Tosh when the team had split up. Owen and Jack had been adamant that he stay with them. Ianto knew it was only because of the baby, not that they really needed him for anything. If anything went wrong, only one of them would be able to help him.

Tosh had gone along with the idea easily enough. She'd smiled at Ianto and patted him on the arm before heading off. But Gwen, she had made an issue of it. Jack wouldn't be deterred though, no matter how much she argued.

Ianto looked over to Gwen now. He watched as Owen and the other medics fussed over her. She looked terrible. Broken ribs, head trauma and more bruises than Ianto could list. She had been beaten by those cannibals, but Ianto couldn't feel more than a perfunctory amount of concern for her. He had his own worries.

He looked away and brought a hand to his side. He hadn't fared much better than her. Shot by a stupid scared little bastard while searching the village. He choked, raising bloodied hands to his eyes. The baby hadn't kicked for a while. What if it was dead? Owen said the wounds were shallow, and most of the shot had only grazed him, but what if he'd been wrong? All day, since it happened, that was all he could think of. Not the murders, or the cannibals, or the horror of finding out an entire town was responsible for all of these atrocities. The only thing on his mind was the baby, HIS baby.

"Shit!" Jack's voice boomed close-by. "You're bleeding again. Owen!"

Hands gripped him and moved him to lie down. Owen hovered over him, peeling back the bandage and inspecting the wounds. Jack's fingers were carding through his hair, soothing his tormented mind.

Ianto was only partially dismayed when reality slowly drifted into blackness.

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

_More notes: Spoilers for Countrycide. This is an AU, so I had to alter some events to suit my own purposes._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

_**Part Eleven**_

* * *

"Ianto! Is Ianto all right?"

Jack looked up as Tosh hurried over to them. He held up a hand. "Owen's looking after him and has his hands full right now. You have a few bumps and bruises that I want you to have seen to, so go with Gwen."

Tosh looked distressed, but nodded in the understanding that she might be more of a hindrance to Owen than a help. She reluctantly went over to the ambulance and climbed inside.

When Tosh was out of earshot, Jack lowered his voice. "We need to get him back to the Hub."

Owen snorted. "No kidding? We need to get that ring off, but we can't do that until we're someplace I can get him stabilized."

Jack nodded in agreement. The pellets had caused a number of flesh wounds in the young Welshman, but his body was compacted at the moment because of the ring. Once the ring was removed, Owen would have to work fast to keep Ianto from losing too much blood.

He placed his hand on Ianto's stomach. "What about the baby?"

Owen was silent a moment, though his hands never stopped moving. "I won't know anything until we get back to the Hub. I'll tell you this, though. If he's got anything from Ianto, he's a tough little bastard."

Jack grinned and kept rubbing Ianto's stomach, hoping to feel that little flutter of life in the form of kicking.

Ianto jerked awake with a sudden gasp, his hands flying to his stomach. His nails scratched at Jack's hand, but the Captain knew it was unintentional. The frightened man's eyes darted wildly between Jack and Owen, at first unsure of where he was. The confusion quickly melted away, but the fear remained.

Jack grabbed one of Ianto's shaking hands, holding him and trying to instill calm with just his eyes and touch. "It's okay, Ianto. We're going to get you back to Cardiff and everything will be fine."

"The baby?" Ianto uttered, his voice barely a whisper of breath.

Jack smiled reassuringly, ready to lie if he had to. It wasn't necessary though. Just as he opened his mouth, he felt a ripple beneath the fingers he'd left on Ianto's stomach.

Eyes widening even further, Ianto let out a hysterical laugh. "He's kicking." He gasped and looked over at Owen, his eyes hard and accusing. Jack looked at the medic as well, wondering what could have put that expression on Ianto's face.

Owen returned Ianto's glare without emotion as he withdrew the needle from Ianto's arm. "A mild sedative," he said in explanation. "Perfectly harmless. I need you to stay calm." He slapped Jack's shoulder. "And you, get us back to the Hub. Now."

Jack didn't bother with a witty remark, though he could think of at least half a dozen of them. Instead, he scooped up a dazed Ianto and settled him across the backseat. The Welshman's eyelids flickered shut and he murmured faintly as Jack indulged in one last caress to his cheek. Then Owen was scrambling in and shoving him out of the way, barking orders and insults all the way back to Cardiff.

Ianto drifted between awake and asleep. Snores intermingled with rasped and whispered words, not all of them spoken in English. He lingered more toward consciousness the closer they got to Cardiff. By the time Jack was parking the SUV, he was almost able to keep his eyes open for a full minute before drifting off again.

"You sure that was a mild sedative?" Jack asked, nervously watching the dozing man.

Owen huffed and rolled his eyes, as if insulted that Jack was questioning his medical skills. "Get out and help me with him."

Together, they managed to get the injured Welshman down to the Medical Bay. Jack had taken to calling Owen's workspace that ever since Ianto's condition had come to light. Autopsy Bay was far too dark and ominous a term to be used when Ianto was alive and carrying a life within him.

Once they had Ianto stripped down to his pants, Owen had motioned Jack to go away. "You'll just be in the way," he'd said. "About the only thing you'd be able to do is hold his hand, and you can do that once I have him stabilized." He leaned down and whispered an apology as he pulled the ring off of Ianto's finger.

Ianto's scream tore through the Hub.

Jack was both horrified and fascinated by the result the expansion of Ianto's body had on the bullet wounds. They extended with his stomach, growing into long lines oozing blood. Jack gripped the railing tightly and bit his tongue against his urge to tell Owen to hurry up.

To his credit, Owen moved like a maestro. Not one of Owen's movements were without purpose.

Jack forced himself to walk away. Looming over Owen and watching wasn't going to accomplish anything. He could do something more constructive, like make sure the locals didn't run off with the equipment they'd abandoned in the Brecon Beacons. There was nothing dangerous, or of any real value, but Jack wanted it all back nonetheless. He strode into his office, deciding to check up on Tosh and Gwen while he was at it.

* * *

Hours later, Jack strolled back to the Medical Bay, satisfied that Gwen and Tosh were being well looked after by hospital staff. His only concern now, was Ianto. As the table in Owen's domain was practically a metal slab, it wasn't made for comfort. Yet, Ianto looked relaxed.

He was lying on his side. There were IVs replenishing blood and delivering needed nutrients and medication, a nasal cannula in his nose delivering oxygen. A number of electrodes were sticking to his abdomen and chest, hooked to a machines that monitored both his heart and the fetus' heartbeat. Ianto was staring at the readout from the machine attached to his belly, his hands wrapped almost protectively around his stomach. There was a faint smile on his face as he traced the lines with his eyes.

Jack practically skipped down the steps. He barely spared Owen a glance. "How is our patient?" His eyes were fixed on the bandages on Ianto's side and the way they were already spotted with blood.

"MY patient is a stubborn bastard," Owen snarled.

The smile slipped away from Ianto's face. "I'm not telling Tosh. I'll get through the encryptions. I just need time."

Owen swiped an arm across a tray, scattering equipment to the floor. "I need those bloody files! Who knows what One didn't tell you about this ... experiment."

Jack came forward, frowning. He thought that he and Ianto had come to an agreement over this. "You told me you'd tell her."

Ianto looked away, refusing to meet either Owen or Jack's gazes. "I will. In my own time. I won't be forced into it. I'm not ready, not yet."

"Well, you might not have much of a choice now, mate," Owen said, crossing his arms. "You won't be wearing that ring again any time soon. Not until those wounds heal."

"What?" Ianto gasped, turning sharply to look at Owen. That was a mistake. A shudder coursed through him and he pressed one hand to the gauze on his side.

Owen tutted. "You were shot, Ianto. They were small holes before I took that ring off you. Now, they're gouges. That ring compresses and stretches your body. You'll never heal if you keep tearing yourself open every time you take it off."

Jack watched as Ianto started to panic and tried to reason with him. "I can give you a couple of days off. You were shot. Neither Tosh nor Gwen will think too much of your absence, although Tosh might want to visit you and bring you a basket of flowers. After that, you'll be on your own."

Owen gave a thin smile. "Almost makes you miss the days we all but ignored you, huh? Anyway, Tosh is all right, but Gwen is the one to watch for."

Jack shot a look at Owen. "What are you talking about?"

Owen snorted. "She tries too hard to be one of the group. Gwen might be able to keep Torchwood a secret from her lovey-dovey boyfriend, but what's to say she won't find a way of reporting Ianto's condition? UNIT would be all too interested to hear about this." He held his hands up. "I'm just saying that you should bring Tosh in, then call a meeting where we let Gwen know and let it be put, in no uncertain terms, that Ianto's condition stays in the Hub. At that point, he could stay here and just leave that bloody ring off."

Ianto grimaced. "I'm fine."

Owen took a deep breath. "Look, mate. The longer you use that ring, the worse it's going to be for you. When you enter your last trimester, I don't want to risk anything happening to that baby or you. Which means that ring will have to stay off. By then, we'll have to have purchased all the paraphernalia that comes with babies as well as set up a nursery and delivery room here in the Hub. What if you start showing signs of early labor? If you even go into labor, that is. I might need an incubator. This is stuff I have to think of as a doctor, and we can't do anything with half the team being in the dark."

Jack took Ianto's hand and held it. "If you're that reluctant to let Tosh know, then I'll just keep you out of sight as much as possible. I'd still like you to tell her what's happening. She cares about you, and is very worried that you seem to tire so easily. Or haven't you noticed that she goes out of her way to come to you when you're making coffee rather than make you go to her?"

Ianto glared at them, but didn't argue. "I want it on my terms. Just once, I want someone to find out on my terms."

Owen and Jack shared a look, and Jack sighed. "All right. You stay here until we can move you to your room." Since Ianto had found it less of a hassle to just stay in the Hub at night, that's what he did most of the time. He did go to his own flat, but never for two nights in a row. His room here wasn't so much a room, just a bed stuffed down in the archives near the desk he used when working down there. Jack was almost certain that he was the only one who could find his way to it without getting lost in the winding maze of tunnels, other than Ianto of course. Jack found he enjoyed the knowledge that someone else was there during the night.

Under his breath, Owen muttered. "I'm going to regret this."

Jack didn't think Ianto had heard. If he did hear, he didn't react. He simply lay there, picking at the edge of the blanket that only covered him up to his hip.

Louder this time, Owen addressed the Welshman directly. "As soon as I'm sure you're fit to move, I'll take you to my place."

The incredulous look on Ianto's face must have been question enough.

"You need proper rest. In a proper bed. Not that cot down in those dusty archives. Without the ring, you won't go back to your flat. And you can't stay here without risking being found out." Owen made a vague motion with one hand. "I can keep an eye on you when I'm home."

"I don't need a babysitter."

Owen ignored him. "I'll have to move some equipment in," he said, frowning in thought. "This'll cut into my pub visits." He looked distinctly disappointed in the thought of not enjoying his normal pastime.

Jack grinned. "It can't be that bad, Owen. You'll be going home to a very attractive young man every night." He delighted in Ianto's embarrassed blush.

Owen gave Jack a dark look. "I prefer it when people who use my bed AREN'T pregnant, Jack."

Jack's grin only spread wider. "You don't know what you're missing."

Before he could continue, Ianto started waving his hands. "Stop. Now. I do not want to hear any more."

The doctor caught his arms, then checked the IV lines. "Stop that. You'll hurt yourself." He examined the bandaging on Ianto's side and seemed satisfied by what he saw. "Jack, sit with him. I need to get some supplies."

Nodding, Jack pulled a stool over and sat beside Ianto. Owen left, but Jack didn't take notice. His attention was fully focused on Ianto.

There was a flush to the Welshman's pale skin. He averted his eyes away from Jack, looking instead to his hands, to the thin blanket that barely covered him, to the machine that still kept track of the fetal heartbeat. Anywhere but at Jack.

He reached out and tenderly brushed his fingers across the back of Ianto's hand. "You doing okay?"

Fingers clenching and unclenching nervously, Ianto nodded. "Fine. I'm good. Never better." He sucked in a breath, blinking rapidly.

"Woah, woah," Jack took up one shaking hand and held it. He placed his other hand on Ianto's shoulder, stroking with slow soothing circles. "Keep calm or Owen will never let you up."

Ianto choked out a single laugh. "He does worry." He sniffed, then fixed Jack with a serious look. There were tears in his eyes. "I almost lost him, Jack."

He knew that Ianto was no longer talking about Owen. He offered an encouraging smile. "But you didn't. You're both fine." He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to Ianto's forehead.

Ianto's eyes were closed when he pulled back, his features relaxed. His eyes fluttered open and a weak smile curled his lips. Jack was pleased he had eased the strain on his nerves.

"Don't worry," Jack said brightly. "I promise, no more camping trips."

* * *

**_To Be Continued ...  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

* * *

_**Expectations**_

_**Part Twelve**_

* * *

Ianto entered Owen's flat and frowned as he looked around. He had expected some sort of mess, but was appalled at the total disarray the dwelling was in. "Well that proves that theory wrong."

Owen started clearing a path. "What?"

Ianto waved about. "I always thought you were just being lazy at the Hub because I was there to pick up after you. I didn't think anyone could live like that. Now I can clearly see that I was wrong."

Owen turned to him and held up a finger. "In my defense, I wasn't expecting anyone over. I was gonna clear up before bringing anyone here."

"I should hope so." Ianto plucked a sock up off the back of a chair using the very tips of his thumb and forefinger. He wondered if the sock had always been gray, or if it had been white at some point in time. "Ugh ..."

Owen snatched the sock away. He sighed and led Ianto to the bedroom. "Right, I'll just get some clean sheets, and YES, I actually have clean sheets. Once the bed's made up, I want you in it."

Ianto almost couldn't resist. "I bet you say that to all your dates."

Owen smirked at him. "You'll never know, Tea boy. You'll never know."

In under twenty minutes, Ianto was changed into a pair of pajama bottoms. He was lying on his side on the hastily made bed. The sheets were messy, but the bed should comfortable enough for him. Owen cleared his throat and pulled a blanket up over the man. He felt uncomfortable with him being here. It was undoubtedly worse for Ianto though.

"Anything I can get you?"

Ianto scowled a little as he tried to get comfortable. "A way to get this baby out without hurting him or me would be nice. Aside from that, I can't think of anything at this exact moment."

"No luck there. You'll just have to see this through to the end. I don't want to take the risk, too many complications. I don't know enough of what I'm dealing with here."

Ianto grunted irritably. "How long will I be stuck here?"

Owen scratched at the back of his head. Ianto wasn't going to like his answer. "Well, it'll be about seven to ten days before the stitches can come out. Probably another week before you heal enough to use the ring again."

"Two weeks?" Ianto croaked. "I'm going to be stuck here for two weeks? With you?"

"Oi, it's no dream come true for me either. It's either here or you tell Gwen and Tosh and spend your recovery in the Hub."

Ianto mumbled a quiet, "Here," and clutched at his pillow. He was obviously miserable, so Owen took pity on him.

"Look, mate, do you want me to send for some take-away or something? It's just fourteen days. Can't be that bad, can it?"

Ianto sighed and shook his head. "No. Look, I'm just really tired right now. Thanks, Owen."

"Right, then."

He looked around and groaned as he remembered that he only had the bed and one chair in the living room that he could sleep in. Furnishing his flat had never been high on his list of priorities. With a sigh, he resigned himself to either sleeping on the floor or in that chair. It would do in a pinch. It wouldn't be the first time, though on most of the other occasions he had been either too exhausted or drunk to get to his bed.

Ianto seemed to come to the same conclusion. "Stop trying to decide what would be the least uncomfortable and get into bed. Damn thing is big enough for three. You stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine. That sound reasonable to you?"

Owen felt a rush of relief and nodded. "Oh, hell yes, it does." He looked around for a clean pair of pajamas, only to remember he didn't have any. With a shrug, he simply stripped down to his pants.

Ianto started pushing himself up. "Owen? What are you-?"

Owen snorted as he got into bed. "Shut it, Ianto. I haven't gotten around to washing my clothes, so I've got nothing else to wear. Just close your eyes and go to sleep." He gave the flustered Welshman a grin. "Trust me, mate, If I were going to start something, I would have taken the shorts off." He chuckled and curled up on his side of the bed. It was too fun teasing the younger man.

* * *

There was something wrong.

Owen knew that much as he groggily opened his eyes to a dark room. He had been asleep, but something had woken him. He didn't know what.

His vision swam as he tried to focus on the clock by his bed. Several blinks later, he discovered it to be barely past three in the morning.

That was when he heard the first whimper. With his sleep-muddled mind, it took him a moment to place the sound and realize it was coming from Ianto.

Owen rolled over, propping himself up on one elbow, and stared at the Welshman's back. The faint whimpers were interspersed with whispered pleas. Owen couldn't make out any words but he could hear the fear in them. Ianto was shaking and he had curled in on himself.

Nightmare, Owen decided. With a resigned sigh, he shuffled closer to the other man. If he wanted any sleep he'd have to do something about this. His first thought was to wake the other man. However, he wasn't sure if that was a wise idea. He decided he'd try to let the Welshman sleep unless it was unavoidable.

He reached out and placed a hand flat against Ianto's trembling back. He almost drew his hand back in shock. "You're freezing," he stated, not expecting a response.

Ianto only seemed to tremble more now that Owen's hand was touching him. He whimpered a little louder, a barely audible, "No," coming from him.

A simple touch obviously wasn't enough to ease his troubled mind. Resigned, but not happy about it, Owen eased closer. He pressed his chest to Ianto's chill back, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him close.

A brief struggle ensued as Ianto tried to jerk away. Owen tossed a leg over Ianto's, keeping him from kicking. He pressed a hand to Ianto's chest. "Calm down. It's okay," he said, rubbing his hand over cool skin, trying to soothe him. "You're safe here." He thought, then added softly, "The baby is safe."

It was several long seconds before Ianto calmed. He mumbled and whispered, struggling faintly against Owen's resilient hold. "Tad ... sorry ... please," the words worried Owen, but he knew he wouldn't bring it up with Ianto when he woke. It wouldn't stop him from looking a little closer at Ianto's medical history though. The thought that the younger man had even possibly been abused, made Owen angry on his behalf. Depending on how much he found, he might have to bring it up with Jack.

Owen kept a hold on him, whispering what he hoped was soothing words, stroking a hand lazily across the bare skin of Ianto's chest and down along his abdomen, reversing direction just short of touching the protrusion of his stomach. Since he fell back into a restful sleep, Owen guessed his attempts at comfort were working.

Owen bit his lip and tried to shift away, to put a little more space between them. In his sleep, Ianto pressed back against him, following him. Groaning in resignation, Owen flopped his head onto the pillow they now shared. It didn't look as if he had much choice. If holding him would keep him calm, he might as well keep holding him.

For longer than he liked, Owen lay awake just holding Ianto. When he was finally dozing, he heard the barest whisper from Ianto's lips.

"Jack."

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._

* * *

_Notes: My apologies for the short part. The next one will definitely be longer._

_Now, to answer a question:_

_At this moment in time, Ianto is roughly five and a half months pregnant. Ianto has put on a fair amount of weight when it comes to the baby, seeing as he needs the extra cushioning for not being naturally able to get pregnant, so the bump is about the size of a football (soccer ball for us Americans.)_

_Any more questions, feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them if I can do it without giving away too much of my story._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Thirteen_**

* * *

Owen Harper was thoroughly furious. He couldn't believe Jack. Did the man have no morals? Obviously not, if he wasn't above seducing vulnerable pregnant men.

Not that he had any proof that Jack had done anything at all. The only thing he had to go on was a single whispered word out of the mouth of an unconscious man. Hardly proof of illicit behavior. But there had to be a reason for Ianto's breathy voicing of the man's name.

Owen hadn't gotten much sleep after hearing it. The thought that Jack had tried something with Ianto, had consumed his thoughts. It wasn't right. Ianto wasn't ready for any sort of relationship. Hell, he'd just lost his bloody girlfriend less than two months ago. It had to be too soon. Jack would end up hurting him. Owen couldn't allow that.

Finally giving up on sleep at about six, he'd uneasily slipped out of bed without waking Ianto. He'd taken a quick shower and changed into the first thing he could find that wasn't likely to be able to walk off on its own - he really should do laundry soon. Then he'd left Ianto's daily vitamins on the counter with clear instructions and darted out the door, his anger only growing as he continuously thought over the implications of what that pleased sigh might have meant.

Jack had been spending a lot of time alone with Ianto lately. Hell, Ianto was practically living at the Hub and Owen knew that Jack did live there. Who knew what went on there when everyone else had left for the night.

Owen's mind flipped through any moment that could be construed as improper.

There were those flirtatious smiles Jack always gave the Tea-Boy. No, wait, Jack did that with anyone with a pulse. But there were other things, simple things. The way he'd caught Jack holding Ianto's hand back when he'd had that dizzy spell. The random caresses when he thought no one would notice, like the lingering fingers whenever Ianto handed Jack a cup of coffee. Then there was that look they had shared after Ianto had stated that Lisa had been the last person he had kissed. It all set Owen's nerves on edge. He wasn't always nice to Ianto, but he didn't want the kid hurt.

He entered the Hub with determination in his stride.

Owen was glad to see that Tosh wasn't there. At least she wasn't there at the moment. Jack had given them all a few days off, barring any Rift activity that Jack couldn't handle on his own. That didn't mean the tech expert would actually stay out. She loved nothing more than to unravel the technological puzzles that the Rift constantly spit out. She was likely to come in anyway.

He doubted Gwen would be in at all. The Welshwoman had taken quite a beating, so she had probably decided to have a lie-in with that boyfriend of hers. Owen remembered that kiss they had shared during the Cyberwoman incident with a regretful sigh. In another lifetime, they'd probably be shagging by now. He chuckled at the memory of that kiss and the memory of the look on Gwen's face when she realized what can of worms she had opened with that pathetic juvenile game she had started in the countryside.

As he walked through the dimly lit hub, the sight of Jack chased away his errant thoughts. His anger once again bubbled upward.

Jack was in his office, sat at his desk with open folders scattered around him and a pen in hand. Doing paperwork. Owen didn't think he had ever seen Jack actually doing paperwork before.

The Captain had looked up at the sound of the cogwheel door rolling open. He flashed a dazzling smile as Owen entered. Pushing himself up from his seat, he stepped around the desk. His smile faltered when he met Owen's eyes, perhaps seeing the anger in them.

As soon as he was close enough, Owen lashed out. He shoved Jack hard, propelling him back a couple of steps. "Are you shagging the Tea-Boy?" he demanded.

"What? No! Not that I wouldn't like to if that's what he wanted. Why? What happened?"

Owen rubbed his forehead. "He had a nightmare and I kind of..." He made a vague motion with his hand and felt his face growing annoyingly warm.

"Cuddled him?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Owen cleared his throat and noded just once.

It didn't help when Jack gave a short amused chuckle. "Don't worry, your secret caring side is safe with me. Go on."

"Anyway, he calmed down and fell back to sleep with your name on his lips. What was I supposed to think?"

Jack grinned. "Really?"

Owen narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that smug look. "Don't go getting cocky. He's been through more than enough."

"I can be nice and show him that I care, can't I?"

"Can you, Jack? Are you really capable of keeping things platonic?"

Jack quirked another grin. "I haven't tried anything with you, have I?"

"I'd snap your wrists if you laid a hand on me," Owen glared, his words a venomous hiss.

To his annoyance, Jack's grin only widened. "Exactly. I don't take what isn't freely given. I have never had an unwilling or unsatisfied partner."

"There's a difference between willing and emotionally vulnerable, Jack." Owen shook his head. "Ianto's in no fit state to deal with your advances. Let him grieve."

"He's stronger than you give him credit for." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "But I'll back off. I'll let him make the first move. Is that acceptable for you?"

"No," Owen snapped, then let out a soft breath. "But it'll have to do."

Ianto was a grown man, capable of making his own decisions. If he made mistakes, he would learn from them or end up hurt again. It really was none of Owen's business. He understood that. And it irritated the hell out of him that he cared enough to try to protect Ianto.

Damned Tea-Boy.

* * *

Ianto lay on his side, staring at the unfamiliar wall across from him. He'd been awake for a good while now, but couldn't seem to summon the will to actually get up. He'd woken at the feel of Owen trying to slip out of bed discreetly. He had been disturbed by the drag of Owen's arms brushing his skin as the other man drew away. Ianto felt a sudden rush of cold spread over him, meaning that he had been in contact with Owen's body long enough to grow accustomed to the warmth of him. The realization that Owen had been holding him, left him feeling unnerved.

Slowly, cautiously, and with a fair amount of difficulty and pain, Ianto maneuvered himself into a sitting position. The blanket pooled around his lap. His eyes and hands settled on the protruding bump that was his stomach. But he wasn't so much thinking about it, as he was how to tell Tosh about it.

Honestly, he feared her reaction. Would she be angry at him for keeping it from her for so long? Would she be disgusted by the entire thing?

He worried that she would start treating him differently. He'd gotten used to the tender smiles she cast his way and to the cup of coffee she unerringly brought to him every morning even when it wasn't her turn to buy. That simple token of affection meant a lot to him. The coffee itself wasn't up to his standards, but it was better than any cup he could make for himself for the simple fact that it wasn't made by him. It was a gesture of affection from someone else. It meant that someone else cared enough to think of him, even for just a moment. He didn't want to lose that tenuous thread of belonging.

Ianto raised a hand to absently rub at one eye and was disturbed to find his cheeks damp with tears. He tutted disapprovingly at himself. What he needed was a distraction. He couldn't sit here all day worrying about Tosh and crying over possible outcomes. He needed to do something to stop himself from thinking about it.

Looking about the room, the answer was perfectly obvious.

* * *

Owen had only taken a single step inside when he noticed that something wasn't right. He stepped back into the corridor and checked the number. Yes, this was his flat.

He walked inside again and softly closed the door behind himself, locking it without thinking about it. His eyes were roving around, looking at every little detail that seemed wrong.

His flat was clean.

No, it was more than that. It wasn't simply clean. It was spotless, immaculate. Every surface seemed to have a faint sheen to it that almost sparkled under the lights. He felt like he had walked into a show home.

He almost slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration. What was the Tea-Boy thinking? Was he even thinking at all? He needed rest and time to heal from his wounds. He didn't need to be down on his knees scouring the muck off the floor.

"Ianto?" he called out cautiously. He took his jacket off and tossed it over the nearest surface.

He sniffed and frowned. Then sniffed again. Had Ianto cooked? Owen didn't even know he'd had any food. Whatever it was, it was mouthwatering.

There was no sign of the Tea-Boy.

"Ianto?" he said a bit louder.

Still no response. Owen didn't like it. Had he gotten dizzy and fallen? He could be lying somewhere unconscious and hurt. Or worse.

He wandered through the flat, looking for his illusive guest. There was no sign of him in the lounge area. Not in the kitchen either, though the smells from there really were enticing. When he stepped into his bedroom, Owen finally found him.

Ianto was curled up on his side on Owen's bed, fast asleep and dressed only in the pair of sleep pants he'd been wearing when Owen had left him this morning. For the sake of comfort, the waistband had been pushed down low, underneath the rounded swell of his stomach. He was getting quite big, but Owen knew he'd get bigger still.

Owen took a seat on the edge of the bed and pressed the back of his hand to Ianto's throat. He was troubled by the low fever he could feel. Next, he checked the wounds on Ianto's side and was pleased to see that the Welshman had changed the dressing. At least he wasn't a complete idiot.

Plucking up Ianto's wrist, he pressed the pads of his fingers to the pulse point there. He smirked. "You cleaned my flat."

A sleepy, rough voice answered him. "I was bored. Did you know that the only things you have to watch are porn and horror movies?"

Owen thought a moment. "What about Moby Dick?"

"Porn!" Ianto scowled. "That one actually surprised me because it's gay porn."

"What about books? I think I have a few of those lying around." Owen nodded. "Yeah I do have a few books."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in medical texts, Owen. There's nothing on the telly, and it's not like I can go anywhere." He slowly sat up with Owen's help. "I'm not stupid, though. I did a little at a time and took frequent breaks. The roast is being slow-cooked, so it won't burn."

Owen shook his head. "I didn't know I had a roast."

Ianto shrugged. "You didn't. All you have are about twenty frozen pizzas and a case of beer. I had the shopping delivered."

Owen dug a thermometer out of a drawer and stuck it in Ianto's mouth. "I'm not much of a cook, in case you haven't noticed."

Ianto gave Owen a look that practically screamed 'I would never have guessed' and rolled his eyes.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man." He checked Ianto's eyes and did a few more checks before taking the thermometer out and reading it. "All right. You are to take it easy. You'll have to make due with the crap telly until I can go out and get a few movies. Anything you want in particular?"

Ianto shook his head. "No porn!" he said hastily. "Or horror. I tried one of yours that I'd seen before. Made me queasy." He scrunched up his nose and looked down at his feet. "I dunno. Something at least mildly entertaining."

"Right. That's a lot to go on." Owen set a hand on Ianto's knee and squeezed just once, then let go and got up. "That roast gonna be okay a bit longer? It's not too late to run to the shops now."

The Welshman looked at his watch. "It should be. I checked it not too long ago."

"All right then. I'll go and pick up some stuff, then we can eat. The only moving I want you doing until your temperature goes down is to go to the bathroom, or to go sit in the lounge with your feet up and bundled up. Understood?"

Ianto sighed. "Yes, Owen."

Owen stood and left the bedroom, pausing briefly to glance back at the pregnant man. He wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving him alone when he'd only just gotten home. "You need anything else while I'm out?"

"No, not really," was the somewhat resigned answer.

There was nothing else keeping Owen here other than a vague sense of worry. He turned and walked out of the bedroom. As he left his flat there was only one thought on his mind. "Where the hell did that gay porn come from?"

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Fourteen_**

* * *

Tosh stared at the computer screen going over the same line of information several times while tapping the end of her pen against her lower lip. Nothing was registering in her mind, the words a mere blur in front of her.

Jack had told them that they could take a few days, but Tosh needed to feel useful. She had promised to stay at her desk as much as possible even though she was mostly just shaken up. Besides, she had stayed home all of yesterday and the day before, and spent the time bored out of her mind and worried about Ianto. Jack had nodded and walked away, silently agreeing that she could remain. Thankfully, the Rift had remained quiet.

She looked up when Gwen came in sporting a black eye and a few bruises along with injuries Tosh knew she couldn't see. Tosh owed this woman her life. If Gwen hadn't kneed that man in the groin, Tosh never would have been able to run, to find Owen and Ianto in the woods. They'd only gotten caught again, but the brief escape had bought them time, time enough for Jack to show up in that great hulking tractor and save their lives.

Gwen smiled a little, as much as she could with the bruising to her face. She shouldn't be here either. But try telling Gwen Cooper to do anything she didn't want to do. "Good morning, Tosh. What are you looking at?"

Toshiko sighed and continued staring at the screen. "Do you think he's dying?"

The question brought Gwen up short a second before she hurried over to look at the screen, which showed a bunch of nonsense to anyone who didn't know what it was they were looking at. "Do I think who is dying?"

Tosh blinked, tearing her eyes away from the computer screen to look up at Gwen. "Ianto. Do you think Ianto might be dying? Jack and Owen have been watching him like a pair of hawks lately, and he's been ill. Add all that to the fact that he was shot. It might have been enough to push him over the edge, health-wise. Jack says Ianto is visiting family." She felt her throat constrict and her eyes fill with tears at the thought of losing her friend. "He might be visiting them to say goodbye and tie up loose ends."

Gwen hummed. Her gaze was unfocused as if she was staring off into some far-off distance. "All those trips to the bathroom," she murmured. "That's a symptom of cancer, isn't it? He does seem to spend an awful amount of time in the bathroom. I've heard him being sick in there too."

"He's gotten so pale. And his eating habits. It's like he's on a restricted diet. Not allowed too much coffee, he told me." Tosh bit her lip. "A few days ago I came in earlier than normal and Owen was giving him pills."

"Really?" Gwen pulled over a chair and sat next to Tosh. She winced as the movement obviously pulled at her injuries. "He seems to be in pain, too," she said. "When he thinks no one is looking, you can see it in his face. Lower back pain, I'd say, by the way he holds himself. And something wrong with his feet, or ankles."

Tosh nodded. "Jack and Owen are hiding something from us. Have you noticed how nice Owen's been to him?"

"It is odd. Actually, no. It's quite creepy. Highly disturbing."

Despite herself, Tosh managed a frail laugh. She turned back to her computer and began typing. "You and I will just have to look into this. If Ianto is sick, I want to know."

"Right." Gwen stood. "I'll get on to tracking down his family. See if he's up for a little visit."

"I'll access his medical files. Maybe there's an indication there of this mysterious illness. Knowing Owen, he's probably deleted everything and only kept hard copies of the files. Especially if they wanted to keep it from us." She sighed. "If there's a trace of anything, I'll find it."

She didn't notice as Gwen returned to her own workstation.

* * *

Jack was staring down into the main area of the Hub, when Owen stepped up beside him. "I think we might have a problem," he stated, nodding toward the two women. He hadn't heard their conversation, but he didn't doubt they were up to something.

"You'll have a bigger problem when I kill the Tea-Boy," Owen muttered irritably.

Jack turned and raised an eyebrow at the medic. "Already? He's only been there two days."

"He's driving me insane!" Owen threw up his arms as he hissed out his irritation. "He won't stop cleaning! My flat has never been so clean. It's cleaner than the day I moved in. He alphabetized my books and DVDs. And the cooking. Every meal he makes a mountain of food and barely eats any of it himself, but my plate is always loaded with food enough for six people. I swear he even packed me a lunch this morning. It's like having a wife!"

Jack snorted. "He's bored." He turned and headed into his office. Owen followed him. He waited until the door was closed before he spoke again. "Think of it from his point of view. He's stuck at your place, unable to go anywhere, with absolutely nothing to take his mind off of things but whatever you have on hand. I take it that's not a lot."

"I don't spend a great deal of time there!" Owen remarked snappishly.

Jack grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down into a chair. "Owen, calm down."

Owen dropped his face into his hands and groaned loudly. He threw his head back, eyes closed, and breathed deeply. "Right. He's just driving me up a wall. Do you know he had me run out this morning to pick up milk? At four in the morning! I'd only been home three hours."

Smirking, Jack walked around to sit behind his desk. "Give the man a break, Owen. He's under a lot of stress. Tell you what, I'll swing by your place today and see if there's anything I can do to get him ... distracted."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him, Harkness," Owen warned, his glare icy.

"No worries," he waved a hand dismissively. "I promised to keep my hands to myself, didn't I?"

"See that you remember that."

"Unless, of course, he makes the first move."

"Jack," Owen growled, eyes narrowed in warning.

Jack chuckled and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go. I'll take care of it." Once Owen was out of the office, Jack pulled up the CCTV footage of the Hub and tried to deduce what the women were up to.

* * *

Ianto jerked out of the light doze so abruptly that he nearly fell from the chair he'd been sitting in. As it was, the utterly dull magazine he'd found during this morning's tidying, fell from his lap in a flutter of pages to the floor. He groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He was annoyed with himself. He'd only sat down for a minute. Three pages into the magazine and his eyes had begun to grow heavy.

He looked down at the magazine, then frowned. His frown deepened as he tried to bend to reach it and was unable to do so. Well, he couldn't just let the magazine lie there. With a grunt, he shifted down in the chair until he was practically lying horizontally and stretched his fingers down to reach. He was barely able to skim his fingertips across the nearest edge. Scrunching down a bit more, he managed to snag a corner. But now came the problem of getting himself upright again. In the end, he just let himself slide to the floor and get up from there.

Ianto went into the kitchen, and tore the magazine into pieces before he threw it away.

He yawned again as he padded over to the fridge, scratching idly at the underside of his stomach. Hungry, but not seeing anything he wanted to eat, he closed the door again and turned to rummage through the cabinets. Nothing appealed to him.

There was a bag of crisps in his hands when someone knocked on the door. The sudden noise startled him and he jumped back, scattering the crisps all over the counters and the floor.

"Perfect," he mumbled, shakily placing the nearly empty bag aside.

The knocking sounded again, loud and more of a brutal banging than anything else. Warily, he approached the door, swallowing against the dryness in his throat. He pressed his fingers to the door, irritated by the way they were shaking.

When there was another knock, he called out, "Wh-Who's there?" Then felt like a complete moron for saying it.

An all-too familiar chuckle made him relax instantly. "It's me, Ianto."

Ianto unlocked and opened the door, hiding himself behind the wood as he let Jack inside. To his surprise, Jack's arms were loaded with a pile of three file boxes. A laptop bag hung from one shoulder and a number of plastic shopping bags dangled from one wrist. Clenched between one hand and the boxes was a large carry-all that Ianto recognized from his own closet. With his hands so full, he must have been kicking the door.

"Give me a hand here?" Jack asked, the smirk evident in his voice though Ianto couldn't see it past the boxes in his arms.

Ianto took the topmost box and carried it to the kitchen, placing it up on the counter, grimacing at the crisps littering the surface. He heard Jack follow him in, the sound of the front door clicking shut behind him. The other two boxes were dropped onto the first one. Jack slid the laptop bag to the floor along with the carry-all. The plastic bags were set on the counter, crunching a number of crisps beneath their weight.

"I know you're bored, but you didn't have to throw food around just to have something to clean," Jack mused.

"It was an accident," Ianto said in his defense. He cast a sideways glance at Jack, wondering what the man was doing here. "I wasn't expecting visitors."

Jack didn't reply, but he did reach a hand up. When he pulled it back, there was a crisp in his fingers. "Not the best look on you."

Ianto rolled his eyes and turned away, running a hand through his hair to dislodge any more crisps. "If you've just come to mock me, you can leave." He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, feeling cold. He hadn't brought much clothing with him. Not that it would have mattered. Very few of his shirts fit him anymore. Actually, none of them did. He didn't think Owen's would fit any better.

"Cold?"

Ianto inclined his head. "A bit."

The rustling of plastic made him turn. Jack was grinning as he pulled a t-shirt from one of the shopping bags. He ripped the price tag off and tossed it to Ianto. "I figured you needed new clothes, so I bought you a couple shirts, few jumpers, and this." He produced a dressing gown from the same bag he had pulled the shirt from. "I noticed your other one isn't going to be able to close in the front much longer." He cleared his throat. "Can't have you catching a cold."

Ianto pulled the shirt on over his head and looked down at himself. The collar was loose and the sleeves hanging long, but then it was a larger size than he usually wore. The important thing was that it did cover his stomach. He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he smoothed his hands down over his bump. Then he shook his head, cheeks tinging pink as he realized Jack was still watching him.

He cleared his throat. "What's all this?" A nervous waving gesture indicated the bags and boxes cluttering up the counter.

"Ah, well, Owen was concerned that you might not have anything to do, so-"

"He threw a fit and called me a loony, didn't he?"

Jack grinned. "Not in so many words. Anyway, I brought over some stuff to keep you busy." He slapped a hand against one of the boxes. "Files from the Hub that could use reorganizing." He indicated the laptop bag on the floor. "And that's so you can work on those encrypted files from One."

"You've brought me work. How lovely."

The wry grin didn't falter. "Ah, not all work." He bent and picked up the carry-all. "I swung by your place and grabbed a few things for you. Books, DVDs, toiletries. If you need anything else, let me know and either I or Owen can run over and get it for you."

Ianto didn't know what to say, so he said nothing at all.

Jack's smiled widened as he wrestled one of the plastic shopping bags loose and held it up triumphantly. "And from the lovely, Mrs. Koladka, I have lunch."

Ianto leaped forward and snatched the bag away. It was still warm. He inhaled deeply, his mouth already watering at the mere thought of eating his neighbor's cooking.

"She caught me in the hall as I was leaving your flat. I told her you were staying with a friend while you recovered from an unexpected injury. She insisted on a care package."

"God, I love that woman," Ianto groaned, hurrying into the kitchen and quickly finding dishware and cutlery. He split the food into two, though he did retain the larger portion for himself with the legitimate excuse that he was eating for two. Jack would have to make do with the smaller portion.

He practically inhaled the food he had served himself and blinked when Jack handed over what he had. "Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Hey, I can go out to eat, and Owen says you've barely touched your meals." He motioned to the laptop. "You should look up how to make some of this stuff. You seem to like it well enough."

Ianto ate his second serving a great deal slower. "I don't know why, but I haven't really felt like eating much."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe it's your form of cravings. This is alien tech we're talking about, after all. No idea what we're in for." He tapped Ianto's plate. "Eat up and then get some sleep. I'll clean up in here."

Snorting, Ianto put the empty plates in the sink. "Sorry, but you saying the word 'clean' is just so odd when it isn't dealing with the aftermath of a Weevil attack."

"I'll have you know, I can be a very tidy person when I want to be."

Crossing his arms, Ianto turned back to face Jack, one eyebrow raised dubiously. "You do remember that I'm the one who cleans up after you?"

"Who am I to deprive you of work?" Jack asked, the picture of mock-innocence. "Go on then. I'll take care of this."

Ianto bit his lip, a sudden nervousness creeping over him. "I, well ... actually, I'm not all that tired." He started fiddling with the hem of the shirt Jack had given him. He wanted Jack to stay, to talk to him, just to be close by. He felt utterly ridiculous. What would Jack think if he knew what was going through his head? Would he think him pathetic?

"Ianto?"

He cleared his throat and decided to ignore the nervous fluttering in his stomach. "We could both clean up in here. Then maybe, if you're not busy of course, we could sit. I dunno, chat or something." He couldn't look at Jack as he spoke though, worried that he was coming off sounding like a teenager with a crush.

There was the crunch of crisps under Jack's heavy boots, then the Captain's fingers slid across his cheek. He still didn't look up, not until Jack cupped his cheek and urged him to. The smile on Jack's face was near-blinding. "All you had to do was ask."

Ianto's heart was doing funny things. Surely it wasn't supposed to beat so rapidly. He smiled back at Jack, hesitant and still unsure. "Could you stay? For a bit?"

"Absolutely." He pressed a lingering kiss to Ianto's forehead, then stepped back and asked where the broom was.

Ianto didn't remember answering. Or much of the cleaning that followed. Everything seemed to blur a bit until Jack began to tug lightly at his wrist. He dropped the cloth he'd been using to wipe the counter and followed without a comment.

Seeing how little furniture Owen owned, there was really only one place for the two of them to sit comfortably. The bed. Ianto felt butterflies chasing each other around his stomach at the mere prospect of sharing the space with the dashing Captain. He rubbed his forehead and cleared his throat as he sat, deliberately keeping his focus anywhere other than on Jack as he sat on the very edge.

Jack, being himself, toed off his boots and tossed his coat carelessly aside before heaving himself with a bounce into the very middle of the large bed. He leaned up against the headboard and patted the space beside him. "No need to be shy, Mr. Jones," he grinned wolfishly.

Ianto coughed. He tried to smile, but didn't think it went over so well. He ducked his head down and shifted over until he was sat beside Jack.

Jack's fingers tucked under his chin, his thumb trailing in a tender caress across Ianto's lips. "Stop being so nervous. We have an agreement, remember? You set the pace." He drew his hand away, still smiling. "Besides, Owen will kill me if I take advantage of your innocent ways."

Frowning now, Ianto asked, "What does Owen have to do with it?"

"Relax," Jack said, placing his hand on Ianto's shoulder. "He's only looking out for you."

Ianto shifted around, trying to find a more comfortable position. "Owen should mind his own sodding business," he muttered. Then he stiffened, sitting straight up, feeling irritated. "I'm fully capable of making my own decisions!"

"He means well."

"Just because I won't listen to him and tell Tosh, it doesn't give him any right to shove his nose into my love-life!" He looked at Jack, then came to a decision. Without giving himself a chance to think it over and probably back out, he grabbed at the sides of Jack's head and kissed him hard.

He could feel Jack grinning against his lips. He ran his tongue across that perfect smile. In the blink of an eye, tongues were battling for dominance. Ianto moaned into the kiss, rising up onto his knees. His stomach bumped against Jack and he grunted, wishing the encumbrance wasn't keeping them apart.

Jack's hands were far from idle. They ghosted up his thighs, up along his body all the way to his shoulders and then descended again, settling briefly on his hips and guiding the Welshman to straddle him. Ianto shivered at the position he was in, then groaned as Jack's large hands moved to settle on his rounded stomach underneath his loose t-shirt, one hand on the side, the other pressed firmly to the front so as to avoid the bandaging, his thumbs brushing back and forth against the stretched skin.

Ianto jerked back, uncomfortable with the sensation. It felt too intimate. He reluctantly broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Jack's as he tried to regain his breath. "Please, Jack," he rasped, still panting. "Don't touch me there."

Jack's hands immediately stilled, but were slower to move away. One went to his hip, his other curling around the back of Ianto's neck. "It's nothing to be ashamed about."

Ianto offered a frail smile, still unable to meet the other man's eyes. "Says the man who doesn't look like he swallowed a football."

"You feel like that now. But in a few months, you'll have that baby boy in your arms and it won't matter so much." He pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Ianto's mouth. "Believe me, I know," he offered, more quietly.

Ianto wasn't certain he was supposed to hear that, but he couldn't undo it. Now he was curious. "What do you mean?" He looked at Jack properly now and was amazed to see what looked like uncertainty in the Captain's eyes.

"Let's just say I have a little more first-hand knowledge than Owen knows about."

The offhand comments made to him over that shared cinnamon roll two weeks ago came back to the forefront of Ianto's mind. "You had cravings for cinnamon rolls." Ianto couldn't help but grin.

"Did I ever! And on a colony world that had never heard of them!" Jack was beaming again. "If it weren't for little Mrs. Elva, I never would have made it through."

Ianto smiled back. He turned slightly and let his weight drop against Jack's side. He settled there, his head pillowed against Jack's chest. "So, what was it? You don't have to answer. It's really none of my business." He fingered one of Jack's shirt buttons, not knowing what else to do with his hands.

"Get some rest, Mr. Jones," Jack replied, a hand tousling Ianto's hair.

Ianto let it go. It wasn't any of his business. If Jack didn't want to tell him, he didn't have to.

He nodded, nuzzling against Jack a little. He was almost startled by how easy it was for him to fall asleep. Jack's arm came around him, holding him securely.

Ianto was caught between awake and asleep when he heard the barely audible whisper. "She was a beautiful little girl," Jack's voice uttered, followed by a warm kiss to his forehead that chased him into his dreams.

* * *

Owen staggered into his flat just after two in the morning. He didn't really take notice of anything as he shambled in, only belatedly realizing that he didn't smell any food cooking or hear the sounds of Ianto cleaning something. Jack had been gone most of the afternoon. Maybe he'd been able to distract Ianto. Owen didn't want to think about the man's methods, but he sincerely hoped they'd worked. He didn't think he could take another night of having his very own pseudo-wife waiting around to make his evening miserable.

Instead, what he came home to was a quiet flat. The only light that was on was in the bedroom. When he entered, he found Ianto propped up in bed, a laptop perched on his legs, folders and papers strewn about the bed around him. The Welshman was typing away, focused intently on the screen before him. A pen was hanging from his lips, moving now and again as he absently chewed on the end of it.

"Anything for dinner?" Owen asked, watching the other man carefully.

Ianto hummed. He waved a hand dismissively toward the bedroom door and the rooms beyond it. "Oh. Uh, there's probably something left over from yesterday if you want it." He never took his eyes from the screen, the pen bobbing up and down with his words. Blindly, he swept some of the folders from the other side of the bed, making room for Owen. "I didn't really think of making anything today."

Owen couldn't help but grin. Finally, some sanity.

* * *

**_To Be Continued ..._**

_Thank you for all the reviews so far. I think this was my favorite part so far.  
_

_To anyone wondering why I don't post at livejournal, the answer is simple...I honestly don't know how to. I do have an account there, but I very rarely if ever use it and have never used it for my fiction. I also have a blog that is used just as little. And as for my facebook account, most of my friends there are because I randomly play farmville. I tend to forget they exist._

_Back to the story...only one more part to go concerning Ianto's recovery period and then it's back to the Hub for work._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Fifteen_**

* * *

Gwen put the phone down and stared at absolutely nothing for several long moments. She was vexed. It had taken her days, but she'd managed to track down Ianto's family. For some reason, she'd been unable to find his personnel record on the computer. Two days of searching, between Rift Alerts and paperwork, had come up with nothing useful. Jack probably had something to do with that. So she'd had to resort to more old-fashioned methods, such as calling in a favor from an old colleague.

The entirety of Ianto's family consisted of an older sister named Rhiannon, her husband and their two children. Both of his parents were dead. There were a few cousins and aunts and uncles and such, but there didn't seem to be any contact with them in well over a decade.

When Gwen had called to check on Ianto, she had spoken to Rhiannon. It came as a complete surprise to Gwen when she heard that Ianto wasn't even there. He hadn't gone to his sister's to recover, though that's where Jack said he had gone. Rhiannon hadn't even known that Ianto was hurt. Gwen regretted letting that slip. Maybe Ianto and his sister didn't have a close relationship. He might get mad at Gwen for butting her nose into his life. She'd have to deal with it if Ianto berated her, but for now she needed to find out where he was and what was going on with him.

She didn't like this. It wasn't a new thing for Jack to hide things, to keep secrets, but this was something different. This concerned one of them, not just Jack or his mysterious past. It was Ianto. Gwen chewed on her thumbnail, her forehead scrunching as she thought of what to do. Something absolutely had to be done.

She needed to talk to Tosh. Maybe she'd had better luck.

Gwen gingerly pushed herself out of her chair. Her bruises were still tender, but healing. She was relieved there was nothing more serious. Rhys was practically mad with worry over her. He'd waited on her hand and foot her first night home and the morning after. They'd had a row when she'd insisted on going back to work so soon after, but after she'd assured him she was on desk-duty for the duration, he backed off. She almost regretted lying to him.

"Anything, Tosh?" Gwen asked, bracing a hand against her side as she stood there.

Tosh looked up at her briefly. "Nothing. I can hack into pretty much any system, but there's nothing on Ianto except for random scraps. Pieces of his school records, a police report for shoplifting. But no medical files. Even his employee file from Torchwood One is gone. It's like he's being erased." Her fingers tapped out a sequence on her keyboard a little harder than was absolutely necessary. "It's frustrating! Anything could be wrong with him. He could be dying and I can't find out a single thing!"

"Well, I know one thing," Gwen said. "I want answers and not getting them is grating on my nerves. I think Jack and Owen owe it to us to tell us what's going on with Ianto." She looked up as the cogwheel door rolled open. "And I think now is the perfect time for those answers."

Jack strolled in and beamed at them. "Ah! The lovely ladies of Torchwood!"

Gwen stalked over to him as best as she could and put her hands on her hips. "All right! Spill it, Jack! What have you done with Ianto? Don't hand me that bullshit about him staying with his family. I talked to his sister, and she hasn't seen him in years."

She could see that Jack was trying to come up with some lie, when Owen surprised her by speaking up instead. "All right. He's at mine. That shotgun really did a number on him and I wanted him someplace where I could keep an eye on him and make sure he's eating properly. What the bloody hell are you doing poking around in his business for anyway?"

Gwen glared at him before sighing. She didn't hear Tosh come up beside her, so much as just know she was there now. "We're worried about him. What's wrong with him? It's not just the cannibals, is it? He's sick, has been since he got back from suspension."

"Why can't I access any of his files? What are you keeping from us?" Tosh asked.

Owen looked like he wanted to say something, but shook his head instead at a sharp look from Jack. "Doctor/patient privilege. Sorry, can't say anything without the Tea-Boy's permission."

Jack gently took Gwen's elbow. "He's not dying. You have my word on that," he said seriously. "Anything else, I can't say. We promised him we wouldn't. If and when he's ready to tell you anything, he will." He rubbed a soft circle against her skin with his thumb. At any other time, it would have been a soothing gesture. Now, it only instilled a deeper sense of worry toward Ianto's well-being. "Can you be satisfied with that?"

"He doesn't have cancer or some alien disease he picked up handling tech?" Tosh inquired.

Owen shook his head. "No. He's not perfectly healthy, but he isn't terminally ill. His stitches will come out in a few more days if he keeps taking care of them like he has been. And once he's healed up he'll be back in. Another nine days, twelve tops."

Gwen felt a rush of relief that nearly took her breath away. "Oh, thank God!" She looked at Tosh who was smiling with relief, and gave the two men a relieved smile of her own. Then she took a breath. "Is there anything he needs? Anything we can do for him?"

Smiling softly, Jack released Gwen's arm. "Just leave him be for the time being. The last thing he wants or needs is added stress."

Not responding, Gwen turned on her heels and went back to her workstation. She'd do what Jack said, but it didn't mean she had to like it. She wanted to help Ianto.

* * *

Owen had a headache. Four days since Tosh and Gwen had confronted them about Ianto and he hadn't had a moment's peace. Tosh was okay, quiet and not interfering except when it came to the files she just couldn't access. Owen didn't have any answers for that. He hadn't done anything to erase traces of Ianto. He'd told her that whatever it was blocking her from Ianto's files, it had to be Jack's doing. She hadn't been too happy to hear it, but at least it did stop her questioning him about it.

Gwen on the other hand just wouldn't drop it. Day after day Owen was met with demands to know how Ianto was doing. What were his symptoms? Was this going to affect his ability to work? Should they hire someone else to help out if he couldn't keep up with the workload? At least she wasn't suggesting getting rid of Ianto, but the constant interrogation was really getting on Owen's nerves.

He knew that Ianto wasn't any better off. The Welshman had apparently spent a good two hours on the phone to his sister trying to convince her that he wasn't dying after Gwen's mess up in calling her to find him. She called him every day now, trying to persuade him into meeting somewhere.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger as he unlocked the door to his flat. He opened the door, exhaling loudly as he stepped inside.

He was brought up short by the sight that met him. His keys fell from his fingers. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

Ianto Jones was stood precariously on the only chair Owen owned, stretching up to reach the light hanging in the kitchen. In his hand, was an old rag. At Owen's shout, he wobbled and clamped his hands on the back of the chair to steady himself.

He gave Owen a dark look and rubbed a hand over his chest absently. "Are you trying to kill me? I could have fallen." He carefully stepped down, watching his feet as he moved until he was on solid ground again.

"Answer my question!" Owen demanded. He turned and slammed the door shut, then grabbed up his keys and threw them onto the counter. "What were you doing up there?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, giving Owen a look that clearly translated as 'you are a complete moron.' "Cleaning, obviously." He tossed the rag into the sink. "I was bored."

"You were dusting the light fixture?" Owen asked in pure disbelief. "I thought you had plenty of distractions to keep you busy."

Ianto shrugged. "The files are sorted. I've read all the books and didn't feel like watching a DVD. And those encryptions are driving me mental. I needed a break from them."

Owen ran a hand down his face. He shook his head. Only Ianto would find cleaning to be entertaining. "Just sit down and take off your shirt. I want to have a look at your stitches."

The Welshman was understandably pleased a few minutes later when Owen informed him that his stitches were ready to come out. As there was no time like the present, he took care of that right there in his kitchen. He got his supplies ready and snapped on a pair of gloves.

Ianto drummed his fingers as Owen worked. It occurred to Owen that this was probably more than mere boredom prompting Ianto's cleaning. Jack had been by earlier, as he did every day around lunchtime. Owen didn't know what went on during these visits and he really didn't want to know, but it usually kept Ianto occupied enough that Owen didn't come home to find a seven-course meal being cooked or the floors literally sparkling from a fresh buffing.

He cleared his throat as he used sterile forceps to gently pull the thread from Ianto's skin. "What's wrong?"

The skin under Owen's fingers twitched. Ianto looked to the side and bit at his lower lip. "It's nothing," he said softly.

"You're agitated about something. You might as well tell me."

"It's stupid," Ianto murmured.

"Probably," Owen agreed. "But tell me anyway."

Ianto was silent a moment before speaking softly. "They'll treat me differently, won't they? After I came back from suspension Tosh and Gwen started treating me like I was made of spun glass. How will they treat me now?"

Owen snorted. "It'll be worse the longer you're away. They were convinced you had some rare exotic disease brought on by alien tech. Either that or cancer."

Ianto smirked a little, though it looked forced. "Rare exotic disease," he hummed. "That's something I've never heard male pregnancy referred to as."

Once all of the stitches were removed, Owen cleaned the wound again and applied a number of adhesive strips. "Keep these on for about five days and keep the wound clean and dry. Soak them to remove them. Be careful, the skin still needs time to heal."

"When can I go back to work?"

Owen gathered up the used supplies and tossed them into the bin with his gloves. "Not tomorrow. Skin's still too weak to hold up against the compression that ring enforces on you. Give it another week." He helped Ianto up, then pushed the chair back to where it originally was.

Ianto wandered toward the bedroom, tugging his shirt on over his head as he walked. Owen followed him. He noticed the papers strewn over the bed. "What's all this?" he gestured to the mess.

"The encryptions," Ianto sighed. "Every time I think I've got it, I find another layer of security. All I've managed to decipher is fragments, bits and pieces of several different files, a few words here and there."

Owen picked up a handful of the papers and flipped through them. It was all beyond him, this technical crap. He wasn't any good with computers. He frowned at the scattered words that had been revealed.

_Test subject. Process complete. Full integration. Nanogenes._

Owen dropped the papers and grabbed Ianto's wrist. "Let's go. I need to get you to the Hub." He should have checked deeper, done more scans. If he had nanogenes swimming through his bloodstream, it would explain so much about how his condition had been accomplished.

"What? But it's after midnight."

"Perfect. No one will be there." Owen sneered. "Except Jack."

Ianto yanked his wrist back. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" His hands immediately went to the swell of his stomach, stroking his hands over it absently.

"You're fine. There's just something I want to check. So put your shoes on and let's go."

* * *

Ianto didn't know what to make of Owen's behavior. He had done as Owen asked and gotten his shoes on, grabbing a jacket on the way out of the door. Now he was sat on the table in the Medical Bay, jacket and shirt now gone and hooked up to Lord knew how many machines. It was worrying to say the least. He'd feel better if Owen said something though, instead of ignoring him to run his damned tests.

Jack wasn't here. Or at least, he wasn't in the main area of the Hub. He could be in the lower levels, or perhaps down in his bunker. It was late. He could be sleeping. But he wasn't here and Ianto wanted him to be because Owen was scaring him with his silence.

As if summoned, the cogwheel door rolled back and Jack strode in. He stopped short at the sight of Ianto sitting on the cold metal table. He pulled off his coat and tossed it over the railings as he stepped down into Owen's domain. "Ianto? What are you doing here?"

"Owen won't tell me what's going on," Ianto stated, trying very hard not to sound terrified. He didn't think he succeeded very well. "I showed him what I'd managed to get from the encrypted files and he dragged me here. But he won't tell me anything."

Jack moved across to him immediately and settled a hand on his shoulder. His eyes slid down to Ianto's stomach, watching the Welshman's trembling hands as they stroked the bare skin. He gently wrapped his fingers around one wrist, a worried look on his face as he took Ianto's pulse.

"Owen!" Jack called out loudly, setting Ianto's hand down again and patting it lightly.

"A bit busy here, Jack," the medic replied, sounding harried. He was scrutinizing the results of some test he had forced Ianto to endure.

"Well, you're going to have more work to do if you don't tell Ianto something. He's likely to pass out from stress soon. His heart is racing."

Owen suddenly looked over. "Shit! Sorry about that." He muttered a bit about being a bloody moron before letting out a breath. "Right, the short version is that something about the alien tech that impregnated Ianto infused him with nanogenes." He gave Ianto an apologetic look. "You know me ... total git."

Ianto took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "So there's nothing wrong with the baby?"

The medic looked horror-struck. "No! Nothing's wrong with the baby. Shit! Is that what you thought? No wonder you were panicking." He ran a hand through his hair. "Though the presence of nanogenes explains why you have the equivalent of a womb and why your hormones are at the appropriate levels. Little bastards are working hard to keep your insides nice and proper for junior there." He made a motion to the monitors behind him. "I got so caught up in the results that I didn't even think about what might be going through your mind. I figured you'd want to know how and why this is working."

Ianto was still shaking. He had been so scared. "Yeah. You could have said something to that effect though." He swallowed, brushing his thumbs over his stomach again. "I could really use a biscuit right now."

Jack nodded and practically dashed away. He was back in less than a minute with a package of Hobnobs. Ianto grinned at the offering and took one. "You have Hobnobs?" He narrowed his eyes. Jack wasn't likely to keep them in his desk. Where had he gotten them?

"No. But Gwen did." Jack smiled and took a biscuit for himself. "I'll replace them later."

The Welshman sighed and swallowed the bite he'd taken. "So I've got tiny little robots swimming around inside of me."

Owen shrugged. "Pretty much."

He took another bite of his biscuit and chewed it thoughtfully. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to take this new revelation. "What are they doing to me?

"Basically, they are responsible for creating and maintaining that womb of yours. Millions of microscopic robots all with the single objective of keeping that baby alive until it's ready to be born." He pressed a stethoscope to Ianto's chest. Whatever he heard must have satisfied him since he set it aside a moment later and began disconnecting Ianto from the various machines he was hooked up to.

Ianto hummed. He had questions. Questions that he knew couldn't be answered until he cracked the encryptions on those files from One. Owen didn't know what these nanogenes were going to be doing to him in the coming months, if they would be in his body for the rest of his life or not. Owen didn't have the answers. They could only be found in those files.

Sighing in resignation, he let his eyes close and scrubbed at his face with one hand. "I'll talk to Tosh when I'm allowed back at work," he said.

"You'd better," Owen warned. "We all need a look at those files."

He had every intention of doing so. But how was he to know that things would become complicated by the discovery of a skeleton and a rusted old piece of alien tech?

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._

* * *

Next up, "Greeks Bearing Gifts."


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

_SPOILER WARNING: This part contains spoilers for "Greeks Bearing Gifts." If you have not seen that episode, this part might not make all that much sense._

* * *

_**Expectations**_

_**Part Sixteen**_

* * *

Ianto stood in Owen's bathroom, adjusting his tie for the sixth time. He stared at himself in the mirror, frowning. No good, the knot was still crooked. He pulled it off and started over again, biting his lip as he made a new knot. Then he fidgeted with it, tightening and loosening it until he tightened it again.

"For the love of God," Owen growled from the other side of the door. "You got me up at an ungodly hour and then you make me wait an hour while you fuss about in the bathroom?"

Ianto grit his teeth, hands clenching against the sink. The ring on his finger clinked against the surface, and he opened his eyes to look at it. It had been six days since Owen had removed the stitches from his side and Owen had finally relented and allowed him to put the ring on and go to work again. About bloody time too, he didn't know how much longer he could sit around all day without going mad. Aside from Jack's afternoon visits and the work he did on the encryptions, it was difficult to find ways to fill all of the hours between sleep.

But now, finally, he was going to be doing something useful. And at some point in the day, he'd be telling Tosh about his condition. He held a hand to his stomach as a flutter of nausea passed through him. The worry over telling Tosh had caused his morning sickness to make a startling comeback and he'd heaved up his breakfast very shortly after eating it. Now, the mere thought of explaining to her made him feel as if small animals were crawling around inside of him, clawing at his insides. Rats. Maybe gerbils.

"Let's go!" Owen yelling, pounding on the door.

Reluctantly, Ianto gave up on his tie and opened the door. He ducked his head, biting his lip. "Sorry," he muttered, rubbing his hand over his concealed stomach, trying to ease away the cramping pains.

The back of Owen's hand pressed against his forehead, then slid to settle at his cheek. "You look a bit peaky, mate. Maybe you should wait another day, or two."

"No!" Ianto snapped, far louder than he'd intended to. He pushed Owen's hand away. "It won't be any better if I wait."

Owen held up his hands and backed away. "All right. I'm only concerned you might make yourself ill. You've already had to run off to the bathroom twice since you got up. Once while I was in the shower!" He gave Ianto a scrutinizing look. "If you can't keep your lunch down, I'm sending you home, whether you've told Tosh or not."

"But-"

"No, buts, Ianto. Doctor's orders."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Fine. Can we go now, Doctor Harper?" He wasn't looking forward to today, but it would be better being busy than to sit around worrying about everything.

* * *

He'd tried. So many times, he'd tried to talk to Tosh. Gwen and Tosh had greeted him warmly, all smiles and gentle questions about his general well-being. No hugs, he'd been grateful for that. They were easily satisfied by his answers. He was thankful for that, as well. Then things were almost normal. Rift alerts and such. The group had been called out early in the day, leaving Ianto wandering around the Hub tidying up. They'd come back with a skeleton and a rusty old alien artifact.

Ianto had been looking over it when Tosh had gone by him on her way to her workstation. He'd thought about taking her aside and telling her then, but Owen had scrubbed that idea away by being a general prat. Ianto was tempted to punch him square in the nose for the hurtful things he'd said to her, but then thought of a much better punishment.

Ten minutes after Tosh left, Owen demanded coffee. He didn't notice Ianto's small grin as he set the mug on his desk. As he walked away, he heard Owen spit in disgust.

"Oi, what is this swill?" He put the mug down, hard.

Ianto didn't bother looking back on his way to Jack's office with his proper mug of coffee. "Decaf," he replied, coldly.

He had barely set the mug down in front of Jack when Owen stomped up behind him and grabbed his wrist, roughly spinning him around. "What the hell was that about? Decaf?"

Ianto snatched his wrist back, his heart thudding. He was angry at Owen for the things he'd said, for the way he'd treated Tosh. It wasn't right. She was perfectly in her rights to be angry with him. He'd ruined hours of hard work. "You should treat Tosh better," he murmured. Was it getting warmer? And why were things getting fuzzy?

Before he knew it, Owen's hands were at his elbows and Jack was beside him guiding him to sit in a chair. "Woah," Jack said, loosening Ianto's tie and popping open the top few buttons of his shirt.

To his utter horror, he realized that Gwen was still in the Hub. She was at his side, along with Owen and Jack, looking on with concern. "What is it? Is he okay? Ianto?" She delicately brushed her fingers over his forehead, biting her lip.

He was touched that she was worried about him. But it didn't make his heart beat any slower. She couldn't find out now. Not like this. "I'm fine. Just dizzy," he managed to say, then reached out and grabbed Jack's hand. He looked at the man, trying to communicate his fears with only his eyes.

Thankfully, Jack seemed to understand. "It's okay, Gwen. Owen will handle it. Let's give Ianto some room to breathe." He left, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to guide her away.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Owen spoke. "Try to calm down. Take deep breaths." He was feeling Ianto's wrist, taking his pulse. "Did you have lunch?"

Ianto nodded, taking deliberate, slow breaths. "But I couldn't keep it down."

"All right. That's it for today then. I want you home and in bed."

Ianto couldn't resist the voice in his head. He smiled shakily. "I've never heard a worse pick-up line. How do you manage to get women to go home with you? They must do it out of pity."

Owen grinned back at him. "Amusing." He checked Ianto's eyes with a penlight. "I'll drive you home. Eat something, then get a good night's sleep. I'll leave you something to help you sleep if you need it."

Ianto didn't have the energy to argue.

* * *

It wasn't any better the following day. No moment seemed right. They'd been alone once, but the worry over her reaction gnawed at his insides. He was only barely able to keep from trembling as he cleared away the mugs from the table. All he could think about was the pain in his stomach, the twisting gnawing feeling of something crawling around inside of him. He wondered briefly how much longer it would last and couldn't remember any time before when it didn't ache so badly.

His chest constricted when he offered her coffee. She'd seemed so sad, distracted as she'd looked up at him. Her weak declaration of being "fine" was a blatant lie, but he hadn't the heart to call her on it. It was all he could do not to run off to the nearest bathroom and lose the little food he'd actually managed to keep down that day.

There was obviously something on her mind. He couldn't add to it.

He was sent home early again. The worried look from Gwen hadn't gone unnoticed as he'd slunk out of the Hub.

* * *

An alien. Toshiko had been having an affair with an alien. A female alien. A murdering female alien.

Ianto swallowed as he thought about it, then focused on the task at hand. He was supposed to be taking her statement, writing up the report on what had happened, to find out what had happened.

She'd been conned by a serial-killing alien. Romanced and used. Ianto felt sorry for her. Not pity, but regret that she had been treated so abominably. She deserved better.

"Ianto?" she whispered, dabbing at her teary eyes with a tissue.

"Hm?" Ianto asked, looking at her.

"What's wrong with you? What I heard in your thoughts, it was all so pained. I'm worried."

Ianto swallowed roughly. The pendant. She'd told him about it. He'd hoped she hadn't gotten anything from him, but that apparently wasn't the case. This didn't seem like an ideal time to reveal his secret, but she was so distraught already. He didn't have the heart to lie to her now.

"I'm not sick," he said, swallowing again. "I was going to tell you. And Gwen." He smiled weakly. "I guess I'm a coward."

She touched his arm. Lightly, barely any pressure at all. The warmth and sorrow in her eyes was what did it for him though. He couldn't hide anymore.

"There was an accident when I was working for Torchwood One, a bloody prank. I ended up on the wrong end of a piece of tech. They thought it was a brilliant joke, until they found out the result. Then I was an amazing oddity, a wonderful opportunity to test it since I'd already been affected."

He swallowed yet again. Here it was. No turning back now.

"I'm pregnant."

He didn't know what he was expecting really. Words, for her to say something, anything. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him. His stomach calmed, his heart slowed to a more normal beat. She wasn't angry with him. She wasn't mocking him. She was simply being herself; beautiful, kind Toshiko.

When she pulled away, she placed a hand to his cheek. "I was so worried." She looked down at his stomach. "But, you've been here for months and you're not showing."

"Believe me, I am. You just can't see it." He held up his hand, showing her the ring. "Borrowed tech. Jack loaned it to me. Some kind of perception filter."

"No wonder Owen's thoughts were all about you. Your diet. Your trouble sleeping. Never anything specific, just worries."

Ianto smiled. It was nice to know people cared.

Tosh wiped at her eyes again. "This is amazing. Are you keeping him? Her?"

"Him." He took a breath and let it out with a sigh. "I dunno really. This job isn't exactly safe, is it? Not a great environment for raising a child." He pressed a hand to his stomach, unconsciously brushing his thumb back and forth.

Toshiko sidestepped the subject. "How far along are you?"

"Almost six months now."

"I'm happy for you," Tosh said, wrapping her fingers around his arm and squeezing gently. "Whatever you decide, I'm happy."

There was a lump in his throat and his eyes felt moist. He swallowed around it. "We should finish up. I think Jack wants to talk to you." He glanced out and saw Gwen and Owen lingering nearby. "Not to mention those two."

* * *

Tosh and Jack had just left the Hub. Ianto's thoughts were a jumble. He was happy with how well Tosh had taken things. He found himself feeling foolish for all the worry he'd put himself through. He should have told her so much sooner.

Gwen was packing up to head home for the night. Owen was down in his medical bay, putting away his own supplies. Ianto knew he was looking forward to a night out at the pubs. It had been a while since he'd been able to.

Coming to a quick decision, Ianto crossed the Hub to stand in front of Gwen. He grabbed her arms, steadying himself more than trying to gain her attention and bluntly announced, "Gwen, I'm pregnant!"

The horror-struck expression on her face was enough to make him smile.

"Bloody Torchwood!" she declared, then wrapped him in a hug while Owen's uproarious laughter echoed around them.

* * *

**_To Be Continued ..._**

* * *

_A few mores Notes: In answer to a question posed to me, Ianto's baby is a result of an accident with alien tech. The baby shares the DNA of Ianto, and of the person who was holding the device at the time, a junior researcher at Torchwood One._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Seventeen_**

* * *

Ianto was sat on a low bench in front of a row of lockers that the team used to store extra clothes for themselves should something happen that required them to change. Working here could be relatively messy. Ianto had learned to bring two extra suits, just in case.

He grimaced, placing his hands on either side of his stomach as his unborn son kicked. It was a strange feeling, not truly uncomfortable, but very odd.

Somewhere in the distance, a faucet was dripping. Ianto was tempted to get up and try to find it. Maybe he could use plumbing repair as an excuse not to go back up to the main Hub. He was trying to avoid that.

Yesterday, he had informed Gwen and Tosh of his pregnancy. While he was relieved that neither of them had freaked out, neither of them had yet to see what he looked like without the ring that hid his stomach from view. He'd hoped that he could keep the physical proof of this baby from them, at least a little while longer. Trust Owen to ruin his plans.

As soon as the medic had waltzed in this morning, he had announced bluntly, in front of everyone, that Ianto was due for a physical and he was doing it now. And that seeing how Ianto had no reason to hide his condition, he was no longer permitted to wear the ring while in the Hub. He was restricted to using it only to get to and from work.

Too horrified to do anything else, Ianto had retreated to the locker room. That had been about half an hour ago. He was trembling faintly, not out of any true fear, but with a persistent nervousness over the state of his body. He didn't like being noticed at the best of times.

"Ianto?"

He flinched at the sound of Jack's voice. He worried over what Jack would think of him; sitting there in nothing more than his pants, wallowing in his own self-pity. He was being pathetic.

A weight settled on the bench next to him. He could practically feel Jack's eyes roving over him. But he did nothing. He only sat there, staring down at his faintly trembling hands, biting his lip in nervousness.

Fingers brushed a delicate caress over his shoulder and he jerked away from it. Jack's hand slipped away, settling between them on the bench. "Ianto?" he asked again, worry evident in his tone. "Talk to me. You've been down here a long time. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ianto murmured. He moved his hands, flattening them against his stomach in the hope that it would stop their shaking.

Jack noticed. He let out a soft sigh, then slid off the bench to his knees, arranging himself so that he was settled on the floor directly in front of Ianto. His hands gripped the bench on either side of Ianto, purposely not touching him. Ianto appreciated the gesture. He didn't much feel like being touched at the moment.

"The girls already know you're pregnant," Jack pointed out softly. "But I don't think this is about that, is it? You're worried about how they'll take seeing you."

Ianto hung his head dejectedly. It sounded foolish, he knew, but that was exactly the problem. He gave a barely perceptible nod.

"Owen should have spoken to you first," Jack said. "Believe me, Gwen and Tosh went off on him something good as soon as you were out of earshot."

"They did?" He raised his head, just enough to see Jack and his warm smile.

"Absolutely. He was being a prat and he knows it now. He shouldn't have announced your weekly scan appointment so bluntly. Or his edicts for the use of the ring. It's your personal business." He raised a hand and delicately settled it against the side of Ianto's face, thumb brushing his cheekbone.

Ianto didn't flinch away this time. He was even able to smile a fleeting smile. His eyes fell to Jack's lips, watching the way they curled. He wanted to kiss Jack and didn't see any reason to deny himself, so he bent forward. Jack, reading his body language correctly, leaned upward on his knees, eliminating the distance between them.

The kiss wasn't breath-taking. It was comfortable, comforting and reassuring. Ianto felt warm all over as Jack's lips parted a fraction. He deepened the kiss eagerly, a familiar heat coiling low in his belly as he scrambled to grip Jack's shoulders.

Jack pushed up against him, one hand sifting through Ianto's hair around the back of his head. His other hand was circled around the Welshman's back, pressed to the base of his spine. That hand began to slide away, moving slowly around to Ianto's hip, thumb caressing the skin just over the bone there. Then it began to move again, the hand easing around his waist, ever closer to the bulging skin of his stomach.

Not wanting to stop the kiss, Ianto tore a hand away from Jack's shoulder. He reached back and grabbed the other man's wrist, grunting against the lips he didn't want to detach from, and moved that hand back to his hip. He didn't like anyone touching his stomach. It felt strange to him. Even Owen's purely professional contact with him left him feeling unnerved.

Ianto shifted closer to the edge of the bench, wanting to get nearer to Jack. He was on the verge of sliding off completely when Jack abruptly pulled back. Ianto grunted, trying to follow. It took him a moment to realize that Jack was chuckling.

Opening eyes he hadn't known he'd closed, he stared openly at Jack's kiss-swollen lips. "Why'd you stop?" he asked breathlessly. He realized he was staring and blinked up to look into Jack's eyes.

Jack took hold of Ianto's hands and shook his head. "Two reasons. First; as much as I'd like to, I'm not about to take this further than we're sure it's safe to go. Second; Owen is probably wondering what's taking so long and might castrate me for 'molesting' you."

"Fuck Owen."

Ianto let himself slide the rest of the way off of the bench and landed heavily on Jack, knocking the man flat onto his back. He wasted no further time, pushing his hands into Jack's hair and holding his head still so he could kiss him senseless. It was several long moments later before he finally broke away, gasping for breath. When he had enough air in his lungs, he dove in again.

The way he was kneeling was getting uncomfortable. With his tongue still engaged in Jack's mouth, he shifted experimentally to try and find a better position. Instead, he found himself quaking as a bolt of electricity lanced up his spine when their groins came into contact. At least he had no doubts now about whether or not Jack was enjoying the kissing.

Jack's hands gripped at his hips and levered him up and away. He turned his head, breaking the kiss again. "We have to stop," he said, breathlessly.

"W-Why?" Ianto asked.

In answer, Jack pushed a hand between their bodies, past his belly and straight toward his groin. Ianto instinctively jerked away before Jack could do what he'd obviously intended. Jack eased his hand away and settled it on his hip again, his thumb brushing back and forth in an idle manner.

"You aren't ready," Jack said. "Don't push yourself. I don't want to hurt you. Or for you to hurt yourself."

Ianto wanted nothing more than to continue. Yet, he was terrified by the thought of it for a multitude of reasons. He dropped his head to Jack's chest, taking deliberate slow breaths. Jack was right, as much as he hated to admit it. They did have to stop.

"I don't want to go out there," Ianto admitted, his voice muffled by Jack's chest.

Jack's hand slid up his bare back, making his skin tingle. "You can't stay down here forever."

Ianto sighed. He turned his head, pressing his ear over the other man's heart. The steady thrum calmed him. "They'll see me."

"It was bound to happen eventually. The closer you get to full-term, the more dangerous it is to wear the ring. It uses the electrical energy in your body, but it also draws from you. The longer you wear it, the more obvious the effect. And we don't want to put too much strain on your little one there."

Ianto hummed in neither agreement or disapproval. Jack was right, of course, but that didn't mean Ianto wanted to hear it. Instead, he said, "My knees hurt."

Jack let out a throaty chuckle. He helped Ianto up from the floor and to sit on the bench again. "Let's get you dressed," he said, moving around to Ianto's locker.

Ianto waited, rubbing at his aching knees. Perhaps kneeling on the cold, hard ground had been a mistake. But a pleasant mistake. He found himself drifting into memory, remembering the feel and taste of Jack. He licked his lips to relish the lingering taste of the captain, certain that he could still feel the ghost of the other man's hands on his body.

He was pulled from his musings when a pair of sleep pants were tossed across his shoulder. He regretted that the only comfortable clothing that he had here were what he used when he slept here overnight. It was an occurrence that was still far too frequent for Ianto's liking. He had a flat. He should be able to stay there on his own. But it was just so quiet there, too quiet.

Ianto dressed quietly in the clothing Jack handed to him. A pair of sleep pants with the waistband pushed down low beneath his rounded stomach, and an oversized t-shirt which was too large around his shoulders but large enough to cover his stomach. Lastly he eased his feet into a pair of slippers, but declined the dressing gown Jack offered him. He was feeling warm.

Reluctantly, he trudged out of the locker room, Jack's hand on his arm the only thing keeping him from bolting into the furthest recesses of the archives that he could find. He didn't want to go out there. He didn't want Gwen or Tosh to see him like this.

Only a few steps away from entering the central area of the Hub, Ianto's steps faltered. He stopped and found he had to press one hand to the cold stone wall beside him. Jack stayed by his side, resolutely silent, giving him the time he needed to calm himself. Ianto appreciated it. When he felt he could go on, he took a steadying breath and began to walk again.

The silence around him was oppressive. Aside from the constant noises of the Hub itself, there wasn't a sound. Ianto glanced around quickly enough to assure himself that, yes, everyone was staring at him.

Thankfully, Jack came to the rescue. "All right, everyone! There's work to do. Tosh, get on that list for UNIT. There's nothing distracting you anymore, so I want it done and sent out before the end of the day. Gwen, you need to look at some online auctions. A friend of mine contacted me and told me something odd was being sold. I want you to check it out and make sure that it isn't a piece of alien tech that fell into some idiot's hands."

Gwen gave him a look. "And if it is alien, how will I know? Will it glow blue on the screen?"

Jack gave her a sharp, unamused look. "No. But you've been here long enough to have a general idea of what alien tech looks like. When in doubt, get it. If it's not alien, then we'll have a fancy new decoration for the Hub."

Ianto kept his head down, his eyes on the floor in front of him, only glancing about once or twice. By the time Jack finished speaking, they had reached the stairs leading down to the Medical Bay. Jack left him there, declaring his intention to tackle some of the paperwork cluttering up his desk. Ianto wondered how many forms would be turned into paper airplanes.

"Come on. I haven't got all day," Owen groused.

Ianto was hardly surprised that he didn't get an apology for Owen's earlier behavior. He didn't truly expect one anyway. However, he was somewhat taken aback when he finally looked down into the bay, to find that Owen had erected a privacy screen. He blinked at it dumbly for a moment, thinking that maybe he was hallucinating. When it didn't disappear, Ianto slowly began to descend the stairs, smiling to himself at the medic's small attempt at atonement. 

* * *

Jack left Ianto at the stairs leading down into Owen's domain. He paused by Tosh's workstation on the way to his office. Leaning forward, he gripped her shoulder lightly. "Come to my office," he said, then slipped his hand away and strode off before she could say anything in response. He had no doubt she would follow him.

He walked into his office and sat behind his desk. Sure enough, Tosh trailed in just after him, nervously taking a seat in front of him.

"Don't look so scared, Tosh. I have a job for you." He picked up the laptop case, containing everything Ianto had been working on for the past couple of weeks and set it on his desk, scattering a few forms to the floor in the process. "Torchwood One had some files concerning Ianto's condition, but they seem to be under heavy encryptions."

Tosh's eyes glittered with eagerness over the new puzzle being offered to her. Then a frown marred her features. "Encryptions? That you don't have codes for? Why would they guard his files like that?"

Jack quirked a grin. "That's what I want you to find out. Ianto's been working hard at it, but he hasn't made a lot of headway. See what you can make of it." He pushed the case toward her.

Her fingers were barely wrapped around the handle when she stopped and sat back again. "Does Ianto know you're asking me to do this? You're not doing this behind his back are you?"

Jack nodded, and felt pleased that she was concerned about Ianto's opinions. "We had an agreement. As soon as you found out about the pregnancy, you'd be brought in to help with the encryptions. I'm sorry to say, it was one of the major reasons he agreed to tell you. We need to know what's in those files. Owen needs to know."

Tosh looked appropriately frightened. "Ianto's life is at risk," she said more to herself than anything.

"Other than the presence of nanogenes keeping this pregnancy going, we don't know anything really. There are too many unknowns. We need answers. Do what you do best, Tosh and find those answers for us."

"I'll get right on it." She got up and left, grabbing the case as she went and leaving Jack alone with his thoughts and paperwork. 

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Eighteen_**

* * *

Ianto remained silent as Owen went through the routine tests. He kept thinking that one of the women would be poking their heads in at any moment to gape at him. While he was certain they wouldn't invade his privacy, it was a very valid concern. He just wanted to hide in the archives for the next few months. He sometimes felt that his body wasn't his own. Looking down at his stomach, he acknowledged that this was one of those times.

Owen was also silent for the most part. He only spoke when telling Ianto what he was doing. He was obviously aware of how upset Ianto was, and didn't seem to desire agitating him further. Ianto felt somewhat grateful for that.

It wasn't until Owen brought out a familiar gel that Ianto actually smiled.

Owen smiled back. "All right, Ianto. Time for your favorite part of these tests."

And he was right. Despite how cold and slightly disgusting the gel always felt going on, he was eager to see how his unborn son was growing. As usual, he was awestruck by the image on the screen. It didn't look any different than the last scan, but that wasn't really the point. His son. That was his son.

"Bet you anything the two women will want to see pictures."

Ianto sighed and tore his eyes away from the screen. He wasn't really looking forward to that possibility. As much as he hated having to tell Tosh and Gwen about his pregnancy or to let them see how different his body looked because of it, he wanted to show them images of his son even less. And God forbid either of them asking to feel his stomach. He shuddered at the mere thought. He did not want his stomach prodded and touched as if it were a ripe melon.

"They can't have everything they want. They wanted to know what was going on with me, and I've told them." He felt that they should be satisfied with that.

Owen grinned briefly and proceeded to help Ianto wipe the gel off of his stomach. He changed the subject. "By now Jack's told Tosh about the files."

"I know," Ianto said. "Jack told me earlier, before you came in, that he was going to. He didn't want to go behind my back."

Owen let him up then tossed him his shirt. "Well, everything looks all right here. You can get back to work."

Ianto nodded. He pushed himself up and dressed. However, he found himself lingering in the medic's work area. There was something on his mind, something he felt that he had to talk about with Owen, but honestly dreaded with every fiber of his being. He knew instinctively that this would not go over well. He wouldn't have brought it up now, but what Jack had said in the locker room nagged at his mind. He had to know whether it was safe to go further with Jack. Would there be a danger to the baby?

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, glancing nervously between the doctor and the screen that shielded them from view of the rest of the Hub. Owen had his back to him and was scribbling something into his file.

"Okay, what is it?" Owen asked, not so much as pausing to look at Ianto, or to stop writing.

Ianto felt his ears warming. "Ah, well." He cleared his throat. "I have a question. A, uh, medical question."

Owen turned to regard him then. He set the folder down and walked to stand in front of him. "Yeah? What?"

Looking at Owen was only making Ianto more nervous. He dropped his head, unable to look at the other man's face. "Well, I was wondering. Do you think ... I mean, is it safe to," he swallowed loudly, his throat suddenly feeling dry. He was mortified that he even had to bring up this subject. And with Owen of all people. "Is it safe for me to ... have sex?"

One of Jack's reasons for stopping earlier was for the safety of the baby. And Ianto was just as concerned. He didn't want to endanger his child's development.

Silence.

Ianto risked a glance up. Owen was staring at him blankly. There was no anger in his features, no emotion whatsoever actually. Then Owen shook his head and Ianto could see it. The medic's eyes were blazing, but that was the only show of his irritation. Ianto wondered if it was aimed at him, or at Jack.

"Bloody Jack," Owen muttered.

Well, that answered that question.

"It's my decision, Owen," Ianto said, dropping his hands to the cold metal table and clenching his fingers around the edge. "I know you mean well, but-"

Owen cut him off. "Since you're not a woman, there's less of a chance of getting a bacterial infection with anal sex." He was grimacing as he spoke, as if the topic was distasteful to him. "Medically, I don't see any reason why you can't. But I recommend you be careful. If you feel any discomfort or pain, you should stop."

Ianto nodded. He hadn't wanted to have this conversation, but he knew it was necessary. He did want to continue with Jack and he didn't think he could wait around for three more months until after the baby was born. Given Jack's appetite, he didn't think the Captain would wait either, no matter how often he said that he would. Jack was openly sexual. He'd get bored. Ianto didn't want to risk that.

He rubbed the back of his neck. God, he needed a good shag. Hell, he'd settle for a bad one. Or a blow-job. Anything. He wanted to get off and he wanted to do it with Jack. He attributed this sudden desire to hormones and then grimaced at the idea of it. That his body was so out of his control was rather unpleasant. When he wasn't crying for no apparent reason, he often found himself debating over the idea of tracking down Jack and dragging him down to that bunker of his.

He had to get over his fears and do something soon or he would go mad. He wanted Jack, but he was afraid of actually doing anything. It was insane really. He knew what would be happening. He'd had enough friends, gay and straight, that had bragged about conquests, eager to tell all to any willing and sometimes unwilling audience. It wasn't the actual act itself that frightened him. But going that last step, giving Jack that last piece of him, it was a frightening prospect.

And then there was Lisa. Was it too soon after her death? He should be mourning her, not chasing after his boss like a randy teenager. Was it right that he wanted Jack so badly? She'd only been gone a couple of months.

Owen grabbed his chin and turned his head until he was staring straight at the medic. Ianto blinked at him, a bit confused.

"You be careful," Owen said. "Don't push yourself." He let go and stepped away, putting his back to Ianto again as he fiddled with something Ianto couldn't see clearly from where he was. He cleared his throat loudly. "Get me a coffee, will you?"

Ianto smiled, recognizing Owen's behavior for what it was. He was giving Ianto something to do, getting him out of the medical bay for one and to give him a good excuse not to stand around without a purpose anywhere near the two women. He knew they were just waiting for an opportunity to throw questions at him. At least Gwen was. Tosh might be a bit more discreet. And she was probably busy now with the files from One.

He slid down off the table. He went up the stairs, back to work. Tosh didn't so much as look up from her work. Gwen noticed him though and looked about ready to open her mouth and say something. But Ianto was easily able to avoid any conversation as he quickly retreated to the safety of the kitchenette.

Standing there by the coffee machine, he rubbed at his eyes. He unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. He was tired. Despite the early hour, all he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep for the rest of the day.

As he filled the cups, he contemplated what he should do. About Jack. About the baby. About everything that came to his mind as he made the team their drinks by habit alone. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

Jack hadn't lied when he'd said he was off to do paperwork. He had only delayed the chore a bit by having that chat with Toshiko. Now, he was sitting glumly behind his desk, double-checking case files and expense reports. What he wouldn't give for a rift opening or a weevil on the loose. Not that he wanted anyone to get hurt or killed. He just wanted a distraction from the mundane tasks that sometimes bogged him down. Being a leader wasn't all heroics. There were paperwork and meetings. Budgets and hundreds of other little details that bored Jack to no end.

A sharp rap to the door answered his prayers. Ianto Jones stood framed in the doorway, holding a steaming mug of piping hot coffee. Jack beamed at him as he entered. He raked his eyes up and down that attractive form, his eyes settling about Ianto's middle. Jack couldn't help but appreciate the rounded swell of the younger man's body. It might not be natural for Ianto, but he looked amazing in Jack's opinion.

Jack wasn't unfamiliar with the sight of a pregnant man. In the fifty-first century, it was an altogether common occurrence. He had been pregnant himself. Jack stopped that train of thought before it could go any further. There was no use dwelling on the past and the things and people he had left behind. Instead, he set down his pen and gave Ianto his undivided attention.

"Jack, I think we should talk," Ianto said, closing the office doors behind him. He carefully walked over to the desk and set Jack's coffee down.

"I think those are the most frightening words I've heard in a long while," Jack said, still smiling.

Ianto's lips twitched, but he didn't smile. He sat, casting his eyes about Jack's desk, at anything other than Jack himself. He was nervous. It didn't take a genius to see that.

Jack decided to break the tense silence. "What did you want to talk about, Ianto? I'm sure it wasn't about the decor of my office, although you do seem to be engrossed in it." He kept his tone light and teasing in the hope of putting the younger man at ease, if only a little bit.

The Welshman glanced quickly at him and then seemed to find the surface of the desk far more interesting. "I've, uh, been talking to Owen."

Jack was intrigued when Ianto's face started to go red from a blush. "Of course you have. He is your doctor, and you did have an exam today." He had an idea what the subject Ianto wanted to talk about was, but he knew that pressuring Ianto would just make the Welshman clam up.

"About sex," Ianto blurted and his face went redder.

When the younger man said nothing further, Jack decided to give him an option. "Do you want me to guess at the entirety of the conversation, or do you want to tell me about it?"

Ianto growled. "How can you be so bloody calm?"

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "One of us has to be, Ianto, because you're about ready to bolt from my office."

Ianto dropped his face into his hands. "This was a mistake," he muttered, then pushed himself out of the seat and turned toward the door.

Jack got up and hurried around his desk. Letting Ianto go now would be a mistake. Ianto had his hand on the handle when the Captain grasped his elbow.

"Ianto, wait." He squeezed once, then released his grip. "Talk to me."

The younger man turned, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor between them. His ears were pink, his cheeks flushed. He stood there nervously, the epitome of embarrassment.

Jack curled his fingers under Ianto's chin and tipped his head up. Blue eyes flickered up to meet his. "That's better," Jack whispered, taking the opportunity to pass his thumb across those tempting lips. To his immense pleasure, Ianto's tongue darted out and quickly swiped across the pad of the digit.

If he could, he would have kissed Ianto then and there. However, he didn't think Ianto would be all that receptive. The doors of his office were made of glass. With them and the windows, the two of them were clearly visible to everyone outside. Remembering the talk they'd had in the tent out in the Brecon Beacons, he knew Ianto wanted to keep things quiet, worrying over how the other members of the team would view their interactions. The fact that he had discussed anything with Owen was amazing to say the least.

Reluctantly, he slid his hand away from Ianto, clearing his throat as he did so. "What did Owen say?"

Ianto bit his lip, but he kept his eyes focused on Jack's face. It was a drastic improvement.

"I asked him," he swallowed nervously. He dropped his gaze, then blinked and forced it back up, maintaining eye contact. "He said I could ... that we could. There's no danger, but I should be careful." He licked his lips, another nervous reaction. "I do want to have sex with you, Jack. But I don't think I'm ready. I know I'm not ready. Lisa ... she's only been gone two months."

Jack found himself smiling. It was an easy expression to maintain around the adorable Welshman. "I've already told you I'll wait for you and I meant it. Stop worrying and let things happen naturally."

Ianto nodded and smiled shakily. "It's stupid, I know. You keep telling me ... but you're-"

"I'm not a sex-crazy fiend, Ianto," Jack said, guessing at Ianto's insecurities. He knew he was right when Ianto looked away again. "I like sex, I won't lie about that. But some things are worth the wait." He stepped back, then blatantly raked his eyes over that body once more. "You most definitely are."

A fresh burst of color blossomed across Ianto's face.

The moment between them was broken when Ianto yawned widely. The younger man politely held a hand to his mouth. "Sorry, Sir," he said, wiping moisture from his eyes with his other hand.

"Tired?"

"Yeah," Ianto said, yawning again. "Do you think I could go and lie down for a bit?"

Jack brought his hand up to the other man's elbow. "Of course you can." He rubbed at the slightly chill skin under his hand. "I'll come get you for lunch." He took a step closer to Ianto, leaning in and breathing in his delectable scent. He felt Ianto stiffen in response to the close proximity and grinned to himself as he reached behind the Welshman to open the door.

Ianto cleared his throat. "Right, Sir. I'll just be going." He was blushing again. Jack found it to be utterly adorable.

* * *

At half-past eleven the Rift alarm went off. Jack rushed out of his office and threw his coat on. Tosh looked up from the puzzle Jack had given her and brought up her programs to find out the location. As an afterthought, she noticed that she could only see Jack, Owen and Gwen.

"Where's Ianto?" she asked, even as her fingers hurried over the keys to pull up the needed information.

"Sleeping," Jack answered.

Owen opened his mouth, but shut it after a single look from the dashing Captain.

Tosh decided to accept the answer. She didn't want to pester Jack. Ianto wouldn't like her nosing into his business either. Instead, she gave Jack the location of the Rift opening. He took Gwen and Owen with him and headed out.

At a quarter after one, they still hadn't returned. Jack's voice was cheerful as he contacted her on Comms. though. "Tosh, do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

"Get lunch in. Ianto needs to eat regularly or Owen might have a conniption."

"Should I get something for you, too?"

"Nah," Jack said and she could almost hear the smile in his voice. "It looks like we'll still be here a while. We'll get something on the way back. You're a treasure, Tosh."

Tosh smiled. "And Ianto? You said he was sleeping?"

"In the archives. We set up a bed for him down there. Do you know the way to his desk?"

"Yes. I had to go down there once. Ianto found me in the corridor and was worried I'd gotten lost so showed me an easy way to remember how to get to his desk." She didn't bring up that it had been before the whole Lisa incident, so his worry might have been more for Tosh accidentally coming across her and not being lost in the winding tunnels of the archives.

"His bed is in the same room. Thanks, Tosh."

She made her way slowly down the dimly lit corridor, remembering the directions Ianto had given her. In one of the file rooms, she found his desk. Against one wall and between two file cabinets, was a camp bed and on it was Ianto.

Tosh took a moment to look at Ianto, knowing that she couldn't be caught staring at him when he was awake. She knew it made him uncomfortable. She didn't want to add to whatever distress he was already in. Being pregnant had to be hard on him as it was.

Ianto was sleeping on his side, his legs curled up slightly. One of his hands was under his head, the other laying limply over his belly. His t-shirt had ridden up in his sleep, exposing his stomach to view. A blanket was half on the floor and half over his legs, probably kicked away in his sleep. He looked so young, it tugged at her heart to see him like this.

As she took a step toward him, he groaned. His fingers flexed against his stomach and he turned his face into the pillow, his brow scrunching in distress. A nightmare, she concluded, watching him shiver and take short gasping breaths.

At the next whimper, Tosh darted across the room to his side. She reached out to him but stilled her hand a fraction from grasping his shoulder. Was waking him a good idea? Another whimper and some unintelligible words made up her mind for her. She couldn't stand there and watch him suffer like this.

She dropped her hand on his shoulder. "Ianto? Wake up."

The effect was immediate. He took in a great gasping breath and shot up to a sitting position, his eyes flying wide. He looked around at everything but didn't seem to see anything at all. When he finally looked at Tosh, fear was evident in his glassy gaze. He blinked rapidly, the haze dissipating as he breathed heavily, his body shaking near-violently.

"Ianto? Are you okay?"

"Tosh, I-" His words broke away abruptly. With very little warning, he vomited.

Tosh ignored her ruined blouse for the fact that her friend was still heaving dryly. "Oh my God, Ianto." She moved toward him, placing her hands gently on his back and rubbing in slow circles. "Should I call Owen?"

Ianto groaned, but shook his head. "It'll pass." Then he lurched forward again, retching onto the floor.

She stayed beside him, worrying for him.

He continued to tremble as his heaving subsided. He wiped a shaking hand across his mouth and turned to look at Tosh blearily. His eyes widened at the sight of her shirt and he began to babble apologies.

"It's okay, Ianto. It's only a shirt." She offered a shy smile and rubbed at his back again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am." He looked away and down at the mess on the floor. "If I get up too quickly, I get dizzy. The morning sickness is gone, more or less. But, if I'm feeling under stress or ... well, this happens." He gestured to the floor.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I just need a minute."

Tosh nodded. She drew back, not wanting to crowd him. "Jack and the others had to go out on a Rift Alert. It seems to be taking longer than initially predicted." She smiled softly. "Jack wanted to be sure you ate lunch. I don't suppose you'd be in much of a mood for food right about now."

"Actually, despite this, I'm famished." He smiled back at her.

"Anything you want in particular?"

"A sandwich. From that place you and Gwen went to before."

Tosh made sure to remember every detail of what he wanted, including his odd request to make sure no pickles came anywhere near his food or even the bag that his food was put into, as they put him off eating. They got up and walked back to the main area of the Hub. She went to her desk to grab her bag and stopped when Ianto called out to her.

"Oh, Tosh, you can't go out like that. Why don't you change your shirt and I'll see if I can do anything with it while you're gone."

Tosh looked down at herself, grimacing at the mess on her blouse. She gave a small shrug, smiling a little more shyly. "I don't have another here. I'm afraid that I forgot to bring another set this morning. I had it set out, but my mind was on other things." Her guilt over Mary still weighed heavily on her mind. That everyone was treating her normally was a blessing to her.

Ianto tutted. He raised his arm and beckoned her toward him with a wave of his hand. "Come on. We'll see what we can do about it. I won't have you walking around like that."

Tosh giggled. She didn't know why. There was just something about his tone and the way he was acting toward her. It was comforting. As she went to his side and walked along with him to the locker rooms, she realized that she hadn't thought about his condition once since she had woken him. The pregnancy changed nothing. He was just Ianto, the same as always. Reliable, wonderfully Ianto.

* * *

Jack sauntered into the Hub, his coat a little worse for wear. That alien had been a bit of a mess to deal with. Ianto wouldn't appreciate the dark purplish bloodstains, but then they didn't have to worry about it nesting and raising a horde of young that fed mainly on human fat cells. They'd had a hell of a time tracking down its mate, too.

Behind him, Owen moodily followed, trailed by a softly snickering Gwen. Perhaps it was the opaque viscous liquid coating Owen that led to his unpleasant attitude and her mirth. How was Jack supposed to know that shooting it dead center in the chest would cause it to pratically explode all over his medic?

Owen declared his intention to shower and immediately headed off to do so. Gwen sank into the chair at her workstation and immediately began working on her report of the incident.

"So, Tosh, anything happen while we were away?" Jack asked loudly, clapping his hands together and grinning brightly.

He was brought up short by the sight of her as she turned in her seat to face him. That wasn't the shirt she had been wearing when he'd left. It was a man's shirt. A man's dress shirt. Ianto's dress shirt to be precise.

"Tosh, I'm afraid I couldn't get the stain out. I'll pay for the dry cleaning," Ianto's voice called as he moved from the kitchenette, interrupting whatever she had been about to say to Jack. He was staring down at his hands, at the shirt that he clutched in his fingers. There was the shirt Tosh had been wearing earlier.

Tosh met him halfway, his shirt hanging loosely on her small frame. It was long on her and she'd had to roll the sleeves up, but Jack thought she looked rather attractive in it.

"Don't worry about it, Ianto. It wasn't your fault." She smiled at him sweetly.

"My, my," Jack's grin twisted into a leer. "What sort of sordid activities have you two been up to this afternoon?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know," he responded curtly, a smirk curling at his lips. He gave Tosh a wink and retreated back to the kitchenette, taking the shirt with him. "Coffee, Tosh? Gwen?"

A chorus of 'yes' and 'thank you' responded to his query.

"What about me? Don't I get one?" Jack asked.

"Only if you behave, Sir." Ianto replied, leaving Jack just a little bit bewildered about what had gone on, but happy to see that Ianto was in better spirits.

* * *

**_To Be Continued ..._**

_This part took on a life of its own.  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge._

_More Notes: This part has been edited for content. You can read the full version on my site, the address of which can be found in my profile._

* * *

**Expectations**

**Part Nineteen**

* * *

Suzie.

Ianto had honestly thought he'd never see her again. Considering the fact that she was dead, it was an altogether natural assumption. She had taken her own life, ended everything with a single bullet.

Trust Gwen to have the brilliant idea to bring the former Torchwood operative back from the dead. What had she been thinking? Had she been thinking at all. To Ianto this felt like a ridiculously bad idea. However, he wasn't the boss and Jack had agreed to go ahead with the plan.

And so, Suzie Costello was brought back from the dead.

Owen hadn't allowed him the use of the ring to conceal his stomach from view. Ianto had argued for it, not wanting Suzie to see, no matter that she would only be alive for a couple of minutes at best. He still didn't want her to see him. He was heavy and undeniably round now. Without the ring, he wouldn't step foot outside for fear of anyone seeing him. He was past the sixth month mark, almost half through and on his way to his seventh month of pregnancy. He felt obscenely huge.

The medic wouldn't oblige him though, telling him it wasn't worth the risk of using it just for a few minutes time. Ianto grumbled that he did it every day. Twice actually. His flat was less than ten minutes away. He had to wear the ring to get to and from home. Owen kept pushing for him to just stay in the Hub until the baby arrived. But Ianto wasn't ready to do that yet. He'd go mental locked up in the Hub for two and a half months.

He stood patiently with the stopwatch in hand, staying near the medical equipment and hoping he wasn't going to be seen by Suzie. He really didn't want her to waste precious time questioning him about his condition when they needed information on these murders.

It had come as quite the surprise to everyone when Suzie remained alive even after she should have returned to the hereafter.

Ianto took tea to her once and only once. Jack and Gwen had finished their interrogation and he'd made the decision to bring her refreshments. It was his own choice. He wasn't going to hide, especially from someone who would never be able to reveal his condition to anyone. She'd likely never set foot outside of this Hub. Either that, or she would end up in the hands of UNIT, in a cell for the remainder of her unknown lifespan. He still didn't want her to see him, but he wasn't going to hide.

She was sleeping when he walked into the interrogation room. At least she looked asleep. Her head was lolled to one side and her eyes closed. She was breathing regularly.

He set the heavy tray on the table in front of her, wincing at a twinge in his lower back. He braced his hand against his back as he stood up straight again, cursing the stairs he'd had to tromp down to get to this room. They couldn't have just put her in one of the cells?

"Always thought you were keeping secrets," Suzie said, startling Ianto.

He was able to mask his surprise though, keeping his voice calm, his face impassive. "Good afternoon," he greeted.

"So, did you spread your thighs for some alien or was this one of One's twisted experiments?" She sat up straighter and reached forward for the cup of tea Ianto had thoughtfully poured for her.

"It was an accident, actually," Ianto responded coolly. "A mishap with a bit of tech."

Suzie snorted. She fiddled with her cup while Ianto moved a small plate of biscuits off of the tray and onto the table. She was watching him and it was making him nervous.

"I'm sure the family you chose will take excellent care of it."

Ianto paused, his fingers still touching the plate. "Pardon?"

Suzie narrowed tired eyes at him. "Surely, you're not actually thinking of keeping it." There was a half smile on her face. Ianto wanted to slap it off.

Instead, he straightened himself up as best as he could and splayed the fingers of his right hand over his bulging stomach. "I am."

He wasn't expecting her to laugh at him. Her cup clattered back onto its saucer, tea sloshing over the side, her hand too weak to hold it while she laughed. "You can't be serious! Where do you plan to keep it? In one of your precious file drawers?"

His face felt warm. Whether anger or embarrassment, he wasn't quite certain. "This is my child," he said, deliberately refraining from disclosing the gender. She didn't deserve to know that.

"You're single. No family to speak of, aside from a sister you've not had contact with for years." She smirked at his apparent surprise. "I've read your file. I was second in command once upon a time. Of course, this information could have changed in the months I've been gone, but I don't think it has."

It hadn't, but Ianto wasn't about to tell her that. Nor would he mention the potential relationship that seemed to be building between himself and Jack. Again, she didn't deserve to know any of it. She had betrayed them. Though, was Ianto in any position to judge her behavior? He had betrayed the team as well. He decided that it really didn't matter.

"Let's face it. Torchwood doesn't go well with playing happy families."

Her words struck Ianto. He didn't want them to, but they did make him think. For hours after he'd left her, he kept going over and over what she had said. What kind of a life would his son have with him? Maybe he'd be better off given up for adoption.

He sat at his desk in the archives, staring down at the pen in his hand. He couldn't concentrate on work. How could he think of anything other than the welfare of his child?

What kind of father would he be? He shivered at the flashes of memory that came to him when he considered that. His father hadn't been the best role model. He idly rubbed his shoulder, wincing at a phantom ache and the memory of his first dislocated shoulder, his first visit to an emergency room, the first time he'd had to lie to protect himself and the fragmented pieces of his screwed up family.

What if he wasn't any better than his father had been? What if he got angry? Would he lash out with vicious words and brutal touches like his father had? Would he watch his son grow up with black eyes and broken bones, both of them lying again and again about what had happened? He didn't want that.

Ianto worried at his bottom lip, ignorant of the eyes watching him from the shadows of the doorway. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jack's voice echoed in the far-too-quiet room. "Penny for your thoughts."

"You scared me," Ianto gasped, trying to force a smile. He cleared his throat, changing tactics and concealing his emotions behind the familiar mask of emotionless calm.

Jack was across the room in only a few easy strides. He took up Ianto's faintly trembling hands, simply holding them. He was smiling softly, his thumbs grazing back and forth over Ianto's knuckles. "You've been hiding down here for hours," Jack said, his tone gentle and coaxing. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing," Ianto tried to lie, tugging his hands to try to get loose.

Instead of letting go, Jack clung tighter and pulled Ianto up from his chair. He guided the younger man over to the camp bed positioned against one wall. The Captain arranged them to sit side by side, yet turned enough so that they faced one another. "You are a horrible liar, Ianto Jones. Now, tell me. What's bothering you?"

Ianto looked away, unable to meet Jack's steady gaze. "It's not one thing," he admitted rather reluctantly. "More like a bunch of issues."

Jack released one hand, only to caress Ianto's cheek with those talented fingers. He didn't say anything, allowing Ianto the time he needed to collect his own thoughts and his courage.

He still found himself stammering when he tried to form the words. He started and stopped several times before he finally just blurted out, "How can I take care of a child, Jack? With this job? What kind of father would I be?" He swallowed and clutched tightly to the hand still holding his.

"Suzie said something, didn't she?" Jack asked, his tone coaxing. "Don't listen to a word of it. You wouldn't be the first Torchwood agent to have a family. Not even the first single parent."

Ianto shook his head. "It's not just that!" He exclaimed, then took a shaky breath in a failed attempt at calming down. "My father was ... he was ... but he wasn't-" He simply didn't know how to finish what he wanted to say, or even how to start it. How did he describe a childhood of pains with only a few sentences?

Jack drew him close, wrapping Ianto up in his arms. "I know, Ianto," he said softly. "I know all about it."

"How?" Ianto croaked, raising his hands to Jack's arms even as he buried his face in the other man's chest.

Soothing fingers stroked his hair. Jack's voice was always gentle, calming. "When you were staying with Owen, you woke him up a couple of times with your nightmares, muttering in your sleep. Whatever you said made him check into your medical history and he brought his findings to me. It didn't take long to put the pieces together. The long list of injuries. All those hospital visits. Never the same hospital twice in a row."

"Can't keep anything a secret in Torchwood," Ianto said, half smiling against Jack's chest.

"Not for long."

Ianto turned his head, pressing his cheek against Jack's shoulder. "I know he loved me, Jack. I know he did. But he had a temper. And with the drinking, he-" He swallowed, shaking fingers clutching at Jack's arms like he would fall away if he let go. He was crying, but couldn't stop it. The tears weren't gulping sobs, merely warm trickles along his cheeks, but they were there nonetheless. "I do have good memories of him. He was my Tad and I loved him. But I didn't like him very much. What if I end up like him? What if I get angry and hurt my son?"

The arms around him tightened a fraction. "You won't," Jack said assuredly. "You are a good man, Ianto Jones and you'll be a great father. You already love him enough to worry about him."

Ianto hummed in response. Despite his upset, he found himself relaxing against Jack. He loosened his fingers, letting his worry slip away with each brush of Jack's fingers through his hair. Simply being held by this man was a comfort to him.

"I am rubbish though," Ianto said with a sigh.

The talented fingers paused. "Hm? Why do you say that?"

He reluctantly drew away from Jack's embrace. With a grunt, he stood and ambled over to his desk. "Almost seventh months gone and I've done nothing to prepare for it." He pulled open a drawer and lifted out a handful of magazines and catalogues. He returned to Jack and dropped the pile on the bed between them when he sat. "I keep looking through them, but I can't decide on anything."

Jack was grinning as he picked up the first catalogue. It was filled with baby items, furniture mostly. A few of the others were devoted almost entirely to clothing. "You've made an attempt at least." He paused on one of the pages Ianto had marked for a second look. Then he moved on to the next dog-eared page.

The Captain leaned back against the wall. He picked up the pile of magazines and passed them to his other side, then gestured for Ianto to move closer. Ianto did so quite eagerly, easing over to rest against Jack's side.

"No idea what you want at all?" Jack asked, idly turning pages.

"Not really, no."

Jack dropped the magazine to his lap so he could flip through it one-handed, his other hand once again occupied with stroking through Ianto's hair. The gentle touch was making him sleepy again, but he didn't fight it. He liked it when Jack touched him, even in such an innocent way.

"What do you think? Wood or metal for the furniture?" Jack asked casually.

"Hmm, wood," Ianto murmured tiredly.

"Something light, I suppose."

Ianto shook his head a little. "No. I prefer darker shades, maybe something with a reddish hue to it." He scratched an itch under his nose, barely aware of his eyes slipping shut. "I never got around to repainting the bedroom. I thought something light, a pale yellow maybe."

"You could move. You'll need a bigger place when the baby comes. Another room at least."

"I don't have the energy to move." His voice was trailing off, beginning to slur a bit. "And I like where I live. Mrs. Koladka is nice to me."

Ianto easily slipped into sleep to the sound of pages being turned and the delicate brush of fingers through his hair. 

* * *

Ianto woke to find himself alone. His head was resting on a pillow and a blanket had been pulled over his body. He pushed the blanket away and sat up, grimacing at the aches and pains that sprang up. The camp bed was getting more and more uncomfortable each time he slept on it. He briefly wondered if he could get Jack to set up a real bed somewhere. But he let that thought drift away as he got up and shuffled out of the archives, never noticing that his pile of catalogues had disappeared.

He went to his coffee machine and prepared drinks for everyone, except himself of course. Damn Owen.

As he set Gwen's mug down beside her, she asked kindly for a snack she could take down to Suzie. Grateful that he wasn't going to be doing it himself, he readily agreed. He didn't pay much attention as she fiddled with the plates and napkins, thinking instead of how much his back was aching and wanting to sit instead of tidying up like he knew he should. If he'd known she was about to do something monumentally stupid, he would have stopped her. As it was, she was able to deliver her discreet note and smuggle Suzie out of the Hub by way of a back door Ianto wasn't aware that Gwen even knew about.

He was tired as he'd approached Jack after the lock-down, despite the recent nap he'd taken. He was also confused when Jack didn't know anything about how it had been triggered.

Ianto allowed the others' voices to wash over him as he sat on the metal stairs and worked on the problem himself. They were upset, not thinking rationally. Ianto had hidden away a Cyberwoman in the basement and had learned everything he could about this base, top to bottom and everything in-between. He'd had to for his own survival. If he'd been found out, it would have meant Lisa's death. It had meant Lisa's death. No, he corrected himself, not Lisa. That hadn't been Lisa anymore.

Surprising Jack with the solution made Ianto feel good on so many levels. Seeing that look of confusion, then of gratitude, it had warmed him. That sly smile had left his toes practically curling and he had to restrain himself from pouncing on Jack and snogging him then and there. Now wasn't the time for it though. There was work to do, lives at stake. Jack had to do what he did best and save the day.

That look of open happiness on Jack's face had resolved one thing at least. Ianto no longer had any reservations about what he wanted to do. Lisa would understand. She'd want him to be happy. 

* * *

"Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch."

Ianto resisted the urge to bang his head against the nearest surface in abject horror at his own pathetic attempts at seduction. Was that really the best he could come up with? He was surprised he'd ever gotten Lisa - or anyone else for that matter - to date him if that was the best pick-up line he could think of. Still, it had worked on Jack. That was something at least. He didn't think he'd ever live it down though.

He paced in front of Jack's desk, nervous despite his earlier boldness in propositioning the handsome Captain. He had every right to be nervous. This would be his first time with a man.

Ianto turned and winced at a sharp twinge, bracing a hand to his lower back. He'd wanted to be standing, a picture of confidence and security when Jack waltzed in, but his aching back and throbbing ankles seemed to have other ideas. Resigned to wait sitting down, he lowered himself into the chair facing Jack's desk. Only a few moments later, he had to get up again as he couldn't find a way to sit in it comfortably.

He had to sit down, but there was only one other chair in the room. Biting his lip and glancing nervously between the door and Jack's chair, he decided he'd rather take the chance and moved around the desk to sit behind it. It was better, not infinitely comfortable, but better than the other chair at least.

Unconsciously, he picked up a pen from Jack's blotter and began to twirl it between his fingers. A glance at the stopwatch showed that Jack still had three minutes before he was late. With nothing else to occupy his mind, Ianto turned his attention to the desk. He allowed a smile to flicker across his face as he reached out to delicately touch the coral, feeling a vague, pleasant warming sensation.

His eyes were drawn to other things, namely the paperwork strewn about. It was scattered over most of the surface. Not one piece was creased though, or stained in any way. Ianto began to tidy them, arranging them into a pile with the most urgent work at the top. He didn't realize he had begun to correct some of the figures and other trivial details until a cough broke him from his daze.

"Well, well, Mr. Jones," Jack said, a smirk in his words as well as on his face. He was leaning against the door frame, watching Ianto. "Am I late?"

Ianto blushed and dropped the pen and the papers he'd been working on. He gripped the stopwatch and depressed the button. "Eleven seconds to spare, actually," he replied, forcing calm into his voice. He stood, uneasily, and was relieved that his back and feet felt somewhat better for the brief respite. The pain wasn't gone, but it was more of a dull ache now. It wouldn't take long for it to come back fully though.

Jack walked into the office with a swagger. Ianto rounded the desk and met him halfway. He raised a hand to Jack's face, then faltered and let it fall away. Swallowing hard, he tried again, shuffling forward and parting his lips to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

Jack's smile was gentle and understanding. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The words, spoken softly and with care, settled Ianto's resolve. He wanted to prove that he wasn't afraid of Jack's touch, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He reached out and grasped Jack's wrists, pulling him forward in the same instant he took a step toward the other man.

"Absolutely," he answered, pressing Jack's hands to his protruding belly, feeling the large hands splay across the swelled surface.

Unlike before, he didn't feel the twitching nervousness that usually accompanied someone else touching his stomach. Instead, all he felt was an overwhelming need for Jack to touch him more, to lose the barrier of clothing between them so he could feel the other man's flesh against his own.

"God, yes," he gasped, losing himself in his urges. He placed his hands on either side of Jack's face and pulled him in for a ravenous kiss.

When they pulled apart to breathe, Jack was still grinning. "You surprise me, Mr. Jones," he said, looking down at his hands on Ianto's stomach.

Ianto pressed his forehead to Jack's and watched as well. He liked the way Jack's hands felt as they rubbed and caressed the bump. He didn't think he'd ever like the feeling, but he did now. He doubted he would feel any better about Owen touching him. And he still dreaded either Gwen or Tosh asking to feel if the baby was kicking.

"I'll take you home," Jack said suddenly.

Ianto reeled back. "What? But don't you want to?"

Jack laughed. "Oh, I want to, Ianto. I definitely want to. But, you deserve a bed. I can't exactly screw you up against the desk in your current condition, now can I?"

Ianto shivered at the mental image. "Maybe in a couple of months," he mused and bit lightly at the Captain's lower lip.

The grin spread wider. "Go on, get changed. I'll even let you drive." He slapped Ianto on the arse and sent him on his way. 

* * *

**Warning: This scene has been edited due to content to comply with this site's Terms of Service. You can read the full version on my website. The address can be found in my profile.**

* * *

Jack woke to a shrill noise. He grumbled, scrunching his nose in disapproval. A faint groan brought him to full awareness and he jerked his head up. Dark hair in front of him, a naked body in his arms. He remembered now and he smiled widely at the sleeping Welshman in his embrace. Trust Ianto Jones to be full of surprises. He hadn't expected Ianto to get over his fears so soon, but he had. And that proposition had been rather cute. He'd heard many lines in his life, but that one certainly had been unique.

The ringing sounded again and he slid out of bed, trying to track down his trousers before the noise could wake Ianto. When he did, he scrambled in his pockets and pulled out his mobile, answering it with a sharply hissed, "What?"

"Jack?" Tosh asked, her voice nervous and scared at the same time. Whatever it was, she had a reason for calling.

He stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. "Yeah, Tosh," he said, far more kindly and with a smile. "What is it?"

"The encryptions!" Tosh blurted. "I've broken through them! Oh my God, Jack! The files!"

Worry stole into Jack. He held the mobile a little tighter than was necessary, his eyes going to the bedroom door. "Calm down, Tosh. Tell me what you found out."

"Jack!" she sounded like she was crying. Perhaps she was. "Ianto wasn't the only one!" 

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Groping and general molesting of a pregnant Welshman in this part._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Twenty_**

* * *

Jack disconnected the call and looked down at the mobile in his hand. To think, just a few short minutes ago he had been happily ensconced in a warm bed, wrapped around an equally warm body. Of course the real world would have to intrude.

After he calmed Tosh down, he'd told her to get the conference room set up. They'd have to have a meeting over this. It was too important to let it wait.

Owen wasn't happy to be called in. His irritation was understandable, given the fact that he'd only been away from the Hub a few hours. A quick explanation was enough to get Owen moving. Jack was amused to hear the sounds of Owen scrambling into clothes, banging into things, before the call was cut off.

Rhys answered when he called Gwen. He was more than reluctant to let him talk to her. The man had actually yelled at Jack for the state Gwen was in when she got home. Having your life sucked out of you and nearly dying from another person's fatal wounds did take time to recover from. If he could have, he would have let her stay at home to rest. But this was too important.

He gripped his mobile in his hand and returned to the bedroom. Ianto was right where he'd left him, curled up comfortably in the bed, covered only by a thin sheet which barely covered him to the hip. Jack took a moment to enjoy the view, then reluctantly approached the bed.

He set his mobile aside and slipped under the sheet. The chill of the rest of the flat melted away as he pressed close, his penis slotting easily between the cheeks of the Welshman's arse as if it always belonged there. Ianto made a happy snuffling sound and wriggled back, pressing closer still and causing Jack's groin to stir as he was wedged more snugly.

Jack sighed appreciatively, but knew that this wasn't the time for giving in to carnal desires. They had to get up and face what the day had in store for them. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't get a little enjoyment out of this.

He propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over the slumbering Welshman to see his face. The younger man was adorable when he slept, his face lax and looking years younger. Ianto was resting on his side, his legs bent slightly. He had one hand laying out in front of him on the bed, his other curled almost protectively around his stomach.

Jack tugged the sheet down, dropping it carelessly around the other man's knees, and leaned a little further out to let his gaze wander a bit more. He drank in the sight of Ianto, unashamedly taking in everything on display. Taking a liberty he wouldn't dare to when Ianto was awake, Jack pressed his palm to the underside of Ianto's belly, rubbing the soft, warm skin in a gentle circular motion. He knew that Ianto was self-conscious about his protruding stomach, preferring no one to touch it or to even take notice of it. The fact that he had placed Jack's hands on the swell last night was a great show in trust for him. Jack wasn't foolish enough to think he could touch him there whenever he wanted to now though. He'd be understanding of Ianto's reluctance and not touch him without permission. But Ianto was asleep now. He'd never know what Jack was doing if he was careful enough.

In response to the touch, Ianto moaned appreciatively in his sleep and rolled back against Jack, opening himself up for more scrutiny and Jack's eager touches. Jack was amused. Ianto wasn't this affectionate awake. Well, maybe in the right circumstances.

Jack grinned to himself. He slid his hand away from Ianto's belly, easing in a loving caress down until he'd curled his fingers around the younger man's inner thigh. The back of his hand brushed the soft length nestled at the apex of those thighs and he wasn't surprised to feel it stir at the contact. He was still grinning as he bent over Ianto and whispered in his ear.

"Ianto? Wake up." He punctuated his words with a squeeze to the thigh he was holding. Then he ran his tongue around the curve of Ianto's ear and nudged his semi-hard cock against Ianto's buttocks.

Ianto's nose scrunched a bit and he threw his hand backwards sleepily to drop on Jack's arse. "Go 'way," he murmured in a sleepy slur. "Sex later."

Jack laughed. He couldn't help it. He pressed a kiss to Ianto's temple. "No can do, sleeping beauty." He reluctantly dragged himself away from that tempting body before him and slapped Ianto on the arse. "Up you get. We have work to do."

Ianto grunted, but did start to move. He sat up uneasily and with Jack's help was able to get out of bed and stagger across the room. Ianto was groggy and disoriented and moved wherever Jack led him. Jack was amused to notice that Ianto's eyes didn't open until he was halfway into the bathroom.

He got Ianto into the shower, then got him off. Ianto was surprised when Jack dropped to his knees, but didn't make any arguments. Actually, he seemed to quite enjoy it if his blatant moaning was any indication. He offered to reciprocate in kind, but the task of getting down onto his knees seemed daunting. Jack was entirely satisfied by the compromise. Ianto had such dextrous fingers.

Once washed off for the second time, Jack bundled him into towels and vigorously dried him. Ianto was laughing by the end of it. Jack found he loved that sound.

He was rooting around in Ianto's fridge when the Welshman came out of his bedroom fully dressed in one of his suits, the ring once again circling his finger. Jack had just thrown on the clothes he'd worn the previous night, not caring about wrinkles or the talk it would garner from the other members of the team. He could change later at the Hub. And he never cared about gossip anyway. Let them think what they wanted to.

"Jack? Why are we going in? I thought you gave us all the day off barring an earth shattering catastrophe."

"Something's come up," Jack replied, not giving any further information than that.

Humming, Jack went about cooking breakfast. Despite being preoccupied, he didn't miss the way Ianto winced when he sat. Perhaps they'd been a bit overenthusiastic last night. Too late to do anything about it now.

Jack divided the food into more or less equal portions. It was nothing spectacular, just simple scrambled eggs and toast. But it was quick and easy and something he hoped Ianto would be able to eat. He remembered several conversations on Ianto's eating habits and how he'd mentioned the fact that he didn't have much of an appetite in the mornings. Jack was pleased when Ianto ate almost all of the food on the plate.

Ianto insisted on doing the dishes before they left and Jack let him. Ianto had gotten a bit habitual about cleanliness lately. Owen chalked it up to the hormones the nanogenes were flooding into his system, although neither he nor Jack were brave enough to say anything of the sort when the Welshman was in earshot. It didn't take a genius to know it was better to keep on the good side of the pregnant, hormonally unstable man who was in control of your coffee supply.

In the car, Ianto asked again why they were going in. Jack didn't evade the question this time. He was only grateful that the question had come when they were stopped at an intersection. Otherwise, Ianto might have driven them into oncoming traffic. He'd jerked around to face Jack, his eyes wide and suddenly shaking.

"What?" he asked, ignoring the honk of the horns behind them. The light had turned green, but Ianto hadn't noticed, or cared.

"Tosh cracked the encryptions," Jack said again. "From what she told me over the phone, you weren't the first test subject."

Ianto's hands went to his stomach. It was concealed again, the distention hidden, but his intentions were clear enough to Jack. If he could have, Ianto Jones would be cradling his stomach, protecting his unborn child from a danger that couldn't even threaten them any longer. Torchwood One was gone, but the scars left behind still remained.

"Can you drive? Or do you want me to take over?"

"I can drive," Ianto said, although he didn't sound convinced of it himself.

He shakily removed his hands from around himself and was thankfully able to drive the rest of the way back to the Hub without crashing. Once they arrived, he sat there in the car for a long while, despite the fact that they were parked in the garage.

Jack settled a hand on his shoulder, worried about his state of mind. What was going through his head? "Ianto?"

The Welshman snapped out of his daze and smiled witheringly. "Sorry. It's silly, really. I knew Tosh would be able to break through the security measures. But I'm not sure I want to know what's written in the files. What I already know is bad enough." He took a breath, continuing before Jack could open his mouth. "But I have to know. My son's life is more important than a few silly worries."

Jack placed a hand over Ianto's, where the younger man was absently rubbing his deceivingly flat stomach. "It's not silly. But yes, we do need to know. All of us. But especially you and Owen. If there's medical information in there, and I can almost guarantee there is since this is One we're talking about, he'll need to know about it."

Ianto turned his hand over, weaving his fingers between Jack's. "Yeah, I know." Jack could feel the trembling in his hand. "But I thought it was an accident. They told me it was an accident. If there were others, that means they did this to me on purpose. How am I supposed to react to that?"

Jack gripped that shaking hand gently. "I'm guessing the same way that you are right now, with shock and confusion. But in the long run, it doesn't matter, Ianto. They're dead and gone and can't hurt you or your baby. But their information can only help us." Seeing the doubt on Ianto's face, Jack tried a different tactic. "This doesn't change your mind about keeping him, does it?"

Ianto looked up sharply. "What? No, of course not. No. This is my son." He looked positively horrified. "I'm keeping him."

"Of course," Jack smiled and reached over with his free hand to caress Ianto's cheek. "Ready to take a look at those files now?"

The younger man nodded and smiled back, though it was a pale comparison to Jack's wide grin.

They entered in Hub in their usual fashions. Jack bounded in all smiles and excitement while Ianto followed him more sedately. He was a respectable three paces back, his hands continually sliding over his stomach. Jack turned and clapped him on the shoulder and told him to change into something more comfortable and bring coffee up to the conference room when he was ready. They would wait for him.

The Welshman nodded and scurried off. Jack watched him go with a worried frown before his attention was dragged away by Tosh running over to him.

"Jack, I'm sorry. It's so early. Is he okay? I didn't think. It just finished and I read through some of it and I knew I had to call you right away. But I didn't stop to look at the time."

"It's okay, Tosh," Jack said, reaching out to brush a hand along her arm. Jack was a very tactile person and he knew that physical contact could be used to convey a great many things. This was nothing more than comfort and he saw it working straight away. Her shoulders loosened, her features relaxing. He smiled warmly. "This is important, Tosh. You were right in calling as soon as you got the files. Owen and Gwen are on their way in. We'll meet up in the conference room when they get here."

"I have everything ready," Tosh stated. "What they did, Jack. I knew they were heartless, but this-" she broke away, unable to continue.

She handed a slim folder over to him. It contained a summary of the contents in the files, enough so that he wouldn't be lost when it came time to bring everyone else up to speed. He thanked her, offering her yet another gentle smile.

"Don't worry, Tosh. We'll take care of Ianto."

She nodded, but didn't seem able to say anything more. Instead, she hurried back to her workstation, subtly wiping at her eye as she walked.

Jack retreated to his bunker to change, flipping through the pages in the file as he went. With each word, he felt more and more relieved by the fact that Torchwood One no longer existed. 

* * *

Gwen was the last to arrive. She looked for all the world like she had a killer of a hangover, but Jack knew better. Her skull had cracked open, as she'd taken on the injuries that had killed Suzie the first time around. Recovering from a serious head injury took time, despite the fact that there was no visible trace of it left now that the connection had been severed.

She stumbled into the conference room and slumped into a chair. Her eyes were closed and she was rubbing her forehead with one hand, but still managed to thank Ianto when he placed a mug of coffee in front of her.

Jack watched her with concern. "Alright, Gwen?"

She waved a weary hand at him. "Yeah, sorry. Just, tired and my head ... it just won't stop."

Owen dug a paper packet out of his jacket and casually tossed it to her. She caught it and poured two small white pills out into her palm. She gave him a dubious look.

"Just take them. It's not poison," Owen said, impatiently tapping the closed folder in front of him. "We don't have time for you whining about aches and pains."

"What is it though?" Gwen asked.

Owen shrugged. "My own concoction. Better than paracetamol any day." He gave her a wink. "You'll feel right as rain in no time."

Gwen popped them into her mouth and washed them down with a swallow of coffee. "You couldn't have given these to me last night?"

"Had other things on my mind," he said with a bored sigh.

"Okay, children," Jack called out, only momentarily regretting it when Gwen winced in discomfort. Still, it kept the two of them from going at each other's throats. "Tosh, what have you got for us?"

Ianto took the seat at Jack's left and looked more than a little nervous when Tosh cleared her throat.

"Early this morning, I was able to hack through the encryptions on the files Jack gave me from Torchwood One. There was more than we'd bargained for. This was a project that went back years before Ianto was brought in. It was headed by a Doctor Abraham Jenson and was fully backed by Yvonne Hartman herself. Although, it doesn't seem as though she gave it any notice after the initial proposal. All subsequent paperwork was signed by one of her lieutenants."

"She was more interested in weaponry and potential military applications. Medical findings and experiments were handed over to Raymond Grierdon," Jack said. "It's just like him to hide everything behind walls of security. He was a paranoid bastard."

Tosh pressed a number of buttons and brought up a series of images on the big screen. "There were nine test subjects before Ianto." Ten faces stared back at them from the screen. Ten small square photographs of young men, neatly arranged in two rows of five. One of the images, was Ianto.

"They were of similar backgrounds, with little to no family connections. In good health. Between the ages of twenty-three and thirty-one. Intelligent, good in school, but not spectacular, regarded by co-workers as withdrawn or loners," Tosh continued.

"People that wouldn't be missed," Owen grumbled.

Tosh cleared her throat and looked at Ianto nervously. "Out of the nine, four of them died from trauma to internal organs as a result of them being shifted around. Different organs each time. Lungs being compressed, ruptured spleen or colon and so forth. One heart failure, his blood pressure was sky high throughout the entire pregnancy. One slipped into a diabetic coma, though he had no history of diabetes in his family. They chalked it up to gestational diabetes, but the onset was alarmingly rapid. One died of massive blood loss during a failed c-section. The last subject before Ianto, seems to have undergone a number of physical changes in the later stages of pregnancy and they deemed him able to give birth naturally. He went into early labor and ... and-" She choked and wiped her eyes again. "They just watched him die. By the time they did do anything, it was too late."

Owen was flipping through the pages of his file, reading avidly. "Sick bastards," he muttered, angrily turning a page.

"Wait a minute," Gwen said, eyes wide. "They're all dead? And the babies, too?"

"Each and every last one of them," Jack replied, voice completely serious for a change.

Gwen looked at Ianto, her eyes even wider if it was possible. Ianto wasn't looking at anyone. He was sitting in his chair, staring down at his stomach, his hands and face white, as if all the blood had drained out of him. He was shaking again.

Seeing him in that state, Gwen reached an arm out to him. It was easy for her, seeing as they were sitting beside each other. She touched his shoulder and stroked her fingers down along his back. "Ianto?" she queried. "We won't let that happen to you. You know that, right? You're not some experiment to us. You are a member of our team. You and that baby are going to be fine."

"It's a boy, you know," he whispered back, still staring down at himself, his fingers flexing lightly.

Gwen smiled for him. "And he's going to be beautiful and healthy. Owen will make sure of it."

A weak smile curled one corner of the Welshman's mouth before flickering away. Jack was grateful to Gwen. She had a way of calming people down. Ianto needed that right now.

"Hold on," Owen said abruptly, flicking back and forth between pages. "The nanogenes were learning." He spread out a number of pages. "This first person died from an infection. His body was treating the nanogenes, and the womb being made, as an illness. The nanogenes fought back and damaged his immune system to the point where a minor injury turned septic. Those nanogenes were harvested from his body and implanted in the next subject. Logic says the same thing should happen. But it didn't. They adapted. They learned."

Ianto looked up, but said nothing.

Owen continued. "Each mistake they made was never repeated. That last one nearly made it to eight months. Maybe they got it right this time." He looked over at Ianto. "Regardless, I want you to be as close to full term as possible before I do a c-section. I don't want to risk that baby. If there's any sign of danger at all, to either of you, I won't hesitate to operate."

"Okay," Jack said. "Owen, keep digging through those files. Find out everything you can."

"Yeah. I want to take another scan of Ianto. I know it's early for his weekly exam, but I'd feel better." Owen glanced up from the folder to look at the pale Welshman. "And I think you would too. I also want to go over some of this information with you."

Ianto nodded silently.

Jack watched him worriedly for a moment longer, then turned back to business. "Gwen, I want you to track down every last member of this research team. Check against the records of Canary Wharf. If any of them are listed among the survivors, I want to know."

"Right," Gwen replied, her hand still trailing idly up and down Ianto's back.

"Tosh," he said, smiling at her. "You did good, but go home. Get some rest. I'll need you back in tonight to monitor the rift with me while everyone else gets some sleep."

"But I-"

Jack cut her off. "No arguing, Tosh."

She sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. But she didn't argue. She rarely ever did.

"Okay team, off to work." Jack grinned, shooing them away.

Ianto got up shakily and shuffled out of the room. Owen followed after him, staying close but trying not to make it obvious. As Gwen and Tosh headed for the door, Jack called them back. He had an idea that he thought they could help him with, something he wanted to keep from Ianto for the time being. He'd ask Owen for help with it later, but for now, Gwen and Tosh were just what he needed. 

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Very brief hints of the episode, 'Random Shoes.'_

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Twenty-One_**

* * *

Ianto didn't know what to think as he hurried from the conference room and down to the medical bay. It almost felt as if his heart hurt for all the pains Torchwood One had inflicted. Not only on himself and the others who had been forced into this experiment, but countless others, an untold number used in one of the many other experiments that were always going on behind locked doors. How many of those subjects had been willing? How many of them had died thinking that Torchwood One was trying to help them?

His stomach roiled and he barely had the time to grab a nearby trash bin before he was losing the thoughtfully prepared breakfast Jack had made for him. He couldn't seem to stop shaking.

A hand slid over his back, then across his shoulders. A glass of water was held in front of his face. He hadn't seen Owen fetch it for him. "Here, drink it slowly," Owen advised. He took the bin from Ianto's trembling hands and set it aside with a grimace.

Ianto stared down into the glass, watching the ripples he was inadvertently causing. He took a sip, the glass clinking against his teeth with his first attempt.

"I'm cold," Ianto murmured after a few swallows.

"We can take care of that." Owen helped him up onto the metal table, then bundled a blanket around his shoulders. He took up the Welshman's wrist, checking his pulse.

Ianto was lost in a daze as Owen went through the standard tests. He couldn't believe what Torchwood One had done. The Weevils in the cells were treated better than the people under Yvonne's employ. If it had just been him, that would have been bad enough. But the knowledge that nine others had been before him, and that all of them had died along with the babies they carried, sickened him to the very core.

It went round and round in his head. That morning he had come in, the tingling zap spreading across his entire body as the device activated. He could still hear the laughs of the other junior researchers, thinking it was nothing more than a prank. Doctor Jenson had yelled about the dangers of abusing alien technology, then had dragged him off for a battery of tests. Their lies had seemed so believable. It was an accident, they told him, a careless joke. He would be fine. They'd take care of him. He'd been a fool to believe. They'd all been such clever actors, following the script of a well-rehearsed play put on just for him.

Except for David Colby, the man who had been the one to actually use the device. Ianto couldn't believe that David had been involved with the others. For one, he had only been transferred in a few months before Ianto. And jokes and pranks aside, he'd never intentionally hurt anyone. Despite the rough start, he and Ianto had gotten on well after the incident that had led to him being pregnant. Perhaps only because it was David's child as well. They weren't close friends, but David had been nice to him. Thinking of David made Ianto wonder who had put him up to playing that joke on him. Who had given him the idea that using that device was a harmless jest?

He was jolted back to reality when the steady thrum of a heartbeat echoed throughout the Hub. Ianto blinked, noticing for the first time that he was lying down, his shirt pushed up over his swelled stomach while Owen pressed a transducer against his skin. It was a different device from the one Ianto was familiar with.

Owen was smiling at him. "Now, that's a lovely sound, isn't it? Concentrate on that, Tea-Boy. Forget about those stupid bastards. Right here, right now, there's a little boy inside you that's waiting to be born. Right?"

Ianto nodded shakily. "Yeah."

Owen nodded back. "Right, then." He pulled the ultrasound machine over and threw aside one transducer for another, cutting off the echo of the heartbeat in favor of a visual reminder of the life inside of him. He flipped the screen around to show Ianto the image. Combined with hearing the beat of his son's heart sounding through the Hub by use of alien tech enhanced equipment, seeing his child brought tears to Ianto's eyes. If given the chance, Torchwood One would have let him die, would have let the both of them die just for the sake of their twisted experiment.

"He's okay?" Ianto asked, quickly swiping away his tears.

"All scans came back perfectly normal. Well, as normal as can be expected at any rate." Owen flickered a brief smile. "You're both fine."

Ianto let out a breath, feeling more relieved by those words than he probably should. But he trusted Owen's judgment in medical matters. If Owen said he was okay, then he was okay.

The abrupt appearance of Jack brightened Ianto's mood even further. Smiling, the Captain half walked, half bounced down the stairs into the medical area. He strolled over to the metal table and swept up one of Ianto's hands into his, rubbing his thumb comfortingly across the back of his knuckles.

"How are you?" Jack asked, ignoring the way Owen was glaring at their joined hands.

"Owen says we're fine," Ianto said, fully aware that he was avoiding Jack's actual question. He kept his eyes on the screen, fixating all of his attention on the blurry image of his unborn child.

Jack squeezed his hand, letting the issue drop. Ianto was grateful. He knew that Jack wasn't gullible enough to believe him so readily. Physically, he was fine. Owen had assured him of that. Emotionally was another matter altogether, and not one that he wanted to discuss right now.

Another squeeze from Jack, the look in his eyes promising that they would be talking more later. Ianto nodded with a barely perceptible motion. But Jack caught it and smiled, his hand slipping away from the light grasp.

Jack's easy smile returned to its full brilliance. "You've become Mr. Popularity today, Ianto," he said casually.

"Oh?" Ianto replied, a bit confused by the turn of the conversation.

The weight of the transducer lifted from Ianto's skin. He pressed his hand over Owen's. "Just a little longer," he murmured, feeling his face beginning to warm. He was embarrassed by his need for reassurance. But the sight of his son on that screen did make him feel better.

Owen didn't say a word. He did do what Ianto wanted though.

Jack's hand settled on his shoulder, regaining his attention, at least partially. The Welshman's eyes were fixed on the screen and the image of his unborn child.

"Tosh and Gwen want to come down. They sent me ahead to ask permission first." Perhaps seeing Ianto's reluctance in his face, Jack added, "They'll respect your decision, Ianto. If you say 'no' they'll back off. For the time being at least. We all heard that beautiful heartbeat and it was like a siren song to them."

"I don't know," Ianto said, wavering. He was a private person and didn't want to be the focus of attention. Yet, they were being so kind to him, understanding and compassionate. Maybe he could allow it this once.

He nodded, biting nervously at his bottom lip. "Alright. I suppose I can muddle through it. Just this one time though."

Much to Ianto's annoyance, Jack merely turned his head and yelled for them to come down instead of going to get them. Ianto rolled his eyes, still finding it difficult not to smile at the older man's exuberance.

The two women hurried to the stairs. "Is it really okay?" Tosh asked, wavering at the top. Gwen, already halfway to the table, stopped mid-step and regarded Ianto cautiously.

Ianto lifted a hand and waved them over. "Yes, yes, come over and have a look."

Somehow Tosh beat Gwen to Ianto's side. She leaned over Ianto to look at the screen, hands clasped behind her back - undoubtedly to keep from touching him without his consent. "Wow," she breathed in amazement.

"Oh my God," Gwen said, moving to stand beside Tosh.

Jack found himself unceremoniously shoved out of the way. He had to move around to stand on the other side of the table, positioning himself near Ianto's shoulder so as not to get in Owen's way or block anyone's view of the screen.

"That is so amazing," Gwen added, a bright gap-toothed smile breaking across her face.

Ianto ducked his head self-consciously. He didn't like being the center of attention, even if the focus was more on the life inside of him.

"Okay people," Jack said after a few silent moments. "There's work to do."

Reluctantly, Gwen departed. Owen put aside the ultrasound and helped Ianto to clean away the gel residue from his stomach. Jack gave Ianto's shoulder a surreptitious brush and followed Gwen up to the central area of the Hub.

Ianto sat up, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm. He didn't notice that Tosh was still there until she spoke. "Are you doing okay?" she asked tenderly.

A lie about feeling fine was on the forefront of his mind. But a single look at Tosh's worried face dispelled the urge to be anything less than honest with her. "A bit tired, is all. I didn't get that much sleep." He wasn't going to mention the workout he'd gotten with Jack to her. He was already quite aware of the warmth creeping over his face at the mere remembrance of it. "I was going to go lie down, if I wasn't needed for anything," he added quickly.

"On that cramped little camp bed? It can't be comfortable."

"No, well, there's nowhere else for me to sleep, really." He scratched the back of his neck.

Tosh took hold of his hand and tugged lightly. "Come on," she said, smiling shyly.

"I couldn't. There's too much to do," Ianto argued. "Owen wanted to go over the files from Torchwood One with me."

"Later, Tea-Boy," Owen said, cleaning up his equipment. "You get some rest. We'll go over it when you wake up."

"Let's go," Tosh urged again.

Ianto followed her, more out of curiosity than anything else. She escorted him up the stairs and out of Owen's way. As he walked through the Hub, he noticed Gwen busy at her workstation. She smiled up at him as he passed by. A glance toward Jack's office saw the Captain on the phone. Ianto received another smile when his attention was noticed, along with a wink.

Tosh sat down at one end of the grubby old couch beneath the Torchwood sign and patted the cushion beside her. "Come on. Have a lie down."

He looked around warily. He couldn't sleep here. Not in clear view of everyone. "I don't think I can, Tosh."

"Of course you can. You look exhausted." She tugged on the hand she was still holding.

He was reluctant, but he sat, then eased to lie on his side. Somehow Tosh had maneuvered him so that his head was on her lap. He felt awkward and flinched the first time her fingers brushed through his hair.

"Really, Tosh, I'm fine. You should get going. Jack's given you the day off to rest."

"I will go," Tosh assured him, one hand idly petting his hair while the other stroked up and down along his arm. "But not until you're asleep."

"I'm not that tired," Ianto mumbled. But already he felt awareness slipping away from him. Despite the noises of the Hub, he found himself easily falling into slumber.

When he awoke two hours later, Tosh was gone and her lap replaced by a pillow from the camp bed in the archives. A blanket had been thrown over him and he gripped it as he looked around, roughly scrubbing his face with one hand as the weariness slowly left him. Everyone seemed busy. Owen was scowling at his computer and Gwen was clicking away at her own workstation, her eyes tracing over the information as it came up. Jack was still sat at his desk, bent over and scribbling away at what Ianto hoped was paperwork. The pile was getting a bit high.

Without actually looking at him, Owen demanded a coffee and Ianto knew everything was back to normal again.

* * *

Over the next several days, little progress was made concerning the people responsible for Ianto's pregnancy. The vast majority of the research team, was discovered to be dead, what little remained of their bodies having been properly identified through DNA testing by UNIT investigators. A few others were deemed missing: presumed dead. Ianto wasn't truly surprised. Very few people had come out alive in the aftermath of the battle.

Only one researcher was alive. Much to everyone's annoyance that man's whereabouts were currently unknown. Nathaniel James had been Doctor Jenson's assistant, involved with every facet of the experiment, from the beginning to the fall of Torchwood One. Ianto remembered him as a particularly oily man. Something about him had always seemed off, his smiles too sincere, his touches lingering too long.

Following Canary Wharf, he had been committed to a psychiatric facility. Within two weeks he had escaped and was still missing. Ianto felt disconcerted by that.

Things fell back into a familiar routine, with only a few minor changes. Ianto spent his days immersed in the archives. Tosh and Gwen took turns up in the Tourist Office as Owen didn't want Ianto using the ring too much. The medic was still trying to get Ianto to stay in the Hub for the remainder of his pregnancy. Ianto continued to refuse.

He found himself doing less and less actual work. Fetching coffee for the others and cataloging alien artifacts aside, he spent most of his time sat behind a desk doing paperwork. Keeping up with the cleaning was getting a bit difficult, but he managed. Owen had groused the first time he'd been told to pick up the dry cleaning. Ianto was all too happy to point out it was his idea to limit Ianto's use of the ring.

It was barely past two on an early December afternoon when Ianto decided he'd had enough for the day. He was tired, more tired than a mere nap would fix and he just wanted to go home and curl up in his own bed.

Looking around, he found the Hub mostly empty. He didn't know where Owen was. Tosh was deep in contemplation with her computer screens. And Gwen was off somewhere, immersed in some new mystery about some kid named Eugene. Jack had given her the weekend to investigate. Ianto really hadn't paid much attention. He'd felt somewhat off all morning. Not queasy or in pain, but his concentration had been limited.

He trudged over to Jack's office, unable to suppress the smile that came to his face. Ianto hadn't been up for a romp in bed with the dashing Captain every night since that first time, but he had enjoyed each and every time they were together. They'd tried out a number of different positions. So far, his favorite had been last night's. Lying on his side with Jack plastered along his back. A long, slow screw comprised of gentle thrusts and Jack's talented fingers making his orgasm seem to last an impossibly long time.

He blushed, realizing that he was getting hard thinking about it. Briefly, he considered turning around and coming back later, but then Jack looked up from his desk and smiled brilliantly. Ianto resolved himself to the fact that he had to do this now and stepped into the Captain's office.

Ianto had barely taken one step into the office when Jack's smile seemed to melt away. Concern replaced the open cheer as he stood and rounded his desk in a hurried approach. "Ianto?" he asked, his voice hushed. He raised a hand to Ianto's cheek, then lowered it again after a glance through the open door behind the Welshman. He took hold of Ianto's arm and led him to a chair.

"Do I look that bad?" Ianto asked with a weary chuckle. He sat and looked up at Jack, trying to summon the energy to smile for the other man. It felt frail on his face. He was disappointed to realize that his arousal had faded since entering the room. He must really be tired if he couldn't sustain that around the enigmatic Captain.

"Do I need to call Owen?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, I'm just feeling a bit tired today. I was hoping you'd let me go home. I'm sure I'll feel better after a good long sleep."

Jack looked reluctant. Eventually, he nodded. "Alright, but I'm going with you."

For once, Ianto didn't argue. He was simply too tired. He nodded his head and rose. "Okay. I'll go change."

Jack's warm hands cupped his cheeks, forcing their eyes to meet. "Woah, you must be exhausted if you're agreeing so readily."

Ianto shook his head, dislodging Jack's hands. "Sorry. Would you like me to struggle about until you threaten to carry me like some damsel in distress?" he asked, perhaps a bit too snappishly. He apologized quickly. Jack was only trying to help.

"It's okay," Jack reassured him. He smiled that roguish smile that always seemed to make Ianto's body tingle pleasantly in appreciation and the expectation of the promises behind the expression. Now though, he was only able to appreciate. He didn't have the energy for more than that.

"I'll go get changed," Ianto said again, then shuffled off to do just that.

They met beside Ianto's car. Ianto handed over his keys, despite his reservations about Jack's ability to drive. No sooner had he gotten into his car and buckled in than he dozed off. Jack must have been using a great deal of caution because there were no abrupt stops or sharp turns to rouse Ianto from his light sleep. Before he knew it, Jack was gently shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes opened, and felt a wave of guilt when he saw the look of concern on Jack's face.

"We're here. Come on. Let's get you changed and into bed."

Ianto really appreciated the care that Jack was showing him. It proved to him how much Jack cared about him.

It took him three tries to undo his seat-belt. Jack's hand settled on his head, keeping him from bashing his skull into the door frame as he stood up. He murmured a thanks and forced himself not to lean too heavily on the other man as he shambled into the building and up to his flat.

Mrs. Koladka's door opened as they passed it. She came out, all worried frowns and inquiries about Ianto's health. Jack casually threw out lies about him feeling a bit under the weather. Then it occurred to him that Jack wasn't really lying.

Something cool pressed against his forehead and then his throat. He blinked to focus his vision and was met with the sight of Mrs. Koladka standing directly in front of him, her eyes worriedly roaming the length of his body, then fixating on his eyes. "Oh, you poor dear. I'll fix you up a nice pot of soup and bring it around."

"That isn't necessary. I don't want to trouble you," Ianto said, sounding nearly as tired as he felt.

"Nonsense," Jack's voice broke through his hazy senses like a bark. "A good home-cooked meal will be good for you." He flashed a dazzling smile to the kind woman. "Thank you. I'll pick it up from you later. Shall we say around seven tonight?"

Ianto let the conversation wash over him, losing focus of the words being said. He leaned against Jack more heavily, dozing with his head resting on the Captain's shoulder. A pat on his shoulder made him jump and he blinked his eyes open in time to see Mrs. Koladka disappearing back into her apartment.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Ianto asked.

Jack's arm tightened around him. A kiss pressed to his temple. "Let's get inside." He took Ianto's keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, leading the way into the flat.

Ianto allowed himself to be led into his bedroom and helped as much as he could as Jack gently removed his suit and then the ring. Ianto didn't know whether it was a relief or a strain when his waistline grew to show his real condition. He was barely aware of Jack directing him to sit on the edge of the bed. However, he did groan when Jack pulled out what looked like one of Owen's hand-held medical scanners.

"I don't remember you filling out the paperwork to remove that from the Hub, Sir."

Jack chuckled. "I'm the boss, remember?" He frowned as he fiddled with it for a moment. "Huh!"

Ianto dropped his hands onto the bed on either side of his bare thighs - he hadn't bothered with pyjamas and Jack hadn't gone to fetch them either. He was annoyed that Jack wasn't letting him sleep. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to instill all of his irritation in those two words.

Jack shook his head and fiddled with it a moment more before he let out a pleased exclamation. "There we go. There was some strange sort of interference. Probably nothing. A short in the wiring maybe. I'll have Tosh check it out later." He ran the device back and forth over Ianto and hummed softly. "Your blood pressure is a little low, but not dangerously so. Other than that, I can't see anything wrong with you. That's a relief." He carefully put the scanner into a pocket. Then he removed his coat and set it down on the floor, far enough away from the bed that it would be trodden on accidentally.

"Thank you, Doctor Harkness," Ianto said, rubbing his eyes wearily. He looked up and blinked as he watched Jack strip out of his clothes. "What are you doing?"

Jack flashed him a gentle smile. "I'm getting into bed," he said simply. He helped Ianto to stand on alarmingly wobbly legs and threw back the duvet.

"What? No, you should go back to the Hub." Ianto didn't want Jack to waste his time there with him. "What if there's a rift alert? They might need you."

Jack helped him to lie down. "I left the SUV. And if they need me, they can call. I can always borrow your car, can't I?"

Ianto grumbled, but agreed. He didn't like the idea of Jack driving his car as recklessly as he drove the SUV. But he also didn't want to be responsible for someone getting hurt or killed because Jack couldn't get where he needed to be.

Jack climbed into bed behind him and pulled Ianto into his arms. Ianto sighed happily at the spread of warmth along his back. He pressed back, distinctly feeling a hardness nudging against his buttocks. He felt a momentary stirring in his own loins, but was too tired to do anything about it.

"Sorry," Ianto murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open a little longer.

The Captain pulled the duvet up over them with one hand. "Hm? What for?"

"I'm sorry I can't." He reached back behind himself, wrapping his fingers around Jack's burgeoning arousal.

Jack grasped his wrist and pulled it away. He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed Ianto's fingers. "I'm not here for sex, Ianto. Let me look after you."

Ianto could only hum in reply, barely aware enough for that effort. He turned his hand in Jack's light grasp and grabbed hold of the other man. Snuggling back against the solid warmth behind him, he pulled Jack's arm around him, holding Jack's hand against his stomach. He fell asleep feeling safe, encompassed in the warmth and strength of a loving embrace.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Still set during 'Random Shoes,' but there are no references._

* * *

_**Expectations**_

_**Part Twenty-Two**_

* * *

Jack looked down at the man in his arms. He was amazed by Ianto day in and day out, by the courage he showed just getting out of bed each morning to face the continued altered state his body was in. He never once complained, not seriously at least. Nor did he suffer catastrophic breakdowns. He just kept on being himself, taking care of the others before himself. Making sure they all had their coffee when that beverage was denied to him, or a file they needed before they even asked.

Ianto Jones was a marvel.

He ran his hand over Ianto's stomach. Ianto's hand tightened over his briefly, then lay limp again. The Welshman had fallen asleep only moments ago, with Jack's arms still protectively curled around him, one of Ianto's own hands laying across the one Jack had on his belly. Jack didn't want to disturb him, so he stilled his hand in favor of brushing a thumb back and forth over the soft skin.

Staring at Ianto, Jack began to think of his own experience, of the daughter he'd likely never see again. Well, he supposed he could just wait around for time to catch up since technically she wouldn't be born for a few thousand years. But the girl with the tarot cards had said that the Doctor would be back long before then. With any luck the Time Lord could fix him.

His thoughts continued to drift aimlessly. A myriad of daydreams, wondering what it would be like if he could take Ianto with him, show him some little glance at the rest of the universe. It was wishful thinking, he knew that. Who knew when the Doctor would actually arrive? And it wouldn't be likely that Jack would have the time to even utter goodbyes if the Doctor was his usual self. Everything would be rushed about and there would probably be running involved. Lots of running.

Still, he entertained himself with images of Ianto in a few of his favorite places. And when he fell into a light sleep, he dreamt of pleasuring the Welshman on a sandy white beach on a warm moonless night, under a sky sparkling with constellations that couldn't be seen from Earth. Out of all the planets he'd been to, all the places he'd seen, sometimes he missed his own home most of all, despite the pain and grief he'd suffered there.

An annoying trill roused him. It took Jack a moment to identify the noise as his mobile phone. He grabbed it and answered it with a bleary groan of, "Hello." After a short conversation, he ended the call and allowed his full attention to fall on the man he was sharing a bed with.

Ianto hadn't awoken. He didn't look to be in distress or in any sort of pain. He was sleeping peacefully, his breathing slow and easy. Jack pressed the backs of his fingers against the side of Ianto's face. Feeling no hint of a fever, he eased his fingers to the Welshman's neck to check his pulse. Steady. Nothing seemed to be wrong. But this exhaustion was strange.

Reluctantly, Jack slid out of bed. He didn't want to, but there was a rift alert. Nothing big, but Owen couldn't handle it alone and Gwen was off on the Eugene Jones thing. He took care to straighten the blankets, keeping Ianto covered, not wanting him to catch a chill. Then he dressed.

Standing beside Ianto's bed, fully dressed, he watched the pregnant man for several quiet moments. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the scanner he'd borrowed from Owen's equipment. He ran it over the slumbering man, slapping it angrily a few times when the readings came back scrambled. He had to get Tosh to look at it. When the scan came back clear of anomalies, he turned it off again and shoved it back into his pocket.

With nothing else to keep him, he started out of the room, only to stop in the doorway with a strange feeling of unease. He didn't like the idea of leaving Ianto alone. He quickly called Tosh back. It didn't take a great deal of convincing to get her to agree to come to Ianto's place. In fact, she seemed rather eager to help.

He waited for her at Ianto's bedside, sitting on the edge of the bed and idly petting his soft hair. When he heard a knock at the door, he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to the other man's forehead and smiled at the way Ianto whimpered his name and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

Jack greeted Tosh with a warm smile and a grateful hug. She blushed and stammered a hello of her own and asked how Ianto was doing.

"Sleeping," Jack said with a sigh. "He's exhausted. But I don't know why. Just keep an eye on him. Call Owen immediately if you think something's wrong."

"Of course I will."

She unpacked a laptop from the bag she had brought and set it on the sofa. Jack dug in his pocket and produced the malfunctioning scanner. He held it out to her, telling her to take regular scans of Ianto. He also asked if she could figure out what was wrong with the blasted thing. She promised she'd work on it.

Jack kept shooting glances back at the bedroom door, worrying for the young man that slept within. In the end, Tosh had to give him a shove to get him moving. He laughed once at his own reluctance to depart, knowing he was leaving Ianto in good hands. Tosh was almost as protective of the young man as he was.

* * *

Ianto awoke. There was a sound in his bedroom, a foreign sound that he knew shouldn't be there but wasn't unfamiliar to him. He blinked, his vision cloudy, and saw something move above his head.

"Sorry, Ianto. I didn't mean to wake you," Tosh said and Ianto wondered what she was doing there.

He rolled onto his back to better see her, then grimaced at a spreading ache in his thighs and hips. He must have slept too long in one position, he thought, then struggled to push himself to sit up, despite the dully throbbing pain.

"No, it's okay," he murmured, running a hand over his eyes. He saw something in her hand and understood her presence.

She was holding the scanner Jack had used on him. It didn't take a genius to deduce that Jack had left him a babysitter. He understood the man's worries though, and didn't feel any anger toward him for his concern. It actually felt nice, knowing that someone was worried about him.

All he wanted to do was to go back to sleep.

"What time is it?" he asked, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Almost four. In the afternoon," she added, as if in afterthought. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, but thank you."

He yawned and felt a need pressing on his bladder. He was about to get out of bed when it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't bothered to put anything on before going to sleep. He'd allowed Jack to strip him completely. He felt a blush creeping onto his face and he pulled the duvet up over himself a little more.

He coughed nervously. "Uh, do you mind ... I just need to get up for a moment and well-" he broke off and gestured vaguely at his body, his face feeling warmer than before.

A touch of pink dusted Tosh's cheeks as understanding dawned on her. "Oh! Oh, of course. I'm sorry." She backed away from the bed. "If you need anything just call."

When she was gone, he eased his legs over the edge of the bed. Sitting there, he considered finding something to throw on. But then, he decided it wasn't worth the effort. He didn't plan on doing anything other than making a trip to the toilet and getting right back into bed.

He still felt so tired.

* * *

Jack returned to Ianto's flat just after seven in the evening. He greeted Owen, who had taken over from Tosh a couple hours ago. She had taken the scanner with her to try and work out why it wasn't functioning properly.

"How is he?" Jack asked, carrying a large pot into the kitchen area and depositing it on the stove. He turned the heat on underneath it, setting it to a low temperature to keep the food warm. Mrs. Koladka had certainly come through. He honestly hadn't expected her to make enough for both of them to eat, let alone the large pot of soup she had provided.

"Still sleeping," Owen said, flicking off the telly and tossing the remote onto the cushion beside him.

"Should we worry?" He threw his coat over the back of the sofa and returned to the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves as he went.

"His body's been put through the ringer. And he's been pushing himself to his limits, despite all our warnings. I get that it's in his nature, but he needs to learn how to relax without cleaning." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've checked on him a couple of times. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong other than the exhaustion. No fever. His vitals are good. He's just tired."

Jack found a spoon and stirred the soup. It smelled delicious and his stomach chose then to remind him he hadn't eaten since lunch. He ignored that for now. "What should we do?"

"Keep monitoring him. Get him to eat then put him back to bed. In the morning bring him in and I'll run a full set of tests. I have an idea what this might be. If I'm right, he's going to need all the rest he can get."

"Owen?" He narrowed his eyes at the medic. The intimidating look might have been a bit dampened by the fact he was standing in a kitchen holding a long wooden spoon.

Owen waved his concern away dismissively. "Just trust me on this, Jack. He'll be okay." He headed for the door, picking up his coat along the way. "Take care of the Tea-Boy, Jack. Keep him comfortable and rested. And no sex!"

Before he could come up with a snappy retort, Owen was gone.

Jack effortlessly moved about the kitchen, finding the bowls on the first try. He'd made a point to memorize where Ianto kept everything, just in case. He only took one bowl now, wanting to take care of Ianto first before he saw to his own needs.

"As if I have the energy to get it up," Ianto's sleepy voice muttered in response to Owen's orders.

Jack looked over, lips quirking in amusement as Ianto shuffled out of the bedroom. The young man was wrapped up in his duvet and looked adorably disheveled with his hair sticking up at all sorts of angles. Jack simply stood there and watched him shamble out to the lounge area with his eyes barely open. Ianto sat on the sofa, gave a yawn, then grunted and promptly dropped onto his side, his legs curled up underneath his swelled belly.

"Still tired?" Jack asked, but didn't wait for a response. "You could have stayed in bed. I was going to bring this in to you."

"I don't eat in bed," Ianto replied.

A quip about missed opportunities was on the tip of his tongue, but Jack decided to keep it to himself. He brought the bowl of soup and a spoon out to Ianto. "Come on, up with you. You can't eat lying down." He sat when Ianto shifted his legs out of the way and waited while the Welshman pushed himself up. The duvet slipped down off of his shoulders and Jack had to suppress the urge to peel back what remained of the covering to see if he was just as naked all over.

* * *

"I'm not all that hungry," Ianto grumbled, unaware of the Captain's eyes on his body.

Jack grinned and dipped the spoon into the bowl. He then lifted the soup-laden utensil and looked about ready to laugh at the irritated look that crossed Ianto's features.

"I am not a child. Nor am I an invalid. I can feed myself."

Jack only smiled wider. He dropped the spoon back into the bowl and held it out, waiting for Ianto to take it before speaking again. "All right. You hold on to that, and I'll hold you."

Ianto yelped and was barely able to keep the soup from sloshing out of the bowl as Jack wrapped his arms around him and hefted him onto his lap. "Jack!" he cried indignantly.

A throaty laugh in his ear, and warm breath ghosting across his neck made him shiver. He sat stone-still, all feelings of embarrassment fading when Jack's hand found a fold in the duvet and slipped in to caress his naked thigh. It did nothing more than stroke his skin, only a light brush, a tentative petting that didn't allude to further sexual advances. He felt a smile tugging at his mouth and wriggled a bit until he was more comfortable.

Jack groaned behind him and bit playfully at his shoulder. "Keep that up and I might try and see if I can wake you up properly."

"Promises, promises," Ianto said, licking his lips. Still, he stopped with the innuendos and flirtations, knowing that he was far too tired to do anything about the already waning erection the playfulness had given him. He ate his soup and enjoyed the closeness between them.

He was almost halfway through his soup when the silence began to wear on him. "Could you turn the telly on?" he asked, just wanting something to fill the quiet of the flat.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" Jack responded, digging the remote out of the sofa cushions it had wedged between.

Stirring the soup idly, he shook his head. "No, not really." Ianto felt embarrassed. He didn't really want to admit his insecurities, but didn't see any way around it. "The quiet. I don't like the quiet." He brought a spoonful of soup to his lips, hoping Jack wouldn't make him explain any more.

Thankfully, Jack remained silent. He switched on the television and turned it to a random channel. Neither man paid attention to the movie playing. Ianto, too busy with eating. And Jack was occupied with tenderly stroking his fingers along the Welshman's body. At the moment he was petting one of Ianto's thighs, his other hand curled around the opposite knee. Ianto winced at the persisting ache in his thighs, but it didn't hurt bad enough to want to stop Jack's loving touches.

Ianto finished the soup and Jack took the bowl and spoon from him, leaning back just enough to set them on the small table beside the sofa. The pregnant man leaned back against Jack, a faint smile curling his lips as Jack's hands tentatively came to rest on his stomach. It was a faint touch, almost as if he were asking permission. Ianto laid his own hands over Jack's, allowing the older man the contact. Despite his reluctance to allow the others to touch his stomach, he liked it when Jack did.

"How do you do that?" Ianto asked softly, watching the way Jack traced idle patterns over his bare skin.

"Hm? Do what?"

A tired smile curled Ianto's lips. "Make me feel as if this is all completely ordinary? Like there's nothing freakish about any of this."

Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto's head. "Because there isn't," he answered simply with barely a pause to consider his words. "Where I come from, this is a common occurrence. I've already told you that I was-" He broke off there, took a shuddering breath, then continued. "A new life is always a cause for joy, no matter the circumstances surrounding its creation. Well, most of the time anyway. Fashfoasth's are born with two full sets of teeth and generally eat their parents immediately following birth. Not a pretty sight."

Ianto sniggered. He couldn't help it. Trust Jack to diffuse his worries.

Hoping he wasn't making a mistake, Ianto asked a question that had been nagging at him for a while. He didn't want to ruin this moment, but it seemed an opportune time to ask. "Where do you come from, Jack?"

Silence. Only the drone of the telly could be heard above the sound of their breathing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Ianto said, realizing it had been a mistake. Jack's secrets were his own. He shouldn't have pressed for answers.

Arms tightened around him, curling over his chest and pulling him close against him. "I was born in the fifty-first century," Jack said, his voice rough.

Ianto nodded. "You made that comment about pheromones back when we caught Myfanwy. I'd always thought you were joking."

A chuckle. "I don't lie. Too much effort involved."

His hands stroked back down to Ianto's stomach. He was quiet for a while then, just caressing the skin tenderly, causing parts of Ianto to perk up with interest. When the older man did talk, his hands eased down further and Ianto found he had to part his legs a bit as Jack's hands twined around his inner thighs. The pain didn't feel so bad with Jack massaging the muscles.

"The Boeshane Peninsula," Jack said, giving a teasing squeeze, his thumbs taunting Ianto with a vague brush over his semi-hard member. "You've never heard of it. It doesn't even exist yet. A small colony of humans amidst the sand dunes of a seemingly endless beach. You've never seen an ocean so vast."

"Sounds lovely," Ianto murmured. He reached down, placing his hands over Jack's. "We can't." He urged Jack's hands up to the more safe territory of his stomach. He settled his head back on Jack's shoulder. "Come to bed with me? Maybe you could ... tell me more?" He bit his lip, worrying.

Lips touched his forehead, soothing his fears. "I'd love to."

* * *

Jack wasn't able to spend the whole night, though he would have liked to. An alert had come through just past midnight and he'd been forced to vacate the Welshman's bed in favor of an errant ship of confused and apologetic aliens. Jack spent the remainder of the night helping to fix their ship and send them on their way.

He returned to the Hub shortly after sunrise, intending to drop off the gift the thankful aliens had presented him with and then get a change of clothes before heading back to Ianto's. With a smile, he placed the gift on Toshiko's workstation, eager to see how long it would take her to work out what it was. The device was a perfect sphere, shaded an opaque white and seemingly smooth and featureless to the naked eye. It was relatively small, roughly the size of a tennis ball. Jack knew how to activate it but he wanted to see Tosh figure it out on her own. She was sure to be pleasantly surprised.

A quick shower later and he was on his way back to Ianto's flat. He slipped inside quietly, not knowing if Ianto was awake yet or not. If he was still sleeping, Jack didn't want to disturb him.

He didn't hear anything as he moved through the small flat. He threw his coat on the sofa as he passed and went into the only bedroom. There was Ianto, still curled up in bed, right where Jack had left him all those hours ago. He smiled to himself, until he realized that something was wasn't right.

A faint noise could be heard coming from the Welshman. Jack took a few quick steps and climbed onto the bed on his knees, reaching out to roll the younger man onto his back. Ianto's face was pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He whimpered as Jack shifted him, his eyes flickering behind closed lids.

"Ianto?" Jack called, slapping lightly at Ianto's cheek.

Eyes fluttered, a pained moan issuing from his lips, but Ianto never truly regained consciousness. "Hurts," he frailly gasped, a shiver beginning to course through his body.

Fear slammed into Jack. Pain. What kind of pain? It couldn't be labor, could it? No, it was too early for that. Ianto was only seven months pregnant. It was too soon. But whatever it was, he needed Owen. They both did.

Jack didn't hesitate. He shoved his hands underneath Ianto's body and hefted him into his arms. The instant he did so, Ianto's eyes flashed open and he began to scream.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._

* * *

To answer some questions:

The other DNA donor of Ianto's baby is the junior researcher who was handling the piece of alien tech when it was used on Ianto.

And as of this part, Ianto is seven months pregnant.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Still set during 'Random Shoes,' but not referenced much. Barely at all, actually._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Twenty-Three_**

* * *

The screaming stopped as abruptly as it had started. Jack stood, frozen in the middle of the bedroom, Ianto a limp weight in his arms. The Welshman had gone quiet. The only sound coming from him were soft breaths and faint whimpers. Jack looked at his face and saw that he was unconscious again. It worried Jack that Ianto hadn't been able to maintain consciousness. But then, perhaps it was better that he wasn't aware, wasn't feeling the pain that had left him screaming only moments ago.

Jack carefully adjusted his hold on the young man, already feeling the strain in his arms. Ianto wasn't exactly as light as a feather. Carrying his dead weight wasn't easy. But what else could Jack do? If there was something terribly wrong, time was of the essence. He couldn't wait around for Owen to come here and decide Ianto needed to go to the Hub for some kind of treatment. Jack was going to cut through the middleman and just take Ianto to him. If it was nothing to worry about, then they could all breathe a sigh of relief later. Jack would rather be certain, then regret it later.

With the duvet bundled around his precious burden, he left the bedroom, then the flat. His own coat remained behind on Ianto's sofa. He could come back for it later.

He heard doors opening as he passed them, curious heads poking out to see what was going on. He heard Mrs. Kolodka call out behind him, but could only throw back a quick response, a lie about Ianto having a fever and taking him to his doctor. It was easier to lie in this case. He also asked her to make sure Ianto's door was locked, not having the time to go back and do it himself. Ianto wouldn't be happy if his few belongings were stolen.

Ahead of him, the doors to the flats remained closed. Granted it was the middle of the morning and most people had probably gone to work, but he'd expected a few more curious faces wondering what the screaming was all about. Then again, how many people really cared about others anymore?

Faint whimpers slipped from Ianto's lips, growing in volume as Jack maneuvered him into the SUV. He quieted again once he was settled. Jack did his best to secure him, knowing that he had to drive fast and not wanting to risk Ianto getting knocked around.

He pressed a hand to Ianto's face, watching the young man's eyelids flutter. Glazed blue eyes looked in his general direction, not truly focusing on him. Jack could see pain in that glassy gaze. He rubbed his thumb gently back and forth across his cheekbone, trying to keep him calm.

"Jack?"

Ianto's voice was weak, tired. He blinked, but still looked dazed. His breathing was shallow, rasping in and out through his mouth. He licked his lips which were dry and beginning to crack.

"It hurts," he whispered, fear chasing the weariness in his eyes as tears began to fall.

Jack raised his other hand, cupping Ianto's face in his palms. He thumbed away the wetness on the Welshman's cheeks, and tried to smile reassuringly. "What hurts? Where does it hurt, Ianto?"

A whimper and a fluttering of eyelids. Ianto was fading again, his awareness slipping. "My back," he answered. "My legs ... thighs." He shuddered a breath, his eyes suddenly snapping to meet Jack's with abrupt clarity. "What's wrong with me?"

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Jack asked cautiously. "Your stomach?" He eased closer to Ianto, using his body to block anyone from seeing inside the SUV. Carefully, he shifted the folds of the duvet, trying to see if he could see any reason for the pain Ianto was in.

"No," was Ianto's response.

Jack found Ianto's hands possessively clutching at his own belly, lean fingers almost digging into the protruding mass. He pried the digits loose, then settled them back onto his stomach again, patting the backs of his trembling hands gently, reassuringly. Carefully, he sifted his way through the duvet, making sure to keep Ianto's modesty intact by keeping a portion of the cloth over the Welshman's lower body.

He pulled back another fold of the duvet and couldn't stop the harsh gasp from escaping him. From nearly mid-thigh to halfway up his side, Ianto's skin was mottled with deep, dark bruising. He looked like he'd been kicked repeatedly, but there was no visible damage to the skin other than the extensive bruise. No wonder he was in pain. Jack frowned, running his fingers lightly over the pattern. Amazingly, impossibly, the bruising seemed to dip away from Ianto's belly, the skin there remaining unblemished and healthy. Jack chalked it up to the nanogenes keeping the fetus safe, but still wondered at what had caused the bruises in the first place.

"What is it?" Ianto asked, his hand flailing out to grasp at Jack's sleeve.

Jack looked into his eyes and found it difficult to smile. "I don't know," he said honestly, placing his hand over the one Ianto had grabbed him with. "But we'll take care of it. I'll get you to Owen and he'll take care of you. Both of you."

Ianto didn't look as if he believed him. Jack wasn't sure he believed himself.

Jack folded the duvet over Ianto again, then closed the door and ran around to the other side. By the time he got in and started the SUV, Ianto was dozing again. He was unconscious before they reached the Hub less than ten minutes later.

Owen was waiting in the Medical Bay when Jack carried Ianto in. Jack had called ahead to make sure he was there. It was still early in the morning and Owen didn't usually come in until later. Tosh stood up from her seat and stepped closer, but stayed clear out of Jack's way. As Jack all but ran down to the medical area, she hovered over them, her hands clenched on the railing and looking down into the Bay.

"Get him on the table," Owen ordered, yanking a privacy screen around.

"What's going on?" Tosh asked in a near-frantic tone. Jack was almost glad Gwen was still out on that Eugene Jones investigation of hers. At least he didn't have both of the women ganging up on him again about Ianto's health.

"It's okay, Tosh!" Jack shouted back, then fixed Owen with a pointed glare that warned him not to say anything to concern the woman.

He didn't need to worry though, as Owen's focus was only on Ianto. "Jesus, Jack," he grumbled as soon as he peeled the duvet away.

From then on, he was silent, scrambling around the table, running tests and taking vitals, hooking Ianto up to an IV line and any number of machines to monitor him. Jack watched, trying to stay out of the way but not willing to leave his side.

Finally, Owen scrubbed a hand across his forehead and breathed out a sigh. "Thank God those little buggers learned," he said.

"What?" Jack snapped, his patience thin. "What's going on? What made those bruises?"

"The nanogenes," Owen replied, carefully tugging a pair of sleep pants up Ianto's legs.

"Why would-" Jack started, but cut himself off, realization slowly dawning on him. Something similar happened during male pregnancies in the fifty-first century. Well, minus the bruising at any rate. It was a natural thing where he came from and came with a delightful burst of endorphins to cover any pain there might have been. For Ianto, it was anything but natural. His body wasn't prepared for changes of this nature.

Owen slid a blanket up over Ianto's prone form. "That's right. The little bastards are making a way out for the baby. To do that, they have to make a birth canal and since a human male isn't built for this, they're also widening his hips. Breaking the bones and moving them caused those bruises you saw. It's being done slowly and in small increments, hence the pain he's in."

Jack slid his fingers into Ianto's hair and stroked through the soft strands. "And the tiredness?"

"They're sedating him. And thank God for that, too. The last subject before Ianto went through this fully conscious and aware of everything. Sedation was never an option for him. Torchwood One let him suffer, Jack, and when he went into premature labor because of it, they did nothing to help. The nanogenes learned from this and are limiting the stress and shock by keeping Ianto asleep. They are single-mindedly concerned with protecting this baby until it's ready to deliver."

"What can we do?" Jack asked, his eyes fixating on Ianto's belly.

"Keep him comfortable. Wait it out." Owen smoothed out the blanket, then cleared his throat as if self-conscious about the small act of kindness. "I'll need to keep him close so I can keep an eye on him, make sure he stays stable."

An idea formed in Jack's mind and he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. "I know the perfect place."

* * *

A slightly blurry expanse of pale yellow wall was the first thing Ianto saw when he awoke. Next to come into focus was the thin pole of an IV hanger, an almost full bag of fluid dangling from it. He followed the tubing down to the bed where he lay, to the pieces of tape holding it against his skin, to where the needle disappeared into his vein.

He was confused. Where was he? What was going on? He blinked drowsily. Opening his mouth, he tried to call out in case someone was nearby, only to find his throat dry. His tongue felt thick, like it was wadded in cotton. He coughed, the scratchy dryness irritating him.

Something cold and wet slid against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, all too happy to accept the fingers that pressed a piece of ice against his tongue.

"Let that melt," Owen's unmistakable voice stated.

Ianto hummed, his eyes feeling heavy. It was difficult to focus, to swim up through the levels of sludge that made up his mind now and breach full consciousness. He was tempted to simply lie back and let the tiredness carry him off again. But there was something important, something he needed to know.

More ice was given to him. He welcomed the soothing liquid, allowing the pieces of ice to melt on his tongue. The cool liquid drizzled down his throat slowly, easing the dryness.

"Where am I?" he asked, when he was a bit more aware, his eyes still only barely open.

A faint grin curled Owen's lips. "Welcome to the Torchwood Nursery, Tea-Boy."

Ianto took in the pale yellow walls again. He blinked owlishly, able to make out more pieces of furniture now. His vision was still somewhat blurred around the edges, but he could see a changing table and a cot, as well as a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, among other pieces of furniture. Everything was made of a rich, dark cherry wood, standing out in the brightness of the cheerful room. He realized now that he was lying on one side of a rather large bed, his body propped up to an almost sitting position by the pillows behind him.

"What?" It wasn't the most articulate thing to say, but it was all his muddled mind could come up with at the moment.

"Jack's doing," Owen supplied, placing the cup of ice chips on a small table beside the bed that Ianto hadn't noticed before. "He wanted to surprise you. Had Tosh and Gwen do the shopping for him and roped me into interior design and furniture assembly."

Ianto could only blink in surprise. This was a room in the Hub? But it looked like a normal bedroom, nicer than his own, in fact. "I ... Owen." He swallowed and nervously began to pick at the soft blanket covering him. "Thank you."

A pale dusting of color alighted on Owen's face. He cleared his throat. "Thank Captain Slave-Driver," he said, the frail color fading. "He had us running our arses off every time you left for the night or whenever he figured you wouldn't notice one of us missing."

Ianto didn't know what to say, so he remained quiet. An awkward silence filled the air until Ianto realized he still didn't know what was going on.

"How did I get here? Why am I here?" he asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Thinking for a moment, Ianto answered, "I went to bed." He didn't think Owen would appreciate knowing that he'd fallen asleep in Jack's arms, so he kept that to himself. "I was tired and I went home early. And I remember Tosh staying with me for a while. And you, I think. Then I had dinner with Jack and ... I went to bed."

The look on Owen's face had him getting worried. "That was three days ago."

"What?" Ianto slammed his hands on the bed and pushed himself up. Too fast, he realized as the room began to spin and blur. He slowly sat back, feeling Owen's hands guiding his shoulders. He also became aware of a deep throbbing ache that pulsed out around his hips and groin in time with his heartbeat.

Ianto winced, lips parted as he made quick gasping breaths. He felt Owen reach behind him, adjusting pillows to make sure Ianto's back and neck were supported. "Just relax," Owen said.

That was easier said than done. Ianto let out something that could be mistaken for a laugh. "What happened?"

A calculating look crossed Owen's face. He didn't answer immediately, instead waiting for Ianto's breathing to even out. "I'm not going to sugar-coat it for you, mate. Those nanogenes have made a way for your little bundle of joy to get out."

There was a heavy pause before Ianto said anything. To be fair, he couldn't get his brain to work. It was as if Owen had thrown a wrench in his mental gears. "What?" He felt a niggling of fear, which only seemed to grow as the seconds ticked by.

"Okay. I'll lay it all out for you. You have a birth canal."

Owen could have told him he'd grown an extra leg and Ianto couldn't have been as shocked by the news. "I have a WHAT?" Before Owen could answer, Ianto quickly reached under the blankets to make a frantic grab at his crotch. He was immensely relieved to find that he hadn't lost anything down there.

Ignoring Ianto's actions, Owen continued. "The nanogenes have been learning from their mistakes. The stress and shock of changing the last bloke caused him to go into early labor. My best guess is that they sedated you to keep the same thing from happening to you. I was expecting something like this ... probably should have warned you, but you've been under too much stress already and I thought I had more time. It didn't happen until almost the eighth month for the last guy."

Ianto let out a frankly hysterical laugh. "If I grow tits, I'm going to kill you. Slowly!" He dropped his hands on top of the blanket and began twisting the fabric in his fists.

Owen held up his own hands defensively. "Don't go killing the messenger. Now, there are some things we should go over."

Ianto swallowed repeatedly. His mouth was feeling dry again. "Does that mean I have ... I have a-" He couldn't finish the thought, let alone the sentence. And he sure as hell wasn't going to feel around to find out.

Brief confusion flickered over Owen's face, but was quick to vanish. "Oh! No. Let me explain."

He reached down and picked up a folder from the floor. He opened it and offered it over to Ianto, who took it with irritatingly shaking hands. The doctor pointed to a diagram that left Ianto feeling a bit queasy.

"Most of the alterations were internal. See here, is the birth canal leading from the womb. Yes, there is an external cavity, located between the testicles and anus. It's covered by a thin membrane of skin, so it's barely even noticeable unless you're looking for it. I assume it'll thin out or break as you get closer to your due date, perhaps when you go into labor."

Ianto dropped the folder and cut him off. "Labor? Oh, hell no! There is NO way I am giving birth! When the time comes, I want drugs! And a c-section! Am I understood?"

Much to his annoyance, Owen laughed. Only once, but it was still a laugh. And he was smiling. Bastard.

Owen began talking again, going over the changes that had been made. Ianto tried to pay attention, but he was finding it difficult. All he could focus on was the fact that he had a birth canal. He shuddered at the mere thought of it. The idea of actually trying to give birth had him nauseous. There was no way in hell.

"Wait, what?" Ianto asked abruptly. Something Owen said filtered through. "What about my hips?"

Giving him a look filled with exasperation, the medic answered. "They've been shifted. The male skeletal frame isn't built for childbirth, let alone pregnancy. Hips are too narrow. The nanogenes took care of that for you."

"Oh, great." He tossed the folder aside and rested his hands on his stomach, then leveled Owen with a deliberate look. "I'm serious, Owen. Drugs. I want drugs. Lots of them."

Owen patted the back of his hand in a placating manner. "No worries, Tea-Boy. I have you scheduled for surgery. Now, let's see how you're healing."

Ianto raised his hands, moving them out of the way as Owen drew the blanket down to his knees. He couldn't see much beyond the dome of his belly, but he felt when Owen's fingers prodded at his sides. Wincing, he tried to angle himself to see and was stunned at the deep bruising he glimpsed.

"It's not as bad as it was before," Owen said, although Ianto hadn't said a word. "Only a bit of discoloration around the hips and groin now. The nanogenes are working hard to keep your pain to a minimum. Don't be surprised if you find it difficult to stay awake."

Now that Owen said it, Ianto did find himself feeling a bit drowsy. He didn't want to go to sleep though. He'd slept for three days already apparently. He bit his lip, worried and not really wanting to broach the topic that had been on his mind since Owen had told him what had been done to him. "Will I ... will I go back to normal when this is done?" He barely heard himself over the throbbing of his heart. He was afraid of the answer.

Owen readjusted the blankets, smoothing out the wrinkles. "I don't know, Ianto," he said solemnly. "If we had the tech that did this ... but so much was lost in the fall of Torchwood One. Tosh checked. The device wasn't found. As it is, we're working blind from here on out. You've outlived all the other subjects. Everything that happens to you from now on is going to be a first."

Ianto didn't answer. He couldn't.

In a rare show of caring, Owen reached out and grasped his hand. "I'll do everything I can, Ianto," he said honestly, his tone so full of earnest intent that Ianto couldn't help but believe him.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Set after 'Random Shoes.'_

_Warning: This Part has been edited for content, again to comply with this site's Terms of Service. You can find the full part on my website and the address to that is on my profile._

* * *

**Expectations**

**Part Twenty-Four**

* * *

Ianto didn't think he had ever been so bored in his life.

It had been a day since he had first woken in this room. He didn't really remember much after Owen's initial visit. He'd fallen asleep and had slept off and on for the remainder of the day. He had vague recollections of Tosh stopping in to see him. He'd tried to hold a conversation, but he hadn't been able to stay awake for very long. And he was certain Jack's concerned face had been peering down at him during one of his brief bouts of awareness. He could still feel a ghost of a caress on his cheek from where the man had stroked his features. But maybe he had dreamed that.

His hips ached something terrible.

He shifted a bit on the bed, wincing in discomfort. Getting up to use the toilet had been a slow and painful exercise. He was immensely grateful for the fact that there was an en-suite attached to his little bedroom and he wouldn't have to go hobbling along the corridor to find one.

Although, to call this room little, would be incorrect. Ianto thought he could probably fit most, if not all of his flat inside these four walls. He looked around at the pleasant yellow walls, at the dark wood of the furniture and didn't think he could have done any better himself. It was perfect, just what he wanted. He was surprised by the burst of warmth this brought to his chest. This display of caring touched him though. Jack had paid attention. He had listened.

He took in and let out a breath and turned his attention back to the only true luxury in this room, aside from the bed, of course. A large flat-screen was hanging on the wall just across from the bed. Ianto flicked through channels without really noticing what was on. A moment later, he tossed the remote aside with a disgusted huff, leaving the telly tuned to some news program.

Owen had told him to stay in bed. Ianto found it easy to agree, if only for the pain in his hips and groin. He couldn't imagine trying to walk around handing out coffees, let alone clean up after everyone today. He was too sore. Besides, it would be awkward maneuvering around with an IV line jabbed in the back of his hand. Owen refused to remove it yet.

There was a gentle rapping to the door and Ianto answered with an instinctive, "Come in."

He found himself more relieved than he thought he would be, when the door opened to admit Gwen. She entered the room, pulling a trolley in along with her. "Hi," she smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored," he groaned, then bit his lip, embarrassed by his own admission.

"Well, I've brought lunch," she said, her smile never wavering. "And a bit of company, if you'd like."

"God, yes," he uttered under his breath.

Gwen must have heard him. She smiled as she pulled the trolley in. "Didn't Owen and Jack leave you anything to do?"

"Not a thing," Ianto said, carefully pushing himself up a bit more. He bit back a groan of pain but wasn't able to stop the wince. "I've got the telly."

She clucked her tongue. "We'll just see about that. You must be going mental in here. Tell you what, write me up a list of books, or whatever and I'll see if I can smuggle in a bit of paperwork along with it."

Ianto smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Gwen pushed the trolley right up against the side of the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed near Ianto's knees and lifted the lid off the plate. A small waft of steam billowed up. "Today we have a salmon fillet topped with Parmesan cheese and lemon juice, served with a side of sauteed vegetables. Brussels sprouts, kale leaves, red peppers, squash, green beans, and spinach."

"Where did this come from?" Ianto asked, surprised. "Not the usual takeaway fare, is it?"

"Rhys cooked it up. I met him at a cafe down the street to pick it up. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything. He just thinks I have a co-worker with health issues and certain dietary needs." She picked up a paper bag. "And this, is from Tosh." She reached in and pulled out a small disposable cup.

Ianto took the cup. At the first sip, he sighed in bliss. Coffee. Wonderful. Owen hadn't yet banned the beverage outright, so he still enjoyed his single cup every day. Except for the past few days when he had been either unconscious or very near to it.

He traded his sadly empty coffee cup for the plate and began eating his lunch. Ianto was surprised by how good it was. Who knew Rhys was so talented in the kitchen? "So, tell me what's been going on? Anything come out of that Eugene Jones thing?" he asked, hoping to incite a conversation.

With a beaming smile Gwen erupted into a full detailed description of her weekend. She even produced the aforementioned Dogon Sixth Eye for Ianto's examination, assuring him that Jack had already said she could show it to him. Apparently, she had been quite keen on the idea of telling him everything and wanted to make sure there was nothing dangerous about the eye before he handled it. Her exuberance over everything had Ianto thrilled right along with her.

When she finished, Ianto had long since been done with his lunch. He was fiddling with the eye, turning it over in his hand. "Where's Jack?" he asked, his words soft. He sounded insecure to his own ears and cleared his throat self-consciously.

Gwen smiled at him in a fond way and brushed her fingers through her fringe. "He had to go check something out. We've been busy the past couple days. The Rift, you know. He's been here as often as the Rift lets him, but you know how that can be sometimes." She held out her hand and accepted the eye from him. "I suppose I should go and put this into storage."

Ianto cleared his throat. "If you get me a piece of paper and a pen, I'll be able to write directions to where this sort of thing is stored." He regarded it. "It's not dangerous, so it probably belongs in the general archives. I'll file it away when Owen lets me out of here."

Gwen looked relieved. "That would be a blessing beyond belief. You keep things so well organized that I'm petrified that I'll do something to bugger it all up." She stood and headed for the door. "I'll be back as quick as I can."

Ianto had no doubt that his archives were a right mess. It had only been a few days, but he knew no one had bothered to file anything properly. They may have tried, but he would find files and artifacts strewn across his desk. He didn't know why they couldn't follow his system. It amazed him that for a team full of brilliant people, they had yet to grasp a basic understanding of the English alphabet.

When Gwen returned, he wrote out the directions as promised. Then he made out a list of items he'd like from his flat. He didn't know how long he'd be stuck here for and he didn't want to be bored. His hips weren't as sore as they'd been the first time he'd woken and he could actually get up out of bed now, but Owen was reluctant to allow him back to work just yet. For once, Ianto agreed with him. It just hurt too much, despite the fact that the Nanogenes were repairing the damage they'd caused.

"Thanks, Gwen," he said, honestly grateful for her thoughtfulness.

She brushed away his thanks with a grin. As she left, she promised to return before she left for the night, although she couldn't promise how long that would actually be.

Ianto was left alone again, with only the sound of the telly to keep him company.

He picked up the remote again and went back to flipping through the channels. It didn't take long for him to get fed up again. With nothing else to do, he switched it off and tried to get comfortable. After fighting for a bit with the pillows, shoving most of them off of the bed or flinging them to the other end, he curled up on his side. It hurt, throbbing in time with his heart, but the longer he stayed still, the more distant the pain became.

He dozed. He didn't know for how long. But when he blinked his eyes open again, the lights were dimmer. He didn't remember turning them down, but the room was cast in long, dark shadows.

There was a rustle of fabric and the bed dipped behind him. He jolted, startled, but calmed at the feel of a familiar hand caressing his flank. "Jack?" he croaked, still sleepy.

The comforting warmth of Jack's naked body pressed up against his back and he sighed happily. "I intercepted Gwen on my way here," Jack said, his voice husky, breath wafting across Ianto's ear. "She had a care package for you."

"Oh?" Ianto asked, enjoying the feel of Jack's arms winding around him, pulling him close.

"Books and paperwork." Jack chuckled. "I'm sorry I didn't think to bring anything to keep away the boredom. But I think I can make up for that. I brought you a present."

Ianto reached back, slipping his fingers around Jack's member. "Is that what we're calling it now?" He stroked the hardening length once, and was confused when Jack's fingers curled around his wrist and pulled him away.

The Captain hummed. "As much as I enjoy that, that's not what I was talking about." He pressed his hand to Ianto's hip, lightly, but enough to make him flinch. "It's not as much fun if I can't share the experience."

There was nothing Ianto could think to say to that. He bit his lip, wondering if it was too soon to ask. "Can I have my present?"

Jack laughed. He pushed himself up and leaned over Ianto to turn the lights on full. Not caring for his lack of dress, he got up from the bed and plucked up his coat from where he'd abandoned it on the floor while Ianto maneuvered himself into a sitting position. Ianto couldn't help but admire the view. The dashing Captain was a sight to behold. All that bare tanned flesh. Ianto's eyes followed the lines of that body, inevitably landing at the apex of strong thighs and the nest of thick wiry hair that surrounded his genitals.

Ianto tore his eyes away, his face heating. He could already feel the familiar growing warmth in his groin, and rearranged his blankets to try and hide it. He felt foolish ogling the man, like a teenager lusting after a crush. But then Jack smiled at him and Ianto couldn't help but return it with a watery grin of his own.

Jack returned to the bed and pressed a circular object into his hands.

Turning it over in his hands, Ianto tried to figure out what it was. Jack leaned back and pulled Ianto in close against his side. "What is it?" Ianto asked. For all intents and purposes, it was a plain milky-white sphere, about the size of a tennis ball. There was nothing overtly fascinating about it.

"A gift from a grateful group of aliens I helped on their way a couple nights ago. I wanted to see if Tosh could figure out what it was, but then I thought you might enjoy it a bit more given the circumstances," Jack said, stroking a hand along Ianto's arm.

"Yes," Ianto replied, slowly. "But what is it?"

A chuckle and Jack reached around to take the smooth sphere. "A Tyrellian memory sphere," Jack stated. He tapped the surface of the device in a peculiar way and Ianto was surprised to see a flicker of blue lights begin to blink just below the surface.

And then suddenly, Ianto's breath was taken away.

The room around him flickered and disappeared and he found himself on a beach. It was impossible, but there he was. He was still in bed, and he knew that it was late at night, but here he was on a sunny day on a beach he'd never seen before. "Jack? What is this?" he asked, turning slightly in Jack's arms to see the other man. There was a strained expression on the older man's face, but then Jack looked at him and a smile lit up his features.

"It's telesensual," Jack said, raising the device in his hand. "It uses the mind of the holder, the memories, and creates a perfectly rendered three dimensional image, a perfect holographic representation, complete with sound."

Ianto looked around again, taking in everything. The beach was enormous. And the water stretched out as far as he could see. The only land he saw, beyond the beach he was standing on, was that of a small peninsula dominated by a large block-like structure. A colony, he supposed.

It struck him like lightning. "Boeshane Peninsula," he breathed out, eyes widening. "Jack is this-" He didn't wait for an answer. There wasn't anything else this could be. "It's beautiful."

"If you can picture it in your head, you can see it," Jack said. "You don't even have to concentrate hard. Once you set it, it takes the first thought in your head. If you lose focus, it's still there. If you want to change it, you do this." He tapped the device a few times and the beach around them disappeared. "It resets the controls." He handed it over to Ianto. "Go ahead, give it a try."

With a wry grin, Ianto pictured the first thing he could think of. Once again, he found himself surrounded by the vast alien beach of the Boeshane Peninsula. "If you don't mind, I quite like it here." He snuggled back against Jack, comfortable in his embrace, watching the waves ebb and flow.

"You are a marvel, Mr. Jones," Jack stated. He pressed a lingering kiss to Ianto's shoulder, then nuzzled his neck.

Ianto hummed. The constant rhythmic sound of the crashing waves were lulling him into relaxation. It was a swift hop from there to sleep. He dropped his head back, resting fully against Jack, content to remain just where he was.

* * *

It was a new experience to wake up surrounded by the vista of an alien world. Ianto almost forgot where he was for a moment. He blinked, confused by the sandy beach and distant community, before he remembered. He lifted the device in his hand, looking at it curiously. If he knew how to turn it off, he would. However, it wasn't a hardship to look out at the vast sea before him.

This was Jack's home. This was where he had been born. Thousands of years into the future and on some distant alien planet. Ianto felt a thrill knowing that no one else on the team had gotten a glimpse of this place. At least, he didn't think so. He liked to hope that Jack had shared this with him alone.

Thinking of Jack, Ianto turned his head to look over at the dashing Captain. Jack was asleep, his arms loosely wound around Ianto's body, his hands a heavy weight on Ianto's belly. He looked calm, peaceful. There was still a smile on his face, just a soft up-curling of his lips, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Ianto turned awkwardly in the cradle of Jack's arms, his bulging stomach pressing up against Jack's warm body. He slid his fingers across Jack's cheek, just content to touch him. He wasn't bold enough to do this when Jack was awake.

Slowly he eased his fingers along the contours of Jack's handsome face, lingering for longer than necessary on his full lips. Unable to resist, Ianto pressed a kiss to those tempting lips. Just a small peck, followed by a quick swipe of his tongue. When he pulled away, Jack's eyes were still closed. Shuddering an excited breath, he continued his explorations.

He trailed fingers and lips down Jack's chin, dipping his tongue into the cleft. Jack hummed, hand coming up in a clumsy brush against Ianto's shoulder. Ianto froze, watching Jack's face, but there was no further reaction from the older man and Ianto went back to what he had been doing.

Awkwardly shifting his body down the bed as he moved, Ianto applied lips and tongue to the Captain's broad chest. With one elbow to brace his weight up, he raised his other hand to join in the play, toying idly with one dusky nipple, watching it harden under his attention. He didn't waste too much time there, too eager to get to the prize before Jack awoke. There couldn't be much time left. Just how much could someone sleep through? For all he knew Jack was just faking it, playing with him. Well, with what Ianto intended he wouldn't be able to feign sleep much longer.

He continued downward, careful to keep his IV line from getting tangled. He was still sore and it wasn't easy to move his bulk, but he managed, biting once at Jack's navel until he moved those last few inches down and was faced with Jack's cock. Ianto raised a hand, cupping it gently, almost timidly. He swallowed thickly, then licked his lips. He'd never seen it from quite so close up before. Jack was all too happy to suck his cock, but Ianto had yet to return the favor. He was still getting used to the idea that he liked having Jack's cock up his arse.

Looking up, he saw the other man's eyelids fluttering and knew he was out of time. Jack was waking up. If he was going to do this, it had to be now.

* * *

**This scene has been edited due to content to comply with this site's terms of service. You can find the unedited version on my site. The address can be found in my profile.**

* * *

Jack flopped back against the bed, sweaty and sated. A languorous smile spread across his face, his chest rising and falling with heaving breaths. He looked down at Ianto and the emotion in those eyes sent a shiver down the Welshman's spine. He could almost feel Jack looking at him, like tingles on his skin, a warm caress.

With an ease of movement that Ianto felt a flash of jealousy over, Jack slid down the bed. Not wasting a moment, he leaned in and ran took Ianto's mouth with fervor.

Ianto arched up, grunting when his belly bumped against Jack's solid form. Jack was everywhere. His taste, his scent. Ianto's heart thudded, other parts of him throbbing achingly in time with the rapid tempo. Jack's hands slid down his body, confident and sure. He stroked. He teased. He petted, prying shameless sounds from Ianto's throat that he would deny making if ever asked. Jack's hands slipped under the thin barrier of sleep pants, palming the pregnant man's groin.

A sudden inexplicable fear gripped Ianto. His heart clenched and he threw his hands against Jack's chest, jerking back with a cry that startled him as much as it did Jack. The hurt, confused expression in Jack's eyes made his throat close up with shame.

Ianto rolled away from Jack, shaking and scared and feeling guilty. He swallowed against the urge to cry.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, a heavy hand falling on Ianto's shoulder.

He shivered, trying to inch away.

"Did I hurt you?"

The words, so sincere sent a fresh stab of guilt through him. Ianto coughed, then swallowed around the painful lump in his throat. How could he tell Jack what was wrong? He turned his head into the pillow, trying to bury himself, to hide away.

"Your bruises, I should have remembered," Jack said, gently nudging the flimsy cloth of his pants down. Ianto felt the barest brush of fingertips on his hip, feather-light touches outlining the discoloration.

"It's not the bruises," Ianto croaked.

"Then what is it?" Jack asked, slipping his hand in a warm caress along the Welshman's spine. Up and down, up and down, regular and soothing.

Despite the tender care, Ianto was reluctant to discuss his fears. What would Jack think of him? It seemed like such a shallow reason to not want being touched. He bit his lip, wavering over the idea of discussing it. Jack was being so nice to him. He wasn't forcing him to talk, wasn't trying to wheedle the information out of him. He was patient, waiting to see if Ianto would speak. Eventually, he did.

"What if I don't go back to normal after this?" Ianto asked in a pale whisper. For emphasis, he settled his hand against the roundness of his belly.

Jack's hand covered his and Ianto felt the press of Jack's lips against his shoulder. "I say worry about that if it happens. I don't know how these Nanogenes work. They could be programmed to set things back to normal once the baby is born."

"I suppose I'll have to wait and see," he whispered, not really keen on that idea. He'd rather know now then wait and worry for the next two months.

Reaching around him, Jack picked up the memory sphere from where it had ended up half-shoved beneath a pillow. With easy motions, he turned it off and placed it on the table by the bed. The beauty of the alien world disappeared and they were back in the simple surroundings of the Torchwood Nursery.

"I never thanked you for this," Ianto said, suddenly realizing this truth. He gestured vaguely with one hand toward one of the walls.

Jack caught his hand, checking the IV to make sure he hadn't inadvertently dislodged it, then kissed the backs of his fingers. "No need to thank me. You needed a place like this." He eased down, planting his warm body flush against Ianto's back. "Owen still wants you to stay here for the remainder of your pregnancy. And you've not been sleeping well in that cot of yours in the Archives. I know you haven't said anything, but I can tell you're in pain after a night down there. You deserve a little comfort."

His hand soothed along Ianto's flank again, offering solace and something that left Ianto's skin tingling anew. His earlier lust had abated as quickly as if he had been dowsed in frigid water. The tender attention Jack was offering now, was awakening it again slowly, tentatively.

"Is that why the bed is so large?" Ianto asked, shifting a bit, trying to urge Jack on without asking for it outright.

"Well, I thought you might like a bit of company now and then," he answered and Ianto could hear the smirk in his voice.

When Jack's hand reached around to cup his genitals, Ianto didn't flinch away. He leaned back against the Captain's body, showing with action that he wasn't afraid, that he did want him. He welcomed Jack's caresses. 

* * *

He fell back, quivering. Jack kissed his cheek. Ianto turned his head to accept those lips with his own, finding it easy to acquiesce to the Captain's whims as he swept his tongue into a loving dance.

Ianto broke away with a weak smile. That little romp had sapped his strength away. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. "What time is it, anyway?"

There was a pause before the other man answered. "Almost five now."

"In the morning?"

"Yep." Jack kissed him again. "Get some rest."

Ianto was dozing as something occurred to him. He had a vague recollection of the words Jack had been saying while bringing him off, but couldn't make sense of it now. It hadn't occurred to him then to pay attention. But now the words were taunting at the periphery of his mind. Jack had asked him something.

"Jack?" he asked, wriggling into a comfortable position with Jack pressed up behind him. "What did you ask me to do?"

Delaying his answer, Jack nuzzled his neck. He wrapped his arms around Ianto. The Welshman was barely awake when Jack responded. "I asked if you'd oblige Owen and move in here until your scheduled delivery. You said yes."

Ianto blinked, but couldn't rouse himself fully. "Tricky bastard."

He barely heard Jack's chuckle.

* * *

Two days later, Ianto was grudgingly allowing Gwen to tie his shoes for him. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't bend to do it himself anymore, even when his body was concealed by the ring he was once again wearing.

He sighed. This would be the last time he'd wear the ring. He'd be stuck here in the Hub for the remainder of his pregnancy. Today, Owen had finally deemed him well enough to go and collect a few things from his flat to make his stay feel like less of a prison sentence. The IV had been removed earlier in the morning and he'd subjected himself to a physical exam. His bruises were gone, though he still felt a little sore when he moved. All in all, he was much better than he had been. Well enough, in fact, to be allowed out of Owen's sight for an hour or two. But not well enough to go without a chaperone.

Owen was busy with an autopsy, so he couldn't go. Tosh had her hands full with some new tech that had come in. And Jack was running around Rhiwbina, tracking down a piece of alien weaponry that had been sold on eBay as a Christmas ornament. That left Gwen as his babysitter.

Despite the fact that his stomach was hidden, he hadn't felt like taking the effort of donning a suit today. Instead, he had opted for jeans and one of his old t-shirts along with a faded old hoodie that had seen better days. It used to be black, but was bordering on gray now, and there were one or two small holes in one of the sleeves. But it was comfortable and warm and that was all he really cared about at the present.

With a hand from Gwen, Ianto stood. She grunted with the effort, then apologized for it. He waved it away with a smile and a casual response. He knew that he wasn't exactly light these days.

"Ready to go?" Gwen asked cheerfully, handing his coat to him.

Despite his annoyance at needing a babysitter, he didn't mind so much that Gwen was going with him. She'd kept up a cheerful chatter as soon as she'd stepped into the room with him, helping him without insisting that he needed it, tying his shoes without asking if he needed her to. She just helped him and still made it seem like it was nothing important, as if it were an everyday occurrence. He didn't know how she did it, but he didn't feel angry in the least that there were things he couldn't do for himself anymore. He didn't begrudge her, or think she was belittling him. She was just being Gwen.

Ianto nodded. He reached up, touching the Comms. device in his ear, the same one that Jack had given him all those months ago. A direct line to Jack, he'd said, not that he'd ever had reason to use it. He hoped he never would. It was a comfort having it though, to know that he'd be able to reach Jack in case of an emergency.

The drive to his flat was uneventful. Gwen drove and continued conversing. Ianto answered back when he thought a response necessary. It was pleasant, in an odd sort of way.

Mrs. Koladka stopped him in the hall as he was passing her door. She expressed her concern, asking after him. Her eyes roamed up and down him, one of her hands raising toward his face.

Ianto backed away a bit, avoiding it. Still, he smiled, trying to ease her worries. "I'm fine, Mrs. Koladka," he said. "My Doctor is taking very good care of me."

Gwen snorted behind him. When he turned a glare her way, he saw her covering her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles.

"Well, that's good then," Mrs. Koladka replied, smiling warmly.

Ianto considered things. He was going away for a few months. It was unlikely he'd be well enough to come back immediately following the birth of his son. He'd probably need time to recover after it. He didn't want his neighbor worrying about him. She was nice to him. She'd taken care of him when he'd needed it.

"Oh, um, just so you know, I'm only here to pick up a few things today," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm going to be staying with friends for a few months."

Surprise flickered over the older woman's face, along with a curious expression that he couldn't place right away. It was gone so quickly that he didn't give it a second thought. "Is this because of your health?" she asked. "You haven't been well for such a long time."

He nodded. "But it will all be over soon. I mean, I'm getting better." He thought it came out sounding rather lame, but he hoped she'd believe it.

She reached out, grasping his arm. "That's good. You take care of yourself, Ianto."

Thanking her, Ianto went to his flat. He packed as quickly as he was able, throwing a few things into boxes that Gwen had brought up with her. Books, movies, toiletries, he didn't know what he'd need, so he just packed it all. Gwen took each box as he finished with it, adamant that he not strain himself.

He'd just finished with the last box when he realized that Gwen wasn't back yet. Ianto frowned, brow furrowing slightly. It didn't take that long to go down and come back from the car.

Curious, he went out into the hall and looked to the stairs, calling her name. There was no answer. He called out again, only to be met with the same silence. He took a few cautious steps toward the stairs, his hair beginning to rise on the back of his neck. Something was wrong here.

Something sharp struck him in the neck. He hissed out a pained breath and raised his hand to the sting. A gasp escaped him as his fingers found a foreign object lodged in his skin. Pulling it free, he stared down in abject horror at the sight of a tranquilizer dart.

"Gwen!" he tried again, stumbling backward into one of the walls.

There was no reply.

"Jack?" he called out, activating the Comms. device in his ear. Voice activated, Jack had told him. But his voice was already waning with just that first word. His body felt weak, heavy. A lethargy dragged his limbs down, pulling awareness with them.

"Help. I need-" he broke away at the sound of a door opening.

One of his neighbors, a young man close to his own age, ran down the hall and stood in front of him. Ianto stared at him, watching his features blur. He couldn't for the life of him think of this man's name. Ianto blinked to focus, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost consciousness. Everything felt like it was drifting away.

"Help," he uttered, weak and breathy.

He slid down along the wall, his neighbor's hands guiding him down, keeping him from dropping like a rock to the floor. "You okay, mate?" the neighbor asked, his eyes frantically going over Ianto. In his ear, Jack was calling his name, asking him to reply.

Ianto didn't answer either of them. He could see Mrs. Kolodka coming up behind the young man. The man looked over his shoulder at her, asking her to call 999.

A nightmare, this had to be a nightmare, Ianto thought as she raised a pan and brought it down on their neighbor's head.

The young man lay on the floor, groaning, then falling silent. Mrs. Koladka ignored him, her full attention on Ianto. She dropped the pan she had been holding and leaned down, smiling all the while. "This is for your own good, Ianto," she cooed, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

Ianto opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His vision blurred out and went dark. Distantly, as if from somewhere far away, he heard her voice again.

"We'll take good care of you, Ianto. You and your baby."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Still set after 'Random Shoes,' but before 'Out of Time.'_

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Twenty-Five_**

* * *

Jack drove at breakneck speed, weaving in and out of traffic, crossing into the oncoming lanes when he needed to. Ianto's voice echoed in his head. Weak, rasping pleas. He'd called to Jack for help and he was on his way. Jack only hoped he wouldn't be too late.

He didn't know what was wrong. But the fact that Ianto had contacted him at all was proof enough that something had happened. The possibilities were endless and Jack had to force himself not to imagine any of the horrors his mind could conjure. He'd know what it was soon and he would fix it. Ianto would be fine. His baby would be fine. They would both be okay.

He had already contacted the Hub. Owen was meeting him at Ianto's flat. The medic would probably arrive first. Although, with the way Jack was driving anything was possible.

Tosh was back at the Hub, monitoring her computers. Her voice came out clear over the Comms. "Jack, police are on scene, following up on an alleged assault."

"Great," Jack muttered, slamming his hand down on the steering wheel in frustration. The last thing they needed was the Cardiff police getting in the way.

"Victim is male, early to mid twenties." Her voice faltered, her breath hitching. "Jack, what if it's-"

"He'll be okay," Jack said, cutting across her words. He tried to intone a sense of reassurance and calm. The truth was he wasn't so calm himself. They had no idea what had happened. But he couldn't have Tosh falling apart. They all had to hold it together.

He took a turn faster than he probably should have and then he saw it. Police cars. An ambulance. Jack's heart dropped. Even having known that the police would be at the scene of the crime, it was something else altogether to actually see them. It made everything seem more real, more undeniable.

Driving up, he could see Owen's car parked haphazardly, half on the pavement, the back end stuck out in the street. The driver's side door was wide open, but there was no sign of the medic.

Jack pulled up and parked alongside Owen's car. He got out and strode toward the police cars, shoving onlookers out of his way and ducking beneath crime scene tape. He ignored the young PC that tried to stop him, hearing now the snarky voice of his medic demanding to see the assault victim.

"Torchwood has nothing to do with this!" someone shouted back at him.

Jack came around the side of the ambulance to see Owen squaring off against an unfamiliar DI. Owen, still glaring at the man before him, didn't so much as glance in Jack's direction as he said, "It's not Ianto. But he may know what happened to him. And to Gwen. I found her car, boot open and stuffed with boxes, but no sign of either her or Ianto. His flat's empty. Looks like he left in the middle of packing. Or was taken."

"That's all I need to hear," Jack said, then turned to the red-faced man. "Clear your men out of here. This is a Torchwood investigation now."

"You have no right-" the DI started.

Jack sliced across his words, leveling the man with a cool glare. "Two of my agents are missing. You can either get out of our way, or we will move you. And you won't like where you end up."

A huffed insult and a barrage of threats later and Owen was clamoring into the back of the ambulance. Jack stood at the doors, watching his medic do a cursory check over. "Right, he's probably got a concussion. He took a hard knock." He placed his fingers on the man's face, prying an eyelid open. "Can you hear me? Do you know what happened to you?" Owen asked him, speaking slowly and clearly.

The man moaned and mumbled something that sounded like, "stupid cow." He swatted at Owen's hand.

"Come on," Owen urged. "What happened?"

"Told you," the young man's voice slurred, his eyes flickering. "Bloody old bitch clocked me."

Jack spun and ran full pelt into the apartment block. A deep suspicion was growing in the pit of his stomach. He bolted up the stairs, passing the few remaining members of the Cardiff police as they trickled down and out of the building. As he ran, he barked out orders to Tosh. "I need everything you can get on one of Ianto's neighbors. a Mrs. Koladka."

"The elderly woman Ianto talks about sometimes?" Tosh asked. "The one who makes food for him?"

"That's the one," he replied.

He faltered when he reached Ianto's floor. There was a bloodstain on the floor, a frying pan lying near to it. Jack was almost positive that the blood wasn't Ianto's. It must belong to the man who had gotten hit over the head. Head wounds did bleed a lot. There was a lingering doubt though. It could be Ianto's. He didn't want to consider the possibility of Ianto being hurt.

Pulling his Webley from the holster, Jack took cautious steps around the small puddle of blood. He could see that Ianto's door was open, a sure sign that he hadn't left under his own free will. Ianto would never leave his door unlocked, let alone wide open like that.

Jack didn't head for the door though. Instead, he stopped at the door just before it and knocked sharply. There was no answer. Not that he expected one. If he was right, then Mrs. Koladka was long gone.

Altering his grip on the pistol, he raised his leg and kicked the door in. The door frame splintered as the door swung free. Jack moved inside, his weapon held ready.

Owen jogged up behind him. "Got the story out of him," the doctor said. "Says he heard yelling out in the hall, opened his door and found Ianto sliding down the wall. Then the old bat clocked him. His memories are a bit hazy, but that's the gist of it. We're lucky he remembered anything at all."

The flat was empty. It was decorated in pale shades with comfortable-looking seating. There was a homey feel to it, something welcoming in the decor, or perhaps that had been due to the person who had lived here. Pictures of what were most likely family members dominated the walls. Smiling faces stared back at him as he wandered through the rooms. Jack gave the details little attention and continued on. If he thought about it, he would get angry and getting angry could lead to mistakes. He had to detach himself from this.

The layout of the flat was the same as Ianto's and he went down the short hall toward the bedroom. When he opened the door, his mind boggled at what lay inside.

"Jesus, Jack! Who is this woman?" Owen asked, shock and horror tainting his voice.

A single, small bed, perfectly made, was pushed into one of the corners. There was a chest of drawers beside it. Those were the only things that marked this as a bedroom. Filling the rest of the room was a vast array of computer equipment and monitors, and a line of high-tech scanners that were mounted on metal stands. Each of the scanners faced what seemed to be a bare expanse of wall. Jack knew better though. Behind that wall was Ianto's bedroom. Mrs. Koladka had been spying on him, watching him.

Owen came to the same conclusion. "Well, here's the source of your interference," he said, examining one of the scanners. It was no wonder Owen's equipment hadn't worked properly when these devices were busy taking readings.

"Jack," came Tosh's voice. She sounded frantic. "We have a problem."

Jack's eye caught sight of a single framed picture set atop the chest of drawers. It was the only picture in this room. There had to be something important about it. "What is it, Tosh?" he asked, stepping closer and picking up the photograph.

"She's Torchwood, Jack. Mrs. Halina Koladka worked for Torchwood One. She retired two years ago. Through her high rank and multiple connections both inside and outside of Torchwood, she was allowed to retain her memories."

Jack barely heard her, his eyes roaming over the image in his hand. "Shit," Jack muttered, recognizing all of the faces. Staring back at him was Doctor Jenson and his research team. Lingering on the edge of the small group was Ianto, smiling sheepishly and looking distinctly uncomfortable. Beside him was a man just about his age, a beaming smile on his face. Mrs. Koladka was somehow involved with the project. He needed to find the links, the loose thread that bound all of this together.

"We're coming back," Jack said, shoving the framed picture into one of his pockets. He'd figure it out later.

"There's something you need to know!" Tosh blurted.

Jack froze, glancing over at Owen who seemed just as surprised by the sharpness of her voice. "What is it, Tosh?"

"Halina Koladka married a man by the name of Thomas Colby. They had three children - one son and two daughters - before they divorced."

"How is any of this important?" Owen growled.

Tosh ignored him.

Colby. That name sounded familiar. Why? It came to Jack just before Tosh could tell them and he dug the picture out of his pocket again. He had read the files from Torchwood One so many times, the names of everyone involved in Ianto's condition. And this name was perhaps one of the most important.

"David Colby was her grandson."

That explained a lot, but not everything. David Colby, the man with his arm casually thrown across Ianto's shoulders in the photograph. Halina Koladka's grandson and the father of Ianto's unborn son. He was the one who had thought using alien tech as a prank was a good idea.

"Well, fuck," Owen announced and Jack couldn't agree more.

* * *

Someone was stroking his face. A gentle, caring touch that drew him from the deep, dark abyss he had been plunged into. The darkness surrounded him, pressing down on him. It was a struggle to work his way up through the levels to breach consciousness. When he did, it was to a world of hazy confusion and throbbing aches.

Ianto dragged open uncooperative eyelids. Something was wrong. He knew that. But he was having trouble focusing; not only his mind, but his vision. The room he was in was filled with vague shapes, a dark blur leaning over him.

"Ianto?" a voice, sounding muffled and far away, called to him.

He licked his lips. His mouth was so dry. "What?" he croaked weakly, fighting against the urge to give into the welcoming darkness again. He had to know where he was. What was going on?

Slowly, the blurred shapes resolved themselves into clarity. The face looming over him came into focus.

Mrs. Koladka smiled down at him.

Ianto jerked back. He didn't want to be touched by this woman. What she had done; he remembered it and he didn't want to. He had trusted her. The sense of betrayal settled in his chest like a stone.

He pushed himself up and away, then regretted it as his stomach clenched painfully. Ianto soon found himself leaning over, soft hands on his shoulders stroking and soothing as he retched into a conveniently placed bin beside the bed he'd woken on. He dropped back onto the bed, shaking and weak.

"I told them not to use sedatives," Mrs. Koladka said with a sigh. "Too dangerous with your condition." She reached out to him, fingers boldly brushing over his stomach.

He looked down at her hand, eyes widening in fear as he realized that he saw the protruding mass of his belly. A quick shift of his attention to his hand showed that the ring was gone from his finger. Also worrying, was the fact that his clothing had been stripped away and replaced by a flimsy hospital gown.

He bit down on the nausea and pushed her hands away. The feel of her fingers made his skin crawl. "Why are you doing this to me?"

She sat back and regarded him with a smile. "For your own good, of course. Someone needs to take care of you and I don't trust that Captain Harkness or his little team to have your interests in mind. Who knows what sort of dangers they're putting you in."

"They're helping me," Ianto replied.

Mrs. Koladka clucked her tongue sympathetically. "Oh, you really believe that, don't you?" She laughed, a bitter sound. "They're Torchwood. You can't trust Torchwood and I should know. I used to work for them. Heartless bastards, the lot of them."

"No, they-"

She cut him off. "I've been watching you for months now, dear. Ever since David told me. That grandson of mine, such a good boy but a bit scatterbrained sometimes. Always the joker, trying to entertain. And so easily manipulated by his superiors." She sighed, a sound of familiar resignation. "I had to monitor you, of course. How could I trust that Doctor Jenson? And then Canary Wharf happened. My poor David. He was such a good boy."

Her hands trembled. She tried to smile again and failed. She fiddled with a loose bit of the bare mattress Ianto was resting on.

Ianto was still trying to get his mind around the fact that not only was she a former coworker at Torchwood One, she was also the grandmother of his baby's biological father. It was a bit much. He felt dizzy and let himself sink back, forcing his eyes to stay open despite the swirling of the room.

"And you left London. Wasn't difficult to follow you. Not with my surveillance equipment. You could have picked a better neighborhood to live in though."

"But you were there when I moved in. Already a resident," Ianto said, confused. He remembered her helping him.

"Oh, that was easy. You had to go back to where you'd left your Lisa, didn't you? Money goes a long way when there's something you want. The young couple next door didn't mind moving so much."

Ianto's mind focused on something she'd said earlier. Them. She'd told them not to use sedatives. Who were they? He blinked, dazedly, and realized he was slipping away again. "You're working with someone. Who?"

A hand slid along his cheek, but he was too weak to push it off. "It's the sedatives, dear. Don't you worry, just rest."

"Who?" he asked again, struggling against the cresting waves that threatened to drag him under.

Mrs. Koladka was smiling once more, but it seemed darker somehow. "Well, I couldn't exactly take care of your myself, could I? I've no medical experience. I needed someone who was an expert. And there was such a small number of survivors."

A sickening feeling settled in Ianto's chest. It made his stomach roll unpleasantly. He knew. Even before she confirmed it. There was no one else it could be. Only one member of that research team had survived. "Nathaniel James."

She brushed her fingers through his hair. Despite himself, he couldn't deny that it felt reassuring. "Sadly, yes. I have no love for the man. But he is the only one left. I had a rough time getting him out of that hospital."

"You're trusting my life - our lives - to a madman!" He was losing the fight, falling. The room was dark around the edges, growing darker still.

"Sshh," she hushed him, petting him tenderly. He could feel her free hand pressing against his belly, stroking him through the thin barrier of cloth. "I won't let anything happen to you. Either of you. My David, he would have been a good father."

* * *

When Ianto awoke again, it was to the familiar feel of fingers carding through his hair. He jerked awake, shoving himself up and away. Nausea rolled his stomach and he leaned over, pressing his hands to his knees and swallowing thickly around the rising bile.

"Ianto! It's okay. It's me!"

Gwen. That was Gwen. He looked over his shoulder and saw her sitting behind him, her hands raised in a placating gesture. Unlike him, she had been allowed to retain her clothes, instead of being forced into a hospital gown, though her coat was missing. He felt a flash of indignation over that. Then again, she wasn't the science experiment here.

"Gwen, are you okay?" he forced himself to ask, then frowned at the gravely sound of his own voice. "You're not hurt, are you?" She looked all right, but there could be an injury he couldn't see.

"A bit of a headache. It's nothing," she said, waving off his concern. "Probably from whatever tranquilizer they used. I only just woke up on the floor. I was scared when I saw you lying there so still."

Ianto rubbed his forehead. His head didn't ache. He was more nauseous and dizzy than anything. "I think they used a different dose on me," he admitted. "I woke up earlier. But I couldn't stay awake."

She rubbed his arm. "This is about your baby, yeah?"

Ianto nodded. He couldn't deny it and Gwen deserved to know the whole truth. He told her everything Mrs. Koladka had said, and the few things he had inferred from the conversation. He wasn't sure Mrs. Koladka truly knew just what kind of a man Nathaniel James was. Ianto doubted he'd be leaving this place alive.

"Don't you start talking like that," Gwen ordered when he told her his fears. "Jack will find us. And he will get us all out of here."

Ianto nodded, though he wasn't sure he believed her. He took a moment to look around the room. There was nothing to see. There was only the one cot that was bolted down to the floor and nothing else really. The chair Mrs. Koladka had been sitting in earlier was gone, as was the bin he'd been forced to use when his stomach had rebelled. There were no windows and only one solid metal door. The walls were bare and metal as well, and the lighting was too high above their heads to reach.

To his distaste, there was a metal sink and a matching toilet taking up a corner of the room. He didn't want to contemplate that.

"Hey," Gwen called, her fingers ghosting through his hair just over his ear. He turned to her, watching the small smile flicker across her face. "Don't give up now. You've come so far already. That little boy is going to be so beautiful because you took such good care of him."

Ianto didn't know what he would have said, or if he would have said anything. Either way, the option was taken out of his hands as the door to their cell swung open. An armed guard came in, swiftly training his weapon on Gwen. Another guard stepped in with him, this one striding straight to Ianto and grasping him by the elbow.

"Come along, Mr. Jones," called a voice that Ianto had hoped to never hear again. He shuddered as Nathaniel James came to stand in the doorway. "Your colleague will remain here and unharmed so long as you cooperate."

Ianto flashed a look over to Gwen. He understood her expression well enough to know that she was ready to try and make a break for it. But he couldn't risk her like that. He shook his head almost imperceptibly. She didn't seem to relax, but there was a fraction less tension to her shoulders. It was enough to assure him that she wasn't going to do anything reckless right now.

"Just a routine exam," Nathaniel continued. "We need to see how well you're progressing."

Ianto was dragged to his feet. The guard pulled him along. With one last look back at Gwen, he was taken from the room. The door was slammed shut and locked behind him.

He looked around as he was led along. This seemed to be an industrial building, comprising an area for offices or some other such storage space and a larger area for a warehouse. Already, he had a few ideas as to where he was.

A door ahead of him was shoved open and he was urged through. He froze in the doorway, breath catching in his throat. "Keep moving," one of the guards ordered, nudging him with his weapon.

Ianto did not obey. One look at the table dominating the center of this room and his blood had run cold. He didn't care how clean everything seemed to be. Or how many monitors and other such medical equipment was surrounding it. The table itself was frightening enough. If they wanted Ianto anywhere near it, they'd have to drag him.

So they did.

He dug his heels in and tried to struggle. But really, he was no match. They manhandled him over to the table and forced him up onto it. He threw out an elbow, feeling a flare of satisfaction at the resounding crack of a nose breaking. His elation was short-lived as two more guards came out of somewhere to help.

Breathing heavily, heart racing, Ianto soon found himself lying on his back. Someone held his wrists down, another fastening them into padded restraints. "Stop," he tried, gritting his teeth and struggling all the more when one of the men grabbed a flailing ankle.

"Enough of this, Ianto," Nathaniel cooed. "You'll just wear yourself out."

Ianto didn't let up. He wasn't about to lie back and take it.

His other ankle was gripped and he was unceremoniously dragged down closer to the edge of the cold metal table. Ineffectually kicking, he let out a growl of rage as his legs were forced up into the pair of stirrups and strapped down to the icy metal. With his knees bent and spread apart, he felt mortified and more vulnerable than he could ever remember being before.

"Let me go."

Nathaniel ignored him, still smiling a frankly disturbing smile. Ianto flinched as the man touched his knee, sickening fingers grazing up his exposed thigh. "It's good to see you again, Ianto," the oily man said. "I have to apologize about the decor, however we weren't expecting your arrival quite yet. Circumstances dictated we had to move our plans forward a bit. Couldn't exactly risk you spending the rest of your pregnancy locked up in that secret base of yours, could I? I'd never get my results then."

"Don't touch me!" He jerked back, but didn't get far and Nathaniel's hand began to dig into his skin, holding tight, far too tight.

Abruptly, Nathaniel released him. He walked around to the other side of the bed and picked up something from a tray there. "Look familiar?" he asked, grinning widely.

Ianto would know it anywhere. It was the device that had caused all of Ianto's troubles. A simple enough looking device. Small, metallic. It sort of looked like a wide, flattened hammer to him. Maybe a mushroom. Definitely not something you'd assume would be able to cause a man to get pregnant.

"Of course you do," he said, answering his own question. "You wouldn't be in this state without it. When those metal men came I hid it away. I knew I had to. Couldn't let the experiment be ruined." He pet the device almost lovingly. "I knew I'd need it. No other way to harvest the nanogenes from your body afterward. And of course, I'd need it to implant them in the next subject."

Ianto flexed his hands. Already the bastard was talking about his next subject. Some other poor fool who would be allowed to die for the remnants of Torchwood One.

Nathaniel shook himself, his distant smile slipping away. He returned to the here and now and placed the artifact onto the tray. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

Ianto watched him scrub up and don a pair of gloves. He had no choice but to submit to the scans being taken of him, to the blood being drawn. One of the men he'd assumed were just there to guard him stuck an IV cannula into the back of his hand and taped it down.

"What's that?" Ianto asked, watching the bag dangling from the IV hanger.

"Don't you worry about it," Nathaniel said, moving around to stand by Ianto's feet. Much to Ianto's mortification, the oily man dropped onto a stool he'd set up down there. Hands caressed his inner thighs in the most unprofessional of manners.

Ianto choked on his breath. He kicked a foot, but it did no good. He was restrained too well. Nathaniel only chuckled, his hands sliding further up.

Movement beside him made him turn. The guard was there again, a syringe in hand. He injected it into Ianto's IV.

"Help me," Ianto pleaded, not even bothering to try and stop the few tears from trailing along his cheeks.

There was no response from the man. Not even a glance in his direction. He turned and walked away.

Ianto pulled against the straps again, but the effort was useless. He fell back against the metal table, panting out of frustration and panic. Dimly, he became aware that something was wrong. The sounds around him were growing dimmer and the lights seemed both too bright and more distant at the same time. He could feel his breath slowing, his heart calming. Had they sedated him? Was that what they'd injected into the IV? Or was it the solution in the bag itself causing this?

"Are you feeling it yet, Ianto?" Nathaniel asked from what seemed to be so far away.

"What-What did you do?" Ianto asked, mind muddled.

Nathaniel's hands were squeezing the muscles in his thighs. Ianto shivered. Then his body seemed to go completely slack, as if all of his bones had melted.

"Just a little something to help you stay calm," he said, then removed his hands. "Doctor Jenson perfected it. A cocktail of sorts. Keeps your heart rate and breathing down and knocks your senses a bit askew, but doesn't interfere with the nanogenes or the fetus in any noticeable way. There's a mild paralytic effect too. I'm almost sorry to say it does nothing for pain though. And this is going to hurt quite a bit."

Ianto could feel one of Nathaniel's hands shifting his genitals out of the way, a sickening touch that would have left him shuddering if he could have. Instead he lay there, whimpering pathetically as the man groped him shamelessly. He palmed Ianto's testicles, even as he touched something with a cold metallic chill to the exposed skin below them.

"I have been looking forward to this," Nathaniel said. "The last subject didn't live long enough for me to fully examine the alterations to his body."

A sharp bite. Ianto gasped, eyes widening in horrible realization. A scalpel. Nathaniel had cut into him. He vaguely heard the clatter as the cutting instrument was cast aside and Nathaniel's hand returned to him, fingers prodding belligerently at the fresh slice. Then he knew nothing other than pain when those fingers slid into him.

He wanted to scream. But only whimpers and tears escaped him.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Still set after 'Random Shoes,' but before 'Out of Time.'_

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Twenty-Six_**

* * *

"Tosh, tell me you've got something!" Jack shouted as he entered the Hub. He didn't even bother to remove his coat as he ran over to Toshiko's workstation. Owen followed him, just as quickly.

Her expression was answer enough, but her words sent a stab through his heart. "I'm sorry, Jack." She turned back to her computers, fingers flying over keys. "CCTV in the area went down for over an hour, for no apparent reason. It must have been them, whoever took Ianto. I'll keep trying. There has to be something."

Jack gripped her shoulder. "I know you'll find it."

For hours they followed every lead. Tosh followed every trace of evidence she could find in her computers. Owen went to question neighbors. Jack enlisted the police into it, ignoring the detectives and heading straight for Andy to see if he could be of any help. With his former partnership with Gwen and their continued friendship, it was a better shot than trying to get Swanson or any of the others to assist Torchwood in any way.

He'd promised to keep an eye out and to get in touch if he found anything. It was all Jack could ask for.

* * *

Ianto couldn't focus on anything around him. He knew that he was being pushed along in a wheelchair back to his cell. However beyond that, there didn't seem to be anything.

He hurt.

Before him, a door opened. He could hear a voice making demands. Gwen, it had to be Gwen. He lifted his head, blinking in an attempt to clear his mind. It was a slow process.

One of the guards was holding Gwen back, another standing by the door and keeping his gun aimed at her. There was a fresh bruise blossoming on her cheek. It hadn't been there before. He couldn't understand why it was there now. He couldn't seem to think straight.

Someone gripped his arms and lifted him from the chair. He stood on shaking legs and shuffled where they led him, collapsing onto the thin mattress of the cot when they released him. The paralytic effect of whatever drugs Nathaniel had administered were starting to wear off, but it was still difficult to move.

He distantly heard the door close again as they left.

A dark blur passed into his line of sight. He blinked carefully and was slowly able to make out Gwen's concerned face.

"Ianto? Can you hear me, Ianto?" She stroked his cheek, tears in her eyes. "God, you're bleeding."

He looked down and saw the spots of blood decorating the lower area of his hospital gown. "Minor bleed," Ianto murmured, echoing the words he had heard Nathaniel say just minutes earlier. He could feel it, sticky on his thighs where it had dribbled after he'd been forced to stand in that nightmare of an exam room. "No danger." He sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself and pulling his knees close to his body. "It hurt so much."

"What did he do to you, Ianto? What did that bastard do?"

Ianto's hands were trembling on his stomach. He couldn't stop his tears. It never occurred to him to tell anything but the truth. "He cut me open," he blurted, the haze fading from his mind. He tried to close his eyes against the memories, but they came anyway, tormenting him. "The thin membrane keeping the birth canal sealed; he just took a scalpel and sliced it open. And then his fingers ... it hurt, Gwen."

"Oh, God." She slid onto the bed and pulled his head onto her lap. She stroked her hand up and down his side, offering what comfort she could. "Tell you what. We'll get out of here and then we'll shove his scalpels up his arse."

A hysterical laugh broke out of his throat. "I like the sound of that. But right now, I'm just tired." He felt drained, his mind somewhat clear, but exhausted nonetheless. Those drugs were messing him up. He couldn't make sense of things.

Something dripped onto his cheek. Gwen's fingers shakily brushed the wetness away. She gave a loud sniff. "Well, you go on and get some rest. I'll keep an eye on you. I've got you." He couldn't understand why her voice sounded so thick.

* * *

"Go home," Jack ordered just after three in the morning. There was nothing. No sign of Ianto or Gwen. No clues left to follow. The few leads Andy had turned up hadn't come to anything.

"We can't just give up!" Tosh cried, eyes watery.

Jack walked over to her. He laid his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes. "I'm not giving up, Tosh. But we won't do anyone any good if we pass out from exhaustion."

He could see that Tosh wanted to argue. But Owen came over and took her arm. "Come on, I'll buy you a pint then drive you home." He flickered a smile at her. "Maybe all we need is a fresh start."

Reluctantly, Tosh nodded. She wiped discreetly at her eyes as she stood and said nothing as she went to get her coat. Owen wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the door. She stopped before leaving, looking back pointedly at Jack. "I'll be back early, Jack. I'm not giving up on this."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Tosh," he responded.

* * *

Time blurred on by. Ianto had few moments of clarity. Only when he first woke up and brief instances during the day. And then Nathaniel would come and drag him away for more tests, for more drugs that left him drifting. He didn't remember how long he had been there.

There were vague memories of meals. He was never hungry, but Gwen was able to coax him to swallow a little.

He breathed slowly and swallowed obediently, raising a weak hand to the edge of the cup filled with the weakest of soups. Their captors never gave them utensils. It was always lukewarm soup, served in paper cups.

He didn't hear the door open. But he did hear it close behind whoever had come in. Was it time for more tests already? He didn't think it was. Hadn't he just come back?

Gwen was yelling. He tried to bring his mind around, but was only able to catch onto a few patches here and there.

"Does he look fine to you?" Gwen was shouting at someone.

She touched his thigh. Whether by accident or not, Ianto didn't know. Flashes of Nathaniel's brutal gropings made him wince and push away. Warmth spilled down his chest and stomach. His soup had spilled. All he cared about was getting away from Nathaniel.

* * *

Every time she looked at Ianto, Gwen's heart broke a little more. He was suffering and there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it. They had been there for two days already, by her estimation at least. It was difficult to tell time while locked in a window-less room with no access to clocks.

He seemed to be slipping further and further away. Whatever drugs they were giving him left him dazed and mostly unresponsive. By the time one dose was worked out of his system, they were already giving him the next.

His breathing was shallow, his eyes glassy and vacant. The pupils were blown wide. His lips were pale. Gwen had to worry over the long-term effects. What was this doing to the baby? She looked down at his stomach, but resisted the urge to caress the bump. Jack had warned her off shortly after she and Tosh had found out about the pregnancy. Ianto wasn't comfortable with the idea of people touching him. It was understandable. He was a private person.

She sighed. They couldn't just sit here while Ianto continued to suffer. Screw waiting around for Jack. They had to escape. The only problem with that was that all of her attempts so far had resulted in monumental failure. She had managed to knock out one of the guards, but another had been able to get in a good hit with the butt of his gun. Her cheek throbbed in remembrance. She'd just have to do better next time.

She shook her head. No use thinking about it now. She smiled at Ianto, focusing on him. "Come on, love, just a little more," she coaxed, raising the pathetic excuse for a meal to his lips. He needed proper nourishment. She supposed it was better than nothing at all.

Distant eyes gazed through her. He raised a hand, trying to help steady the paper cup as he dutifully sipped.

The door opened behind her. She spared only a cursory glance at the woman who stepped in. "Go away," she growled. She tipped the cup a little more for Ianto. His hand settled on hers, heavy. He was still trying to help, but was weak. She took his hand and tucked it back down to his side. She didn't think he noticed.

"What happened to him?" the woman, Mrs. Koladka asked.

"What do you think?" Gwen spat. "You colleagues are continuing the experiment."

"He promised me they would be fine."

Gwen turned on the older woman. "Does he look fine to you?" she yelled. As she turned, her hand brushed Ianto's leg. The effect was instantaneous.

He cried out and jerked away. A flailing hand caught the cup. Gwen lost her grip on it and it tumbled away from her, spilling down the front of Ianto's body. He was terrified and lashing out.

Gwen caught his wrists and pressed them to his chest. "Ianto, it's okay. It's me. It's Gwen. You're safe. I won't hurt you." She let go with one hand and cupped his cheek, trying to get him to look at her.

He slowly settled. His eyes were a bit clearer, but still unfocused. "Gwen?" he asked, then started babbling away in Welsh. He probably didn't realize he was doing it.

She answered his questions calmly, grazing her nails in the hair just over his ear in a way she'd discovered he liked. "It's okay, sweetheart," she said, speaking softly, soothingly.

When he was calm again, Gwen looked back to Mrs. Koladka, to find her watching the scene. The woman's expression gave nothing away. "He promised me," she repeated.

"Yeah, well, he obviously lied. He's hurt Ianto, made him bleed. Who knows what the drugs are doing to him and the baby."

"Drugs?" she asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Before Gwen could comment, Mrs. Koladka turned on her heel and walked out of the door, angrily muttering, "Never trust Torchwood."

* * *

Jack bowed his head under the shower spray, letting the water rain down and wash the dirt away. Two weevils had decided to run amok in a local mall. Jack had gone alone to deal with them, leaving Tosh to her searches while Owen tracked down Mrs. Koladka's children to see if he could get anything from them. Luckily the Weevils hadn't caused too much trouble. No one had been harmed. He didn't know how he'd ended up rolling in a wheelie bin with the damned things though. Ianto would be livid when he saw the state of his coat.

He wished he could wash his guilt away as easily as the scum coating his skin and hair. There was still no trace as to where Ianto and Gwen had been taken. The only thing fueling his hope was the fact that no bodies had turned up either.

Letting out a breath, he went about washing up. Any other day, he'd rather linger and enjoy the soothing heat of the water. Today, he just wanted to get back to the search. They had to find Ianto and Gwen. And he would make sure that whoever had taken them got what they deserved.

Dried off and dressed, he was on his way back, when alarms began to blare. He erupted into the main area of the Hub with a cry of, "What's going on?"

Tosh was at her workstation, her hands flying furiously over her keyboard. Owen was standing near to her, looking both confused and annoyed at the same time. "Security breach!" Tosh declared. "Someone's hacked into the system!"

Jack rushed forward. He gripped his hand over the back of Tosh's chair and watched the flow of information. "Impossible. How did they get in?" Owen asked.

As quickly as they had come, the alarms went silent. The computer screens went black. Uttering loud expletives in both English and Japanese, Tosh worked quickly to get her systems running again.

"Tosh?" Jack queried. "What were they after?"

She didn't answer immediately. Her attention was more focused on her computers than the people who needed answers from her. She typed in a few more commands and kept her eyes on her screens. "Ianto's files. Everything we had. They took it. Owen's medical reports and the files from Torchwood One."

"How did they get in?" Jack growled. He knew that Tosh's security was immaculate.

"I can't believe this!" she announced some few moments later. "A backdoor! Torchwood One installed a backdoor program. It's been there for years." She typed rapidly. "Looks like it was last used to access our systems just before Canary Wharf. It was quite a regular occurrence too, from the looks of things. Monthly."

"Damn Yvonne," Jack snapped. The fact that Torchwood One hadn't trusted him to run his own branch was hardly surprising. "I bet she had remote access for Torchwood Two as well."

"Why didn't the alarms go off before now?" Owen asked.

Tosh shrugged a little. "Oh, well, I've added several new protocols since the last access was made." She cleared her throat. "When Ianto was ... well, when he was hiding things from us. I used the time he was suspended to alter a few programs."

Jack gripped the back of Tosh's chair a little harder. "Can you trace them?"

"I can try. Whoever it is wasn't particularly careful."

Owen looked to Jack. "Why now? I mean, why steal this information now? They've had Ianto for days already."

Jack didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

Halina Koladka was no stranger to regret. As a former Torchwood operative, she had a lifetime full of things she would love to go back and change. Mistakes on missions. Errors in judgment that led to disaster. Broken promises and lost loves. Three marriages that had all ended in divorce and a fourth that had left her a widow. Children she'd lost touch with. Grandchildren she barely ever saw.

Few regrets could compare to the one that weighed down her heart now. She had made a grievous error this time. Ianto. She should have known better than to listen to Nathaniel James. And then to allow him to distract her with meaningless errands while Ianto continued to suffer under his care.

She sat back in her chair, fingers flicking over the keys of her keyboard as she brought up the next few pages of information. Hacking into Torchwood Three was not a hassle for her. She had spent decades working in surveillance and infiltration. Among her many tasks, was to routinely access the other Torchwood bases and check for subversive behavior. It wouldn't do for one of them to go rogue.

The most recent files on Ianto were filled with medical babble, detailed information on every aspect of his health. Weight, vitals, restrictions on diet. There were even short little notes the Doctor - someone named Harper, she noted - had added to indicate Ianto had an affinity for mints and the chicken soup from some cafe she'd never heard of.

All too quickly it became clear that Nathaniel James had lied to her. There was no sign of abuse in Torchwood Three's medical records of Ianto. In fact, there was only reports of positive weight gain and better sleep and eating habits. It showed they cared about his welfare.

Seven months ago, Halina's grandson had come to her in a flurry of emotion. He'd made a mistake, he'd told her, played an awful prank that had caused lasting consequences. She was the only one he could talk to, the only one he could confide every last detail to. Torchwood had strict policies regarding secrecy.

When he told her those details and the result of his foolish prank, she'd told him that he had to take responsibility for his actions. She knew he'd do the right thing and she wasn't disappointed. After that day he came to visit often, going over the events of his days, telling her of Ianto's progress.

Even then Halina had known that Ianto needed someone to watch over him. He didn't seem to have anyone else in his life, aside from his girlfriend and a few casual office friends. So she had taken it upon herself to watch over him. Being retired, she had a good deal of time on her hands. A lifetime of working for Torchwood and she knew they couldn't be trusted. Politicians and backstabbing arse-kissers, the lot of them. She'd never regretted it more that David had followed in her footsteps and took a job in the company.

Using her talent in surveillance, she had watched Ianto Jones, the innocent victim of a prank, or so she had been led to believe. Oh, he was innocent, of that Halina had no doubt. However, there had been no prank. Now she saw and she was sickened to the heart for the role she had played in all of this.

Canary Wharf had taken David from her. Heartbroken over the loss of her only grandson, she'd still followed Ianto. She needed to keep watch over him even more now. That baby Ianto carried was the last link she's had to her grandson. Her son, David's father, was still alive, but they had never been particularly close. The man was practically a stranger now. But this unborn baby was a piece of David, a living piece that she had hoped to be able to hold someday. She didn't even have David's body to bury and mourn over. All UNIT had given her was a plastic bag full of ash that they claimed were his remains.

And so, Ianto had moved to Cardiff, taking the remnants of his girlfriend with him. Halina had followed. He'd gotten a flat in a questionable neighborhood. Halina made certain that she lived next door. She'd slowly insinuated herself into his life, desperate for that last link with her dead grandson. And she'd grown to honestly care about him. He was a good, kind young man. Too good for the likes of Torchwood.

After she'd found him shaking and sick out in the hall one very early morning, crying from a loss he couldn't confide to her, she knew he'd need more help than she could hope to offer. She took care of him that night, and for many others after. He didn't return to work for a month and she asked no questions. If it were Torchwood business he wouldn't be able to tell her.

Remembering conversations with David, Halina had looked into finding anyone who had been involved in Ianto's care in Torchwood One. As the pregnancy progressed he'd surely need medical care. And who better than someone who already knew of his delicate condition? She'd been such a fool.

Nathaniel James was the only surviving member of David's research group, other than Ianto. He had been committed to a psychiatric hospital after being detained for questioning by UNIT personnel. As it was, he'd only been locked away for a week when she made her first visit. She felt a right fool now that she had been so easily duped by the oily little liar. He'd been so convincing, his lies utterly believable. Torchwood Three was a danger, he'd claimed. They'd only hurt Ianto. But he cared, of course he did. He'd always cared and only wanted to help.

Now she knew the truth. It was all laid out before her. Torchwood One's files were painfully clear. Detailed descriptions were made of every last test performed on those ten unfortunate souls who had been selected. Her David had been a pawn, a tool used to impregnate Ianto's unwilling body. Torchwood had effectively raped them both and she was helping to extend the damage. She was helping a madman. In hindsight, she shouldn't have been surprised. She had found him in a mental hospital.

Well, she would help them no longer. Nathaniel James had some things to answer for.

She found him, unsurprisingly, in his lab. He was facing away from her, adjusting the magnification on a microscope that he was peering into.

Halina stood just inside the doorway, watching him. "Why?" she finally asked, the only thing she could think to ask.

Nathaniel didn't bother to face her. "Why what?"

There were too many responses to that. Instead, she said, "You said there would be no further experimentation. You promised that no harm would come to Ianto or his child."

A careless shrug and Nathaniel jotted down a few notes. "I have to finish the research. Doctor Jenson worked so hard. It has to be completed."

Despite her urge to throttle the man, Halina kept her temper. "And this project of yours, what is the point of it all? Impregnating men hardly seems a worthwhile cause for Torchwood."

"Merely a stepping stone," Nathaniel said, his tone conveying boredom at first, quickly escalating into a rabid state of excitement. "If only we could get the nanogenes to adapt faster. Just think what we could do if we could reprogram them for other things! Traumatic injuries healed within an instant!" He sighed, returning his attention to his equipment. "But we've been having difficulty in communicating with them. Each subject gives us a little more insight."

"Is that why you let them all suffer and die?" Halina snapped, then took a calming breath. "Nine men are dead and so are the children they carried."

"Trivialities," he said, dismissively waving her away.

Halina narrowed her eyes. "I hardly think they felt the same. You could have helped them. Instead you stood back and watched them die."

Nathaniel looked back at her briefly, his expression aloof and arrogant. When he spoke, he sounded as if he were scolding a foolish or disobedient child. "How would the nanogenes ever learn if we stepped in and interfered? They needed to monitor and record the consequences to be able to adapt." He grinned and it sickened Halina. "Mr. Jones is doing so much better than the others." He turned around and went back to his microscope.

"And the drugs you're giving him?"

"Nothing harmful, just a little something to keep him calm. He's been less than cooperative." Nathaniel scribbled something on his pad of paper. "No matter, this should be over with soon. There is a good chance that Ianto will survive the birthing process. If he doesn't, we'll just harvest the nanogenes and begin again."

That was enough. She reached behind her back and slipped her sidearm from the holster clipped to her belt. "We had an agreement, Nathaniel. Do you remember?"

He hummed, but made no reply. She didn't think he was listening to her anymore.

Halina sighed, moving closer. "You promised you wouldn't hurt them and I told you what I would do if you did."

Still no response. He had delved back into his work and couldn't be bothered to give her a fraction of attention.

She stood directly behind him. With no hesitation, she raised her pistol and squeezed the trigger twice in quick succession. Nathaniel slumped forward over his microscope, blood and brains splattering the workstation in front of him.

"I did warn you," Halina said, utterly calm. She turned on her heel and left the room. She had some cleaning up to do.

This was one thing she would not regret.

* * *

"I've almost got it!" Tosh announced, her eyes glittering.

For the first time in days, there was a glimmer of a smile touching her face. There was hope and she was grasping onto it like a lifeline. They all were. Jack and Owen were right there beside her, ready to run out as soon as she gave them direction. All they needed was a location, a starting point.

"I've narrowed it down to this area," she said, gesturing quickly to a map as it flashed onto her screen.

Jack knew the area. Industrial buildings. A good place to hide.

Jack was ready to head out, grateful for this spark of hope. He paused though, mid-turn, when his phone chimed with an incoming text message.

Checking his mobile, he frowned at it, then glanced at Tosh's map again. "This wouldn't happen to be around there, would it?" he asked, holding the mobile toward her, and the address it now displayed.

She flicked a glance at it, then back to her screen. Then she blinked and looked at the mobile again, eyes widening. She reached out and snatched it from his hand.

"Oh my God. It is! Who sent this?" She obviously didn't expect an answer. And her eyes widened further still when she found out for herself. "Ianto? This was sent from Ianto's mobile!"

"What are we waiting for?" Owen snapped.

"It could be a trap," Jack said.

Owen looked at him with an expression that clearly translated as, "Well, duh!"

Jack shrugged. "Just thought I'd warn you." He grabbed his mobile back from Tosh and headed for the door with Owen right behind him. It was time to bring the rest of his team home.

* * *

Ianto picked at a loose thread sticking up from the bare mattress. He was cold and tired, but at least he could think clearly for a change. His stomach gurgled unpleasantly, clenching uncomfortably. He grimaced, eying the distance to the toilet in the corner of the room.

"I think I'm going to vomit," he admitted, then bit his lips shut. He didn't really want to hurl across the only bed in the room. But he didn't think he could get up, let alone walk the distance to the other side of the room. At least not by himself.

Gwen was beside him in an instant. "Up," she urged, grabbing him around the arm and hauling him into a sitting position.

He let out a groan and pressed a hand to his flipping stomach. "I don't know if I'll make it." He forced himself up, with Gwen's help, and took a couple staggering steps. His knees felt like jelly.

"Of course you can," Gwen said, rubbing a hand over his back. "Just a bit more."

He was barely on his knees when the first wave hit him. Gwen's hands were on his back, trying to offer comfort as he retched. It helped, but not much. He knew there was something wrong with him. The only thing he'd had to eat recently had been that pathetic excuse for soup, and he hadn't eaten much of it. That left little for his stomach to expel. That didn't stop him from heaving past the point of pain. By the time the retching stopped, his throat was burning and his head was throbbing painfully.

"I don't feel well," he grumbled, pressing his forehead to the cold metal of the seat. He felt dizzy and began to shiver, the cold in the little room biting at him.

"Ianto?" Gwen called, her voice suddenly panicked.

Ianto realized then, that he'd begun to slump. Gwen's arms caught him as he slipped, lowering him to the ground. She kept calling his name, but he couldn't get his mouth to form a coherent answer. He felt strangely disconnected from everything.

A loud bang forced Gwen's attention away. There was a cry of elation from the woman, but Ianto didn't register it for what it was until a second set of hands drew him from her arms and pulled him against a familiar solid, warm body.

Ianto looked up, vision a blur. Even unfocused, he'd recognize that smile anywhere. "Jack," he breathed out happily, and let his eyes close.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Still set after 'Random Shoes,' but before 'Out of Time.'_

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Twenty-Seven_**

* * *

There was something not quite right about this. Jack and Owen had just arrived at the address they'd been directed to. It was utterly quiet, devoid of any signs of life. It struck Jack as wrong.

"Feels like a trap," Owen muttered under his breath.

Jack didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said. Owen was absolutely right. It did feel like a trap.

They were proceeding with caution down a well-lit hallway. Breaking in had been easy. Too easy. They had been wandering around for a good five minutes and there was no sign of anyone. Surely there would be guards in this place, even one. But there was no one.

A vibrating buzz from his pocket made him pause. He fished his mobile from his pocket and saw that he'd received another text message from Ianto's phone.

_~Turn right at the next intersection.~_

Jack looked around and spotted a security camera further along down the hall. He grinned and gave it a little salute. "Looks like we're expected," he said to Owen.

"Great," the medic muttered.

Jack gestured ahead of them. "Take a right," he ordered. He tapped the Comms. device in his ear. "Tosh, I got another text from Ianto's phone. Can you trace it?"

"I'll get right on it, Jack," came the Japanese woman's clipped response.

They continued down the corridor, following the prompts sent to Jack's mobile. Despite the numerous texts, Tosh could only narrow the location of Ianto's phone down to somewhere in the building they were currently in.

With one last text, Jack and Owen found themselves facing a door. Jack nodded to his medic. Owen turned, putting his back to the wall beside the door. He brought his gun up and took a few steadying breaths. Then he nodded back.

Jack brought his foot up and kicked in the door.

He wasn't sure what he expected to find. Ianto and Gwen maybe? Or perhaps a squad of well-armed guards ready to slice them down with a volley of gunfire? Or even a single mastermind ready to spew out his evil plan before trying to dispatch them in some ridiculously elaborate way, might have crossed his mind at one point. Honestly, he shouldn't have let Ianto talk him into that Bond-a-thon that last night they'd spent together.

Whatever he'd thought of, it wasn't this. The room had every appearance of an examination room. Computer banks and various medical equipment lined the walls. He recognized a few pieces of alien technology among the standard human machines, including one that looked remarkably similar to the Bekaran deep tissue scanner. The vacant table in the center of the room made Jack's blood run cold. Not the table itself, but the stirrups and the restraints. It made him sick to think of Ianto forced up onto that table. And he knew it would have to be forced. Ianto would never willingly put himself in such a vulnerable position.

Owen shoved past him into the room. He swore at the sight of the examination table. "Fuck, Jack."

Jack shushed him with a brisk gesture toward an open door on the other side of the room. They moved forward silently.

Entering this room, they were brought up short for an altogether different reason. Despite the eerie silence, this room was not as empty as the last. Half a dozen men lay on the floor, hands cuffed behind their backs and ankles tied together. Each and every one of them was unconscious.

Jack's eyes were drawn to a workstation across the room and the hunched over figure that sat in front of the microscope. Even from behind, Jack could tell that the man was dead. Blood and brains covered the area in front of the body, dripping on the floor. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

"What the hell is going on, Jack?" Owen demanded. He had crouched beside one of the men on the floor.

Jack didn't answer him. His attention was still focused on the body draped over the table. There was something on his back. taking a few steps forward, he was almost amused to find a note stuck to the dead man, secured to him by way of a scalpel stabbed through it.

_~I'll leave the clean-up in your capable hands, Captain.~_ was written on the note. _~Take care of Ianto for me.~_ It was signed, _H. Koladka_.

"We need to find Ianto and Gwen," Jack stated. "This mess can wait."

They moved out of the lab areas and back to the vacant corridor. Looking either way, Jack didn't know where to begin searching. "We'll split up," he declared. "Keep in contact."

He was interrupted by another chime of his mobile.

After checking it, Jack smirked and shook his head. "Never mind. let's go." Not waiting to see if Owen was following, he stalked off down the corridor.

As before, he'd gotten precise directions to where he needed to go. Only it had come in one text instead of a selection of various prompts directing him turn by turn. When he reached the indicated door, he saw the reason for this. Lying on the floor just outside the door in a carefully folded bundle, was the clothing Ianto had been wearing when he'd last left the Hub. His mobile was lying right on top. Gwen's jacket, mobile and gun were next to them. It looked like Mrs. Koladka was done helping.

Jack tried the handle. Unsurprisingly, it was locked. He carefully nudged the two piles of belongings aside with his foot, not wanting to accidentally trod on them. Then he brought his foot up and kicked in the door.

His eyes quickly took in everything about the room. A single cot-like bed with no pillows or blankets. No chairs. A single sink and a toilet. Nothing else. It was bare and inhospitable, a cell. It sickened him to know his people had been forced to stay here, that Ianto had been locked away in this place.

There was a cry of joy from Gwen as the woman laid eyes on their rescuers. She was sitting on the floor near the toilet, Ianto lying half on her lap. He was wearing a filthy, blood-spotted hospital gown.

Jack rushed over. He dropped to his knees and pulled Ianto to him, running his eyes over every facet of the pregnant man. Worryingly pale skin, he almost looked gray. His lips were equally pale, the faintest tinge of blue at the very edges. His breathing was raspy at best. Traces of vomit stuck to the corner of his mouth.

Glassy eyes flickered open. Jack smiled down at him, trying to be reassuring.

A weak smile was returned to him. "Jack," the Welshman breathed, a sense of undeniable happiness oozing out of that single word. And then he closed his eyes again, his body going limp in Jack's arms.

"Owen!" Jack bellowed.

Gwen jumped out of the way, giving the medic space to work. Jack refused to relinquish his hold. Owen had barely done anything before he declared they needed to get back to the Hub.

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He scooped up the unconscious Welshman while Owen helped to keep his head supported. He didn't run from the room, but he did move as fast as his legs allowed him.

"Gwen, there's about a half dozen guards tied up. Think you can stay and stand guard?" Jack asked, even as they moved.

Gwen had paused briefly to gather up the personal belongings that had been left behind. But she was quick to catch up. "Yeah. Just take care of Ianto."

He gave her directions to the room. "I'll send Tosh back with the SUV. load them up and lock them in the cells."

"Right," Gwen answered. She sounded tired, but Jack knew she'd do her job.

They parted ways at the next intersection. Owen helped to get Ianto into the back of the SUV. Jack's mind briefly flashed back to a similar instance just after that trip to the Brecon Beacons. But even then, shot and sedated, Ianto hadn't looked so pale and sick.

He drove as fast as the traffic and SUV allowed.

Carrying Ianto into the Hub, he ordered Tosh to go help Gwen. She hesitated, her eyes lingering worriedly on Ianto's prone form, but she went. Jack laid Ianto on the table in the Medical Bay and stepped back.

Owen rushed about here and there around the small area. He grabbed equipment, hooking Ianto up to various machines. Worry stabbed at Jack's heart as an oxygen mask was pressed over Ianto's nose and mouth, until Owen almost distractedly told him that it was only for a bit of help, that Ianto was breathing, but not getting quite enough oxygen for his liking.

Throughout it all, Jack stayed and watched.

Owen casually threw out phrases, muttering under his breath now and again. Jack didn't dare ask anything, not sure if he wanted the answers.

It felt like an eternity before Owen sank onto an old stool and let out an exhausted sigh. The echo of heartbeat monitors and other equipment filled the air around them.

"He's in pretty bad shape," Owen said, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Oxygen levels are low. Blood sugar, blood pressure, everything's down. I don't dare give him any medication until I know what kind of shit they did to him. And to top it off, he's got the beginnings of an infection thanks to that butcher tearing open the membrane covering his birth canal. The nanogenes are sealing it back up, but he's already got a low-grade fever."

"Will he-" Jack couldn't finish the thought. It hurt just knowing it was a possibility. "And the baby?"

"He's a fighter, Jack," Owen said. "And so is the little tyke. They're both stable. The nanogenes kept the fetus stable, diverting nutrients and oxygen to the womb. Like I said before, the little buggers are single-mindedly concerned with protecting that kid." He gave a frail grin. "I've got the computer running an analysis on Ianto's blood. Once I know what they did, I can fix it." He shoved himself out of his seat and began to pace back and forth agitatedly. "They'd have files," he muttered.

Before Jack could question him, Owen was tapping his Comms. and contacting Tosh. "You at the lab?" he asked her.

In his own ear, Jack heard her affirmative response. He took off his coat and let it fall to the ground. Quietly, he dragged the abandoned stool over and took a seat beside Ianto. Careful to avoid the wires and tubes, Jack took hold of his hand and just held it. He plucked the Comms. device out of his ear and shoved it deep into one of his pockets. When Owen continued talking, and then moving around the Medical Bay, Jack ignored him in favor of watching the rise and fall of Ianto's chest. It wasn't until Owen injected something into the IV drip he'd stuck into Ianto's arm, that Jack registered anything other than the Welshman.

"What was that?" he asked, dragging his focus away from the prone young man and over to the acerbic doctor.

"Something that will help." Owen let out a breath, then gave a wavering smile. "Tosh found the medical files. Told me what I needed to know. The results of the blood tests confirmed it. Bastards were using a drug cocktail to keep him compliant." He pressed his hand to Ianto's forehead. "It'll take about a day to fully clear his system. The antibiotics should take care of the infection, but we'll need to keep an eye on it. And he needs to eat. As soon as he wakes up, I want to get some food into him. For now, I'll settle for getting him cleaned up and comfortable. He deserves it after the hell he's been through."

"Will there be any side effects?" Jack asked.

Owen let out an aggravated sigh. "Yeah. The drug used on him, it was Torchwood made. That Doctor Jenson, he used it specifically for his test subjects. It lowers heart rate and respiration and has a paralytic effect." He scrubbed his hand over his hair. "Ianto's not getting enough oxygen on his own, so he needs a little help for the time being. He'll be tired and his muscles probably won't work like he'd want them to. That infection won't make things any easier."

A faint moan drew their attention to Ianto. His hand twitched under Jack's grasp, his eyebrows knitting together and falling slack. It was a slow progress, but he was coming awake.

Owen disappeared for a few minutes. Ianto was still showing signs of waking, but had yet to fully return. When Owen came back, he set up a table next to Jack with everything they'd need to give Ianto a bath. "I'll wash. You rinse and dry," Owen said, wetting and lightly soaping a flannel.

Jack nodded, releasing Ianto's hand to take up the remaining flannel. He wet it, watching as Owen carefully cleansed Ianto's face. When Owen moved on to remove the stained hospital gown, Jack rinsed, then dried the young man's face, replacing the oxygen mask after he'd been forced to move it.

They continued down the Welshman's body. Using towels pushed strategically under his body to soak up the water, they kept the metal bed beneath him dry. First they washed his arms, one and then the other, his chest and abdomen. Then his legs, taking every care to keep Ianto's modesty intact with a sheet, uncovering only one leg at a time. They rolled him onto his side to get his back and buttocks. Ianto let out a muffled groan and his eyes flickered open briefly, but he still didn't wake.

They rolled him back over. Keeping the sheet draped over him, the two men washed, rinsed and then dried his genitals. Normally, Jack would be all too happy to have reason to handle Ianto's member. Hell, he didn't even need a reason. But now, he felt only worry, a deep fear that Ianto wouldn't recover from this.

A hand brushed his arm, weak fingers catching against his sleeve before falling away. Jack looked over, pasting a wide smile on his face as he saw weary blue eyes blinking back at him. "Hey," he called, dropping the towels and flannel to sweep up that pale hand. "Look who's awake."

"About bloody time, Tea-Boy," Owen said, playing along. Better to keep up a cheerful atmosphere than to let Ianto get bogged down by their worries for him.

Ianto lifted his other hand. He grabbed at the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, but couldn't lift it. Owen did it for him. Ianto licked his lips. "Baby?" he wheezed.

Jack smiled. "He's good, Ianto," he said. He pressed the hand he was holding against Ianto's belly. "Strong. He'll be okay. You both will."

"Think you can stay awake for a bit?" Owen asked, setting the back of his hand to Ianto's throat. "I want to get some food into you."

Ianto gave a small nod.

"Good. If you need to, you can doze. We'll take care of you. You're safe now."

"Safe," Ianto echoed, his voice muffled by the mask. He turned his hand over, weakly grasping Jack's hand.

"That's right," Jack agreed. Despite the fact that they hadn't found Mrs. Koladka, Jack was sure they were right. She wouldn't have led them to Ianto if she'd intended him any harm. "Let's get you settled in your room, hm?"

There was another weary nod from Ianto.

Jack stood back and watched as Owen switched Ianto's oxygen mask for a nasal cannula with a portable tank. His IV was capped and both Jack and Owen helped him to sit up after getting him into a pair of sleep pants. He hunched over a bit, but was able to stay sitting up under his own limited strength.

"Think you can walk?" Owen asked.

Ianto's shoulders sagged a bit. He shook his head.

Jack rubbed a soothing hand up and down Ianto's back. "That's okay. We'll help you."

Together, the two of them helped Ianto back to his room in the Hub. They settled him in bed, propping him up against pillows to keep him upright. Owen set up his IV, taping the tubing down along Ianto's forearm. Ianto looked away from it, a tremble to his hand as he reached out to Jack who was lounging beside him on the bed, pretending that everything was perfectly ordinary if only to keep Ianto calm. He took that hand and brought it to his lips, ignoring Owen's irritated huff. What did he care what Owen thought if it made Ianto happy? That frail smile on the Welshman's face was a beautiful sight.

Ianto dozed while Owen left to get food for him. He kept his hold on Jack's hand though, his grip tightening now and then. Jack watched the flicker of his closed eyes, purely content to simply watch this man, reveling in the fact that he was back. Ianto was here, safe in the confines of the Hub. Too pale and a bit worse for wear, but he was here and that was enough for Jack right now.

He shifted to sit up. Still holding onto Ianto's hand, he brushed the fingers of his other hand along Ianto's cheek, frowning at the plastic tubing Owen had taped down to keep in place. Ianto shifted, his eyes opening. He smiled at Jack.

Anything that could have been said, was interrupted by Owen barging into the room with a trolley in tow. On the trolley was a bowl, a glass of water with a straw, and a carafe of more water. "Don't expect me to ever serve you up food again, Tea-Boy," he declared loudly, almost obnoxiously. "That's your job."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ianto croaked.

Owen picked up the glass and held it, guiding the straw to Ianto's chapped lips. Ianto drank, almost greedily, then shoved the straw away with his tongue when he was done.

"Right then," Owen said and placed the glass down on the table by the bed. "The girls are back. I'll help them get our new guests settled in and you can take care of feeding time."

Jack fumbled in his pocket for his Comms. device and put it back in his ear. If the team needed him, they had to be able to contact him. "Make sure you give Gwen a checkup and send her home. There was a pretty nasty bruise on her cheek."

"She took care of me," Ianto mumbled distractedly.

Jack felt a wave of gratitude for the woman. As stubborn as she could be, her loyalty had probably kept Ianto's spirit strong enough to go on fighting. He leaned forward and kissed Ianto's forehead. "I'll have to thank her for that later."

Owen sighed. "Right! If you're done molesting my patient, I'll just go and help the girls." He pointed to the trolley. "Make sure he eats as much as he can stomach. Tea-Boy, you are not to force yourself to finish it if you can't. No point in over-stuffing yourself if it causes everything to come right back up. Do more harm than good, that." He tried to look stern, but Jack could see the concern for Ianto in Owen's eyes.

"So, what's for lunch?" Jack asked excitedly, feigning eager enthusiasm for both Ianto and Owen's sakes.

Owen picked up the bowl and handed it over to Jack. "Soup," he said simply.

Jack grinned and couldn't resist teasing his medic. "Who knew you could cook?" He stirred the soup with the spoon that had already been resting in the bowl. He could see vegetables and bits of what looked like beef.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Even I am capable of opening a tin and heating it up."

"Amazing," Ianto said, his weary voice tinged with amusement. "You'll make a good wife to some lucky man one day."

Owen rolled his eyes. "If I knew this was the thanks I'd get, I wouldn't have bothered," he tossed back. There was a smile on his face as he left the room.

Jack grinned, glad that things were going back to normal. He looked at Ianto and stirred the soup again. "Now, I know you don't like feeling helpless. But I also know that you're tired, and maybe your arms even feel heavy?"

Ianto turned his eyes to look at him. He nodded, then looked away. He didn't say anything.

"So maybe, just this once, you'll let me help you?"

The look on Ianto's face clearly stated what he felt about that. He scrunched up his nose and stared resolutely at the blank telly on the wall across from him. "Just this once," he agreed after a moment of internal debate.

Jack brought a spoonful up to his own lips and gently blew on it to cool it before holding it out for Ianto. "It'll probably be just this once anyway. You should be up to doing more once whatever you were given is out of your system. Plus good food will do wonders sometimes." He wished he could just coddle Ianto, but knew the Welshman would hate it. On second thought, he wanted Ianto to get better quickly. It was odd seeing him so listless and lacking in energy.

Obediently, Ianto opened his mouth and accepted the spoon. He hummed around it and actually managed a smile as he chewed. After he swallowed, his smile spread wider. "I never thought soup from a tin could taste so good," he said.

"They didn't feed you?" Jack felt incensed. He fed Ianto another spoonful, doing his best to keep his outrage under control. Once Ianto was taken care of, he was going to have a little talk with those men they had found at the warehouse.

Ianto swallowed. "They did. I suppose it could be called food." He grimaced. "It was watery, some kind of broth. It was always lukewarm, too. They probably thought Gwen would throw it in their faces if it were hot. Probably why it was in a paper cup, too." The extended speech left Ianto's voice a rasping wheeze.

"Sshh," Jack said and raised the spoon again. He didn't want Ianto to strain himself. "You don't have to talk. Just eat."

Ianto made a plaintive sound in the back of his throat, but said nothing. A silence descended upon them, broken only when Jack scraped the sides or bottom of the bowl, or the few times he accidentally clicked the spoon against Ianto's teeth. The quiet didn't feel uncomfortable though. Despite everything that Jack knew needed to be discussed, he was only happy that Ianto was back. He could practically feel that Ianto had that same sense of relief.

Jack lifted the spoon again. Ianto shifted, his hand raising weakly from the bed as he turned his head away. "I can't," he whispered. His hand dropped back to the bed.

Looking down into the bowl, Jack saw that almost half of the soup was gone. He was pleased that Ianto had eaten as much as he had. Yet, he was also worried by it as well. Ianto needed to eat more to keep himself healthy. Forcing himself would only make him sick though.

"Maybe you'll be able to eat more later," Jack offered. He leaned over Ianto and put the bowl back onto the trolley.

"Maybe," Ianto replied noncommittally.

There was an awkward moment where Jack didn't know what to do. Should he stay? Or would Ianto want to be alone? He sat back and looked at the attractive Welshman. Ianto's eyelids were drooping. It wouldn't be long before he fell asleep. Maybe Jack should leave him to that. Goodness knows he needed the rest after everything he'd been through.

He raised his hand to Ianto's face, feeling the rough scrape of the stubble there. Ianto's eyes closed. Jack sighed and moved to draw his hand back.

Ianto's forehead creased. "No," he whimpered feebly, dragging his eyes open a fraction. Pale fingers crawled over to touch whatever part of Jack they reached first. It happened to be his knee. And Ianto held on as tightly as he could, which meant it could be blown away by a breeze as easily as a feather. He was so weak.

Jack looked on in concern, praying that there was nothing wrong. He cupped Ianto's pale cheek with his hand, cautious not to use too much pressure because of the cannula. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get Owen?"

Ianto shook his head, then frowned. He licked his lips. "Don't go," he said. "Please." He looked up at Jack, his eyes so full of utter exhaustion. "I don't want to be alone."

A wall of relief slammed into Jack and banished the dozens of fears that had been scrabbling about in his brain. He smiled and began shucking his clothes, carelessly tossing each article to wherever they landed. He stripped them all away until he was only wearing his wrist strap, the Comms. device, and his underwear.

Carefully, he tugged a couple of the pillows from behind Ianto and helped him to recline a little. He was still mostly upright, but hopefully a bit more comfortable. Jack used his wrist strap to dim the lights, leaving them bright enough in case Owen came to check on Ianto. Then, using the pillows he'd borrowed, he settled down next to the Welshman and took hold of his hand to let him know he was still there.

"Hold me?" Ianto asked.

Jack was all too happy to oblige. With careful maneuvering, he wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders and slid him over so that his head was resting on Jack's shoulder. Jack made sure there was no danger of any tubing getting caught between their bodies, or accidentally getting pulled loose.

Ianto practically melted against him, any and all strength leaving his body. "Don't leave," he murmured, then repeated it.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's hair. "I'll be here when you wake up," he promised.

A smile graced Ianto's features as he succumbed to a much-needed and well deserved rest.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Still set after 'Random Shoes,' but right before 'Out of Time.'_

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Twenty-Eight_**

* * *

Ianto awoke with a throbbing behind his eyes. It seemed to spread out from behind the bridge of his nose and send sharp barbed spikes deep into his brain. If he touched the top of his head, he wouldn't be surprised to find it had split open at some time in the night. However, despite the pain, the sight that met his eyes when he opened them, brought a brief stutter to his heart.

Jack. He was lying in Jack's arms, surrounded by his warmth. During the night, they'd shifted and Ianto was pressed more closely to Jack, their legs tangled together. One of Jack's hands was draped over him, a heavy hand pressed firmly to his back. His other arm had circled Ianto from beneath, curling up around his back until the hand was settled on his hip. The Captain's face was turned toward him, eyes closed in slumber.

Ianto lifted his head, blinking slowly at Jack's handsome face. He was surprised to find that Jack had stayed. He'd actually stayed the night. He had thought that Jack would leave as soon as he'd fallen asleep. Let's face it, he wasn't terribly entertaining at the moment.

Raising his hand took far more effort than he was used to. His limbs felt so heavy, weighted down and sluggish. At least the headache was waning. Though not quickly enough for Ianto's liking.

He brought his hand up to Jack's chest, inadvertently brushing against a nipple as he settled his palm against the warm skin. He could feel Jack's heart, the rhythmic pulsing beat of it. Ianto felt calmed by it. He settled his head against Jack's shoulder again, content to remain just where he was, wanting this moment to last as long as possible.

"You okay?" Jack's voice rumbled, his arms tightening around him a fraction in a brief hug.

"Never better," he mumbled into Jack's shoulder.

Lips pressed against Ianto's hair and he smiled to himself. Ianto would never admit it, but he adored all of those affectionate touches, each delicate brush of lips, or tender caress, the little things that Jack did to show he cared.

Ianto was comfortable. He was happy to stay where he was, wrapped up in Jack's arms. He could easily have spent hours there, basking in the warmth of Jack's presence. However, he became aware of an uncomfortable and familiar pressure that needed to be taken care of.

He scrunched up his nose. "I have to pee," he grumbled, not moving an inch.

Jack's hand slid up along his spine, then down again. "Do you need help? Or can you handle it on your own?"

Normally, Ianto would have been irritated by the offer. He didn't like feeling useless. But he was simply too tired now to care. Even so, it was with a great deal of reluctance that he admitted it. "I could use a hand getting to the bathroom, I suppose." Considering his options were limited to getting help to walk the distance to the bathroom or using a bedpan, he much preferred the idea of accepting Jack's assistance.

When he didn't make a move to get up, Jack stroked his back again. "We won't get very far if we don't get up."

"But I don't want to move," he groused.

"I love it when you pout," Jack chuckled. He shifted, pulling his arms from around Ianto.

"I do not pout," Ianto replied. His arms shook as he attempted to push himself up. He wasn't getting very far.

Jack's arms came around him again, this time guiding him into a sitting position. "But you are so cute when you pout," Jack grinned, then leaned in and gave a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. He backed away before Ianto could raise a weary hand in an attempt at an indignant swipe.

Ianto managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed while Jack bounced out of bed on the other side. The exuberant Captain didn't bother to track down any of his clothes as he came to Ianto's side, standing there beside him in just his pants.

"Wasn't there a trolley here?" Ianto asked, vaguely remembering one from last night.

"Owen came back a couple hours after you fell asleep. He gave you a quick once-over and took the trolley when he left."

"Ah." He couldn't think of anything more intelligent to say.

Jack smiled at him, brushing his fingers across the side of Ianto's head just over his ear. He threw the blankets back, then hummed as he looked at the equipment Ianto was still hooked up to. "You pull the IV and I'll get the oxygen."

Ianto nodded. With one of Jack's arms around his back, Ianto slid off the bed. He reached out and grasped the IV hanger, pulling it along with him as he shuffled to the en-suite. He was disconcerted by his inability to lift his feet from the floor. Jack was patient, moving along with the pace Ianto set, as slow as it was. He didn't say anything, perhaps knowing that Ianto was in no mood for conversation at the moment.

When they were standing in front of the toilet, Jack drew his hands away, obviously with the intention of giving Ianto some privacy. Ianto felt his knees begin to buckle. "Jack," he called out in alarm, grabbing at Jack's withdrawing hand to keep it around himself. He was mortified. He couldn't even stand up long enough to do something as simple as use the bathroom. He dropped his head and felt tears of frustration collecting in his eyes. "I can't," he muttered. "I can't stand on my own."

Warm lips on the back of his neck tried to soothe away his distress, but it didn't diminish much. "Well, there's two ways we can do this," Jack said softly. "I could sit you down and leave you to it, or I help you stay standing."

Neither option appealed to him. However, at this point in time, nothing frightened him more than the thought of being left alone in his weakened condition. What if he couldn't even sit up long enough? What if he fell over and cracked his head open? To end up lying on a bathroom floor bleeding and concussed, was not something he was looking forward to.

Ianto shook his head to clear away the mental images. "Stay," he whispered, unable to raise his voice. He clenched his fingers around Jack's wrist.

Without a word, Jack slid his arm more firmly around Ianto's chest. He stepped into place behind the Welshman. Ianto could feel Jack's cheek pressing against the very top of his back, nestled in against the base of his neck. He recognized it for what it was, an effort to give Ianto a hint of privacy, and Ianto appreciated it.

Ianto bowed his head, resigned to the fact that he had to do this. It was awkward and humiliating. His hands shook faintly as he moved his fingers to the waistband of his sleep pants. He closed his eyes and steadied himself. He really didn't want his aim to suffer on account of his nerves. Jack remained still behind him, a solid force, unmoving and silent. He could barely even hear the man's breath. In fact, Ianto would have thought he was holding it, if not for the faint tickle of warm air brushing against his shoulder in a slow rhythmic pattern. Somehow the soft puffs of air against his skin made Ianto feel a fraction better.

When it came down to it, Ianto closed his eyes and just let it go. It took a bit longer than it normally would. That was mainly because he wasn't used to having an audience.

He tucked himself back into his pyjamas and reached out to flush. As soon as his fingers left the handle, Jack seemed to come to life behind him; first escorting him over to the sink, then helping him back into bed. Ianto felt nothing but shame and kept his lips pressed tightly together for fear of ranting at his own weakness. As Jack fussed around to make sure his pillows were fluffed and that all of his tubes were straight, Ianto closed his eyes.

He felt Jack pull the blankets up, covering the rounded expanse of his stomach. It wasn't until a chaste and all-too-brief kiss was placed on the corner of his mouth, that he opened his eyes again.

Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, a soft smile on his face. He took Ianto's hand in his and just held it. "Don't be ashamed of needing help, Ianto," he said.

Ianto looked down and away. Was he really so easy to read? "It's not in my nature, I suppose," he replied quietly. "I've never liked being taken care of. Not even by my Mam whenever I was sick." He smiled faintly. "It used to drive her mad. She'd put me to bed and not fifteen minutes later I was up and about again. Not playing or anything, but getting a drink or a book or some other toy to take back to bed with me." It seemed so long ago now. His mother had died when he was young. But he remembered her. Her smile, her laugh, the amused irritation in her blue eyes as she found him carefully carrying a glass of juice back to his room and asking him why he hadn't called and asked her to get it for him.

He didn't realize he was crying until Jack brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "Want to share?" Jack asked, his tone coaxing.

Ianto gave a watery smile. "Just remembering. My Mam." He wasn't sad, not really. Maybe a little. He settled his hands on his stomach. She'd never get to see her grandchild, any of them actually. She had died long before Rhiannon's two had been born. He wished he had more memories of her.

"How old were you when she died?"

"Six," Ianto replied, a bit confused as to why Jack suddenly wanted to know.

"Just a little guy, hm?" He didn't give Ianto a chance to say anything. "Have good memories of her?"

"A few," Ianto admitted. "Jack, why the interest?"

Jack plucked up the memory sphere device from the table by the bed. "I showed you the holographic display features of this baby," Jack said, moving around to the other side of the bed and climbing in beside Ianto.

Ianto remembered the alien vista that Jack had shown him. The vast beach and distant colony of the Boeshane Peninsula. It had been beautiful.

"But did I mention the home movie capabilities?" Jack asked.

"What? No, I don't believe you did."

Jack was grinning, like a child waiting to show off his greatest treasure. His fingers moved over the milky-white sphere with the expert precision of someone who knew what they were doing. "I want you to think of a memory," he said, eyes fixated on the device. "The one that had you smiling earlier would be nice."

Ianto nodded, a little dumbstruck. "All right." He thought of his mother catching him out of bed when he was supposed to be resting.

"You got it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Ianto nodded again.

Jack picked up Ianto's hand and placed the sphere in his palm. "Keep a hold on it." He pressed a finger against some invisible sensor and retracted his hand.

To Ianto's amazement, a beam of light shot out of the device. An image appeared, a rectangular shaped projection hanging in the air in the middle of the room, as if it were perfectly ordinary for television to play out without any visible screen.

Only, it wasn't television. Because there was Ianto's mother. She was smiling and leaning over slightly, her hands on her hips in mock-annoyance. Ianto realized it was from his own point of view. This was a memory, his own memory. It wasn't a terribly important memory, but it was one that he treasured simply because she was in it.

"And what do you think you're doing?" his mother asked, the familiar tones of her voice enveloping him in warmth. "You should be in bed."

The image shifted, looking down at a glass that was barely being held by a set of tiny fingers. "I'm thirsty," Ianto's own voice replied to her, only it was a small voice, the voice he'd had as a child.

"She's beautiful," Jack said, nudging him lightly.

Ianto couldn't help but agree. "She was." His eyes followed the projection, fascinated by every second. This was so much better than looking at the few photographs he'd managed to save when Tad had decided to rid himself of every reminder of his recently deceased wife. He'd been grieving and everything had hurt. Ianto didn't think his Tad had ever stopped grieving.

"How old are you here?" Jack prompted.

For a moment Ianto wasn't sure. It had been a long time ago. He watched as his mother took the glass of juice from his younger version's small hands; watched her take his hand and lead him back to his bedroom. "Five," he said as the child was being tucked back into bed. "I think. It's difficult to tell since I can't see myself." He understood why though, this was a memory and not a movie. Everything he saw would be from his own point of view.

They watched for a little while longer as Ianto's mother took a seat on the edge of the bed and gave him his glass of juice. Ianto was aware of Jack taking hold of his free hand and gave a squeeze back, even as he continued to watch.

His mother picked up a book and began to read. The image faded away shortly after that, going into darkness to the soft and sweet voice of his mother. He must have fallen asleep while she had been reading.

Ianto blinked away tears. He turned to Jack and smiled. "Thank you," he said, meaning it.

Jack leaned forward, folding his hands over the Welshman's shoulders as he kissed his tears away. The touch of lips was delicate. It made Ianto's heart flutter. When those lips found his own, he opened to them, whimpering in want. He slid his tongue toward the teasing brush, hoping to draw more attention.

The Captain didn't disappoint. Fingers came around Ianto's neck, thumbs on either side of his jaw to hold his head in place as Jack deepened the kiss.

Ianto placed a hand to Jack's chest, his limb trembling with even that slight effort. He pulled away, already finding it difficult to catch his breath. He smiled a little smile and licked his lips, tasting Jack on his skin. Although he wanted to continue - desperately so - he was simply too tired to conjure up the appropriate levels of excitement needed. Jack wouldn't want someone who could only lie there. Surely, he'd want a bit more energy out of his bed partner.

Jack's forehead bumped against his and Ianto looked up from the lips he'd been staring at. Amusement sparkled in the blue eyes that met his. The Captain's hands left his neck, trailing down over his shoulders and along his arms to his elbows in one smooth caress.

"Don't worry," Jack said, even though Ianto hadn't said anything. He grazed his thumbs back and forth over his skin. "I understand."

Ianto looked away from Jack's face, a flush of embarrassment creeping over him. He fidgeted under that warm gaze, fingers sliding over the smooth surface of the memory sphere. Wanting only to escape the awkwardness he felt, he took one of Jack's hands and pressed the device into his palm. "Show me something?" he asked, hopeful and yet unsure if Jack would oblige. The man guarded his secrets. There was little reason for him to trust Ianto with something so precious as one of his own memories.

Jack blinked, a strange perplexed expression on his face. He drew away from Ianto and plopped down to sit beside him. "What would you want to see?" he asked softly.

Following him with his eyes, Ianto watched his face. He was worried that he was pushing Jack, but he'd already asked. He might as well go for it. "I dunno." He shrugged, trying to play it off as a casual conversation. "Something happy. Something on an alien world maybe?" He bit his lip and watched a sly smirk curl the corner of Jack's mouth and added, "Something that doesn't involve sex."

The smirk widened into a full smile. He laughed heartily. "You're really narrowing down the choices, aren't you?"

"Well, can't have you getting too excited, can we?" Ianto returned the smile. "I'm not well enough to be ravished."

Tucking fingers under Ianto's chin, Jack pulled him into another gentle kiss. "I don't have to ravish," he murmured, then bit playfully at Ianto's lower lip. "I can be gentle."

Ianto could easily fall under Jack's distracting spell. But, he leaned back into his pillows, effectively escaping the temptation of those far-too-talented lips. "Please, Jack?" He dropped his hand over the one Jack was using to hold the sphere. "Just one? I won't ask again."

The look on Jack's face was indecipherable. He wondered again if he was making a mistake in asking for this. But Jack shook his head and smiled softly, fingers moving deftly over the sphere again.

"Just one," he agreed.

When the projection started, Ianto paid rapt attention. He had no idea what to expect.

He was hardly surprised when the memory began in a bed. However, it was quickly apparent that the fact that he was in bed was purely an innocent coincidence. The figure - Jack - was laying back in bed, his legs crossed at the ankles. The body that Ianto could see was slimmer, from some point in Jack's youth. At least, younger than he was now at any rate.

What Ianto could see of the room, it was expansive. It was a bedroom, obviously. The walls were bare and looked to be made of metal. It seemed impersonal and cold and so unlike Jack. When the figure turned his attention to one side, Ianto discovered a reason for this.

One entire wall of this place was taken up by an extensive set of windows. The only thing that could be seen outside of them was a vast expanse of space. Stars, as far as the eye could see. No land, no sea, nothing but the universe in view. It was so beautiful.

Ianto gaped at it, then blinked over at Jack.

"I was traveling," he said, shrugging. He gave no further information than that.

A strange voice lured Ianto's attention back to the memory playing back in front of him. The voice was of a low pitch, male, the words lyrical and foreign to Ianto's ears. Jack's familiar voice spoke back to the unseen speaker, but the language was just as unfamiliar.

"Sorry, no translation abilities," Jack said in his ear, explaining it.

Ianto nodded and continued to watch.

The image jolted forward suddenly, as if Jack had scrambled to his feet. Ianto was concerned briefly. But then he saw the child and his heart jolted in realization of what this was.

This was a memory of Jack with his daughter. She was a tiny thing, with dark hair and a wide, innocent smile. She couldn't be more than a year old, if that at all. A pale rose-colored one-piece garment was all she wore. She was standing on chubby little legs, holding herself up by use of a low metal table. There was a man standing beside her, but Ianto was too focused on the child to notice him.

The perspective dropped low. Jack must have been kneeling. His hands flashed out in front of him, reaching for the child, a flow of more of that lyrical language drifting out.

The child turned and saw him and her expression lit up in pure delight. She babbled something unintelligible and let go of the table to take a wobbly step toward Jack.

Ianto's heart was in his throat as he began to imagine himself in this exact same moment, watching his child take what was obviously their first steps. He was moved.

He watched the little girl toddle closer, her babbles mixing in with the words the past version of Jack kept saying, encouraging words, no doubt. She stumbled a few times, landing on her rump once. She wasn't deterred. She just got up again, grabbing some random toy from the floor at one point and holding it out as if she was bringing it to him.

When she was in reach, Jack's hands swept her up. Childish shrieks of delight and Jack's booming laugh echoed loudly.

The image cut off abruptly. Ianto felt his heart clench at the sudden loss. He turned to face the older man, all sorts of questions waiting to burst out.

Jack was staring down at the device in his hands, smoothing his fingers over it. He took a deep breath, a frail smile on his face. He didn't look up, keeping his focus down on the sphere. "I do miss her sometimes." He shrugged. "But I had to leave." That frail smile turned tragic. "She's better off where she is. Her father is a good man."

Ianto sidled closer, heart aching on behalf of the other man. He turned, draping himself over Jack's chest. "So are you," he said, snuggling in against Jack's body.

Jack wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer still and kissed the top of his head. "Flatterer," he said and Ianto could hear the grin in his voice.

There was a knock on the door. Ianto jerked at the sharp, unexpected sound. He tried to pull back and roll away, but couldn't summon the strength. Jack helped him and kissed his cheek as he slid off the bed to track down his clothes.

Jack slipped into his trousers and pulled his white undershirt on over his head. There was another series of knocks as Jack got back onto the bed and settled in next to Ianto again.

"Come in," Ianto called.

The door opened and Gwen walked in, smiling brightly. Once again, his visitor tugged along a trolley with them. If he wasn't careful, he'd get used to being served in bed.

"I have breakfast," she said cheerfully.

Jack sounded delighted. "Breakfast sounds great! What's on the menu?"

Gwen's smile didn't falter in the slightest. "Nothing too fancy, just a couple of scrambled eggs with toast. Add to that a glass of lovely orange juice, and you have the breakfast of champions."

Ianto fought the urge to pout. "I don't suppose there's any chance of me getting a coffee."

Gwen gave him a look full of understanding. "Give yourself a couple of days, love. We'll see what Owen says after you've gotten used to eating normally again."

Ianto couldn't really argue with that, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He settled his hands over his stomach, having nowhere else to put them and mourned the absence of coffee.

Jack sat forward. "So, what have the rest of you been up to?"

Rolling the trolley closer to the bed, Gwen answered. "The guards are locked up in the cells, waiting for whatever we're going to be doing with them. Tosh and Owen are out at the warehouse doing clean-up, and I'm here to keep Ianto company if he wants it, while you go and do your standard boss-type duties. You know, pushing papers around your desk and not signing them, flogging the inmates, flirting with the constabulary."

"Miss Cooper, I do not flog the inmates," Jack said defensively, but with a smile.

"Oh, but you don't deny the rest, eh?" Ianto asked.

"Ganging up on me now, are you?" Jack gasped dramatically, placing his hand over his heart. "Oh, I am hurt. I can see where I'm not wanted."

Gwen turned to get the plate. When her back was turned, Ianto reached out, sliding his hand down along the captain's arm, taking hold of his hand. He looked at Jack, biting his lip worriedly. He was concerned that maybe he had pushed Jack too far in asking to see his memory, if maybe he had hurt the other man somehow.

Jack smiled, squeezing Ianto's hand in reassurance. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Ianto's cheek, before drawing away and sliding off of the bed. By the time Gwen turned around, he was already slipping into his boots, not bothering to put his socks on.

The Captain headed for the door, picking up the rest of his clothes along the way and bundling them up in his arms. With a wink, he left the room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, kids."

"I don't think there is anything you wouldn't do," Gwen called out.

They heard Jack's laugh through the door.

Gwen held out the plate. Ianto took it, holding it with both hands, but it was still too heavy. Gwen caught it and took it from him, smiling faintly. "I'll hold the plate and you just worry about eating," she said, offering him the fork. "Deal?"

He felt relieved and nodded. He'd been worried that she would try to feed him, like Jack had done last night. He vaguely remembered her doing that for him when they'd been locked up together. However, he also hadn't truly been aware of his surroundings then either.

He ate slowly, finding it annoying how his hand trembled. Ianto didn't like this, feeling so weak and tired. He wanted to be better now. But he knew that wasn't about to happen. It would take time to recover.

Things were quiet while he ate. Gwen didn't try to strike up a conversation. She just held the plate as he scooped up bits of egg and nibbled on the edges of his toast. In the end, he wasn't able to eat much; a slice of the toast and some of the eggs. It was better than nothing.

Gwen took the plate from him and handed him the glass of juice. Ianto held it with both hands, not wanting to spill any. That would be far too embarrassing. He sipped at it slowly.

She smiled at him, inclining her head toward the empty space in bed beside him. "May I?"

"Of course," Ianto answered, leaning over to carefully place the glass on the table beside the bed.

Without pause, Gwen scurried around to the other side of the bed. She toed off her shoes before climbing in and settling down beside Ianto. "Tosh is going to handle lunch," she said. "But when I told Rhys that you'd taken ill - don't worry, he still thinks it's a non-alien involved health issue - he insisted on dinner. How do you feel about pork tenderloin in orange sauce? I think he mentioned a potato mash. Maybe some steamed vegetables."

"Officer Cooper, are you trying to fatten me up?"

Gwen giggled. "You could do with a little meat on your bones," she replied, lightly pinching his arm. She sighed, smoothing her fingers over the faint red mark. "Seriously though, how are you?"

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows. "Tired. But infinitely better than I was in that cell." He felt fingers in his hair, a light touch scratching behind his ear. He hummed appreciatively.

"I was worried about you," Gwen said. "You were so sick and pale. Owen told us you'd be okay, but I wanted to see for myself. It's good to see some color back in your cheeks." She moved closer, her arms going around his arm in an almost-hug.

Ianto opened his eyes and offered a smile which was returned with a wide, gap-toothed grin from the former PC. "Thank you. For taking care of me."

Pale pink dusted Gwen's cheeks. "Oh, don't thank me. I'd do anything for you, and that baby. Sometimes it seems like all we see is death in this job. A little bit of life now and again makes it all worthwhile."

She inclined her head with a questioning look in her eyes. He knew what she wanted immediately. And for once, Ianto decided it would be okay. Just this once. He nodded.

Slowly, she lifted her hand. She settled her palm against the bulge of Ianto's stomach, barely grazing against him. "I won't break," he almost laughed, surprised by her reticence.

With an embarrassed chuckle, she flattened her palm against him. "This is so amazing," Gwen whispered, running her hand in circles over the bump. She looked up at him, eyes glittering in delight. "YOU are amazing, Ianto."

Ianto shrugged dismissively. He wasn't anything special. "He's my son, Gwen. He deserves a chance to live."

"Like I said," Gwen replied. "Amazing."

Ianto looked away, not really sure what to say. He wasn't used to being praised. He stayed quiet, allowing Gwen to caress his stomach, laughing when she jumped the first time the baby kicked while she was touching him.

Suddenly, Gwen jumped. "Oh," she called, reaching behind to her back pocket. "I've got your mobile. Tosh had a look at it, to see if we could find Mrs. Koladka. She used it a few times. But whoever she is, she's good."

He took the device from her and flipped it open. "Twenty-three missed calls," he murmured. All were from his sister. Ever since Gwen had mistakenly called Rhiannon to ask about his whereabouts after that horrible trip to the Brecon Beacons, his sister had insisted on daily phone calls. He'd been gone for over two days. She must be worried sick. He'd have to call her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it while Gwen was there.

He set the mobile aside. "How about a movie?" he offered, grabbing the remote.

"Alright," she agreed and settled herself more comfortably against his side, one arm wrapped around his arm and the other casually set on his stomach.

* * *

When Jack came back to Ianto's room a couple hours after he'd left it, he was surprised by what he found. Gwen had gotten into bed with the pregnant man and was currently plastered along one side of his body. Both of them were fast asleep. The telly was on, tuned to some news channel that was detailing the weather for the week.

Jack walked over to the bed and picked up the remote from Ianto's slack fingers. He casually flicked off the screen. He stood and watched them for a few minutes, a faint smile on his face. It was actually an adorable sight, he decided.

When he'd had his fill of the saccharine sight, he cleared his throat. "Miss Cooper, I am shocked," he announced. "I thought I could trust you with taking care of our gorgeous Welshman and here I find you've ravished him into exhaustion."

Gwen jerked awake. She blinked, then rubbed her eyes and yawned. With a smile, she replied, "Sorry, Jack. Couldn't help myself. He was irresistible."

"Some of us are trying to sleep," Ianto grumbled.

Jack rubbed a hand along one of Ianto's arms. "Tosh is on her way back with lunch. Gwen, after you eat, I want you to go back out to the warehouse with Owen. They were almost finished, so you should be done in a couple hours."

"Right." Gwen sighed and shoved herself up and out of bed. She put on her shoes and headed for the door. "See you for dinner, Ianto."

Ianto replied with a casual goodbye, then turned his attention back to the handsome Captain. "You didn't have to come all the way down here to tell her that," he said. "You could have used your Comms."

"I could have," he agreed. "But then I wouldn't get to see you." He sat on the edge of the bed, and brushed his fingers along Ianto's cheek delicately. "Feeling any better?"

Ianto was silent as he thought about it. "Actually, yes," he said. He still looked terrible, but there was more color to his skin. He still looked exhausted. He tried to push himself up straighter, but that was beyond him and he sank back to the bed.

Jack helped him, smoothing the blankets down. Ianto looked away from him, glancing to a mobile phone that hadn't been there when Jack had left earlier. "What is it?" Jack asked, concerned.

Ianto bit his lip, a sure sign that he was fretting over something. He cleared his throat nervously, his eyes straying around to everything other than Jack.

"I was thinking," Ianto said after a long moment's silence. He shook his head. "No, never mind."

"Go on, tell me. What is it?"

"You'll never agree," Ianto said miserably.

Jack shrugged. "You never know. Miracles could happen." He brushed his fingers over Ianto's stubbly cheek again. "What is it?"

"My sister," Ianto started, then stopped and began again. "I want to go home."

"What?" Jack wasn't sure he'd heard right.

Ianto looked up at him, eyes swimming with emotion. "She's all the family I have left. I want to tell her. About the baby. If something happens to me, she'll be the one to raise him. She deserves to know where he came from."

"Ianto, we can't tell outsiders," Jack said.

Tears began to fall, sliding in twin trails along pale cheeks. "I just want to see my sister. I want her to know. If she can't handle it, I'll Retcon her myself, but I can't keep it from her. Every day she calls. And every day I lie and say that I'm fine. Well, I am not fine. I am fucking pregnant! And if I die and the baby lives, she'll be saddled with it."

Jack hated to see Ianto in such a state. He grabbed his shoulders, holding him steady when his tears turned into sobs. "Ianto," he began, only to falter. He'd never handled something like this before. The general rule was that no one outside of Torchwood could know about Torchwood. This wasn't a standard situation though.

Hoping he wouldn't regret this, he nodded once. "All right," he said. He found he couldn't deny Ianto this. How much had Ianto already sacrificed for Torchwood? And how little had Torchwood given back? The support of his family could only help Ianto.

"I want to go tomorrow," Ianto added, wiping at his eyes. "Spend the holidays."

Christmas was coming. Jack had nearly forgotten about that. He nodded again. "Okay. If Owen says you're up for it, you can go." He brushed his hand through Ianto's hair, smiling as the tears began to subside. "You could probably do with a break from this place. But, Owen is going with you."

Ianto screwed up his face. "Oh, ruin Christmas, will you?"

Jack chuckled, glad to see Ianto's spirits slightly higher. He wasn't looking forward to both Ianto and Owen being away from the Hub for over a week, but he trusted Owen to take care of the Welshman. The rest of the team would just have to deal with a couple less people. Maybe for once the Holidays would turn out quiet.

He wouldn't hold his breath.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Still set after 'Random Shoes,' but right before 'Out of Time.'_

_Note: Once again, this part has been edited for content. As usual the full part can be found on my website. The address is in my profile._

* * *

**Expectations**

**Part Twenty-Nine**

* * *

"You won't believe what we found," Owen shouted as he burst into Jack's office. He held up a plastic containment bag and thrust it toward Jack.

Jack reached across his desk and took it from the medic. The device inside was alien, that was obvious, but that was as much as he could tell by looking at it. He'd been around, but he didn't know everything. The universe was vast. He'd barely seen a fraction of it, even during the time that he'd traveled with Rose and the Doctor. He couldn't identify every last piece of alien tech that came through the Rift.

"What is it?" He turned it over. It almost looked like a flattened metal mushroom with various buttons on it.

Owen was grinning triumphantly. "That is what put the bun in Tea-Boy's oven."

Jack snorted. "If he heard you say that, he'd put you on decaf until the kid was in university."

"Lucky for me he's not here then, isn't it?"

Jack flipped the device over in his hands, careful to avoid the buttons. He wasn't eager to be on either end if it went off. "Do you think you can figure out how it works?" he asked. "We might need it to return Ianto to normal."

"No need," Owen answered. "We also found a set of detailed schematics and a file containing all of the information they had on it. It's like having a bloody owner's manual. Nathaniel James was a paranoid bastard, but also very attentive to detail. When all hell broke loose at Canary Wharf, he hid the device and everything about it away so that he could grab it later when everything had settled down. Guess he didn't see himself getting landed in a mental hospital."

"Lucky for Ianto he was able to get it back."

Owen grunted in agreement.

Jack set the device on his desk. A movement outside caught his eye and he watched Gwen busily setting items on a familiar trolley. He checked his watch. Was it time for dinner already? The day had gone by so swiftly.

He remembered, then, what Ianto wanted to do in the morning and realized that he had yet to tell Owen. He took a breath and got ready for the inevitable shouting match. Owen wasn't going to like what he was about to tell him. The irascible doctor had proven to be quite protective of Ianto.

"Have a seat, Owen," Jack said, gesturing to the chair.

Owen moved forward, then paused. He looked at Jack warily. "What's going on, Jack?" He sat, looking reluctant, and perched in a way that left him ready to jump to his feet in a moment's notice.

"Well, I have good news and bad news," Jack said, trying for a cheerful tone. "The good news is, Ianto wants to get into contact with his family."

"And the bad?"

"He's going to be spending the week at his sister's."

As expected, Owen was not happy. He jumped to his feet fast enough to knock the chair over. "You can NOT be serious! Do you think they won't notice he's pregnant? He can't wear that bloody ring the entire time! Hell, we don't even have it anymore!"

"Yes, we do," Jack replied, maintaining a calm voice. He opened a drawer and pulled out the ring in question, slapping it on his desk. "Gwen found it in Ianto's clothes. She handed it back to me just after lunch, before the two of you went back to the warehouse."

"I stand by what I said. He can't wear that ring the entire week. You said so yourself. Three days are safe, after that it takes a more noticeable toll. And he's weak to begin with now. I don't think he can take a day of that thing leeching off what little energy he has."

"I don't expect him to. I've given him permission to inform his sister of his condition. You'll take Retcon with you in case something goes wrong."

Owen narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a stickler for the rules, but what happened to not informing outsiders? Torchwood is supposed to be a secret organization. Or is that spiel about being above the police and outside the government just bollocks?"

Jack laid his hands flat on his desk. He stood, meeting Owen's eyes. "Ianto's situation is ... unique. He's concerned that if something happens to him-" He held up his hand to stall Owen when it looked like the medic would interrupt. "That if he dies and the baby lives, he'll be given to his sister to raise. She's his only family. She'll have questions."

"He's not going to die," Owen growled. "I won't let him."

Jack smiled faintly. "It will make him happy. After everything else, he deserves that."

Owen grabbed his chair and righted it. He flopped down into the seat, letting out an aggravated breath. "His life has been shit lately. I don't like this, Jack. His health is fragile right now."

"Is he well enough to make the trip in the morning?"

"Jesus. You couldn't give me any less notice?" He scrubbed his hands through his hair, then down his face. "I can cap the IV and the oxygen is portable. He should be okay to travel, but I'll want to hook him back up to a drip again. He'll also need antibiotics for that infection. He needs to be monitored."

"That's why you'll be going with him."

Owen sneered. "Lovely. Christmas with the Jonses."

"Mr. and Mrs. Davies, actually," Jack said, grinning. He sat and folded his arms on his desk. "How much longer will he need the oxygen?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Those drugs did a number on him. He was showing signs of recovery last night, and when I looked in on him this afternoon. But it's slow going. It could be a day or two until he's fully recovered. In all likelihood he'll do a lot of sleeping."

Jack nodded. "Get everything you need together so you can leave first thing in the morning. I'll help Ianto pack a few things."

"What about that Rift opening Tosh was predicting? Sometime in the next couple of days, wasn't it?"

While he appreciated the effort Owen was making, Jack didn't want anything to distract the doctor from what he felt was more important. "We'll handle it," he said. "You just take care of Ianto. If we need you, we'll call."

* * *

After dismissing Owen, Jack busied himself with paperwork. Well, he tried to at any rate. Instead, he tapped his pen against the forms awaiting his signature.

He'd spent most of his afternoon interrogating the prisoners. The result of that was less than ideal. He'd hoped to have someone he could punish for the abuses Ianto had suffered. Instead, he had a handful of hired idiots who had only been following orders. They'd be Retconned and let loose somewhere, then monitored to be sure the memory erasure held.

He signed the paper to authorize that, then began tapping his pen again.

When he saw Gwen bringing the trolley back and clearing off the half-empty plate, he jumped to his feet. Now would be a good time to pay his favorite archivist a visit.

He stood in the doorway of his office and looked out over his team. "Okay, time to call it a night. Pack it up and go home, people," he boomed.

Owen practically flew out of the door. Gwen smiled over at him, washing off the dishes quickly before darting out after the medic. It took considerably longer to get Toshiko to leave. Sometimes Jack thought she was too dedicated to her work.

As soon as they were gone, he powered down the lights and set up the system to forward alerts to his vortex manipulator. With a smile, he headed down to Ianto's room. If Ianto was going to be away for over a week, Jack was going to enjoy every last second he had with him until his departure.

Approaching the closed door, Jack began to slow his pace. He could hear a voice. It wasn't the television. Ianto's distinct and beautiful Welsh voice was music to Jack's ears. He smiled to himself, standing beside the door and just listening. Then he felt bad about eavesdropping when he realized that Ianto was speaking with his sister. He remembered seeing the mobile on the table by the bed last night.

"I thought I'd spend the holiday," Ianto was saying. "I've got some time off from work. I was going to come around in the morning. If that's okay?"

He didn't hear the other side of the conversation, but Rhiannon had obviously answered in a positive way.

"Great. Only, I ... there will be someone with me. No, not a date. He's a doctor. My doctor." There was a long pause. "I'll explain when I get there. Just, make sure the kids aren't home. And Johnny. I'd rather not explain this in front of him. Please?"

Jack waited until he heard the softly spoken goodbye, then rapped on the door. He entered only when Ianto invited him in and watched the Welshman set his mobile aside. "Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing." He smiled at Ianto, pleased to see that he looked even better than he had earlier. "Everything all set?"

Ianto nodded and smiled back, though the expression still seemed weary. "She's worried. Angry that I haven't called. But she's going to let me stay in my nephew's room."

Jack walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Ianto gave a little shrug. "Better. I'm still tired, but it's not as bad as earlier. I was able to use the loo on my own even though the walk there and back wore me out. I was not about to ask either Tosh or Gwen to help me in that particular area." He let out a soft burst of laughter.

Jack chuckled along with Ianto. "And I noticed that a good portion of your dinner was eaten. How was it?" He didn't know what the meal had consisted of, only that Rhys had cooked it.

A grin lit up Ianto's pale face. "Best thing I've had since-" He trailed off, his grin fading as his features grew more sobered. "What are we going to do about Mrs. Koladka?" His voice faltered on the woman's name. It was obvious that Ianto still cared about her. He must have been hurt terribly by her betrayal.

Jack decided to try and play it off calmly. He didn't want Ianto getting upset. "It all depends. On the one hand, she was instrumental in your abduction. She watched you, stalked you for months. On the other hand, she was also instrumental in your rescue. Everything we've gathered about her leads me to believe she thought she was doing the right thing. I'd like to talk to her and get her side of the story." He waved his hand. "We'll cross that bridge if, and when, we come to it. But let's talk about something a little less somber. You're leaving in the morning, and I'd like to enjoy a little quality time."

Ianto's eyebrow quirked. "I'm not sure I'm up to what we do when we spend quality time together."

A short gruff laugh and Jack smiled wider. "I know that, Ianto, and I wasn't suggesting anything more physical than a little cuddling while watching a movie."

"Cuddling?" Ianto was smiling. "You'll ruin your sordid reputation with talk like that.

Jack stretched out a hand, running his fingers down along Ianto's bare arm. He waggled an eyebrow. "What do you say? You, me, a little James Bond? You fell asleep in the middle of that one ... what was the name of it?"

"Octopussy."

"Mmm, I love the way it sounds with your Welsh vowels."

Ianto snorted and pushed Jack away, playfully. "You are so easy. My reciting a shopping list would get you hard."

Jack felt the warmth pooling low in his belly, a reaction he often had whenever the Welshman was nearby. This wasn't what he'd been intending, but he liked the feel of it. It seemed right somehow. The tingles of desire tickled their way up his spine. He climbed up onto the bed further and threw his leg over Ianto's to straddle his thighs. He leaned close, cupping the younger man's cheeks, then running his fingers up into his hair. "Wanna give it a go?" he asked huskily.

Ianto licked his lips, his eyes darting from Jack's eyes to his mouth and then back again. His hands trailed fire up Jack's thighs, prying an outright moan from the captain's throat as one dextrous hand cupped his eager member.

"I think that's hardly necessary," Ianto said, his touch too light to give any real friction. "You're already so-" he swallowed, "rigid."

Jack leaned closer still, meaning to kiss that wicked mouth. However, Ianto turned his head away and sighed, slipping his hand up to the safer territory of Jack's hip.

"We can't, Jack," he said sadly. "I'm not strong enough to keep up with your exuberance." He dropped his hands away completely, letting them lie limply on the bed at his sides. The expression on his face was utter dejection, mixed with embarrassment. But there was a touch of something else, something that gave Jack a little flutter of hope.

Sliding his hands down Ianto's body, Jack hummed as if in agreement, easily slipping under the blankets. Ianto's breath hitched as he bypassed the younger man's stomach and went straight to his groin. Maybe he wasn't so weak after all. Jack grinned wryly, cupping him through the thin material of his sleep pants.

"Jack," Ianto groaned, weakly pushing at his shoulder. "We shouldn't." But then he bit his lip, dropping his head back against his pillows and the push of his hand turned into a bruising grip.

"You don't have to keep up," Jack said. He kissed Ianto quickly. "I'll do all the work." Another kiss. "Just lie back and enjoy it. Take slow, calming breaths. And if gets to be too much, stop me. I'll listen to you. I'll always listen to you." He looked to Ianto, waiting, watching every flex of facial muscle for reaction.

Ianto bit his lips, then licked them. He nodded shakily, a faint flush of color blooming on his cheeks. He relaxed back into his pillows, acquiescing to Jack's whims.

* * *

**Scene edited for content. Go to my site for the full part. The Address is on my profile.**

* * *

He flopped to lay along Ianto's side and dropped his head to Ianto's shoulder, riding the last waves of release. With a dopey smile, he kissed Ianto's shoulder and let go of his hand.

"You know, I'm starting to think you have a fetish about my stomach," Ianto intoned, dryly.

Jack looked up at him, then smiled at the twinkle he saw in those mischievous eyes. "You are beautiful," he said honestly. He swept his fingers through the semen, spreading it out across Ianto's skin, drawing random designs on his belly. "Every last inch of you."

Ianto's cheeks colored. He cleared his throat and looked away from Jack's eyes. With a long, drawn out sigh, he gestured to the state of himself. "I'm going to need a shower now."

"I don't know," Jack said teasingly. Getting to his knees again, he bent and kissed Ianto's chest, narrowly missing a nipple. "I think I quite like the look of you wearing nothing but my cum."

Ianto's nose curled up and Jack laughed in amusement. "You would, wouldn't you," Ianto scoffed, yet still smiled. He pushed at Jack's shoulders, limbs trembling faintly. "Get me a flannel, would you?"

Jack chuckled, but obeyed. He retrieved a warm, wet flannel and diligently cleaned them both. Then he returned to bed, but only after he had disposed of the flannel properly in the bathroom instead of tossing it casually aside as he'd been about to do before Ianto stopped him.

They curled together in bed, enjoying the comfort of each other. Jack was happy to spend the night right where he was, holding a delightful Welshman in his arms. Ianto seemed equally pleased, his head pillowed on Jack's chest.

"So," Ianto drawled, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "Still want to see that movie?"

Jack laughed and hugged Ianto close to him. "Anything you want, Ianto."

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Still set after 'Random Shoes,' but right before 'Out of Time.'_

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Thirty_**

* * *

Ianto tried to keep his eyes open as he rode in his own car on their way to his sister's house, but the morning had already worn away most, if not all, of his energy. He had awoken to find that Jack had spent the night. For the second time in a row. Of course, he knew that Jack was only doing it out of pity, or out of worry that something might happen to him during the night. There was nothing more to it than that, he was sure. Sooner or later, Jack would get bored of the novelty of bedding a pregnant man. For now Ianto would enjoy it while he could.

Unlike the previous morning, Jack was awake before Ianto. He was holding the younger man close, idly rubbing his hands over Ianto's body in tender caresses. He greeted Ianto with a kiss to the cheek. Ianto didn't like being kissed on the mouth first thing in the morning and was glad that Jack seemed to have remembered.

Ianto snuggled closer to Jack's warmth. He found himself dozing and didn't care to try and rouse himself. Jack was there and comfortable. Ianto felt safe and happy. He didn't want to ruin it.

"Come on, let's get you up and ready," Jack said. He rubbed Ianto's shoulder. "Your sister's waiting."

Reluctantly, Ianto began to push himself up and away from Jack. He remained disconcerted by the weakness in his limbs. Once again, Jack helped him.

Ianto was able to stand on his own. Slowly and carefully, he shuffled his way to the en-suite, totting his IV and oxygen along with him. He was concentrating on getting one foot in front of the other, then focused more on remaining upright while he used the facilities, that he didn't notice what Jack was doing until he heard the sharp abrupt hiss of water beginning to flow. He turned, curious, and saw Jack standing beside the bath.

The Captain was bent over, adjusting the flow and temperature of the water. He turned and smiled kindly at Ianto. "I didn't think you'd be able to stay standing long enough for a shower. So how about a nice warm bath?"

"I must reek," Ianto said, moving in a snail's pace over to the bath.

Jack took his arm and aided him into the bath. As Ianto sat, Jack kept the tubes from his IV and oxygen from getting in the way, taking the tank and setting it carefully on the floor next to the tub. Ianto kept his arm dangling over the edge of the bath, keeping his injection sight well away from the danger of getting wet.

The water was warm. Not hot, but pleasantly warm. It soothed aches he didn't know he had and he sighed happily as he leaned back against the cool edge of the tub. The water wasn't high, barely reaching his waist - or where his waist had once been.

"This is nice," he said, watching as Jack retrieved a flannel and got it all wet and soapy. Ianto felt a tiny thrill when he realized that Jack was about to bathe him. "I can wash myself," he said, although he hoped that Jack would argue the point. He was beginning to like the idea of Jack pampering him.

Jack merely threw a casual grin his way. "Lie back and relax, Ianto. I've got everything well in hand."

Ianto did so, then found he had to fight back groans as Jack's talented hands massaged and scrubbed their way over every inch of his body. The Captain hesitated only where the IV was taped down, carefully cleansing around it, making sure to keep that one area completely dry. Ianto was so at ease, that he practically fell asleep under Jack's delightful ministrations.

A light caress to his face lured him back to awareness. "You ready to get out?" Jack asked, stroking his cheek with a feathery touch.

Ianto blinked up at Jack's smiling face. He sighed. The water was cold now anyway. "As ready as I'll ever be."

It was an effort to get up, even with Jack's help. He was wet and slippery and Jack had a difficult time maintaining a good hold on his slick skin. Once standing, Jack wrapped him in one large towel and began to dry him with another.

Standing there, Ianto voiced a concern he had. "I still haven't got the foggiest notion as to how I'm going to explain my condition to my sister. I haven't seen her much since I left for London. I pretty much cut most of my ties to that life."

Jack was being careful as he rubbed Ianto dry, lingering perhaps a bit too long on the mound that was his stomach. Ianto noticed, but didn't comment. He didn't understand Jack's fascination with his belly, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the way Jack's hands felt when they caressed him, even through the layers of soft towel.

"I suppose you could just come out and tell her the truth, point blank," Jack said.

"I could," he agreed, but he wasn't so sure about it. Softer, he added, "But she deserves better than to have it dropped on her like that."

Slinging the towel around Ianto's hips, Jack smiled again. "I'm sure you'll think of something." Jack led him over to the sink to continue helping him to get ready for the day ahead.

Showered, shaved and dressed, Ianto was bundled up in warm and comfortable clothing with the exception of a shirt since there wasn't a way to put it on until Owen capped the IV. His jeans were also unfastened, as Jack was reluctant to allow him to put on the ring until they were ready to leave.

Jack had helped him out of his room and to the main level of the Hub. He was sitting on the grubby old couch, a duffel full of his clothing and things at his feet. His shirt and a warm coat were thrown over one arm, just waiting for Ianto to don them. To keep away the chill in the Hub, Jack had draped a blanket around his shoulders.

Tosh arrived not too much later. She greeted Ianto warmly and sat beside him on the sofa. Jack handed her a bowl, it's contents steaming. Ianto hadn't noticed the Captain leaving his side, or his return other than the bowl he handed to Toshiko. Ianto reached out to it, grasping onto the idea that it was his breakfast.

Jack clasped his shaking hands and held them. Ianto looked over at him, confused. He felt so tired, worn out from the effort of moving from his bedroom to the sofa. He was sleeping a lot lately. He knew it was because he was recovering from what Nathaniel James had done to him, but it was irritating to fall asleep in the middle of conversations, or to be drained by just moving from his bed to the bathroom and back again. As long as he stayed still in bed he was able to remain awake for a few hours at a time. Any activity though, and he fell asleep quickly. He hadn't made it through the opening credits of Octopussy after that romp with Jack last night. So tackling the distance from his bedroom to the sofa in the main area of the Hub was utterly draining, even with Jack's help.

"Hm?" was all he managed to croak out.

"You're exhausted," Jack said, just holding his hands and rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles. "Don't argue, just relax."

Ianto shook his head. "No," he murmured. He didn't want to be fed like an infant.

Jack sat on his other side, boxing Ianto in-between his two co-workers. He threw an arm around Ianto's shoulders, pulling him close against him. Ianto sank back into the loose embrace, fighting the insistent pull of sleep. He liked it when Jack held him. He turned toward the other man, letting his eyes slip shut as he nuzzled against his neck.

Slender fingers curled around the back of Ianto's neck, drawing his attention to Toshiko. He opened his eyes, looking at her blearily. She didn't say anything. She only smiled, her warm eyes saying more than words ever could. Beseechingly, she looked at him, lifting a spoonful of porridge into his line of sight. It was such a gentle coaxing, that he shifted to lift his head from Jack's shoulder and obediently opened his mouth for her.

The taste of banana spread across his tongue as he chewed. There were cut up pieces of the fruit in his porridge. He swallowed. "I like bananas," he mumbled, then opened his mouth expectantly for another spoonful.

He ate dutifully, chewing and swallowing without really paying attention. He found it difficult to keep his eyes open and let the world around him lose focus. He concentrated on opening and closing his mouth, on chewing and swallowing at the appropriate moments. When there was no spoon after he opened his mouth, he struggled to open his eyes and met Tosh's smiling features.

"You've finished it all," she said, sounding proud and pleased.

"Have I?" He couldn't summon the same enthusiasm. He turned back toward Jack and settled against his side. "I like bananas," he told her, forgetting that he'd already said it once.

A kiss was pressed to his temple. He was used to that from Jack and hummed as he snuggled in against the other man. He was too tired to realize the kiss had come from the wrong side, or to notice Toshiko's smiling face as she sat back to regard him. He did hear her words though, and felt a gentle caress along his arm. "He's looking better," she said.

He vaguely heard Jack's agreement, but drifted off after that. The next thing he knew, Gwen was arriving and he was alone on the sofa. Although, to be fair, Tosh had grabbed a laptop and was sitting on the floor with her back up against the front of it, so he wasn't exactly alone. If he stretched, he might just be able to touch her shoulder. Not that he had any attention of doing so, but knowing she was within reach was somehow reassuring.

"Ianto? What are you doing out here?" Gwen called, seeing that he was awake. He didn't try to sit up. Instead, he gave her a tired wave.

Tosh looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Ianto wondered where Jack had gone off to, but figured it had to be something important. Something that wasn't paperwork. Jack would abandon that for any excuse, no matter how trivial.

Ianto fell back into a light doze, listening to the drone of voices. He was pretty sure that Tosh was telling Gwen that he was going to be staying the holiday with his sister.

The alarms blared again some unknown time later and Ianto jerked awake to watch Owen stalk into the Hub. Ianto had to blink a few times to clear his vision. He pushed himself up - his limbs shook badly, but he managed it on his own.

"All right, let's get on with this," Owen sighed in resignation. "I've got your car packed with supplies. You know, liquor, drugs, everything I need to make this bearable. Oh, and medical supplies for you as well."

Ianto checked his watch and saw that it was still early. Had it only been two hours since he'd woken? Then he realized what Owen had said. "My car? Why not yours?" He wasn't sure he liked the idea of Owen driving his car.

Owen gave him a quick check-over, then efficiently capped his IV and swapped his nearly empty oxygen tank for a full one. "A matter of space, obviously. My Boxster's a two-seater, barely enough room in the boot for anything, let alone everything I have to bring with us. Yours is bigger, roomier."

Jack came out of his office, handing over the ring. When Ianto put it on, he felt a strange tingle, but it worked no differently than before. his stomach shrank and flattened, hiding his pregnancy from view. "Feels tingly," Ianto mumbled, wiggling his finger.

"That's because you're already tired," Jack informed him. "It won't hurt you, but don't leave it on too long."

Ianto nodded. "Right."

With a little help, Ianto got up from the sofa. He felt a blush rising when Jack fastened his jeans for him, surreptitiously leaving the tips of his fingers tucked between the fabric and Ianto's skin for a few seconds longer than necessary. Owen helped him with his shirt. Ianto could tell that Jack wanted a more intimate goodbye, but was restraining himself for Ianto's sake. Ianto couldn't deny that he wouldn't mind a kiss goodbye. Instead, Jack held his coat open for him while Owen guided his arms through the sleeves.

Ianto grunted distastefully at the overabundance of assistance, but kept his temper. They were only trying to help and the gesture was meant to be kind. He tried to remember that as Jack looped an arm around his back while Owen grabbed his duffel and oxygen tank.

To his surprise, both Gwen and Tosh said goodbye with hugs. Gwen even threw in a quick peck to the cheek. They asked if they could call to check in on him. He agreed, but told them not to trouble themselves. He was sure that something would come up to distract them. He wasn't worth such effort. They'd forget about him as soon as something more interesting came up.

For the duration of the trek to the car, Ianto just focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Anything else was beyond him. He only belatedly noticed they had reached the car. Jack reached around him and opened the passenger side door as Owen went around to the other side. Ianto's duffel was thrown carelessly onto the backseat, while Jack tucked Ianto's oxygen tank onto the floor.

Hands cupped his cheeks and Ianto blinked up into Jack's smiling face. It was easy to get lost in those blue eyes. There was a flicker in those eyes and Ianto felt the atmosphere between them shift. He leaned forward unthinkingly, sighing with delight as Jack's lips found his.

The kiss was soft and comforting. Ianto's eyes fluttered shut and he succumbed to it, parting his lips to the teasing brush of Jack's tongue. Ianto moaned deep in his throat, raising trembling fingers to Jack's shirtsleeves. He clung to the older man as the kiss grew deeper and more hungered. Jack pressed him back against the car, trapping him between two solid immovable masses and the world fell away. A knee nudged up between his thighs and Ianto gave a plaintive whimper as his cock perked up interestedly.

And then Jack was pulling away. Ianto ached at the loss of contact and leaned forward, trying to follow. Jack pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead instead, pressing his knee up against Ianto's crotch teasingly. Ianto rocked forward, biting back a moan.

"Just a little parting gift," Jack said, his voice low and full of warmth. "I wouldn't want you to forget me."

Ianto tried to calm his ragged breathing. He wanted Jack to kiss him again, to press him up against the car and make him forget his own name. Instead, Jack flicked his thumb over Ianto's bottom lip. Ianto couldn't resist the urge to dart his tongue out to taste the invading digit, sucking it lightly into his mouth and nibbling it tenderly as it slipped away from him.

"Oi, if you're going to hump each other, can you do it quickly? I don't want to wait around all day," Owen snapped.

Ianto's arousal deflated immediately. He'd completely forgotten about Owen's presence. A sense of horror and embarrassment filled him and he ducked his head shamefully, his face and ears heating up uncomfortably. He didn't like being put on display.

Jack's fingers tucked under his chin and he obligingly tilted his head up. Instead of words, he was kissed again. This one was softer than the first, tender and full of care. It coaxed him to relax. He calmed, but still felt unnerved by being seen. At least Gwen and Tosh weren't here.

"I'll see you after Christmas," Jack said, drawing his lips away.

Ianto whimpered and lay his head on Jack's shoulder. "You could visit," he offered, but didn't think that Jack would. He'd be down two members of the team. If anything came up, he'd be run ragged. "Or call," he added.

"Ooo, is that an offer for phone sex?"

Ianto laughed. He couldn't help it. He shook his head and pulled away, reluctantly leaving the comforting embrace of Jack's arms.

Jack helped him into the car. He even buckled Ianto's seat-belt for him. Before he ducked back out, he deposited one last kiss on Ianto's lips. Owen let out an annoyed huff beside him, but kept his comments to himself this time. Then Jack was gone and the car door closed. Owen started the car and drove away and Ianto couldn't stop himself watching Jack until he could no longer see the man.

Now here he was, on his way to his sister's, trying to fight off sleep and failing miserably. In the end he let his eyes close, slipping away to thoughts of Jack.

He was roughly awoken by a hand shaking his shoulder. He grunted in annoyance, grudgingly opening his eyes. To his surprise, he found that the car was parked. He could see Rhiannon's house through the windscreen.

"We're here?" he asked stupidly, and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. He almost couldn't believe that he'd slept the entire way but the proof was right in front of him.

"Yeah," Owen grunted and got out of the car. Ianto was surprised that Owen wasn't grousing or slinging insults about the neighborhood.

He heard Owen at the back of the car, opening the boot. With a weary sigh, Ianto reached for the handle and opened the door. It took more effort than he was used to. He only managed to get it halfway open. Then Owen grabbed the door and swung it the rest of the way. A heavy-looking pack was slung over one of his shoulders. The medic crouched beside Ianto and shone a light into his eyes, pressing the pads of his fingers to the Welshman's throat. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Ianto batted the hands away weakly. He gave a huff of protest. "Tired," he replied, annoyed.

Owen ignored his irritation. He stood up and looked around, a sour expression on his face. A group of young men loitering on one of the corners seemed to grab his attention. "Wait here," he said to Ianto, then stalked off toward the youths.

Ianto didn't know what was going on. He could only watch as Owen spoke to the small gang of people. They were too far away for him to hear any of the conversation. But he did take note that Owen turned at one point and gestured toward him. There was a lot of grinning and nodding and Owen shook hands with a few of them. Ianto was even more confused when Owen pulled out his wallet and began handing out money.

"What was that about?" Ianto asked when Owen returned.

Owen shrugged. He unclasped Ianto's seat-belt and helped him to turn around in his seat, dropping his feet onto the ground. "Well, I asked them if they knew your sister. They did. Told them you were sick and that I might need my car if I had to get you to Hospital."

Ianto glared at him. He wasn't sick. And it was his car, not Owen's.

"I have an arrangement with them. They'll make sure the car isn't stolen and they get a hundred quid each when we leave. I gave them a little down payment as incentive."

"You paid them off?" Ianto gaped.

Owen shrugged again. "Call it insurance."

"You're actually going to dish out a hundred quid to each of those men?"

Owen grinned, eyes glittering. "No. Jack will. I fully intend to add this to my expense report."

Ianto snickered a little. He shook his head. "Of course you will. What a cleverly deceitful mind you have, Owen Harper. I can see what Jack hired you for."

Owen looked offended. "What? Not for my exceptional medical skills?"

Ianto offered a small smile. "Well, your bedside manner leaves much to be desired." He grunted as Owen helped him up.

"Oi! Any more of that lip, and I might just leave you to get to the house on your own." There was no real malice in Owen's tone. It was more like they were keeping up their usual banter, so Ianto knew there was no real chance that Owen would abandon him like that. "Now, are you going to keep up with the attitude, or are you going to let me help you to the door so you can get inside and sit down?"

Ianto sighed and made sure he had everything he needed. "I'll behave."

Owen smirked. "Good! The sooner you're sitting down, the better I'll feel."

"Of course," Ianto said, carefully walking with Owen's help. "Your peace of mind is of the utmost importance." Out of the corner of his eye he saw that group of youths that Owen had spoken with. They were talking amongst themselves, pointing at him, probably trying to guess at whatever illness Ianto obviously had. Ianto looked away, down at his feet to watch them barely rise high enough to keep from scraping across the pavement.

They came to the door and Ianto forced his head up. He looked at the door, fear and worry gnawing at his gut. He hadn't seen his sister in years, not since their father's funeral. He did regret that. They'd been so close when they were younger, before she had gone off and gotten pregnant, before she had married Johnny and moved away. They'd grown apart. But how could he face her now, after all that time, and drop this bomb on top of everything?

"I don't know if I can do this," Ianto muttered, staring at the closed door.

"A fine time to come to that conclusion," Owen hissed in reply.

Ianto shot Owen a quick look and sighed. "I haven't seen her in a long time. She might not be happy with me. And that's before I tell her about this," he hissed, waving a hand almost frantically in gesture to his concealed stomach.

Owen regarded him for a moment. "Listen, mate, I can't help you with this one. My own home life was shit growing up. If it were me, I wouldn't have bothered. That you even thought of coming here speaks volumes. Just ... talk to her, and if it goes badly we can always Retcon her and go back to the Hub."

He was right. Of course he was. But Ianto was not going to be telling him that. Owen didn't need to have his ego inflated.

He took a slow breath and let it out. Before he could chicken out, he reached out and rapped sharply on the door. There was a loud curse from inside, followed by a clatter as Rhiannon obviously hurried to answer the door. Moments later, the door was yanked open and his sister's smiling face greeted him.

That welcoming smile slipped away the instant she set eyes on him. She paled a bit, eyes widening in shock as she looked him up and down. "Good God, Ianto," she said, then stared at him some more.

Ianto managed a tired smile for her. "Hello, Rhi. Been awhile."

Rhiannon made a soft scoffing sound. "Enough of that, you daft sod. Get in here and sit down before you pass out! I know you said you were bringing a doctor with you ..." She glanced at Owen, who gave her a small smirk and a little wave, then turned back to Ianto. "But I never dreamed you'd look like a freshly exhumed corpse." She reached over and took his elbow before leading them into the house. "I'll make coffee."

Together, the three of them shambled into the house, with Owen shutting the door behind them. Rhiannon walked slightly in front, leading them into the kitchen and all but shoving Ianto down into a chair at the small kitchen table. She took his coat from him, tossing it over the back of another chair. Owen carefully set down the pack he'd been carrying. Ianto could only guess that it contained medical supplies.

"Rhiannon, I don't know if I can-" he started, but cut himself off when he saw the worried look in her eyes. "I ... my appetite hasn't been too good recently. I can't have coffee."

Owen fussed around him, setting the oxygen tank down and checking the gauge. He fiddled with the cannula, then busied himself with taking Ianto's vitals. "He'll have a juice, if you have any."

Ianto nodded, not wanting to get into an argument. He looked over at Rhiannon and noticed her watching the two of them with worry. Ianto cleared his throat. "This is my doctor. Owen Harper. I work with him."

"I thought you worked in a tourist office?" Rhiannon asked, a bit sharply. "What do you need a doctor for?"

"I, yes ... well, that's why I've come today, actually. I want to explain." He looked over at Owen, trying to convey what he needed with his eyes.

Thankfully, Owen seemed to understand. "Right then, you don't look like you'll drop dead any time soon, so I'll leave the two of you alone to talk." He checked his watch. "I'll take a walk, or something."

"Thank you," Ianto said softly.

Owen turned his attention to Rhiannon. "Right, he's your brother, so you must know he's too stubborn for his own good. If anything happens, just open the front door and yell for me. I won't be too far away." Then he was gone, before Ianto could do more than glare in his direction.

"He's got you there," Rhiannon said, chuckling lightly. "You can be a stubborn arse." She set a glass of juice in front of him, then took a seat across from him and fiddled with the mug in her hands. After a moment, she reached across the table to clasp the hand that didn't have the capped IV port. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I know we haven't been close. And we might have our differences, but you're still my brother and I love you."

Ianto took a sip of juice, trying to stop the trembling in his hands. He wasn't sure if he was shaking more out of nervousness, or sheer exhaustion. The two seemed to be rather equal at the moment.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't entirely truthful about where I work." He saw that she was waiting for him to continue, silently urging him on with her warm eyes. "There is a tourist office, but that's just a front for the actual organization." He swallowed around a thickness in his throat. Better to get it over with. "I work for Torchwood."

"Bloody Hell," Rhiannon murmured, her fingers slipping away from Ianto's as she leaned back in her chair. "Those poncy gits in the flash SUV?"

That was the thing about Torchwood in Cardiff. It was the single worst kept secret. Despite all the Retcon and all the effort to try and keep things quiet, the vast majority of people in Cardiff knew about the organization, if not what they did. At least they'd been able to keep the location of their base secret.

"It is a bit flash, isn't it?" Ianto replied, attempting to curl his lips into a wry grin.

"I've seen it, you know. It nearly ran me off the road a few weeks back."

Ianto blinked innocently. "It wasn't me driving. That would be my boss. I don't leave the office much. Someone has to file and clean up after that lot."

"You always were good at that," Rhiannon said. She reached across the table and brushed her fingers over his hand again.

Nervous, he simply began to talk. He told her everything. Well, near to it. He summarized, giving specific details when he thought it necessary. What Torchwood was, how it had started, even details of the charter. Rhiannon never interrupted him and her eyes glittered with a sense of wonder and amazement. She believed him.

She sat back and let out a sigh, though her hand never left his. "I can't believe it. My little brother working for the space police. How long?"

Ianto dropped his head. "Since London. There was another branch out there. But then ... Canary Wharf." He swallowed, not realizing he was gripping his sister's fingers perhaps a bit too tightly. She didn't say a word about it though. "Everything was destroyed." He relaxed his grip and tried to smile, but didn't think it convinced her. "And I was, uh, transferred to Cardiff."

He didn't want to tell her the truth, not the whole truth at any rate. It was still difficult to face those memories.

Rhiannon asked nothing. She turned her hand in his, holding his hand in return. "You don't have to tell me."

"I do," he insisted. "It's why I came here. You see, I ... the Torchwood in London, Torchwood One, it wasn't a good place. There were some very bad people there. I didn't know it at the time, but there was an experiment." He swallowed again. "I thought it was an accident. They told me it was an accident."

Rhiannon threw out her other hand, gripping his with both of hers. "Did they hurt you? Is that why you look so sick?"

"Sort of." He flashed a frail smile that wouldn't convince even the most gullible of people that he was fine. Rhiannon was anything but gullible. She always saw through him. "I don't know if you'll believe me. It's ... well, it's not something easily accepted."

There was a serious look on her face as she held his hands. "If you tell me, I'll believe you. You've never lied to me, Ianto. Omitted the truth maybe, but never lied outright."

"I think it might be easier to show you," he said.

He uneasily dragged his hands back from hers. With fumbling fingers, he unfastened his jeans and pushed them down a bit, his cheeks heating under his sister's watchful eyes. Her brow crinkled in confusion at his actions, but she didn't say anything.

Finally, taking a breath, he slipped the ring free from his hand. His T-shirt had no chance of covering the roundness of his stomach, and it rolled up, leaving the pale skin exposed. "I'm pregnant, Rhi."

Rhiannon blinked. "Oh fuck!" She stood up and came around the table to examine him with her eyes. "How on Earth did you hide it? Let me see that ring!" She smiled when he handed it to her and turned it over in her hands. Then she handed it back to him. "What caused it?"

Ianto shrugged, trying to pretend this was an ordinary and casual conversation. "Someone activated a piece of alien tech. I got zapped. This was the result."

Her wide eyes stared at his stomach, a look of horror and shock on her face. She raised her hands, reaching out, then had second thoughts and crossed her arms over her own chest. "It's not an alien, is it? I mean it won't, you know, burst out of your stomach and eat us?"

Ianto laughed, it came out sounding a bit hysterical. He shook his head. "He is one hundred percent human."

"A boy?" She groped for a chair without taking her eyes away from Ianto's belly. Dragging it over, she flopped down, still gaping. "This is ... I don't know if I can believe this. Aliens. You pregnant. My little brother working for ET catchers!"

Ianto closed his eyes and turned his head away. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His hands moved on their own accord, coming to rest on the rounded swell of his stomach. He ineffectually tried to tug the hem of his shirt down, then gave up and just began to fiddle with the edge of the cloth.

His sister's smooth hands covered his fidgeting digits. "Ianto?"

He shook his head, resolutely keeping his eyes closed. "I'm sorry," he repeated. He didn't even know what he was apologizing for. Maybe for leaving like he had all those years ago. For every missed birthday or holiday. The years spent without a single phone call or letter. For the knowledge that he was a disappointment as a brother. And for the fact that he was burdening her with details about his job, about his pregnancy. Maybe it was everything.

There was a loud scrape as Rhiannon dragging her chair closer. "Hey, now," she said, reaching out and clasping his shoulder. "There's no need for this."

He began to babble again, rambling on about the experiment he'd unknowingly been forced to submit to. He told her about all of the tests, spilling every last secret he had left in him about the pregnancy. How Jack and the others had discovered that it wasn't as accidental as he'd been led to believe by his former employers. There were good things, too, and he told her about those. About the support from the team and everything they'd done for him. Finally, he came to his kidnapping. And she was holding him as he sobbed out the details of the invasive tests he had endured. All that he left out were the less than professional touches of Nathaniel James's hands. Ianto didn't want to think about those perverse gropings.

By the end of it, Ianto felt drained. And yet, there was a certain peace of mind knowing that he wasn't alone in this, that he'd finally shared everything - or nearly everything - with someone else. Aside from Jack, and now Rhiannon, no one knew, and he didn't think he could share it with anyone else either.

His voice was hoarse, his throat aching and breath a raspy wheeze, as he uttered apology upon apology. Rhiannon held him, her lips pressing firmly against his forehead. There was a wetness on his cheeks, but he didn't know if they were her tears or his. And it really didn't matter because she was still holding him and soothing him. She wasn't rejecting him or yelling at him for any number of the foolish things he was sure he had done to deserve her hatred. She simply held him and caressed him, and wept out her sorrows over the pains he had suffered.

After a time he calmed. "I'm tired, Rhi," he admitted softly, eyes downcast.

She smoothed a hand over his hair. "Let's get you up so you can go lie down." Before he knew it, she had thrown his arm around her shoulders and was hefting him up out of the seat, grabbing up his oxygen tank with one hand as she wrapped the other around his waist to steady him.

"You should go get Owen," Ianto mumbled, shambling tiredly when Rhiannon urged him to move.

She snorted. "If I can drag Johnny's heavy arse up to bed after a night out with the boys, I can certainly manage you."

Ianto managed a grunt, but couldn't think of a witty retort. What felt like only seconds later, he found himself being pushed down onto a bed. He blinked up at the ceiling, then around at the room. "This isn't David's room," he said, remembering that was where she'd told him he'd be staying when he'd spoken to her on the phone. This was Rhiannon and Johnny's room, their far-too-comfortable bed.

"Of course not. I won't have you uncomfortable. Johnny and I can make due on the sofa. It pulls out, you know." Rhiannon dragged off his shoes and socks, then unceremoniously stripped him of his t-shirt and jeans. She left him in just his boxers and pulled the duvet up over him. "I'll bet that Owen has some clothes for you, so I'll just go and get him. You rest." She wiped her fingers over her tear-stained cheeks, but still managed a smile.

Ianto wished he could do the same. Instead, he closed his eyes and let the exhaustion of the day pull him into a restless slumber.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._

* * *

_Okay, I am obviously not a doctor, but I did the best I could with researching. So if there are any discrepancies with medical details, let's just chalk it up to dramatic license._

_Minor notes: According to the Torchwood book, "Another Life," Owen drives a Porsche Boxster. Beautiful car. Very little trunk space though. Ianto, on the other hand, drives an Audi, much better for totting sick pregnant men around, in my opinion._

_And, just in case anyone is wondering, at this point in time, Ianto is late in his seventh month of pregnancy._


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Still set after 'Random Shoes,' but right before 'Out of Time.' Literally right before it now._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Thirty-One_**

* * *

Owen stayed outside for as long as he could. He wanted to give Ianto space, to leave the two siblings alone and talk things through. But it was bloody cold out and he was freezing his balls off.

He paced back and forth in front of the car, his hands stuffed down in his pockets. Looking back at the door to the house at every turn, he wondered just how long he'd be stuck out here in the cold. Just as he was getting ready to head in, no matter if they were done or not, he saw the door open and Rhiannon poked her head out.

She didn't say a word. She didn't have to. As soon as he saw her, Owen grabbed a couple more bags from the car and jogged over to her. The one he had taken in earlier when helping Ianto had been filled with the more important equipment, medical supplies and the like.

Looking toward the kitchen, he didn't see Ianto sitting at the table where he'd left him. Rhiannon spoke up before he could question her about Ianto's absence. "He was falling asleep. I took him upstairs and put him to bed." She stood before him, her expression and posture conveying a hard conviction. Yet, her eyes betrayed her, filled with worry and compassion. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

Owen thought about his answer while he considered the woman standing before him. This wasn't some weak simpering housewife that he could coddle with lies. She was Ianto's sister. But more than that, Rhiannon Davies exuded a strength of character that was evident with every breath she took. There was just something about her that told him this wasn't a woman you could ply with false assurances that all would be well. This was someone who would only accept the truth, no matter how heartbreaking it might be.

"How much did he tell you?" Owen asked, erring on the side of caution. He saw Ianto's ring on the kitchen table and scooped it up, knowing that they couldn't risk losing it.

"He told me he works for Torchwood," Rhiannon said, voice wavering only slightly. "He's pregnant. And he was recently kidnapped and mistreated." There was a brief flicker of a smile. "But knowing Ianto, there's far more that he didn't tell me."

"Always keeping secrets," Owen muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

Owen shook his head. "Nothing."

She gave him a cold look that told him she didn't believe him, but she let the subject drop for now. Owen got the impression that he would have to be careful about what he said around her. Derogatory comments toward - or about - Ianto would not be tolerated. He supposed that he could at least try to behave for the duration of the visit, it being Christmas and all.

He decided to answer her original question truthfully. "To be honest, Ianto is plain worn out. His body's been put through the ringer. The male human body just isn't built for pregnancy. Add to that an infection and the side effects of some experimental drug. What he needs is rest, a lot of it."

"But he'll be okay? I mean, it's not going to kill him, this baby, is it? Like you said, men aren't built for pregnancy."

Owen fixed her with a steady gaze. "I am going to do everything in my power to make sure both of them come out of this alive and healthy."

"That's not what I asked." She shook her head, then picked up the bag he had brought in with Ianto earlier. "Come on, I'll show you where he is."

Toting the other bags he had brought in, he followed her up the stairs. He'd have to go back to the car for the rest of the things, but for now he had Ianto to look after.

The pregnant man was asleep when Owen entered the room. That wasn't surprising, since Rhiannon had said she'd brought him up here to do just that. He checked Ianto's vitals and was satisfied that he was doing okay. He might even be able to get rid of that oxygen tank soon. His color was looking better and his pulse was strong, both very good signs of improvement. Still, he wanted to get Ianto hooked up to an IV again. He was feeling a bit warm and needed the antibiotics to help fight off that infection.

"I'll be right back," he said, retreating from the room. He ran back out to the car and retrieved the IV pole and the last bag, which was Ianto's duffel.

When he returned to the bedroom, Rhiannon had climbed onto the bed with Ianto. She was laying by his side, stroking her hand over his face and petting his hair. "He feels warm," she observed, staring at her younger brother's relaxed features.

"Yeah, well, that'll be the infection he's fighting off." He quickly set up Ianto's IV and hooked it up to the Welshman, taping the line down to his forearm.

She lightly touched the nasal cannula with just the tips of her fingers. "I haven't seen him in years," she mumbled. "I always hoped he'd come back. Never thought it would be like this though." She drifted her hand down along his body, caressing his stomach with a feathery touch. "He really is pregnant, isn't he?"

Owen gave her a fleeting glance, then went back to rummaging through Ianto's duffel. He pulled out a pair of sleep pants and tossed them onto the end of the bed. He'd get Ianto into them when the younger man woke.

"You're taking all of this surprisingly well," he commented.

Rhiannon snorted. "What was I supposed to do, laugh at him?"

She sat up, putting her back against the headboard. Ianto grumbled in his sleep, feeling the shifting of weight on the mattress. He threw an arm out over her legs and nuzzled his forehead into her hip. Owen made sure the IV line didn't get tangled or pulled loose.

Rhiannon went back to petting Ianto's hair. "He's never lied to me. Never. Omitted the truth, yes, but never lied. He wouldn't come to me unless-" she trailed off, shook her head, and started again. "I turned my back on him once when he needed me. I chose Johnny, my new family, over him and I never forgave myself for it when he ran off to London. I won't turn away from him again. I won't risk losing him a second time, not when he's reaching out for me."

Owen managed a smile for the woman. He was glad that Ianto's leap of faith had paid off. Owen was certain that if he had been in Ianto's position, he'd have no family to turn to. Hell, the lot of them could kiss his arse, his mother especially.

"You'll have to keep this a secret. No one can know," Owen said. "There are people, organizations that would want to get their hands on him. And they wouldn't care so much about causing him or that baby harm."

"Like Torchwood did," Rhiannon replied, leveling that cold look at Owen again.

"Torchwood One," Owen corrected. "We're not affiliated with them. Been separate from them since before I joined up." He shrugged. "The boss never got along with them, cut ties with One when he took over."

Rhiannon looked down at Ianto who was effectively using her lap as a pillow now. She had never ceased stroking his hair. "I won't let anyone else hurt my little brother again," she said decisively. "What about Johnny? Can I tell him?"

"He wasn't supposed to tell you!" Owen snapped, then froze as Ianto murmured unintelligibly in his sleep, his brow furrowing as he shifted to hold Rhiannon a little tighter.

"Keep your voice down," Rhiannon hissed back at him, running soothing fingers over Ianto. She leaned over him, whispering into his ear, her words and touch soothing her little brother back into a peaceful sleep.

Owen obligingly lowered his voice to a bare whisper. "Look, like I said, he wasn't even supposed to tell you. Secret organization and all that rubbish."

She tried to slide out from under Ianto, but the Welshman groaned faintly and held on tighter. Rhiannon rolled her eyes and settled back down. She seemed resigned to stay right where she was as Ianto's personal pillow. When she spoke, her voice was soft.

"How am I going to keep it from him? He's my husband. He's going to know something's wrong."

"I don't know," Owen said with a shrug. "Tell him he's sick, that's he's had an accident or something. Make something up."

"That'll work for the kids. But Johnny won't so readily accept the easy answer. He may not be a genius, but he isn't stupid either. And I just can't keep something like this from him," Rhiannon argued. "I'm going to tell him."

Owen exhaled a long sigh. "I can't stop you. But I will warn you. If he can't handle it, or keep it quiet, I have a lovely little bottle of amnesia pills that I won't hesitate to use on either of you. Ianto can hate me for it later, but I won't have him hurt, not even by his own family."

Rhiannon's eyes widened, but she nodded. "If either of us hurt him, we deserve to have our memories taken." She smiled, if only a little. "Keep protecting my brother, Doctor Harper. He's had far more than his share of pain and suffering already." 

* * *

Ianto was slow to awaken. The muscles in his body refused to work and he was finding it difficult to open his eyes. His eyelids felt weighted down, his brain sluggishly trying to comprehend the muffled sounds around him.

Voices. He could hear voices. No, it was only one voice. He focused on it, trying to make sense of the hushed words as he struggled up through the layers to breach consciousness. He soon came to think that it was his sister. She was talking to someone, not to him, maybe to Owen? No, that wasn't right either. The tone she was using was too sweet, too soft and kind. No one talked to Owen like that, not after getting to know him anyway.

He finally managed to drag his eyelids apart enough to take in fuzzy, blurred surroundings. He could see a figure leaning over him, feel warm hands stroking over his stomach in strangely soothing patterns. And that voice, speaking serenely, full of warmth and love.

"I can't wait to meet you," said the voice and Ianto knew then that it was definitely Rhiannon. And was she speaking to his stomach? "I am going to spoil you as rotten as I possibly can."

Ianto grunted, blinking his eyes until the world around him came into focus. "You know, I've caught Jack doing that when he thinks I'm sleeping," he said with a yawn.

Rhiannon's reply was filled with amusement. "Oh, there's a Jack, is there? When are you planning to introduce me to your fellow."

Ianto was suddenly wide awake. He felt a blush creeping over his features, realizing too late how what he'd said had sounded. "No, I ... uh, no I meant ... Jack is ... he's my boss. We're not ... well, we are, but it's complicated." This was a disaster. He felt mortified.

Rhiannon laughed, and moved to sit higher up on the bed, near to his head. "I can't believe it. This is how you tell me you're gay?"

Uneasily, Ianto pushed himself to sit up. He didn't face her though. Instead, he looked straight ahead. "I'm not. I mean, well, I don't like men like that. It's not men. Only Jack. He's different. He's ... he's just Jack." He shook his head. He wasn't explaining well. "It's not serious anyway. I'm a bizarre novelty to him." He cupped his hands under his stomach, staring down at the protruding bulge.

A hand slid into his hair, scratching in just the right way above his ear, and he looked up to see Rhiannon smiling at him wryly. "Don't sell yourself short, Ianto."

He didn't want to be having this conversation. So, he escaped it in the best way that he could, by deflection. He cleared his throat nervously, and took a cursory glance around the bedroom. "Where's Owen?"

Rhiannon let the topic drop, but didn't look happy about it. She sighed and ran her hand over Ianto's head. "Downstairs, making lunch for you. We were going to wake you when it was ready. He actually went and did the shopping for the entire week," she said, her eyes glittering with mirth. "He said something about making sure you had healthy meals. You should have seen him fussing over you. Honestly, he's acting like-"

"An overprotective mother?" Ianto suggested.

Rhiannon smiled, then laughed and Ianto couldn't help but join in as well. They almost had their chuckles contained when Owen stepped into the room carrying a tray of food. Then Ianto and Rhiannon looked at each other and both burst into laughter again, their humor only growing as Owen demanded to know what they found so funny. 

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._

* * *

_Author's Note: Since this fic takes place two years before Children of Earth and the circumstances are vastly different, the conversation between Ianto and Rhiannon about Jack is completely different. Besides, I didn't want to have to watch it again._

_And I apologize for this part being as short as it is, but I figure something is better than nothing._


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Still set very close to 'Out of Time.'_

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Thirty-Two_**

* * *

After lunch, Ianto dozed. He didn't fall asleep, but he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings either. Owen was sitting on the bed beside him, lounging with his feet stretched out in front of him. Between them on the bed, Owen had set up a laptop that apparently Tosh had loaned them. It was loaded with movies and games to make their stay more bearable. Ianto didn't know when she had set it up, but he vaguely remembered her working on a laptop while keeping him company when he was resting on the couch earlier that morning.

There was a movie playing. Ianto only heard a few words now and again, missing entire scenes at times. But that was okay, because he wasn't terribly interested in the film Owen had chosen. There was something about global warming, and a lot of snow, and people in a library. He couldn't keep track of it. The background noise was calming though, as was the reassuring sound of Owen grousing throughout.

Rhiannon was downstairs. Ianto didn't know what she was doing. He knew she had things to do. Her life couldn't stop just because he was visiting.

A sudden loud noise jerked him back to reality. He jolted, lifting his head from the pillow and looking to the door. He recognized the sound as a door banging shut. Not slamming, but perhaps closed a little too quickly to keep from making an abrupt sharp sound. As Ianto listened, voices drifted up from downstairs. Rhiannon chiding, and a less familiar but not unrecognizable male voice apologizing. Johnny.

Ianto looked nervously at Owen. Rhiannon had told him earlier that she intended to tell Johnny about his condition. Ianto wasn't so sure it was a good idea. He didn't think Owen liked her plan much either. But he couldn't force Rhiannon to keep his secret. The only way he could do that would be to Retcon her and he didn't want to do that. He liked how kind and considerate she was toward him, how understanding. He didn't want to lose that. The progress they'd made would be erased if he took her memories and he'd have to mend the burnt bridges between them all over again. He didn't think he had the strength to expose all of his insecurities and fears again. And to do it without revealing his pregnancy to her would only feel like a lie and he couldn't lie to her, he'd never been able to. Rhiannon wanted to tell Johnny, so Ianto would just have to cope with it.

The voices were getting closer. Rhiannon and Johnny had reached the stairs. They were talking in the hall, discussing him. Ianto was not looking forward to this.

Owen sighed, reaching out and closing the laptop. "Let the fun begin," he muttered as he slid off the bed. He headed for the door, giving Ianto a sympathetic look before he left the room. "I won't be far," he assured. Then he was gone and Ianto was alone with his nerves. Well, almost alone. He curled up a little more, wrapping his arms lightly around his middle. A faint smile tugged at the corners of his lips at the familiar feeling of his child kicking.

The door opened and Ianto's weak smile fell away. He wondered if he could hide under the blankets, but decided that his stomach distended too much to be confused for a fold in the fabric. He heard the word 'pregnant,' among Rhiannon's words, but couldn't hear anything else above the pounding of his own heart. Rhiannon was one thing, but he didn't know Johnny well enough to trust him implicitly. Would he yell? Would he accept Ianto for how he was? The unknown was making him fret.

Rhiannon walked in, her smile genuine and warm. Johnny stepped in behind her. Ianto risked a glance at the other man, taking in the shocked features on the face that had gone pale. Johnny's eyes were fixated on his stomach and Ianto couldn't help but clench his fingers a little tighter into his own skin.

Without a word, Johnny turned on his heel and left the room, yanking the door shut with a slam behind him. Ianto couldn't stop the convulsive shudder from rippling through his body and he turned to hide his face in the pillow. Rhiannon was at his side in an instant, stroking a hand down along his shoulder and upper arm. "I'll take care of it," she promised and pressed a kiss to his head before she, too, left the room.

* * *

Rhiannon was furious. She'd made a promise to herself that no one would hurt Ianto again, least of all her own idiot husband. Johnny wasn't a bad bloke. He didn't have a temper, had never raised a hand to her or the kids. In fact, he was great with the kids. But sometimes he didn't handle surprise well. Show him something that rocked his vision of the world and it took him time to deal with it. Most of the time, Rhiannon was fine with that. She'd usually give Johnny his time and let him cope in his own way. This, however, was not one of those times.

Ianto was insecure as it was. He needed support, all the love and care he could receive from his family and that included Johnny Davies and his stubborn preconceptions of reality. Things had changed and Johnny needed to adapt quickly. Ianto needed them to be strong for him, so that he could be strong as well. Buildings collapsed without the proper structure holding them together, and so would Ianto without them to back him up when he needed it.

Ianto was scrambling to hold himself together. She could see the cracks in his facade, knew the signs well enough to know that he was one more trauma away from crumbling apart at the seams. She had a feeling that this baby was one of the very few good things he had going in his life; aside from this Jack fellow perhaps, but until she met the man she couldn't tell if he was good enough for her little brother or not. But the way Ianto clung to her, even in his sleep, told her how desperate he was, how much he needed her right now. She was not going to let him down again.

She stormed out of the bedroom and caught up to Johnny in their lounge. She paid no attention to Owen who was standing in the kitchen, pretending not to notice them. Rhiannon grabbed Johnny's arm, determined that he was going to listen to her.

"Johnny Davies, I can't believe ... How could you? He needs us!"

"Pregnant!" Johnny blurted. "Blokes don't get pregnant. It's not natural!" He shook her hand off his arm. "Your brother shows up out of the blue and drops this bomb on us. Aliens and conspiracies ... and he's pregnant! I can't deal with this right now."

He turned to leave and Rhiannon grabbed his arm tighter, forcing him to turn again. "You listen to me, Johnny. Get your head together ... or ... or you might as well not come back at all."

God, everything was going so wrong. Johnny was supposed to help, to be her rock, her support while she helped Ianto. If he couldn't do that, well then she couldn't risk having him around to possibly upset Ianto. Ianto needed calm, stability, not to fret and worry over every little thing.

Johnny looked at her, eyes conveying hurt and betrayal. "You'd leave me? Just like that? For him?"

Rhiannon let go of his arm. She could see the life she had with him fraying at the edges, threatening to slip away. But she had to see this through. He had to know just how serious she was about this.

"He's my brother," she said, intoning all the emotion and seriousness into her voice as she could. "You were there before Tad died. You know what it was like for him. When Ianto begged to come live with us and we did nothing because we were just married, because we had a baby to take care of and no room for him. I let him down, watched the light that used to be in his eyes die away and I lost him. Well, he's come back to me, Johnny. He's reaching out for me again, trusting me to help glue the pieces of his shattered soul back together and I will not turn away from him this time. Don't make me choose between you because I won't risk breaking his heart again." She reached up and tenderly stroked his cheek. "I love you. But he's my brother and he needs me. He's family."

Johnny stepped back, shaking his head. Whether in disbelief or denial, she couldn't tell. "It's too much," he muttered. He raised his hands and shook his head again. "I need time to think. I need a drink." Dropping his hands, he gave his head one last shake. "Or ten." Then he turned and walked out of the house.

She started to go after him, but Owen was suddenly beside her, his hand on her shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on him," he said.

"What about Ianto?"

Owen cracked a crooked grin. "He's alright for now. But if he needs me, he has my number."

Rhiannon nodded and watched him go. She took a steadying breath and then another. When she felt as ready as she ever would be, she went upstairs and back into her bedroom. Ianto was just as she'd left him, more or less, and he peeked out at her from under the duvet, his cheeks wet.

She sat down beside him and clucked her tongue, sweeping his tears away with her fingers. "You've been crying," she said softly, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"You, too," he observed, raising a weak hand and brushing a thumb over her damp cheek. "I've messed everything up, haven't I?" His breath hitched and fresh tears spilled from his eyes.

"Oh, none of that now," she cooed. She grabbed his hand and kissed his palm, mindful of the IV line. "When Johnny's ready to take his head out of his arse, he'll come back." She really wanted to believe that and hoped she sounded convincing.

Ianto nodded, but looked away from her eyes, a sure sign that he wasn't so believing. "I'm sorry," he whispered and started to gnaw on his bottom lip.

Typical Ianto, always blaming himself. Rhiannon sighed, knowing that nothing she said now would make a heap of difference. She pressed a finger to his lip and nudged it away from his teeth, stopping him from splitting the skin. As minor as it would have been, he didn't need any more pain.

Deciding a change of subject would be the best option, she smiled and gestured to the laptop that had been left abandoned on the bed near Ianto's knees. "So what sort of rubbish have you brought to watch?" she asked, opening the device and moving to sit up a little closer to her brother. She placed the laptop between them so they both could see it.

Ianto shifted a bit. "I don't know." He reached out a faintly trembling hand and began to scroll through the list of movies and other programs that had been installed. "I think Tosh put this together so Owen wouldn't hang himself out of boredom."

"Well, let's watch something," she said. She checked her watch. "The kids won't be home for another couple of hours, so we have the time."

Ianto nodded. "All right."

He scrolled through the list again. Eventually, he chose and Rhiannon had to roll her eyes when she realized just what movie he had picked. "You're so predictable. Goldfinger, is it?"

A little wearily, Ianto nodded. "It is one of my favorites," he admitted.

Rhiannon knew that well enough. She smiled at the memories it invoked, the numerous times he'd watched it on VHS tape, then on DVD, always one of the first ones he'd watch whenever he was sick or feeling down. She'd bought him his first copy for Christmas one year on a whim, got him a few of the books from a secondhand shop for his birthday the following year when she saw how much he'd enjoyed it. They'd sat and watched the movies countless times growing up.

She grinned. "I prefer Dr. No," she said, knowing full well that this would lead to a timeless argument that would probably never be resolved.

As expected, he balked and then launched into a detailed analysis as to why Goldfinger was the superior film. She argued back, the familiarity of the situation calming her, and him she suspected. She was delighted to see the light in his eyes, that familiar spark of energy that she'd missed for all of these years. It was good to see him happy again.

Abruptly, she bent and kissed his forehead. "Shut up and watch your film," she laughed.

Ianto continued to mutter that he was right, even as he settled himself with his head resting on her lap again. They watched the movie together, although Ianto fell asleep long before it was over, with Rhiannon's fingers sliding delicately through his hair, both feeling reassured by the gentle contact and closeness between them.

* * *

Owen followed Johnny to the nearest pub. He found him easily, since it was still early in the afternoon and the place was not full of patrons. There were a few people, just not as many as there would be come tonight. Johnny was sitting at the bar, already halfway through his second beer. Without a word, Owen slid onto the seat next to him and ordered a pint for himself.

"Shouldn't you be looking after Ianto?" Johnny asked without looking at him. They'd met in the hall as Owen had been leaving the bedroom and introductions had been brief. "You are his doctor."

"Not much to do. His IV's good, plenty of oxygen in the tank and he won't need another dose of meds for another two hours." He took a large swallow. "I'm here to make sure you don't make the biggest mistake of your life."

"What do you know about it," Johnny huffed. "This is normal for you and your lot. Alien chasers, you probably see this every day."

"Watch what you say," Owen hissed. "Don't you know the meaning of the word 'secret'?"

Owen took a quick glance around to make sure no one could hear them. There were no other patrons near them. And the bartender was at the other end of the bar, chatting with a girl a good twenty years younger than him. She was smiling and laughing in all the right places, but there was a touch of discomfort about her. That bartender might have better luck chatting Owen up.

He shook his head, thinking of irritating Welshmen. "And no, I don't deal with this all the time. Not everyday, at least. Ianto's not the first guy I've seen in this condition." He took another drink. "But those other times, it was alien caused, or an accident with alien tech. What happened to Ianto was assault, pure and simple." He slowly spun the glass with his fingers, watching the liquid inside. "The people he worked for picked him out because he had no one, because he wouldn't be missed if it all went tits up and he ended up dead. They didn't care."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to understand." Owen took a breath, held it, then continued. "When he came to us, he didn't tell us. He didn't tell any of us until it was forced out of him. The boss found him out, and I happened in by accident, the rest were by necessity. Telling us wasn't his choice. But coming to you and Rhiannon was. He didn't have to tell either of you. But he trusts you and he needs you to help him through this."

"It's not natural," Johnny muttered.

Owen nodded. "No, it's not. You're right. But that doesn't change the fact that it did happen. In under two months he's going to have a son. When the birth comes ... hell, I don't know what's going to happen. The tech that did this to him, we just don't know enough about it, but out of ten test subjects he's the only one still breathing. Fuck, he thinks he's going to die. He doesn't need more stress lumped on top of everything else he has to deal with."

"Is he?" Johnny asked, suddenly turning to face Owen.

"What?"

"Going to die. Is he going to die?"

Owen honestly didn't have an answer to that. Like he'd said earlier, he just didn't know enough about the tech. "I'd like to give you an optimistic answer, but I can't. All I can do is promise to use every last shred of skill I have to keep that from happening, to either of them."

Johnny turned back to his pint and stared into the liquid. Then slowly, the corner of his mouth quirked into a faint little smile. "A son, huh?"

* * *

**_To Be Continued ..._**

* * *

_If you couldn't guess, the movie Owen was watching at the beginning of the part is "The Day After Tomorrow." I picked it at random._


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! I am a HUGE fan of Mpreg. There are also hints of past child abuse._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Still set very close to 'Out of Time.'_

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Thirty-Three_**

* * *

After the movie, Rhiannon gazed down at her brother, who was dozing a little. He'd jerked awake near the end of the movie, but couldn't keep his eyes open for long. It worried her seeing him so tired. The presence of the nasal cannula and the IV made it all the worse. He said he just needed rest, but she couldn't stop the niggling doubts that told her he was far worse off than he claimed to be.

Glancing at her watch, she sighed. She leaned over and kissed his head. "The kids will be home soon. Do you want them to know about your condition, or keep it a secret from them?"

Ianto blinked his eyes open. It was a moment before he answered. He looked up at her, a bit confused at first, and she could see the fog lifting from his brain as comprehension filled his eyes. "Johnny might be persuaded to keep it secret, but I remember what we were like as kids." He smiled weakly. "Remember that kitten we found? We were trying to keep it a secret, but got so excited about it and Tad overheard us so we had to give it to the family down the street."

Rhiannon remembered it well. It hadn't been long after their mother had died. They'd kept the kitten in an old box in Rhiannon's closet. They'd put in old shirts for it to sleep on, and under Ianto's insistence, Rhiannon had put her desk lamp into the closet so the kitten wouldn't be kept in the dark. It had been such a tiny little thing. They'd been so scared when Tad had found it. But they'd been lucky. He'd been sober for a change.

She stroked her hand through Ianto's hair. "Yeah, but we were allowed to visit him, and he grew up nice and healthy since they were able to afford to take care of him properly. He grew to be a gorgeous creature."

Ianto hummed, a small smile curling his lips. "I remember. I used to go over when Tad was-" He cleared his throat and shifted to sit up properly.

He didn't have to finish. She knew what he was talking about. She'd lived through it with him, had gotten a few lumps of her own, a couple of broken bones, when Tad had been in one of his moods. Oh, he never meant to hurt them and he was always sorry afterward, but he was an angry drunk, and most days he could be found drowning himself in a bottle.

She patted his hand. "So, you want it to be kept secret from the kids?" He nodded and she smiled. "Will you be alright wearing that ring? It won't hurt the baby, will it?"

Ianto looked over to the table by the bed, where Owen had left the ring within Ianto's easy reach. He picked it up and held it, just twirling it idly in his fingers. He smiled, shaking his head. "It drains my energy, that's all. Makes me tired. I'll only wear it when the kids are around."

"I don't like it," Rhiannon admitted, carding her fingers through his hair again. "I don't like seeing you like this."

The smile on his face was frail at best. He looked up at her, tired and sick, and burdened with a pregnancy his body was not prepared to deal with, and it made her want to weep for his sake. Something must have shown on her face, or maybe it was the tears slowly leaking from her eyes that got his attention. He reached up his hand, brushing the wetness away with his thumb, his smile fading.

"Don't cry, Rhi. I am getting better," he assured her, leaving his hand against her cheek. "I was only rescued a couple days ago. I just need rest."

Easy for him to say, but Rhiannon was well-practiced with worrying about him. He was her little brother. It was her job to worry. Still, she swiped at her teary eyes and forced a smile on her face, not wanting to cause him any more stress.

She was stopped from having to say anything by a loud knocking from downstairs. "That'll be Annie with the kids," she said, then placed her hand gently on his stomach. "Better get that ring on."

Leaving Ianto to get ready, Rhiannon left the room and jogged downstairs and to the door. She opened the door and grinned. Annie was a good friend, and a neighbor from down the road. Her son was friends with David. She could always count on Annie to watch her kids and vice versa.

David darted around her into the house. She called out to him, telling him to stay downstairs. At seven-years old he was a hyperactive little menace, but he was a good boy. He flopped dramatically onto the sofa and proceeded to sulk. Although, Rhiannon noticed that he took his shoes off before his feet ever touched the upholstery. His coat and backpack were thrown carelessly to the floor.

More sedately than her brother, Mica entered the house. She was a generally quiet four-year old. And God, was she tidy. She never left her toys lying around and her room was spotless. She reminded Rhiannon of Ianto a bit, her temperament and cleanliness, her razor-sharp mind. Mica left her shoes by the door and hung her coat over the back of a chair - she couldn't reach the coat rack - then dropped into a heap on the floor in front of the sofa and dragged a coloring book and crayons from her bag to keep herself busy.

"Thanks for looking after them," Rhiannon said, smiling at her friend.

Annie waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, it was no problem. James was thrilled he got to spend a couple hours after school with his friend. And Mica's an absolute princess." She leaned in closer. "I hear your brother's visiting? That he's sick or something?"

Rhiannon was hardly surprised that she'd heard. News tended to spread around fast on the neighborhood grapevine. "Yeah, he's spending the holidays."

"Susan said he couldn't even walk on his own, or breathe. And her brother told her he's got a doctor with him. Oh my God, it's cancer isn't it? Is he dying?"

Rhiannon clicked her tongue loudly. "He's not dying. He's tired, and yes, he's on oxygen and has a doctor with him, but he's recovering. He just needs some rest to get back on his feet again." She wasn't going to say what was wrong with Ianto, because nothing was actually wrong with him. He was pregnant and his body was under a strain. She couldn't tell Annie that, it would spread like wildfire. Let her and the other gossip-mongers think he had cancer, or some other illness. It would be easier than trying to think of a lie of her own.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Annie said, and the expression in her eyes was genuine. She offered up a small smile. "Still, it's got to be nice seeing him again. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Years," she responded. "We drifted apart, but he's back now and that's all that matters."

They talked a bit more, mostly about idle things. Rhiannon gently disengaged herself from the conversation, not wanting to keep Ianto waiting too long. She headed into the lounge and tapped David on his legs. He shifted to sit up properly and Rhiannon took a seat and gestured for Mica to come over. The little girl put away her book and crayons before climbing onto her mother's lap.

"Okay, you two, I have some good news for you. Your Uncle Ianto's visiting. He's going to be spending the holiday with us." She didn't really know how either of her children would take the news. Mica had never met Ianto, and David had been so young when Ianto had cut ties with the family. He probably didn't remember Ianto at all.

Mica perked up excitedly. "Uncle Ianto is here?" She looked around, as if expecting him to pop up suddenly out of nowhere.

Rhiannon remembered when Mica had caught her and Johnny talking about Ianto a few days ago. Rhiannon hadn't been able to get into contact with her brother - she supposed that had been when he'd been kidnapped - Johnny had been trying to keep her calm, and Mica had immediately demanded to know who Ianto was, latching onto the word 'brother,' when Rhiannon had been speaking to her husband. She'd been dying to meet him ever since. It was good to see that her excitement hadn't waned in the slightest.

Mica tried to slide off of her mother's lap. Rhiannon tightened an arm around her waist, holding her in place. "Now, wait a minute, you." She settled Mica back on her lap. "Your uncle isn't feeling very well right now. Don't expect him to be able to run around after the two of you."

"What, he's sick?" David asked, bluntly. "What's wrong with him?"

"That doesn't matter," Rhiannon replied. "What does matter, is that he gets all the rest he needs to recover. He's weak and he tires easily, but he is getting better. I want the both of you to be on your best behavior while he's here. Don't get upset if he can't run around and play with you." She said that last part more to Mica than David. She didn't want her daughter to be disappointed if Ianto couldn't keep up with her.

"Can he color? I can sit and color with him!"

Rhiannon feigned deep thought. "Hm, well I don't know. It's been such an awfully long time since I last saw him. Why don't we go ask him?"

Mica replied enthusiastically. This time, when she tried to slide off her mother's lap, Rhiannon let her. She did reach out to grab the little girl's hand though, to keep her from running off.

She looked over and saw that David was still slouched on the sofa. "Well, come on. Don't you want to meet your uncle?"

David shrugged. "What's he going to be able to do? He's sick. He can't play." He shrugged again and crossed his arms.

"Well, how about you show him your video games?" Rhiannon suggested. She nudged him lightly. "Come and say hello at least."

Although he got up, David was moving as if she had told him to do some distasteful chore. He muttered a reluctant, "Okay."

Rhiannon sighed and shook her head at his actions. There was nothing she could do about it except hope that David warmed up to Ianto. Knowing her brother's winning charm, she had a feeling it wouldn't be long before he and David were the best of friends.

She took her children upstairs. She knocked on the bedroom door, wanting to give Ianto warning before barging in on him.

"But that's your room, Mam!" David proclaimed, a scowl on his face.

Rhiannon smiled at her son. "And Ianto is a guest. He's ill, and my room is more comfortable than the sofa bed downstairs." She opened the door and ushered her kids in. "David, Mica ... this is your Uncle Ianto."

Mica, for all of her earlier enthusiasm, suddenly turned shy and ducked her head while moving to hide behind Rhiannon. That was just like her. She'd always been quiet around strangers, but once you got her going she could be a little chatterbox.

Ianto was sitting up in bed, awake but looking tired. He smiled, a shy crooked smile. That ring he had was concealing his stomach from view. He looked as skinny as ever. She wondered how it did that.

David, with all the tact a stubborn seven-year-old can possess, spoke up. "If you're not dying, how come you're hooked up like those people in the hospital shows Mam likes to watch?"

Rhiannon gasped sharply, her mouth dropping open. "David!"

Ianto chuckled weakly. "I've been sick and all of this is helping me get better."

Rhiannon set her hand on David's back and gently urged him further into the room. "Go on," she said. "He's been looking forward to seeing the two of you."

It was rare for David to turn shy. He was altogether adventurous and outspoken. She supposed that it was the sight of the oxygen and intravenous tubes that made him hesitate.

Sweeping Mica up into her arms, Rhiannon stepped closer to the bed. If her children weren't going to introduce themselves, she'd just have to help them along. She set Mica on the bed and smiled at Ianto, even as her daughter turned toward her shyly. "Mica was wondering if you knew how to color," she said with all due seriousness.

Ianto was equally serious when he replied. "I used to love coloring, but sadly have fallen out of practice in recent years. Perhaps someone more familiar with it can teach me how to do it again?"

Mica giggled and peeked out at Ianto. "Coloring's not hard," she replied.

"Ah, that is true. So tell me, what's your favorite color?"

"Green," she said. She was facing Ianto now and smiling. "What's yours?"

"Well, I'm partial to red myself." He rubbed at his eye tiredly, but his smile never wavered. "Say, why don't you go and get some paper and crayons and maybe we can draw a picture together?"

Mica practically glowed with excitement. She readily agreed, then ran from the room in a flurry of exuberance. "Don't run in the house!" Rhiannon shouted after her, and was gratified by the slowing pace of her daughter's loud footfalls.

David was picking at the blanket by Ianto's feet, his eyes transfixed on the IV line. "You sure you're not dying?"

Rhiannon caught the faint flicker of doubt in Ianto's eyes, but she didn't think David noticed. "I'm sure," Ianto said, actually sounding as if he meant it. Rhiannon knew him better though. He was worried that things wouldn't turn out well, but he'd never say that to her or - God forbid - the kids.

"So, do you like football, David?"

David nodded eagerly. Sports was an easy subject to discuss with David. He loved anything where he got to run around and burn off some of his vast reserves of energy.

"Tad's teaching me rugby," David enthused.

"Is he? My Tad taught me, too. And your mother."

David giggled, shaking his head. "Mam can't play! She's a girl!"

"Really now? How do you think she met your Tad? He and his mates were having a game in the park and we happened to be there. He thought asking me if I wanted to play would be a good way to get her attention. You know, maybe he could show off a bit so she'd like him. But she decided to join in, too. He and his mates laughed and told her she couldn't. She got so mad, she tackled him into the mud."

David laughed, and so did Rhiannon, remembering the look on Johnny's face. He'd been beet-red with embarrassment and his friends were all having a good laugh over it. He'd certainly learned not to underestimate her. It had been a week before he'd plucked up the nerve to approach her again, with an apology and an invitation for a date. Of course she'd turned him down, but he was persistent and he'd eventually worn her down.

Ianto patted the bed with his hand. David gingerly sat next to him, eying the tubes again.

"Don't you worry about those," Ianto said, seeing where the boy's attention was. "With any luck they'll be gone in the next few days and I'll be able to move around a bit more." He ruffled David's hair. "But for now, I'm kinda stuck in bed. It's dreadfully boring. And I've completely run out of things to do to keep me busy. Do you have any ideas?"

David thought for a moment, tongue poking out between his lips as he hummed. "I've got a Nintendo DS. My friend Kevin got a new DS Lite for his birthday. I want one too, but Mam says the one I have is good enough. But I have a few games. We could play those."

Before Ianto could say anything, Mica came back into the room and stood by the bed, her little arms loaded with coloring books, blank paper, crayons and colored pencils. She was literally bouncing with excitement. The box of crayons slipped from her arms, clattering noisily to the floor. Mica paused only long enough to look down at the box, then resumed her bouncing. Rhiannon chuckled at her daughter's antics and helped her to place her things on the bed. Then she helped the little girl up and watched her flop down beside Ianto.

Ianto was smiling gently. He put his arm around Mica and pulled her in against his side. With his other hand, he tapped David on the knee. "I already told your sister I'd color with her, but I promise I will play those games with you," Ianto said.

David's face morphed into a look of disappointment. Rhiannon knew it could quickly escalate into a tantrum if it wasn't handled quickly. "David, let your sister have her time with your Uncle. He's going to be here until after Christmas. You'll have plenty of time with him. For now, why don't you help me downstairs? I was thinking about baking cookies." Actually, she hadn't been thinking anything of the sort. But it was one of the few things she knew of that would be able to distract David at this point.

Mica looked over at her and whined. She began to pout.

"Don't worry," Rhiannon stated. "We'll make two batches and you can help me with the second."

Mica immediately cheered up and agreed. Then all of her attention was back on her Uncle. She eagerly started chattering away, spreading out her supplies and giving Ianto a red crayon.

"Come on, Mam," David called, already waiting impatiently by the door.

With her son already impatient to get going, Rhiannon didn't linger. She brushed her hand over Mica's head, telling her to be good for her Uncle Ianto. Then she gave Ianto a wink and left them to their coloring, telling them both that she'd be just downstairs if they needed anything. 

* * *

"I've told your brother, and now I'll tell you the same," Rhiannon said as she placed the freshly baked cookies on the rack to cool. "You're not going to get one of these until after dinner."

She turned to regard her daughter, who had helped to make them. David was up with Ianto now, and every now and then she could hear one or the other of them exclaiming over something, shouting encouragement or proclaiming dismay over some failure. At least they were getting along. She was glad for that.

"Okay," Mica murmured. She was sitting at the table, scribbling on a piece of paper.

Upstairs, she heard a shout of elation. Mica looked up briefly, then frowned and went back to coloring. Maybe she was missing Ianto. Or perhaps she was jealous that he was spending time with David now.

Wiping her hands off, Rhiannon sat across from her daughter. "Did you have fun with your Uncle?"

"Yeah." There was a brief flicker of a smile, but she seemed more intent in coloring than in conversation.

Rhiannon shrugged and got up to start dinner. Crispy chicken fettuccine. It was quick and easy to make and the kids loved it. That made it perfect tonight when she didn't really have the time for anything more complicated. She dug out the tomato sauce and pulled the chicken nuggets from the freezer, then pulled the pot out for the pasta. In under an hour she'd have dinner done.

She was draining the pasta when Johnny and Owen shambled back in. It was obvious that Johnny had had a few drinks, but he was far from drunk. And Owen looked dead sober. But then, she didn't really know him, he could just hide it well. He went straight to the stairs with only a nod for a greeting.

She started heating the sauce, adding some diced tomatoes and fresh parsley. Johnny came over to her and tried to kiss her on the cheek. She turned away to avoid it, stirring the sauce. She was still angry at him.

Johnny sighed. "Right, I'm sorry," he admitted. "I was an arse. I'll apologize to him."

"That's better." She turned her cheek toward him and accepted his kiss. "You can apologize after dinner. It's almost done. Set the table."

David came downstairs. He was still playing his video game as he climbed up onto a chair. Johnny started setting out the plates and managed to squeeze in two extra place settings, dragging out a pair of old fold-out chairs they hadn't used in ages.

"What are you working on there?" Johnny asked. Rhiannon looked over and saw that he was talking to their daughter.

"It's a letter for Santa," Mica replied, lazily kicking her feet back and forth under the table.

Johnny laughed gently. "But you already sent him a letter. It's a bit late to be asking for more toys, isn't it?"

Mica looked up at him. "I don't want more toys, Tad. I want Santa to keep my presents and make Uncle Ianto better instead."

Rhiannon shared a look with her husband. She crossed to stand by the table and ran her hand over Mica's back, bending to kiss the top of her head. "That's very kind of you, sweetheart. Why don't you go get washed up for dinner?" Mica obediently cleared away her supplies. Rhiannon nodded in her son's direction. "You too, David." He was less than enthusiastic, but complied, turning off his game with obvious reluctance.

When the kids were out of sight, Rhiannon let Johnny envelop her in a hug. She tried to hold back the tears, but a few managed to escape, dampening his shirt.

"He'll be okay," Johnny reassured her. Rhiannon really hoped it would turn out to be true. Her worries and doubts persisted though. She hated seeing him so sick. 

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._

* * *

_Further notes: I wasn't sure how old David and Mica were in Children of Earth, so I guessed. For my fic, David is currently seven and Mica is four._


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! If you've been reading for this long, I'm sure you've already noticed though._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Still set very close to 'Out of Time.' Really, we're right before it now._

* * *

**_Expectations_**

**_Part Thirty-Four_**

* * *

Ianto wearily rubbed at his eye. He was tired, but feeling contented. Cheering appropriately when David successfully completed another level in his game, Ianto looked around at the bed. David was tucked in close to Ianto's side, attention solely focused on the Nintendo DS in his hands. On the other side of the bed, Mica had left all of the drawings they had worked on together. All of her supplies had been cleaned up and put away and the small stack of paper left behind was in a tidy pile. The topmost page showed Mica's view of their family. Five roughly drawn figures stood in a line, hands linked together. All were smiling. David was first, next to a large figure that was probably his father. Next was Rhiannon, then Mica herself and lastly Ianto. It was a bit disconcerting that his figure had been drawn with a pair of dark lines trailing away from him, one ending in a long pole-like object and the other ending with a cylindrical squiggle that was most likely meant to resemble his oxygen tank. He looked forward to being unencumbered by the medical equipment. Maybe then Mica wouldn't mind drawing a new picture.

He looked up as the bedroom door opened and Owen stepped in. The medic paused at the sight of David, and there was a distinct look of discomfort on his face.

David looked up, too. "Who's he?" he asked bluntly. His tone bordered on rude, but there was a wariness to it as well.

Ianto set a hand on David's head. "This is Owen Harper," he told the boy. "He's a doctor I work with. He's here to look after me." He glanced over at the medic. "Owen, this is my nephew David."

Owen shifted from one foot to the other. "Hey," he said, lips curling briefly in an uncomfortable smile.

Deciding to take pity on the medic, Ianto scraped his nails lightly over David's scalp. "David, why don't you go downstairs? I think Owen needs to have a look at me."

"Yeah, sure," David replied, shrugging. Still playing his game, he slid off of the bed and crossed the room. At the door, he paused and took his eyes away from the small screens in his hand. He looked up at Owen, eying him critically for a moment. "You make sure he gets better," David ordered, then left the room, his eyes returning to his DS as he closed the door behind himself.

"Nice kid," Owen muttered. He cleared his throat and strolled the rest of the way to the bed. With a sigh, he dropped to sit and dragged the bag of supplies closer. "How are you doing? Any dizziness? Shortness of breath?" Even as he asked, he was pressing a stethoscope to Ianto's chest. He tugged the cannula from Ianto's nose and instructed him to take a breath.

He did so, and put up with the rest of Owen's fussing. "I feel fine." At the glare from Owen, he elaborated. "I don't feel dizzy. Mostly, I'm just tired." He punctuated that statement with a yawn.

Owen readied a syringe. "That's to be expected," he said. "By the smell of things when I came in, I'd say your sister's cooking dinner. You think you're up to putting in an appearance downstairs?"

Ianto nodded. He didn't want to disappoint his nephew or niece by not eating with them. He looked away as Owen injected the medication. He didn't like needles, never had.

"I think I can manage that," he replied.

Owen disposed of the used syringe in the sharps container he'd brought along from the Hub, while Ianto put his nasal cannula back in. He hated the feel of the prongs in his nose.

"In the morning," Owen said, "I'll take you off the oxygen, see how you do without it."

"And the IV?" Ianto asked, raising the hand that was encumbered with tape and tubing.

"That stays." Owen stood and flipped back the blankets. "At least for now."

With difficulty, Ianto stood and was pleased to note that he was only momentarily dizzy. Owen's hand wrapped around his elbow, steadying him. Ianto grabbed onto the pole of the IV hanger and dragged it along beside him while the medic toted the oxygen tank. Together, they left the bedroom.

Ianto shuffled to a stop just before they reached the stairs. "Bathroom," he murmured, his cheeks warming as he allowed Owen to help him. He was grateful when Owen waited outside the door, giving him the privacy to go about his business without an audience. It had been bad enough when Jack had needed to hold him up. But it would have been so much worse if Owen had to as well. At least Jack was ... he didn't know what Jack was to him, but he felt more at ease accepting his help.

By the time they got downstairs, Ianto was feeling worn out. He was grateful to sink into the chair Johnny hastily pulled out for him and even put up with Owen fussing around him like a mother hen. It hadn't escaped his notice that Johnny and Rhiannon had been holding onto each other when he and Owen had come into the room. Nor had he missed the way Rhiannon discreetly wiped at her eyes as she turned back to her cooking. Ianto didn't want to call attention to it, but he knew she'd been crying. About him, it had to have been about him, and Ianto hated that he was the cause of her tears.

"I sent the kids to wash their hands. As soon as they get back we'll eat," Rhiannon said, her voice wavering.

Ianto smiled a little. The kids had passed by him, going up as he and Owen had been coming down.

Johnny was staring at him, focus blatantly on his stomach. He didn't say anything, but Ianto knew what he was thinking. In answer, Ianto raised his hand to show off the ring. "Alien tech. The ring conceals my stomach. I am just as ... wide ... as when you saw me last."

"Ah," Johnny answered, tearing his eyes away with obvious effort. He went to the fridge. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Juice or milk for him," Owen answered as he dropped into a seat at Ianto's side. "A beer for me, if you have one."

David pounded down the stairs.

"Don't run in the house!" Rhiannon shouted.

The thundering footsteps slowed their pace. Shortly after, David rushed into the room, with Mica trailing behind at a more sedate pace. The little girl was looking remarkably smug, pleased at her older brother being scolded. David shoved her sideways as they both went for the open chair next to Ianto. Mica turned and shoved right back, kicking the boy in the shin as she did so.

"That's enough, you two," Johnny said with exasperation. He placed a glass of juice down in front of Ianto, and a beer in front of Owen. "You sit there. And don't kick your brother," he said to Mica and indicated the chair beside Ianto. "And you there."

With a grumble, David sat in the chair next to Mica. She was looking decidedly smug. Ianto felt amused by the entire scene. He hadn't expected to be so warmly welcomed by his niece and nephew, hadn't thought they'd fight over his attention.

Johnny handed out drinks while Rhiannon served up dinner. Ianto saw the red tinge around her eyes and the flush to her cheeks. It made his chest clench to know that he was the cause of her tears. He didn't want to upset her.

Despite his regret about Rhiannon crying over him, he enjoyed dinner. The meal, while it was just a simple chicken dish, was delicious. Ianto was even able to finish the entire plate. Conversation flowed freely. The children regaled their parents with tales of the day, both of them excitedly including the brief amount of time they had each spent in Ianto's company.

Ianto placed his fork down on his plate and pushed it back a bit, frowning at the faint tremble to his fingers. He was tired, the strain making itself known on his body. He was running on his last reserves of energy.

Casually, he glanced around and caught Owen's eye. Knowing that the medic would only pester him over his tiredness, Ianto cleared his throat and threw a smile at his sister. "That was very good, Rhi. Thank you," he said. He honestly meant it, not only as a means of distraction.

Owen's lips flickered briefly, but he echoed Ianto's appreciation of the meal. "Never thought of using chicken nuggets in pasta. My compliments to the cook."

Rhiannon smiled, obviously pleased with the praise. "Thank you. It's nice to get thanks and praise every once in a while."

The two children were oblivious, but Ianto smiled as he saw Johnny shift uncomfortably in his seat. Hastily, he added his own compliment, topping it off with a quick peck on his wife's cheek.

Rhiannon chuckled as she started clearing the table. "Are you up to having dessert?"

Ianto smiled sadly, dropping his hands to his lap to hide the way they shook. "Unfortunately, no. It's been a long day."

Mica pouted. "But we made cookies!"

Ianto turned to Mica with a warmer smile. "Really? Then I must ask that you all save me some so I can enjoy them tomorrow. Do you think you can do that?"

Mica nodded emphatically. "Yes," she cheered.

Owen shoved his chair back nosily. "Come on, let's get you up," he said. He reached out and grasped Ianto's arm, helping him out of his seat.

Suddenly, Johnny was beside them, clearing his throat. "You mind if I, you know, help?" He nodded his head toward the drink Owen had left on the table. "You could finish your beer."

Shrugging, Owen said, "All right. As long as Ianto doesn't mind."

Ianto was wary, but didn't see any reason to say no. He agreed, and allowed Johnny to take hold of his arm and offer his support as well as carry the oxygen tank for him. Goodbyes were called, along with a hug from Mica and a kiss on the cheek from Rhiannon. He was still puzzling over why Johnny wanted to help him as they made their way out of the room.

It took a conscious effort on Ianto's part to lift his feet high enough to climb the stairs. It certainly had been far easier going down than it was heading back up. But then, gravity was working against him now. It frustrated him that he couldn't seem to get his muscles to work properly.

Halfway along, he stumbled and Johnny's arm around him was the only reason he didn't fall. Ianto tightened his grip around the pole of the IV hanger, fighting to keep his rankled feelings in check. He was tired of being dependent on others, tired of dragging around this IV and the oxygen that Johnny was carrying for him. He was plain tired of it all. Despite that, he still managed an appropriate "thanks," to Johnny for keeping him from tumbling down the stairs.

"No worries," Johnny responded. He tightened his hold a bit, taking on more of Ianto's weight as they continued up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Ianto sank onto the bed wearily. He tugged the ring off of his finger and set it carefully aside. Looking up, he saw Johnny staring down at his protruding stomach with wide eyes. Uncomfortable under such blatant scrutiny, Ianto tugged at the hem of his over-sized t-shirt even though he was already fully covered by the garment.

"Sorry," Johnny said, shaking his head. He cleared his throat and tried to smile. It was watery at best, falling away as he wrung his hands together. "It's just ... you know," he tried and shrugged.

Despite the lack of comprehensive speech, Ianto understood completely. It wasn't easy to get used to being around a pregnant man. Hell, Ianto wasn't used to it and he was the one that was pregnant.

Johnny looked over at the closed bedroom door, then back at his brother-in-law. He seemed nervous about something. "Do you think," he started, swallowed and then sat on the bed next to Ianto. He looked about ready to try and say something, then shook his head again. "No, never mind."

"What?"

Releasing an aggravated breath, Johnny rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's crazy. Weird."

Ianto ducked his head. "Oh." He wrapped his arms around himself. Looks like Johnny hadn't changed his mind about how he felt. He still saw Ianto as a freak.

"No," Johnny said quickly, raising his hands but not touching him. "It's not that. God, I'm sorry. I'm not doing this right, am I?"

Ianto was confused.

The other man gestured toward Ianto's stomach. "Could I? You know, touch it? You can say no."

Blinking in surprise, Ianto hesitantly nodded. He still didn't like people pawing at him. Well, people other than Jack.

Johnny waited until Ianto pulled his shirt up. His callused fingers were scratchy as they grazed his skin; it made him flinch. Johnny rumbled an apology and pressed his palm more firmly to the distended flesh. Ianto tried to shrug it away, but Johnny wouldn't let him. "No, really. I'm sorry," he said, his large hand heavy on Ianto's stomach. "What I did this afternoon, how I acted toward you; I was wrong. This baby is yours and that means he's family, no matter how he was created. And if you ever need anything, you let me know. I won't turn my back on you again."

Ianto swallowed and nodded. He didn't know what to say. A moment later, he let out a laugh as the baby kicked and Johnny jerked back with a cry of surprise that faded into an amused laugh.

"Looks like he won't let me forget it either," Johnny said, brushing his hand over Ianto's belly one last time, giving it a soft pat before he lifted his hand away. He stood up from the bed and stepped back, smiling gently. "Get some rest. We all want you getting better."

Ianto dropped his shirt, still stunned by Johnny's apology. He wasn't expecting to be accepted. "Thank you," he said sincerely, watching the other man. At best, he'd hoped to be ignored by the other man.

Johnny grinned and walked to the door. "No need to thank me," he replied, pausing only briefly. "You're family. And I should have remembered that."

Then Ianto was alone. He settled down on his side, smiling to himself as he rubbed a hand over his bulging middle. "This was a surprising turn of events," he mused, looking down on his belly.

He was happy that he had come home. 

* * *

**_To Be Continued ..._**


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! If you've been reading for this long, I'm sure you've already noticed._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Slight spoiler warning. We are finally in 'Out of Time,' so references are made to that episode._

* * *

**Expectations**

**Part Thirty-Five**

* * *

Ianto woke to the sound of a mobile trilling. He rolled over toward the sound, hoping to silence it. Instead, the back of his hand connected soundly with Owen's bare chest with a loud thwack. Owen yelped, jerking awake and upright. Ianto's hand slipped down, dropping bonelessly into the medic's lap.

Without thought and still mostly asleep, the Welshman dragged himself toward the source of warmth, pressing his cheek against Owen's stomach. He could vaguely hear Owen's exasperated sigh, but didn't pay much attention to it. Sleep was far more interesting at the moment. That, and stopping the annoying ring that continued despite his earlier attempt to make it stop.

Owen disentangled himself from Ianto and rolled away. He grabbed up his mobile and answered it with a grumbled, "Harper here."

Ianto allowed himself to doze. Owen's voice washed over him, but he didn't hear half of what the doctor was saying. It was Tosh he was talking to, he'd heard her name, but he didn't catch much else.

"Do you need me to come back?" Owen asked.

Ianto jerked, his muzzy senses catching on that. Was Owen going to leave? Already? They'd barely been there a single day.

He forcibly opened his eyes, then blinked repeatedly to try and clear his hazy vision. "Owen?"

The medic patted his shoulder in an almost patronizing way and continued with his phone conversation. "Yeah. Yeah, alright. Yeah, he's awake. Hold on." He held the mobile in front of Ianto's face and waved it. "Here," he said to Ianto, "Tosh wants to talk to you."

Ianto still wasn't properly awake, but he took the mobile anyway. He tried for a cheerful greeting, but it came out as half a yawn instead.

"Oh, Ianto, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Tosh asked. Even over the phone, Ianto could hear the guilt in her voice.

"It's all right, Tosh. I should probably get up and have breakfast anyway." He glanced at his watch. "Or perhaps, lunch would be more likely at this hour." He was surprised. He didn't normally sleep so late, but here he was with most of the morning gone.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," he replied honestly. "Owen says he's taking me off the oxygen today."

"That's wonderful!" Ianto could practically hear the beaming smile in her voice. "Oh, you won't believe what came through the Rift yesterday."

Ianto shifted himself upright, not an easy feat with one hand occupied with holding the mobile to his ear. "Must be something interesting to get you so excited," he teased. Owen helped to shove a couple pillows behind his back, then slipped off the bed to get dressed.

"It was a plane!" she announced. "An actual plane with three people on-board. Jack and Gwen went out to meet the plane when it landed. Apparently, they're from 1953. They're perfectly fine and all understandably confused."

"Really?" Ianto asked, although he didn't doubt Toshiko. She wouldn't lie to him. It was just so unusual though. For a plane from the fifties to simply fly through a rift opening, and with its pilot and passengers alive and unharmed; it was shocking to say the least.

Tosh eagerly filled him in on everything. She described the three unfortunate victims of the rift in such detail that Ianto almost felt as if he had met them himself. He felt sorry for them. They'd been thrust into a strange, unfamiliar world and would have to learn how to survive in it. They'd effectively lost everything and everyone they'd ever known. If they'd had family, they were most likely long gone by now, unless any of them had had children. But even then, there was a good possibility that any child would be dead now as well.

Unconsciously, he began to run his hand over his belly in soft, slow circles. Beside him, Owen was lazing in bed, messing about with the laptop they had brought with them. Ianto didn't know what he was doing, probably playing a game of some sort. He cast a sidelong glance at the medic and wondered if the team would need the extra help.

"Will you need Owen to come back?" he asked, feeling a slight worry. He knew that Owen was only here to keep an eye on him, and that he really didn't need constant medical care. But he still felt better knowing that Owen was there.

"Oh, no," Tosh replied. "Like I told Owen, we have everything under control here. Jack gave them their physicals himself. When I first started, before Owen was brought in, Jack and Suzie would take turns doing the medical stuff and the autopsies. Between you and me, I think he just likes to pretend he knows less than he does to get out of doing extra work."

Ianto smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "We all know that paperwork is daunting to him." It was so difficult to get Jack to complete his paperwork.

Tosh giggled and agreed. They chatted a bit more before reluctantly saying their goodbyes. He liked talking with Tosh, but he knew that she had work to do. He couldn't monopolize her time when she could be doing something more important.

As soon as he hung up, Owen was closing the laptop and hopping off the bed. "About time, Tea Boy," he grumbled.

Ianto fiddled with the mobile, sliding his fingers along the edges. "Sorry," he mumbled, then brightened considerably as he remembered what Owen had said last night. He sat up a little straighter. "You said we could get rid of the oxygen tank today."

Owen quirked a small smile. "Let's check you over first," he said, then pulled his bag of supplies closer.

Ianto endured the doctor's examination. He was all too eager to get to the end of it, to finally be rid of one of the medical encumbrances. The IV would remain, at least for now, but at least he wouldn't have to tote an oxygen tank around with him anymore.

He sat still as Owen took his pulse, waited patiently as this was followed by a check of his temperature and lung function. At long last, Owen removed the cannula and turned off the oxygen. He checked Ianto's breathing and pulse again.

"If you feel any shortness of breath," Owen warned, "or feel faint, you let me know immediately."

"Yes, Mother," Ianto taunted.

Owen glared at him, but the expression was tempered by the smirk on his face. "Keep that up and I'll have you over my knee."

Ianto leaned over a little to pat Owen's arm. "I think some fetishes should be kept to ourselves, don't you?" he said in a conspiratorial tone.

Owen opened his mouth to reply with what was likely to be some scathing retort, only to be cut off by the rattle of the door handle and a soft knock on the door.

"Uncle Ianto?" Mica's voice came through the door.

Ianto felt relieved by the agreement he and Rhiannon had made yesterday afternoon to keep the door locked whenever he needed a break from wearing the ring. The discussion had come up somewhere between the opening credits of Goldfinger and the first time he'd dozed off, his head resting comfortably on her lap, the feel of her fingers twining through his hair. Neither of them thought they could trust the kids to knock before coming in. Locking the door when he needed a break was the easiest solution.

"Yes, Mica?" Ianto called back.

"Mam wants to know if you and Doctor Owen want lunch."

Ianto would have responded, but Owen beat him to it. "Yeah, we'll be right down, kid."

"Okay!" Mica said loudly. This was followed by the clatter of her feet as she hurried away and her loud excited voice telling her mother what Owen had said.

Her enthusiasm made Ianto smile. He accepted the ring as Owen passed it to him, then allowed the medic to help him dress. Ianto's eyes were drawn to the IV line in his arm. As Owen eased his feet into a pair of slippers, Ianto couldn't help but ask, "So, how long until I get rid of this thing?"

"Tomorrow, maybe. We'll see," Owen answered with a shrug.

As it turned out, it was two days before Owen removed the intravenous line. Ianto wore himself out trying to keep up with his niece and nephew on his first day without the oxygen tank. He refused a nap, even though he was feeling the strain of the ring. As a result, the mild fever he'd already had before arriving at Rhiannon's had spiked considerably by the time he went to bed that night.

Owen was rightfully peeved with him the next morning when he didn't have the strength to make an appearance for either breakfast or lunch. Not only had he told Ianto off, but so had Rhiannon. Ianto, himself, was feeling mighty foolish and knew that he wouldn't be making the same mistake again. Everyone decided it would be better if he were to remain in bed that day. It felt like a punishment when neither of the children were allowed in to see him, but Owen had forbidden him to use the ring, not wanting to sap away what little strength he had.

That restriction and the IV line were both removed the next day when Ianto's temperature returned to normal. He agreed to all of Owen's terms and took several breaks during the course of the day to rest without the ring on. He was feeling stronger though and was happier for it. At the end of the day, he was even allowed a short walk outside with his sister for company.

Every day, either Tosh or Gwen called to fill him in on the happenings at the Hub. Both women were concerned for John Ellis, the gentleman who had come through the rift with the two women. While the women seemed to be adjusting well enough, Mr. Ellis wasn't doing so well. Jack seemed to have his hands full in dealing with him. Ianto could only hope for the best and wonder if Jack would ever call him himself. He wouldn't hold his breath over it though. Jack was a busy man after all.

* * *

The morning of the twenty-fourth was a bright, sunny day. With a great deal of pleading and several cups of coffee, Ianto had managed to coerce Owen into going with Johnny to the nearest shopping centre to do some last minute Christmas shopping so that he wouldn't be empty-handed come Christmas morning. His niece and nephew would be disappointed if they received nothing from their uncle.

Ianto would have gone himself, but Owen had forbidden it, telling him the stress of such a shopping trip might be too much for the Welshman to deal with at this point in his recovery. He was doing better, but he wasn't fully healthy. Owen had grumbled all the way out of the house, while an equally unhappy Johnny trailed behind him. Who better to help pick out the children's gifts than their father? No one had seemed eager to dispute Rhiannon's decision that he should accompany the doctor.

While they were gone, Rhiannon and Ianto decided it would be a good idea to go on an outing of their own. They were only going to a local park, where Ianto would spend the majority of his time sitting on a bench enjoying the fresh air while Mica and David worked off a portion of their seemingly endless supply of energy. Ianto knew that Rhiannon had checked with Owen whether it was a good idea or not and he had okay-ed it, so long as Ianto didn't overtax himself.

Ianto had been sitting for a little while, watching Mica chasing David around, when someone sat beside him on the bench. It wasn't Rhiannon. She was a little ways off, talking with one of the other mothers.

"Good morning, Ianto," the woman sitting beside him said.

Ianto snapped his head to the side. Mrs. Koladka was sitting there, a sad smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, looking quickly to where Rhiannon was, and then to the children.

Mrs. Koladka shook her head. "I won't do anything to hurt them," she said. "And I'm sorry you think me capable of such a thing. I never intended you harm, Ianto."

"Yes, kidnapping me and handing me over to Nathaniel James was a perfect way to ensure my safety," he hissed, keeping his eye out for any threat to his family.

Mrs. Koladka let out a long breath. "He had me fooled. But my David was precious to me. He was so young when he was taken, when I lost him to that horrible place. Tell me honestly, if I had come to you and told you the truth, would you have trusted me, allowed me into your home?"

Ianto bit his lip and settled his hands over his deceptively flat stomach. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Probably not."

"I did what I had to do, to protect my family. Not only that child, but you as well. When I learned the truth, I didn't hesitate to put an end to Nathaniel's insanity. I only wish I had done it sooner, to spare you some measure of suffering."

Ianto looked at her. She looked older than he remembered, a few more lines on her face, her hair a little duller. "We probably shouldn't be talking," Ianto said. "Jack's looking for you, you know."

Mrs. Koladka smiled faintly. "I'm sure he is."

"Everything okay, Ianto?" Rhiannon called.

Ianto waved her off, smiling as reassuringly as he could. "It's okay, Rhi. She was just leaving."

"Yes, I suppose I am," Mrs. Koladka said, her tone one of resignation. She reached into her coat pocket and Ianto flinched. He relaxed when he saw that it was only a slip of paper she had pulled out. She took hold of his hand and pressed the paper into his palm. "Perhaps, you wouldn't mind sending an old grandmother a picture of her great grandchild when he's born."

He looked down at the paper, rubbing his thumb over it as he contemplated the risk she was taking in just giving it to him. "I could just give this to Jack. You'd end up in a cell, perhaps even a UNIT prison."

She calmly stood. "You could. It won't matter to me. But I'd still like the picture, either way." Mrs. Koladka stretched her hand out toward him, but let it fall back to her side before she could touch him. "Goodbye, Ianto. Whether you believe it or not, I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

Ianto watched her go, wanting to say something, but not knowing what. He could only watch, his heart feeling heavy as she departed. He remembered the kind woman who had tried to comfort him in the aftermath of the cyber-incident, the woman who had cooked for him and done his shopping, the woman who had done nothing but treat him as if he were a treasured member of her family. He tried to reconcile that woman with the one who had kidnapped him and found that he couldn't. The hurt he'd felt at her betrayal was still there, but he didn't hate her for it. Instead, he found himself understanding her. All she wanted was to protect the one piece of her grandson still alive. She had just gone about it the wrong way.

Rhiannon came up beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Who was that?" she asked.

Ianto tried to smile and failed. Instead, he found himself hastily wiping the tears from his face. He shoved the paper she had given to him into one of his pockets. "Just an old friend," he answered and cleared his throat. "Come on, let's get the kids home. I think I could use a nap."

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! If you've been reading for this long, I'm sure you've already noticed._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Spoiler warning. We are still in 'Out of Time,' so references are made to that episode._

* * *

_**Expectations**_

**_Part Thirty-Six_**

* * *

Owen tapped his fingers on the door, wondering if there was any way he could get out of this. Reluctantly, he got out of the car. A biting wind swept through the car park, nipping at his exposed skin. Owen held his collar closed with one gloved fist, trying to keep the chill air away with little success.

He slammed the door shut behind him and stared down the lines of cars at the monolith looming before him. He did not want to go in there. Masses of people thronged the entryways and Owen sneered at the sight of it.

Why had he agreed to do this? "Remind me never to be nice again," he muttered, more to himself than anything.

Johnny, who had driven him here, smiled and clapped him on the back as they started walking toward the doors. "It won't be so bad," he said, far too cheerfully.

Owen stopped dead in his tracks. Some stranger walking up behind him bumped his shoulder as he continued on. "You have got to be kidding me," Owen sniped and waved an irritated hand toward the building. "It might as well be the gates of Hell."

Johnny smiled. "Oh, it's not really." He turned to the door and coughed, his easy smile slipping. "All right, it is that bad."

Somewhere in the distance, Owen heard a child screaming out some tantrum. A number of car alarms were blaring. The child was louder. Owen rubbed his forehead. He had only agreed to this because Ianto had begged. He didn't want to be empty handed on Christmas morning. Ianto couldn't do the shopping himself, Owen had flat out forbidden that. It would have been far too strenuous on the pregnant man. So, here Owen was, armed with a credit card and joined by Johnny who was there to make sure Owen picked something the kids would actually enjoy and didn't already own.

Honestly, shopping on Christmas Eve. Owen felt doomed as he made his way into the shopping centre, pushing his way through the mob of last minute shoppers. Ianto better appreciate his efforts. 

* * *

Rhiannon watched Ianto as they left the park. It wasn't too far from the house, so they had walked there. As long as Ianto didn't rush himself, he should be fine and getting some fresh air would only do him good. And Rhiannon was keeping a careful watch on her little brother, looking for any signs of stress or pain.

She was worried about him. Oh, he didn't seem terribly tired or that he was hurting in any way. He smiled at all the right places and laughed along with the children. However, Rhiannon was well-versed in seeing through his masks. Every now and then he would slip. Whenever the kids looked away, his smile would fall just a little and a distant, almost haunted look would enter his eyes.

It had to be because of that woman, the one who had sat beside him in the park. Rhiannon didn't know who she was, but she must have something to do with Ianto's abrupt mood change. He'd been fine when Rhiannon had gone to talk to a friend of hers who'd happened to be passing by. When she'd come back, after noticing him talking with that stranger, that was when he'd become distracted.

"I'm fine," Ianto said abruptly.

Rhiannon jumped a little, startled out of her observations. She hadn't realized she'd been staring at him, or that he'd noticed. She looked ahead and watched David and Mica laughing about something. They were far enough ahead of them to not overhear polite conversation, but close enough to be within earshot if Rhiannon called out to them.

"Don't hit your sister!" she shouted out to David, who had just clipped his sister on the arm.

An apology floated back to her. Then the two of them were laughing and carrying on as if nothing had happened at all.

Rhiannon smiled as she watched them. She didn't bother turning her head toward Ianto when she talked to him. "So, who was she?" she asked.

Ianto let out a short huff of a breath. "You won't let this go if I don't say anything, will you?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead asking another question. "I told you about how I was kidnapped? And the people involved?"

Rhiannon nodded, more to herself. She didn't think Ianto was looking at her, probably watching the kids like she was. "Yeah, you mentioned that. You said you'd only been rescued a couple of days before you showed up here."

Instead of elaborating on the short version he had divulged to her over a week ago, half-incoherent from sobs and gasps for breath, Ianto simply said, "That was Mrs. Koladka."

She wracked her brains, sifting through the tales Ianto had told her. The memory struck her suddenly and she came to a halt, grabbing Ianto's arm and spinning him to face her. "Your neighbor? That Mrs. Koladka? The grandmother that helped kidnap you?"

Ianto smiled a frail smile, and his hands ran down over his concealed stomach. "Soon to be a great-grandmother actually." He gestured ahead. "Come on, we'll lose sight of them."

Rhiannon started walking, more out of instinct than anything. She was more worried than ever now. "What did she want?"

"Nothing," Ianto answered. "A picture of the baby when he's born." He cleared his throat. "She apologized to me."

She snorted. "Fat lot of good that is now. The damage has already been done."

There was silence for a while and Rhiannon had thought the subject was dropped. Then Ianto quietly admitted, "I don't hate her."

"You can't be serious!" Rhiannon snapped. "After what she did?" They were almost to the house, the kids already in the yard, so she pulled him to a stop again, turning him to face her. The effect of glaring at him was only partially ruined by the fact that she had to look up at him. She placed a palm against his cheek and softened her gaze. "She hurt you, Ianto."

Ianto looked down, then away, and started biting at his lower lip. "I can't hate her," he said gently. "Actually, I can almost understand her. She only wanted to save what was left of her grandson and that last piece of him is currently inside of me. When you're desperate and only have one shred of hope left, you'll do anything to preserve it. I know I did and it nearly cost me everything when it all blew up in my face."

The smile he was trying to raise was shattering already. He looked at her and his eyes were so full of pain that it hurt her heart to witness it. "Who?" she croaked. What had hurt him so badly? Who had he lost?

Ianto shook his head, a lone tear drying on his cheek. "It doesn't matter. She's gone now, nothing to be done about it." He inhaled, wiping his gloved hand across his face. "Don't tell Owen about her talking to me, okay? I don't want him worrying unnecessarily. I think she's honestly sorry. She never meant to hurt me, only to protect me ... us. She just went about it in the completely wrong way."

"I don't trust her," Rhiannon said firmly, still worrying for her little brother. She didn't want him being hurt again. That woman, Mrs. Koladka, she could still be dangerous.

Ianto actually laughed a little. "Oh, neither do I. I'm not quite that thick." He tugged on her arm. "Come on, it's bloody freezing out here."

Rhiannon allowed him to urge her into moving again. She didn't like Mrs. Koladka and she didn't trust her. But she did trust Ianto. "All right," she said with a measure of resignation. "I won't say anything to Owen about her. But if you go missing all bets are off."

Ianto smiled and nodded. He set a hand on her back and followed her and the children into the house. "Thank you," he said. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to have a lie down."

She helped him with his coat, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll wake you for lunch." Then with a pat, she sent him off, watching as he carefully ascended the stairs. She sighed to herself, hoping that Ianto was right about that woman. 

* * *

"Never again!" Owen declared, unceremoniously dumping his shopping bags onto the bed.

Ianto sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. After lunch, he had tired himself out with the kids again. This time, it had been Rhiannon who had sent him off to nap, much to the disappointment of Ianto and his niece and nephew.

He looked at his watch. It was nearly four in the afternoon. "You've only just gotten back? You've been gone all day."

Owen glared at him. "Have you ever been shopping on Christmas Eve? It's Hell, I tell you. I'd rather stand between a pair of starving Weevils and a buffet table than go through that again."

"Sorry," Ianto murmured, only half meaning it. He was sorry that he had been forced to coerce Owen into doing his shopping for him. But he couldn't deny that he was amused by the man's harassed state.

Owen cast another glare his way. He started rummaging around in the bags. "Here, this is for Mica." He tossed a rather good quality art kit with a wooden case Ianto's way.

It seemed like a nice gift, goodness knows Mica was completely obsessed with drawing and coloring. The case was sturdy. It contained colored pencils, markers, a pair of drawing pencils and some erasers. There were even watercolor paints and paintbrushes, among other things. All she'd need was paper. But Ianto could see that was already taken care of as well, once Owen pulled the packages from one of the bags of shopping. Construction paper in a variety of bright colors, a drawing pad, and a couple of coloring books joined the pile of Mica's presents.

Next, Owen pulled a box out of one of the bags. Ianto took it from him. "For David," Owen clarified.

"Rhiannon will kill me," Ianto stated, letting out a short breath as he looked at the Nintendo DS Lite in his hands.

Owen shrugged. "You're an Uncle. Isn't it supposed to be your job to spoil them?" He didn't seem particularly concerned. Instead, he just reached into his bags again and tossed a few smaller boxes toward Ianto. "I got some games, too."

A roll of wrapping paper bounced on the bed. Next to it landed some tape, a pair of scissors, a package of gift tags and a pen. "You could have had them wrapped at the shop," Ianto said, although he was grateful. He actually did want to wrap the gifts himself. If he couldn't have done the shopping, the least he could do was wrap it all up. He'd just expected Owen to take the easier route and have someone else do it for him.

"You are kidding me," Owen scoffed. "I wasn't about to stand in another line getting shoved about. It took me two stores to find that art kit. Another four for that game thing and the games. I've never been bumped around so much just trying to get through a door. I think I've got bruised ribs from all the elbows in my side." He reached into the bags one last time, pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels. He then slapped a cheerful ribbon onto it and smiled at Ianto. "Oh look, you got me a gift, too. Cheers."

Ianto smiled, then shook his head. Trust Owen to turn the situation in his favor. "Just make sure you wait until you get home before you enjoy it."

Owen snorted. "I admit that I'm a twat, but even I wouldn't drink when I'm working. Or around kids."

"Thank you, Owen," Ianto said, meaning it for more than just the past few minutes.

Owen gave him a wink. "Better get to wrapping, Tea-Boy. If you need me, I'll be downstairs. Johnny promised there's a beer waiting down there with my name on it."

Ianto didn't waste time with more chatter. He reached for the roll of paper and tore it free of the plastic wrap encasing it. "Thanks again," he said as Owen left the room.

Owen's only reply was a wordless grunt before the door clicked shut behind him. Ianto supposed that translated as a 'you're welcome,' and smiled to himself as he set to work. 

* * *

Ianto was awakened in the night by the annoying sound of a mobile ringing. He groaned into his pillow and shifted his knees up closer to his body, almost cringing away from the detestable noise. Behind him, Owen jerked awake and answered the call with a weary grumble. It reminded Ianto of that morning almost a week ago when he had been woken in a similar way by Tosh's phone call, so excited about the arrival of those three unfortunate people from 1953. Just as he had done then, Ianto tried to ignore the conversation going on behind him in an attempt to slip back into sleep.

That effort was ruined as soon as Owen switched on the bedside light. Ianto was immediately aware then. He turned enough to see over his shoulder, and watched as a fleeting look of concern fluttered across Owen's face.

"I'll be right there, Tosh," he said into the mobile, then ended the call.

Ianto dropped onto his back, and propped himself up with his elbows. "What's happening? Is it the Rift?"

Owen shook his head. "No, that lot from '53 are causing trouble." He tossed the mobile onto the bed and pushed the covers away from himself. With an irritated sigh, he swung his legs out and got up. "One's gone missing, another's left for London and the third also up and vanished, but not before stealing Tosh's keys last night."

"She's only telling you now?"

Owen shrugged. "She didn't want to bother us. We are technically off duty. But she needs a bit of help and didn't know who else to call because Gwen won't answer her bloody phone and Jack went after Ellis and hasn't been back yet."

He watched Owen slide into a pair of jeans, probably the same pair he'd worn earlier in the day. Even when he was supposed to be resting, Ianto invariably had to clean up after the medic and he would never have left them on the floor like that if he had seen them. Owen had the bad habit of just leaving his clothes wherever they landed. Ianto often had to pluck them up and toss them into the laundry or - in the case of Owen's jacket - lay them neatly across the end of the bed.

Owen picked up a shirt, held it to his face and sniffed it. Ianto cringed a bit in disgust at the display. "Want me to come along? I can't do much, but I could make some coffees, or something." Ianto offered while Owen found a pair of socks and his shoes.

"Nah. That pilot, Diane was her name? It seems she stole a plane early in the morning and flew off. Witnesses report seeing the plane vanish into thin air, so it's a safe bet she went back into the Rift for whatever reason." He shrugged carelessly and pulled on a trainer without bothering to untie it. "And the other girl, she's got a job waiting for her and a place to live, so she'll be all right. Gwen took her to her bus today. But that bloke, the one who stole Tosh's keys. That was last night. Jack went off after him and he hasn't been back since. Tosh has been handling the Rift alerts by herself all day, probably why she hadn't called earlier. She's feeling swamped and has a body waiting with my name on it."

"Ah," was all that Ianto could think to say. He watched Owen pull on his coat and pat the pockets for his keys. "They're on the chest of drawers."

Owen gave a grunt of thanks and grabbed up his keys. He then dug through the blankets for his mobile and shoved that into his pocket. "I shouldn't be gone long. Anything happens, you call me."

"Yes, mother," Ianto muttered.

"Or your sister," Owen continued, as if he hadn't heard.

He left then and Ianto sighed as he realized that Owen had neglected to turn off the light. With a grumble, he dragged himself to the other end of the bed and stretched to turn it off. Then he curled up on his side again, battering Owen's pillow into shape so that he could go back to sleep. 

* * *

He must have fallen asleep, but it seemed as if only an instant had passed before he found himself awake again. Something had woken him, but he didn't know what it was. He strained his ears, listening, but heard nothing. There was, however, something in the room with him. He had the strangest sensation that he was being watched.

Startled, Ianto fumbled with the light. It blinded him for a moment and he blinked rapidly to clear the spots from his vision. When his sight cleared, he let out a relieved breath and smiled shakily. "Jack," he said, grateful and pleased to see the man.

That delight swiftly evaporated and a sense of unrest fluttered in his stomach. Jack was there, but there was something wrong. The Captain was standing beside the bed, simply staring down at him, his eyes vacant, as if he weren't truly seeing Ianto at all. He coat was missing and a quick look around told Ianto that it wasn't in the room with them. What he was wearing looked no different from what he wore most other days, except that everything looked a bit damp and patches of his shirt and trousers clung to him. His hair was wet too and Ianto could see tremors sweeping through his body. Jack's lips were tainted a faint blue.

"Jack!" Ianto cried out in a whisper, wary of disturbing the other members of the house. He knew that Jack must have sneaked into the house. No way would Rhiannon let him up here in this state. She'd have pushed him into the kitchen and fixed him a warm drink.

With some effort, he got out of bed, moving as quickly as his body allowed him to. His hands hovered nervously, before he finally touched his fingers to Jack's cheek. "Jack?" he asked, feeling ice under his skin. "Where's your coat? Tell me you didn't walk around outside without it."

"It needs to be cleaned," Jack murmured, leaning in toward Ianto and enveloping him in his arms. It was like hugging an ice sculpture and Ianto shivered.

"You'll catch your death like this," Ianto tutted. He pushed Jack away and unfastened the buttons of his shirt.

Jack snorted a laugh. Ianto didn't understand what he found so amusing.

"You'll have to get your shoes off yourself," Ianto advised, pushing the shirt off of Jack's shoulders and helping him to remove the t-shirt underneath. For once, he didn't care that he was letting the clothes crumble to the floor in an untidy heap. All he cared about right now was Jack. He fumbled with his belt, undoing the man's trousers. "Do you think you can?"

Jack nodded. He was quiet as he struggled to remove his boots. It was strange. No innuendos, no flirtations, it just didn't feel like Jack was here, even though the man was right in front of him. It was worrying at the least.

While Jack worked on removing the rest of his clothes, Ianto got back into bed. He watched the other man and decided that something must be wrong. Maybe something had happened with John Ellis? Ianto wasn't sure. He only knew what Owen had said before he'd left, that Jack had gone after Mr. Ellis last night and hadn't come back to the Hub.

Naked and shivering, Jack stood beside the bed, looking down at Ianto oddly. Ianto smiled shakily and lifted the edge of the duvet. "Come on, get in. Let's warm you up," he said.

Jack obliged. He crawled in and Ianto bundled the duvet over him, tucking it in as best as he could.

Laying his head on the pillow, Jack faced Ianto. Tears glistened on his cheeks. "I wanted to call you," Jack said. "Dozens of times this week. I picked up the phone and started to dial, but I always thought of some excuse not to. You were with your family and I'm just-" he trailed off, the sentence hanging open.

Ianto brushed away the wetness from Jack's face, letting his fingers linger against the cool skin. "You don't have to explain." He had felt concerned about Jack's lack of contact, but right now it didn't seem to matter anymore. Something was upsetting Jack. Whatever it was, Ianto had to take care of it and make it better.

Silence reigned for a lifetime. It was probably only a few seconds though. Jack's icy fingers found Ianto's stomach and he shivered involuntarily at the chill touch. He apologized, smiling, and shifted his body a bit closer to Jack, hoping to help him warm up.

"John Ellis is dead," Jack said bluntly. "He killed himself in a garage, in Tosh's car."

"Oh, God," Ianto whispered. From everything he'd heard from Tosh and Gwen this past week, he'd gotten the feeling that Jack and John had forged some sort of friendship. This was horrible. "You found him?"

Jack nodded. He was looking down, avoiding Ianto's eyes. "I found him last night. We argued. He was determined. Nothing I did was going to change his mind. He would have found another way as soon as he was alone again, so I sat with him, held his hand while the fumes filled the air. No one should die alone."

Ianto's mind whirled, trying to process what Jack had just told him. It sounded as if John Ellis had killed himself, died from carbon monoxide poisoning. But if he had sat with John Ellis while the man was dying, then he would have died, too. He pulled back, alarmed. "Jack, what-"

Jack's fingers on his lips made him fall silent. He looked into Ianto's eyes then and the ageless depths startled the Welshman. "I can't die, Ianto," Jack said, fingers sliding from Ianto's lips to his cheek and then down along his throat. "I did once, but something happened to me, I don't know what, and now I can't stay dead. I always recover. I never change. Nothing ever changes. Everyone leaves me and I can't go with them. Sometimes I wish I could."

At this, Ianto did the first thing that came to mind and kissed Jack. He didn't want to hear Jack talking like that. Not about the immortality, but about wanting to die. It wasn't right. Ianto couldn't bear to lose Jack, not now and probably not ever. When he pulled back, he asked what he thought was the safest question he could pose. "How old are you?"

A shrug answered his question. "Difficult to say exactly. I did a lot of time traveling as a Time Agent, and after. I ended up in 1869 shortly after whatever changed me, so somewhere around one hundred seventy years."

Ianto was at a loss as to what to say. He didn't want to seem cruel or ignorant; didn't want to offend Jack in any way or hurt him. Instead, he brought Jack closer to him and hugged him, offering what consolations he could with his touch. Jack sank against him, strong arms enveloping him and holding him tight.

"Thank you," Jack breathed against his neck.

Jack's damp hair was cold where it touched Ianto's skin and it brought a question to mind. "Jack? Why are you wet?"

"I had to shower after ... after I brought John back to the Hub. My clothes, my coat, my skin, they all smelled of exhaust fumes. So I stood in the shower for a while, then I changed and I came here." He shifted his hands, laying his palms against Ianto's rounded belly. "After that ... I just needed to be somewhere with some life."

"You can stay as long as you need," Ianto said without hesitation. Then he added, "But Owen might feel a little put out that you're taking up his space in this bed."

He could almost feel Jack's smirk against his skin, and there was a puff of breath as the dashing captain laughed. "It's a good thing I sent him home then." He kissed Ianto's shoulder, bringing tingles to the younger man's skin. "Would you mind if I just hold you tonight?"

"Not at all," Ianto smiled, stroking his hands up and down the other man's broad back. At least some warmth was beginning to creep into his skin. "How would you like me?"

"That Mr. Jones, is a loaded question." Jack pulled back, the twinkles once again in his eyes. "But for now, perhaps on your side, facing away from me?"

With Jack's help, Ianto rolled onto his other side. The light was switched off again and Jack moved in closer behind him, pressing himself flush against the Welshman's back. It was hardly any surprise at all when Jack's hands came around him and settled against his belly once again, casually stroking the ample swell. Ianto easily settled back, humming in appreciation of the tender caress. He wouldn't mind going to sleep like this every night for the rest of his life. Being in Jack's arms felt so very right.

Ianto had many questions swirling through his mind. He wouldn't ask them now though. Jack didn't need an interrogation. What he needed was care and kindness and Ianto could surely offer those. He didn't think he was ready to admit it yet, not even to himself, but he might just be falling in love with Captain Jack Harkness. A little thing like patience was hardly too much to ask for. 

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

_Author's Note: I didn't want to watch the episode(I'm not terribly fond of it, although it does have its moments, like the shopping scene.) So, if the time-line is a bit off, I'm terribly sorry. Chalk it up to events taking place slightly differently because of Ianto and Owen not being there._


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! If you've been reading for this long, I'm sure you've already noticed._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: No Spoiler warning. 'Out of Time' is officially over and we're not to the next one yet._

**_Warning: This part has been edited for content to comply with this site's terms of service. The edited scene is not a strictly integral part of the storyline, but does contain adult content and sexual situations. If you want to read the full part, you can do so on my personal website. The link can be found in my profile._**

* * *

**Expectations**

**Part Thirty-Seven**

* * *

Rhiannon was jostled awake by an exuberant four-year old bouncing on the creaky pull-out sofabed. Mica's excited squeal of, "It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" cut through her mother's sleep like a knife.

Rhiannon cracked open her eyes. David was standing beside the pull-out sofa, pushing at Johnny's shoulder and demanding he wake up, while Mica continued to bounce up and down between her parents.

She loved her kids dearly, but sometimes her youngest had too much energy to take. She sat up and gripped Mica around the waist to still her. The girl was practically vibrating with excitement. "All right, Mica. You and David go watch some cartoons." The two children let out sounds of disappointment and Rhiannon held up a hand. "You can open your presents after breakfast and when Uncle Ianto is awake to watch. You wouldn't want him to be disappointed, would you?"

That seemed to mollify the children. Mica was still pouting as she climbed down off the bed though. Together the two children settled on the floor in front of the television.

With that taken care of, Rhiannon rolled slightly and kissed Johnny's cheek. "Merry Christmas, love."

Johnny grunted and scrubbed a hand down over his face. "Bloody Hell! Were they up this early last year?"

With a chuckle, Rhiannon got out of bed and put on her dressing gown. "It just feels earlier. I'll get breakfast sorted, then I'll get my brother up. You keep an eye on the early birds and make sure they don't try to sneak any gifts."

Kissing him one more time, she went to the kitchen and looked into the fridge for a short while. As she contemplated the contents, an idea sparked in her mind. Maybe she'd surprise Ianto with breakfast in bed. She'd have to bring enough for Owen as well. She'd been awake when he'd had to unexpectedly leave and had told her he'd be back sometime before morning. She'd left the door unlocked for him and she thought she'd heard him come back, but couldn't be certain. It had been rather late and she hadn't bothered getting up to check.

With a smile, she reached in for the eggs and started cooking. Ianto liked his eggs scrambled so that's what he'd get. Eggs mixed with a little milk and some chopped ham. Of course she made enough for everyone. She served the kids and Johnny first. Johnny helped, getting glasses of juice and a coffee for himself while Rhiannon loaded everything onto a battered old tray table they hadn't used since the last time one of the kids had gotten sick and had to stay in bed. Everything just barely fit onto the tray. Two plates of eggs, toast, a glass of orange juice for Ianto and coffee for Owen, and she was all set.

She carefully lifted the tray and carried it up the stairs. It was a little awkward digging the key to the bedroom door out of the pocket of her dressing gown, but she managed and soon enough she was entering the room and nudging the door shut with her hip.

With one look at the bed, she knew that something was amiss. Ianto was in bed, sleeping peacefully. There was even a small smile on his face. Behind him, practically wrapped around her little brother, was a man who was definitely not Owen. If she'd ever caught Owen holding onto Ianto like that she would have broken his arms. This man, this stranger, was pressed up close against Ianto's back, his arms twined around Ianto and hands resting on his swelled stomach. His hold was possessive, and yet loving. The way he unconsciously nuzzled his face into the back of Ianto's head was affectionate.

He was a looker, that was certain. Who was she kidding? He was bloody gorgeous. Man could have been a model. But that didn't explain who he was or what the hell he was do cuddling up with her little brother.

And he was naked! The duvet was shoved down low, barely covering up to their hips. While she could see the hint of Ianto's pyjama bottoms peeking out from beneath the duvet, she couldn't say the same for the stranger. All she could see was bare skin. That, and the fact that his underwear was lying in a pile of clothes that definitely weren't Ianto's.

Rhiannon turned and carefully placed the tray of food on the chest of drawers. Then she returned to the edge of the bed, purposely stepping over the clothes on her way. She stood over the two sleeping men, staring down at them. She poked the stranger in the shoulder.

Beautiful blue eyes blinked up at her as the stranger rolled onto his back. The duvet slipped a little lower, giving a tantalizing view of bare, creamy flesh. Another inch and he'd be flashing her. A wide, flirtatious grin spread it's way across his face. As he moved, Ianto groaned and shifted back against him.

Rhiannon crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at the beautiful man holding her brother. "Your name had better be Jack or you'll be leaving here with a few less pieces of anatomy," she warned.

If anything, the smile on his face grew wider. "He's talked about me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is that what you're really going to focus on? Where's Owen? He said he was coming back."

Holding Ianto close to his side with one arm, the stranger propped himself up with his elbow. He smiled charmingly. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service. And I sent Owen home."

"Are you even qualified to look after my brother in his condition?"

"Trust me, I have experience in these matters."

Rhiannon cocked her head to one side. "What sort of experience?"

Jack gave her a look that clearly translated as, 'Wouldn't you like to know?'

Rhiannon snorted. Secretive bastard. "Whatever. Just cover yourself and wake my brother up. I have breakfast."

Jack didn't get a chance to do anything. Beside him, Ianto groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "Please tell me I'm still asleep and this is some horrible nightmare," he grumbled, his voice muffled somewhat by the pillow.

"No such luck there," Jack said, leaning toward Ianto and kissing his shoulder.

Ianto flinched. Jack didn't appear offended. Instead, he reached up and rubbed a hand over Ianto's shoulder while his other hand was moving in soothing circles on his stomach.

Slowly, Ianto extracted himself from the pillow covering his head. His cheeks were tinged pink as he rolled over onto his back. They reddened further as he adjusted the duvet over Jack, keeping him properly covered while Jack was busy helping him to sit up and pushing a couple pillows behind his back for comfort.

Rhiannon retrieved the tray table and brought it over to the bed. Setting it over Ianto's legs, she caught his eyes before she straightened up again. "We'll be talking about this later," she said.

Jack nudged Ianto with an elbow. "I think that means we're in trouble," he advised, his smirk still fixed in place.

"I'll be talking with you, too," she promised a bit more sternly. She wasn't sure what to make of this man. With a huff, she gestured to the tray. "Since I went to all the trouble of cooking for two, I suppose you could eat the other one." She headed for the door. "Try not to take too long coming down. The kids are already up and eager to get to the gifts."

She left, locking the door behind her. She truly hoped that man was good enough for Ianto.

* * *

Ianto sat, poking at his plate of eggs with his fork. He felt dreadfully embarrassed. Rhiannon had walked in on him and Jack in bed together. That Jack was naked, made it all the worse in his mind.

Beside him, Jack was heartily eating his own breakfast. "This is good!" Jack declared in the breath between mouthfuls.

Ianto smiled a little. "She made my favorite," he mumbled, slowly starting to eat his eggs.

"Eggs with ham. Simple. I like it."

"And milk," Ianto said. "Just a little milk mixed in. My Mam used to make them this way. Rhi said it was the only way I would ever eat them when I was little."

Jack hummed. "I never had eggs mixed with milk before. I like mine with onions and some mushrooms. Mushrooms were hard to come by on Boeshane." He shrugged. "The land was mostly desert and ocean and being a colony world we didn't get much help from off-world. Not many ships passed by. But sometimes a shipment of goods would come in. My brother hated them, so Mom would make it just for me."

"You have a brother?" Ianto asked. He finished off the last of his eggs and took a swallow of orange juice.

The clatter of Jack's fork hitting his plate drew Ianto's attention. He worried at the expression on the man's face. "Had," Jack replied, his voice soft. He placed his empty plate back onto the tray. "I lost him a very long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Ianto fiddled with his juice glass before putting it down. "I didn't intend to bring up any bad memories."

Jack's hand settled on his cheek, his thumb rubbing across the stubble there. He leaned in and kissed Ianto on the corner of the mouth. "I know you didn't." He kissed him again, using his fingers to urge Ianto to turn enough to catch his lips properly.

Ianto almost melted at the first tender caress. He brought his own hand up to Jack's throat, wrapping his fingers around the back of his neck, bringing him closer. Parting his lips, he accepted Jack's tongue, lapping at it with his own eagerly. He'd missed Jack, missed his kisses and his touch. His heart was fluttering as the kiss deepened and he moaned, trying to shift closer, wanting more contact, more kisses, more Jack.

His knee struck the tray table, jostling it. Jack lashed out, catching the edge with his hand and keeping it from toppling over. As it was, the juice glass wobbled a bit, and a splash of liquid slopped over the edge of the forgotten half-empty coffee cup.

"I think we'd better move this," Jack advised, bending forward to move the table to the end of the bed.

Ianto's mouth went dry as the motion exposed more tantalizing views of tanned skin to his greedy eyes. He must have made some sort of noise, because Jack turned to look over his shoulder, a wicked smirk on his face. With a delicate touch, Ianto ran the pads of his fingertips down along the Captain's back, tracing each bump of his spine down and down and then even further down into the crevice of his buttocks.

The sound Jack made was positively sinful. He arched his back and moaned, the sound going immediately to Ianto's cock. Ianto tried to surreptitiously alleviate the discomfort in his sleep pants, but Jack moved suddenly. He cast the duvet to the end of the bed, narrowly missing the tray table, and threw his leg over Ianto, straddling his knees. In that same swift movement, he caught up Ianto's hand from where it had been adjusting himself. He licked Ianto's fingers, then took the thumb into his mouth, sucking happily as he moaned again.

"Jack, we can't," Ianto groaned, trying and failing to tear his eyes away from the temptation that was a naked and quite eager Captain Jack Harkness unabashedly rocking his hardness against Ianto's stomach.

Jack let Ianto's thumb slip out of his mouth with a wet pop. He reached down and caressed Ianto's own manhood through the constriction of his pyjamas, making him gasp and buck into the touch. "I think you're more than capable," Jack grinned, squeezing just enough to make Ianto's eyes roll back.

Ianto bit his lip. It would be so easy to give in, to allow Jack to have his fun. But this wasn't his room, wasn't his bed. He was a guest in this house.

God, Jack was so beautiful. How could he say no?

With some effort, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Jack's wrist. "Jack, please. This is my sister's bed. I can't. Not here."

Jack pulled away immediately. "I understand," he said with a soft smile. He leaned over and kissed Ianto again, a short, quick peck before he whispered against his lips, "How about I help you to the bathroom and give you my Christmas present there?" He nudged his cock against Ianto's stomach.

"In the shower?" Ianto murmured, images racing through his brain.

Jack hummed thoughtfully. "I like the way your mind works, Mr. Jones. Come on, it'll be fun."

Ianto nodded and allowed Jack to help him up. Jack swiftly dressed himself. Before Ianto could wrap his mind around what was happening, the ring to conceal his stomach had been slipped onto his finger and Jack had helped him into a dressing gown. Then he was hustling Ianto out of the room.

* * *

**Scene Edited Due to Sexual Situations. You can find the unedited version on my site with all the best bits intact. The address can be found in my profile.**

* * *

Together they sank to the floor of the shower with Ianto sitting mostly on Jack's lap. He hooked his legs around Jack's body, content with the intimacy between them. He bowed his head to the Captain's shoulder, curling his arms around him.

"I wish we could stay like this," Ianto murmured, basking in the fading remnants of the euphoria that made his skin tingle still.

Jack kissed his shoulder. "Your family's waiting."

Ianto groaned. Jack was right, of course. Still, he would have liked to enjoy the afterglow a bit more. With shaking limbs, and Jack's help, he managed to disengage himself from Jack's lap and get up. "I hope you realize you've completely worn me out already."

Jack only grinned. "That only means we can have a cuddle after the presents are opened."

"You're incorrigible."

To his delight, Jack took care of washing every inch of him, spoiling him rotten no doubt, but Ianto couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. When they climbed from the cooling shower, Jack bundled him in a towel and began to vigorously dry him.

"When will you be leaving?" Ianto asked as Jack helped him dress.

"This afternoon. I gave Owen the morning off. When he gets here, I'll leave you in his capable hands," Jack said, tying the sash of Ianto's dressing gown.

Ianto caught his hands as they finished the knot. He couldn't look up to meet the man's eyes. "Could you come back?" he asked softly.

Fingers tipped his chin up. Ianto felt himself blush at the warmth in the Captain's eyes. "If you want me to."

Ianto nodded, eagerly and yet embarrassed. "Yes, I do. I-I've missed you."

Jack kissed him, deeply and thoroughly. "I'll see what I can do. If I can't, I'll be back in the morning."

Ianto tried to hide his disappointment, but it must have shown in his eyes. Jack's fingers caressed his freshly shaved cheek. "Sorry," Ianto said.

"Don't be sorry. I'll do everything I can to be back here tonight." He kissed Ianto again. "I've missed you, too. My bunk's never felt so lonely before."

Ianto felt his heart melt a little. "You're more than welcome to join me any time you like."

Jack took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Come on, I think your niece and nephew have waited long enough, don't you?"

Ianto chuckled. "They'll be driving Rhiannon and Johnny mental."

"Let's go rescue them." He tugged on Ianto's hand and led him from the room. Ianto couldn't help but think he would rather face a pack of rampaging Weevils than introduce Jack to his family. Immortal or not, he wasn't sure Jack would survive it.

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! If you've been reading for this long, I'm sure you've already noticed._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: No Spoiler warning. 'Out of Time' is officially over and we're not to the next one yet. It's Christmas morning in the Davies household._

* * *

**Expectations**

**Part Thirty-Eight**

* * *

Rhiannon stepped into the lounge and immediately two anxious faces turned to stare up at her. She could read the question in their faces, didn't need to hear a peep out of either of them to know what they wanted. She smiled, remembering a time when she had been that excited by Christmas morning. "He's eating his breakfast," she said to David and Mica. She chuckled at the chorus of groans from her two children.

"Quiet down, you two," Johnny said, chuckling as he came up behind Rhiannon and passed a plate of eggs to her. He kissed her on the cheek. "The presents will still be here. They won't get up and walk off if you don't open them immediately. Give your Uncle a chance to wake up and come down on his own."

The children's answer was less than enthusiastic, but they obediently went back to watching the telly. They were glum and silent for a few moments, but were soon laughing and cheering for the characters onscreen.

Rhiannon sat on the sofa, which Johnny had apparently put back to rights while she had been busy upstairs, and started in on her breakfast. Johnny sat beside her, sipping at his coffee. "Everything okay?" he asked in a hushed voice.

She blew out a breath, not sure where to start. "Everything's fine," she said eventually. "But Ianto's not alone up there ... and it isn't Owen he's with." She didn't think this was going to go over well. "There was a bloke in bed with him. They're seeing each other."

Johnny nearly choked on his coffee. "What?" he croaked between coughs. Under his breath, he said, "He's a queer?"

Rhiannon glanced to the kids. Thankfully, although their attention had been diverted briefly by their father's coughing, they were once again immersed in their program. She fixed Johnny with a stern glare. "Don't you dare start in on him about this," she warned in a hissed voice. "I didn't tell you before when I found out he was dating a man because I knew you'd start up with the gay jokes. He doesn't need that right now. So you just keep your sense of humor to yourself for the time being."

She remembered how embarrassed Ianto had been on that first day he'd been there, when he'd accidentally let Jack's name slip out. He'd been tired, just waking up from his nap, and had caught Rhiannon talking to his stomach, to his unborn child. His comment that he'd sometimes caught Jack doing just the same thing had taken Rhiannon by surprise. She hadn't known he was gay. He'd always dated girls, as far as she knew. There was some girl named Lily, or Lisa or something, when he'd moved to London, if she remembered right from the sporadic phone calls between them in the years following their father's death.

Of course Ianto had been mortified that he'd betrayed himself by telling her about Jack. And if she believed him, then Jack was the only man he'd ever been attracted to. It wasn't a difficult concept to believe. That Jack was a good looking man. He must be something special to work his way into Ianto's heart. She sincerely hoped he deserved his place there.

"His name is Jack," she continued. "He's also Ianto's boss."

"Is that a good idea? I mean, I don't know this Jack bloke, but can we be sure he's not just taking advantage of Ianto's condition?" Johnny looked genuinely worried.

Rhiannon poked at her eggs before shrugging. "It's not my call to make, love, nor is it yours. If it's a mistake, then it's Ianto's mistake to make." She scowled. "That doesn't mean I won't deck this Jack if he ever hurts my little brother, though." With that said, she stabbed at the last of her eggs and ate them.

"As long as you save a piece of him for me. Ianto's family, and no one fu- ... messes with my family."

Rhiannon couldn't agree more. "I love you, Johnny Davies." Smiling, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Getting up, she took his coffee mug and swallowed the last of the bitter liquid then gave him a cheeky grin and retreated to the kitchen. Johnny was after her in a second, his fingers going to her sides and prying an involuntary shriek of laughter from her. It was all she could do to keep from dropping the plate and mug amidst her laughs.

The kids, drawn by the laughter joined in. Rhiannon barely had the time to place the dishes on the table before the tickle war began in full.

Johnny was easily overpowered and driven to the floor by the kids. Oh, of course he could have gotten up, but where would the fun have been in that? He managed to get his hands on Mica and was holding the wriggling little girl up from the floor, tickling her relentlessly. Rhiannon swooped in and pounced on David. A peal of laughter burst out as each of her dancing fingers found his sensitive ribs. It wouldn't be too long before the kids were too old for this sort of behavior, but Rhiannon would enjoy it for as long as she had left.

In the middle of the raucous laughter, no one immediately noticed Ianto and Jack's descent down the stairs. It wasn't until Ianto cleared his throat and spoke, that four heads spun to see that he had stepped off the last stair. His tone was dry, his smile genuine. "And here I was given the impression that there were some people down here waiting to open their gifts. It looks as if I was misled."

"Uncle Ianto!" the children chorused. They clamored over to him and grabbed either of his hands, tugging him toward the tree.

They paused though, when they noticed Jack standing at Ianto's side.

"Who's this?" David asked bluntly.

"Where's Doctor Owen?" Mica inquired.

Ianto smiled at his niece and nephew. "Owen had to go back to work last night, but he'll be back later today. And this is Jack. Owen and I work for him and he wanted to make sure I was doing okay."

Without hesitating, Mica asked, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Ianto's mouth dropped open and his cheeks began to color with a blush. With a chuckle, Jack crouched down to look Mica in the eyes. "I'd like to think so." He smiled and winked at her.

Mica giggled. Rhiannon was surprised to see her daughter so easily taken in by this stranger's charm. She was usually so shy around people she didn't know.

"I'm Mica!" she announced proudly. "This is my brother, David. And my Mam and Tad." She gestured toward each family member in turn, a great big smile on her face. Then she looked over her shoulder. "Can we open the presents now?"

xxxxx

* * *

It had been a long time since Jack had spent a Christmas with a family. Even longer since there were children involved, including his own. He'd always found himself busy at this time of year before, perhaps why so many relationships hadn't worked out. Torchwood always had ways to keep him busy during the holidays, doing jobs no one else wanted to do. And during the times when he had the time free and didn't have family, what was the point really in celebrating?

He was surprised that he was enjoying himself as much as he was. Ianto was sitting beside him on the sofa. David and Mica were on the floor, half-buried beneath piles of presents and torn wrapping paper. Johnny - who he'd been introduced to shortly before he'd sat - and Rhiannon were busy corralling the energetic children, taking an endless number of pictures and disposing of the abandoned wrappings.

Ianto's gifts were received well. Jack was pleased for him. It was obvious that Ianto was nervous about it. He'd been biting his bottom lip, watching as paper was torn asunder. There was an obvious look of relief on his face when Mica had practically squealed in delight at what looked to be an art kit of some sort. She had eagerly hugged him and promised to draw a picture for him. Jack was surprised when she promised one for him as well.

David had been just as happy with his presents if the loud shout of elation was anything to go by. Jack didn't know what he'd gotten really, probably a game system or something. Rhiannon leaned toward Ianto, a soft glare on her face as she plucked up a few stray pieces of torn paper from where they'd landed near his feet. "I can't believe you bought that for him," she hissed.

Ianto shrugged unrepentantly. "I'll tell you what, I spoil yours and you spoil mine." He rested his hand on his deceivingly flat stomach and smiled up at her.

"Well that goes without saying," she said, smiling right back at him. She kissed him on the cheek and ruffled a hand through his hair, smiling wider as he raised his hands to deflect hers, and then to try to fix the mess she had made of his hair.

Jack watched it all with a sense of amusement. He was pleased that Ianto had been so readily accepted by his family. It would do the Welshman good to be surrounded by a caring support system such as this. Having the experience of raising two children, they could give Ianto advice when it came to taking care of his own son. There would be someone he could go to for help.

Watching them, Jack had a sudden urge to go and visit his own daughter. He knew that he wouldn't though. He and Alice weren't close. He suspected that she barely tolerated his presence in her life. Jack remembered the little girl she had been. Before Lucia had taken her away and changed her name. When she had still been his little Melissa, an angel who thought he had hung the sun in the sky just for her. That had been so long ago, back before Lucia had taken everything away from him. Fear of Torchwood, fear of Jack's immortality, her hatred of him, it had led to her changing their names and disappearing. By the time Jack was reunited with her daughter, she had been poisoned by her mother's fears, but at least she was attempting to bridge the fragile connection between them. And Alice's own son, Stephen adored Jack and vice versa. Jack didn't even mind so much that Alice insisted he pretend to be her brother instead of her father when anyone was around. He hoped Stephen wouldn't hate him if he ever found out the truth, if he ever learned of Jack's immortality.

A hand touched his cheek and Jack turned to find himself facing concerned blue eyes. "You okay?" Ianto asked softly, tenderly brushing his thumb back and forth.

Jack smiled, but he could tell by the look in Ianto's eyes that his attempt had been seen straight through. "Sorry, my mind was wandering," he replied. He cast a quick glance to the side, but no one else was paying them any attention, the parents watching their children and David and Mica too focused on their new treasures. He returned his gaze to Ianto and smiled more confidently. "Ask me again later. Who knows, I might tell you about it. You seem unusually talented in drawing my secrets out of me."

Ianto's cheeks tinted and he ducked his head self-consciously. "It's a gift, really," he murmured shyly, but with a hint of his humor shining through.

Jack tucked his fingers under Ianto's chin and lifted his face. He didn't like the way Ianto tried to hide himself away. He wanted Ianto to be more confident, but knew that would only happen over time. Time that Jack might not have if the Doctor showed up. No, when the Doctor showed up, the girl with the tarot cards had told Jack that he would. And when he did, Jack would leave with him, no doubt about that. But for the first time since he'd landed in the wrong century to wait for the infuriating and beguiling alien, Jack felt a flash of guilt for what he'd leave behind. He looked at Ianto and knew without a doubt that the young man before him would be hurt if Jack just upped and left without a word. Jack didn't want to hurt him. Hadn't Ianto suffered enough?

"You are a gift," Jack declared. Then he quickly leaned in and kissed Ianto on the mouth.

"EWWW!" David whined, while Mica giggled delightedly.

Ianto pulled back, cheeks hot with color. Even so, there was a fragile smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Not yet, Jack found himself thinking, hoping; don't let the Doctor come, not just yet. 

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! If you've been reading for this long, I'm sure you've already noticed._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: No Spoiler warning. It's still Christmas morning in the Davies household._

* * *

**Expectations**

**Part Thirty-Nine**

* * *

As the morning progressed, Jack noticed that Ianto's weight grew heavier against his side. Jack casually put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in closer. "Tired?" he asked softly.

With a hum, Ianto nodded. "You should know," Ianto replied under his breath. "You were a participant in my morning exercise." Before Jack could apologize, Ianto quickly added, "I don't regret a moment of it."

Jack tightened his arm around his shoulders and again tugged him closer. "Come on," he urged, guiding Ianto to lie down.

Ianto moved, albeit reluctantly. He pulled his legs up onto the sofa and settled himself comfortably on his side, his head resting on Jack's thigh. He had to keep his knees bent, but he looked comfortable enough. Languidly, Jack began stroking his hand up and down along Ianto's side. Ianto let out a little hum of pleasure and shifted a bit closer, moving his arm out of the way of Jack's gentle touch to place his hand on the older man's knee. He squeezed gently, but did nothing more.

Smiling, Jack raised his other hand to tousle through dark hair. "Your hair's getting long," Jack mused, twining his fingers through the strands. He didn't remember it ever being long before, at least not as shaggy as it was getting.

"I've not had much of a chance to get it cut," Ianto answered, his index finger idly swirling on Jack's knee. "It'll probably get longer still. Owen will want to keep me locked away in the Hub for the foreseeable future." He patted his own stomach to punctuate his words.

Jack chuckled. "Don't you worry. I'll smuggle you out every now and then."

"Under your coat, I suppose?"

"We could always drug his coffee," Jack offered.

"I'm sure we could enlist Tosh and Gwen into helping," Ianto added and Jack could hear the smile in his voice. "They like me."

"We all do, Ianto. We all do."

Ianto's only response was to snuggle closer still, shoulder bumping into Jack's leg. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Well, silence between them because David and Mica were anything but quiet as they enjoyed the gifts they had received. Jack continued to stroke his delightful lover, contenting himself with the closeness and the company around him. It was rare that he could enjoy a quiet day like this. He wanted to enjoy it while he could.

Occasionally, Ianto would utter a sigh or a slight moan, but not another word. Beneath Jack's hand, Ianto relaxed and soon fell asleep. He slowed his hand and let it rest at Ianto's waist, watching the children play.

A movement beside him had him turning to find Rhiannon draping a light blanket over her brother's legs. "I guess this is where I ask what your intentions are toward my little brother?"

Jack smirked flirtatiously, then changed his mind and altered it to something a little less flashy. For some reason, he found himself concerned about her regard for him. He didn't want to alienate her further. He knew that he probably hadn't made a good first impression with her. Difficult to do when you're found naked and in bed with her younger sibling, the younger sibling she was understandably protective of.

"As innocent as any relationship could be, I suppose," he answered.

She froze and gave him a calculating look. "Is that what this is?" she asked, gesturing between the two men. "A relationship? You're serious about him?"

A flippant remark about being willing to die for him was on the tip of Jack's tongue, but considering his inability to stay dead, it didn't seem a good enough show of what he felt for the Welshman. She didn't know of course, but Jack did, and he didn't want to make some hollow promise. Leveling her with his stare, he spoke to her frankly and with utter sincerity, "I would tear apart all of time and space for him."

Rhiannon blinked, her breath puffing out in a surprised gasp. Something glittered in her eyes and he wondered just how much Ianto had told her about Torchwood. Enough to take him seriously, it seemed. "Wow. I didn't know it was that serious. If you love him, you could have just said so and left it at that. No need to be so dramatic about it."

It was Jack's turn to blink. Love? When had he said anything about love? But then, ripping apart the universe for someone did intone such devotion. He looked down at Ianto, not really noticing as Rhiannon drifted away. He felt her hand on his shoulder though and heard her voice say, "Maybe you should tell him how you feel though, hm? He's sweet, but he can be blind about things like that."

Jack didn't think that was such a good idea though. Yes, he might love Ianto Jones, but he didn't think actually voicing the words would do anyone any good. They might be the most beautiful words he knew, but they could also cause such agonizing pain. If he admitted it, it would only hurt so much more when Ianto was gone. Love hurt and Jack wasn't ready for the tearing agony of it being taken away from him. To voice it would only make it more real, and so much more painful when it was wrenched away from him.

A hand caught on his sleeve and tugged lightly. Mica stood beside the sofa, her little hands folded over the arm. Jack struggled to smile at her and was relieved when she smiled back.

"Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?" he asked her, grateful when his voice didn't crack. He felt raw inside. After the events of the past couple of nights, and John Ellis's death, the last thing he needed was to analyze his feelings - his love - for Ianto Jones.

Mica nodded emphatically. "I didn't think Santa would get me everything I asked for. I didn't know he could. One thing was really hard and not really a present. But he did it!" she said energetically, and yet still too softly to disturb Ianto's sleep.

"Oh? And what was that?"

"He made Uncle Ianto feel better." She turned her head to regard him. "Did you get what you wanted?" she asked.

Jack looked down at Ianto and couldn't help the slight curling of his lips as Ianto made a soft little snuffling sound in his sleep. He lightly pet Ianto's cheek with his thumb, heart swelling in his chest as the young man nuzzled against his thigh. "Absolutely," Jack whispered. "I've got everything I want."

He only wished he could keep it forever.

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

_A short part, I know, but it felt like it should end there. The next part should be longer._


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Summary: Ianto has a secret. Set during series one, after Cyberwoman._

_Warnings: MPREG! If you've been reading for this long, I'm sure you've already noticed._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Mentions of the events in 'Small Worlds.' And yes, it's still Christmas morning in the Davies household._

* * *

**Expectations**

**Part Forty**

* * *

Ianto roused to the feel of warmth and a gentle touch at his side, stroking his flank in long, slow caresses. Up and down. Up and down. Sometimes sliding around to his lower back, and every now and then a feathery-light brush across his stomach and then a bit firmer as the hand moved up to his chest.

He hummed under the petting, a smile easily pulling at the corners of his mouth as he was coaxed into awareness. His eyelids fluttered and opened. He moved his hand in a sleepy slide over Jack's knee.

"How are you feeling?" Jack's voice came from above and behind him.

Ianto didn't give the question much thought and simply answered with the first thing that came to mind. "Happy," he said softly, rubbing his cheek against Jack's cloth-covered thigh.

Jack's other hand came up and delved into his hair, nails scratching gently at Ianto's scalp. There was silence following Ianto's admission and he became uncomfortably aware of the quiet. He remembered the state Jack had been in when he'd first shown up last night, the hollowed, haunted eyes; the ice cold body, shivering because he hadn't possessed the sense of mind to find some other jacket to replace the great coat that had become imbued with the stench of exhaust fumes. Jack had been distracted, depressed and in need of comfort. That he had come seeking out Ianto, made the Welshman's heart swell a bit. He'd been all too happy to dispense the comfort Jack needed. But it seemed that he had been neglectful this morning. He rolled back a bit, enough so that he could turn his head to look up at Jack. He raised a hand and touched the other man's cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't think to ask earlier. Are you okay?"

A short breathless laugh escaped Jack's lips. He clasped Ianto's hand and kissed his palm. "A night with you always makes my day brighter."

Ianto had the good sense to blush, but he wasn't fooled by the Captain's charm. He could see the lingering pain in those endlessly deep blue eyes of his. "I meant it," he said tenderly, wanting Jack to understand that. "You can talk to me if you need to."

"I know," Jack smiled. "And I will." He lowered his voice to a breathy whisper. "But not while we have an audience."

Ianto jumped in surprise and looked around, expecting to find his family staring at them. The idea of it had him reddening in embarrassment. But there was no one in sight. The area around the tree had been cleaned up, in so much that it could be. The presents had been shoved back under the tree, and the tattered remains of the wrappings had been cleared away. "There's no one here," Ianto said. "Where is everyone?"

"I believe your lovely sister said something about the kids needing fresh air, so Johnny was enlisted to take them to the park while she gets lunch started." He bent and kissed Ianto's nose. "But I'd still rather not talk right now. Never know when we might be interrupted."

Ianto nodded, even as he scrunched his nose, then rubbed at it with a finger. "I understand. I won't pressure you. You can talk when you're ready. Or not. It won't change the way I ..." he hesitated here, swallowed and drove on ahead. "It won't change the way I feel about you."

Instead of speaking, Jack kissed him. Bent awkwardly over the Welshman, Jack was still able to take Ianto's breath away. Fire pooled in his belly, the flames licking and growing, spreading throughout his body with each swipe of Jack's talented tongue against his lips, against his tongue; mapping out every corner and recess in the cavern of his mouth. The man was a master at the art of kissing and soon Ianto was arching his back, one hand wrapped around the Captain's neck while the other had to contend with their positioning and was entwined around Jack's arm, his hand clawing at his shoulder.

A throat cleared loudly and Ianto snapped back to reality. He broke the kiss with a panting gasp and looked to where the sound had come from, bending his head back until he was looking over the arm of the sofa. Rhiannon did not look happy. She was standing there, upside down from Ianto's point of view, with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a wooden spoon in one hand and Ianto wasn't so sure that she wouldn't hit either of them with it if she felt she needed to. It didn't make matters any better, that Jack had chosen to take advantage of Ianto's bared throat and was happily nibbling away at his Adam's apple.

"Jack," Ianto hissed, although he'd rather Jack continue that delicious torture. He pinched his ear, earning a yelp and a muttered apology that sounded anything but heartfelt.

With Jack's help, Ianto managed to get himself sitting up. He looked over to his sister again, just in time to get a fleeting glance at her unhappy expression before it broke apart amidst her giggles. He got the feeling he was being mocked. She was still having a difficult time containing her mirth as she said, "I haven't seen you blush so red since Tad and I walked in on you with your hand up Mairwen Bennett's blouse."

"Oh, I want to hear more about that," Jack said, grinning wolfishly. "Were her hands doing anything interesting?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rhiannon grinned back. "Well, they must have been going at it for awhile because she had hands down in his und-"

"Stop!" Ianto pleaded, certain that his face couldn't get any redder.

"Oh, all right," Rhiannon sighed with dramatics. "I don't remember you being so prudish." She looked at Jack. "He used to have a mouth that would shock a sailor as a teenager." She shrugged, apparently blind to her brother's mortification. She winked at Jack. "I'll tell you later."

"I look forward to it," Jack replied.

"Did you come over here just to torment me? Or did you have some other purpose as well?" Ianto asked.

Rhiannon was smiling innocently. "Me? I just wanted to tell you that lunch is nearly ready. I was wondering if Jack wouldn't mind going to fetch Johnny and the kids while you help set the table."

Jack slapped his hands on his knees. "Sure, I'd be happy to," he announced, then stood. He bent and gave Ianto a swift peck on the lips.

Before he could draw back fully, Ianto grabbed his arm. "Do me a favor and take a jacket? I think Johnny has a spare you can borrow."

"You don't have a coat?" Rhiannon butted in. "In this weather? Are you daft?"

Jack gave a careless shrug. "I forgot it."

Rhiannon moved away, shaking her head and muttering about idiotic men. Ianto let Jack have another kiss before he left as well, not really even noticing as Jack used the distraction to draw Ianto to his feet. He only noticed when he pulled back away from the kiss and found that they were standing eye to eye. "Sneaky bastard," Ianto grumbled.

"You love me anyway," Jack chuckled as he turned away. He never noticed the way that Ianto froze, his eyes widening as he tried to digest that casually thrown statement.

After a breath, Ianto just shook his head and tried to forget it. Jack couldn't possibly know that Ianto had begun to feel just that. Love. He had tried to deny it, to ignore it completely, but it wasn't easy to set aside. He'd tried to tell himself that it was too soon, that Lisa had only been gone a short while and he wasn't ready to feel anything of the sort. It was useless. He'd considered leaving, retiring from Torchwood after the baby came and raising him as a single parent, a normal life away from aliens and rifts. But the thought of leaving the team - of leaving Jack - made his chest constrict.

He had a feeling that it was far too late for him to do anything else but love Captain Jack Harkness. Just his luck to fall for an immortal from another century.

xxxxx

* * *

Ianto could hear Rhiannon admonishing Jack for not wearing a coat. He shuffled into the kitchen, grinning to himself as he heard Jack's attempts at extricating himself. Then he tried not to laugh at Jack's yelp when Rhiannon apparently swatted him with the wooden spoon she'd been holding.

He heard the door close and a moment later Rhiannon came into the kitchen, muttering to herself. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"So, now that you've shooed Jack off, I suppose it's time for the 'talk,' isn't it?" Ianto asked, going to the cupboard and retrieving the plates.

Rhiannon's hand slid across his shoulders. "That's what older siblings are for." She got the glasses. They began to set the table. "So? Your boss, is he?"

Ianto barely restrained the urge to roll his eyes. "He's not pressuring me into this, if that's what you think. I initiated it; made the first move, I mean." He thought of that first kiss, of the fracture of the team following the fiasco with Jasmine and the fairies. The team had turned their backs on Jack when there simply hadn't been anything he could have done differently. The fairies would have killed them all and just taken Jasmine anyway. Hadn't they proved their ruthlessness already in killing that poor old woman? The team had gotten over it, eventually, but that night Jack had needed a little understanding, and Ianto had readily stepped in. He'd listened to Jack when he needed it, offered his own opinions in the hopes of cheering him.

He raised his fingers to his lips, softly smiling. Jack's lips had been warm. He'd tasted of liquor and something else, something solely Jack, something that Ianto found himself craving more with each passing day. Ianto had been so unsure, unfamiliar with the feel of a rough stubbly cheek instead of smooth softness, the jagged hard lines of a man's jaw in place of a woman's more delicate bone structure. He'd felt like a gawky teenager all over again, but he looked back on it fondly now. After all, it had been the first of many; of kisses and of touches. And it had led to Ianto losing his heart to the enigmatic immortal.

Something passed before his eyes and he blinked, returning to the present. Rhiannon's hand swept up and down in front of him. "Ianto? Are you in there?"

Ianto blinked at her innocently, a little embarrassed for getting so lost in his own mind. "I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"

Rhiannon smiled and shook her head. "God, you are so in love."

Blushing was becoming an all-too-common occurrence for Ianto, and he felt his cheeks heating once again. "N-No, I'm not. It's ... he's ... it's complicated," he finished lamely, unable to meet his sister's eyes.

She laughed softly. "Oh, it's love." She patted his cheek then tucked her fingers under his chin and tipped his face up. She was smiling warmly. "I'm happy for you." Her smile slipped and a steely glint entered her eyes. "I'll tell you something though. He hurts you and I'll rip his balls off."

Ianto didn't doubt her for even an instant.

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Warnings: MPREG! If you've been reading for this long, I'm sure you've already noticed._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: Yep, still Christmas morning in the Davies household._

* * *

_**Expectations**_

_**Part Forty-One**_

* * *

Jack left shortly after lunch. Ianto wished he could have stayed longer, but he understood that Jack did have a job to do, people to protect. He couldn't spend all of his time babysitting Ianto.

Ianto was washing dishes when Owen arrived. It was one of the few chores Rhiannon allowed him to do around the house. He didn't like laying around all day doing nothing, and now that he felt better he wanted to help contribute in some way, even if it meant only being allowed to help tidy up after meals.

Jack was helping. Or rather, he was supposed to be helping. He had rolled up his sleeves and took the clean dishes as Ianto handed them off to him. But more often than not, he was playfully flicking soap suds in Ianto's direction. It didn't annoy Ianto so much as it amused him. It all seemed so strangely domestic, so unlike Jack, but Ianto wasn't about to mention it. If he did say something, Jack might stop, and Ianto was quite enjoying this delicate sense of domesticity.

When Owen arrived, he knocked. It surprised Ianto. He'd half expected Owen to just barge in as if he owned the house. However, as he looked back over the past week, he realized that the usually arrogant and abrasive doctor had been nothing but polite to Ianto's family, a perfect house-guest. He even said please and thank you.

Owen entered the kitchen to greet them, still wearing his coat. He opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out, Mica ran over to him. She grabbed one of his hands and started tugging him toward the lounge. "Doctor Owen! Doctor Owen, come and see what Santa brought us!" she exclaimed excitedly.

In the face of such pure joy, Owen really had no choice but to acquiesce. He smiled down at her indulgently. "Alright, hold on a bit," he said gently, then turned his attention to Jack. "SUV's outside." He tossed the keys, which Jack easily caught one-handed and shoved into his pocket.

Ianto let his hands lie limply in the soapy water. "So, I guess I'll see you later," he said. He couldn't bring himself to look at Jack. he was afraid that Jack would see his insecurity, that he would think him weak for just how much Ianto wanted him to stay. He'd be happy to spend the rest of the day in Jack's company.

A hand came up to his cheek. Ianto leaned toward the caress, allowing the warm hand to turn his head. He had barely fluttered his eyelids up to look at the handsome Captain before he found himself being kissed. With a contented sigh, Ianto kissed him back. Jack's free hand came around his waist and pulled him close. Ianto went willingly, a moan dragged up from his throat and swallowed by Jack's mouth over his. He held his hands up and away from himself and Jack, soap and water tickling their way down from his hands to drip from his elbows. His fingers itched to twist in Jack's shirt and hold him close, to maybe try and change his mind by offering up a far more entertaining way to while away the day. He could think of a number of things he wanted to do with Jack that didn't include the Hub or aliens. And not all of them had to do with sex either. Most of them. But not all.

With reluctance, Ianto withdrew. He quickly glanced to the side and found a tea towel. Scooping it up, he hastily dried his hands, then tossed it away again so that he could sweep his palms up Jack's chest to his shoulders and then around him as he leaned in close. Jack's arms folded around him. The embrace was warm and comforting and Ianto was hesitant to break it. He licked at his still-tingling lips, tasting the lingering remnants of his lover's kiss.

One of Jack's hands drifted up to cup the back of Ianto's head. He nuzzled his cheek against the Welshman's and then pressed a feather-light kiss to his temple. "I'll see you tonight," he said softly. Ianto could hear the smile in his voice.

"You'll try," Ianto muttered. He wasn't trying to be snippy. He apologized with a whisper and hid his face in Jack's shoulder. He felt annoyed with himself at his behavior. It was pathetic, this neediness, this want to keep Jack near to him. Jack wouldn't appreciate him being so clingy.

Pulling away from Ianto, Jack cupped his face in his strong hands and kissed him again. It was gentle, but full of compassion. Somehow, it seemed to ease Ianto's troubled mind, and he didn't doubt that Jack would do everything in his power to come back that night.

Jack drew back a fraction, their breaths mingling in the scant space between their lips. "I'll be back before you know it," Jack promised.

Ianto kissed him and tried to smile when he said goodbye. He didn't think he was convincing. But Jack smiled warmly, and stroked a hand along Ianto's flank and left all the same. Ianto went back to his dishes, swallowing against the painful lump in his throat and mentally berating himself for this pathetic display. "Damned hormones," he muttered angrily, rubbing at his stinging eyes and willing himself not to cry. 

* * *

**xxxxx**

* * *

Jack was reluctant to leave. There was no real reason for his hesitation, but he felt it all the same. He missed Ianto already, before he'd even closed the front door behind himself. It was all he could do to stop himself from turning around and going right back in.

He shook his head at himself and went to the SUV, trying to think of where his new-found vulnerability had come from. He wondered if it had anything to do with last night, with the way he had confessed a few of his secrets to Ianto. That was probably only partly it though, and perhaps it had more to do with the fact that it WAS Ianto. The young man had welcomed him with opened arms; and better yet, an open mind. It had been a very long time indeed since Jack had last felt cared about. In Ianto's arms he felt cherished and - if he dared to think it possible - perhaps even loved. It was a welcome change from the few others he'd trusted in the past, from the people who had spurned him, hated him, feared him just because of his immortality. It wasn't as if he had asked for it.

Ianto was different. Ianto didn't judge him. He comforted Jack when he needed it, held him close and let him find his own relief in the feel of that beautiful rounded belly under his palms. Surrounded by so much death, day in and day out, it was refreshing to know that there was a tiny life growing and waiting for the day it would be born. And it was so much better knowing that it was a part of Ianto. Somewhere deep within himself there was a tiny spark that wished it was a part of him as well, but that wouldn't happen. Jack doubted that Ianto would want to go through this again. And Jack simply couldn't. Too many contraceptives in the air, raining down in every storm. In Cardiff, that was a lot of storms. If he could get away for a little while, maybe. But when he left, it would be with the Doctor. Would Ianto want him back after that?

He returned to the Hub and greeted Tosh and Gwen with a bright smile and salacious remarks. They each gave him a funny look as he entered and Gwen gestured toward him, waving her hand up and down. "What happened to your coat?"

Jack looked down at himself, only now remembering that he had been forced to borrow a jacket from Johnny again. Rhiannon had caught him by the door just as he'd been about to leave and had thrust it into his hands, not accepting anything short of him taking it. It wasn't anything spectacular, or even out of the ordinary, just a plain black jacket that was slightly baggy around the middle on him but tight in the shoulders. It was a cold day and the coat was comfortable enough, so Jack had worn it.

Jack shrugged. "My coat got dirty so I left it here. Ianto's brother-in-law loaned me this." He peeled off the coat and slung it over one arm as he continued toward his office.

Mentioning Ianto grabbed Tosh and Gwen's attention and Jack soon found himself being assailed by questions. How did he look? Was he feeling better? What was his family like? And others of the sort. Jack laughed and told them he'd be back in a couple of days and they'd see for themselves soon enough.

It wasn't the answer they were looking for apparently. Gwen scowled at him and Tosh looked as if someone had kicked one of her computers. He was saved from having to grovel by the sound of a familiar alarm. He had never been more thankful for a Rift alert in his life. 

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

_Note: I am sorry about the short length of the part, but it's been so long since I last updated I wanted to post something._


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Warnings: MPREG! If you've been reading for this long, I'm sure you've already noticed._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

* * *

_**Expectations**_

_**Part Forty-Two**_

* * *

Jack slumped into his chair and let out an exasperated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He grimaced as his fingers came away in blood and muck. It had been a long and very tiring day. In and out they had raced from one crisis to another, the Rift alert going off half a dozen times. When there had finally been a lull late in the afternoon, Jack had sent the girls off home, knowing they'd be needed to watch the Rift overnight if he had any hope of getting to Rhiannon's house and back to Ianto tonight. The thought of being back in those strong Welsh arms had sustained him, keeping him going when the Rift had flared up again shortly after seven. It was going on midnight now and this was the first chance he'd had to so much as sit and rest. Not counting the two times he had died. But that couldn't really be called resting anyway.

He'd barely sat when he heard the door alarms go off, signaling someone's arrival. He checked his watch, wiping the face off with his thumb so he could see the time through the thick layer of dirt, and grinned. Trust Toshiko to be right on time. Gwen would come in only if she was needed. If things got hectic again, Tosh would call her in. Gwen wouldn't let her down.

Tosh stopped by her workstation briefly to set down her purse, then walked to Jack's office. She stopped in the doorway, and looked at him contemplatively. "Weren't you going to take over for Owen tonight? I thought you'd be gone by now," she said.

Jack huffed out a breath. "This is the first chance I've gotten to sit down all day."

She immediately became concerned. "Why didn't you call? I would have helped."

"I know, Tosh. I know," Jack replied. "But I wanted you to have a chance to properly rest before you came back in. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

They lapsed into a brief silence. Then Tosh smiled wryly. "Ianto will be livid when he sees the mess you've made." She gestured to the room, at the streaks of dirt he'd left behind on the floor just by walking in. She looked at him more carefully and gasped. "Oh my God, is that blood? Are you bleeding? You're hurt!"

Jack levered himself up out of his chair as hastily as his weary body would allow. Holding his hands out in front of himself to ward her off, he answered quickly. "It's not my blood. I'm fine, really." Well, it wasn't completely a lie. Most of the blood belonged to the Weevils he'd found feasting behind some restaurant. He wasn't even sure what it was they'd been eating. He hadn't gotten a clear look. But the five of them hadn't taken too kindly to him interrupting their meal. He'd brought two down before they'd managed to kill him. The remaining three had been gone when he'd revived. It had taken another hour to track them down. He regretted having to kill them, but they hadn't left him much choice in the matter.

Tosh backed off, but regarded him warily. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Jack affirmed. He grinned and it took more effort than he was used to. He was exhausted. What he needed was a shower, some clean clothes and a warm and welcoming body to wash away the stresses of the day.

He excused himself politely to take care of the first two objectives. When he returned to his office, clean and feeling a slight bit better, he tidied up a little. Once the chair was clean, he dropped into it again and his eyes drifted to one of the drawers of his desk. He found himself dragging it open. Rooting around the bottom, he pulled out a battered old metal box and set it down on the desk in front of him. It had been an age since he'd last looked inside. He stroked his fingers over the lid. Sometimes he felt the memories were better off locked away.

His thoughts returned to Ianto and he smiled a little. He was surprised by how eager he was to talk to the younger man. He'd already told him so much. Ianto knew about the Boeshane Peninsula, and about his daughter so far away in the future. he knew about Gray - although, not the details - and he knew about Jack's immortality. It was a relief to unburden himself, a relief he hadn't often indulged in. There was always a risk involved in trusting someone. So many people had let him down in the past. Ianto was a breath of fresh air, a glimmer of light among the rabble that so often betrayed his trust. Oh, Ianto had betrayed him as well, but his reasons were honorable. Jack couldn't fault him for that, though he did still wish that Ianto had come to him in the first place, both with Lisa and about his pregnancy. He understood why he hadn't though, and over time a fragile trust had begun to grow and strengthen between them and Ianto had worked his way deep into Jack's heart.

Grabbing up the box, Jack darted out of his office. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to get back to Ianto, to hold the man in his arms. It alarmed him how eager he was to return, to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels and breathe in his scent. It would hurt so much to leave him when the Doctor came. But the Doctor wasn't here yet and Jack still had time, time in which he would fully enjoy every last moment he could spend with Ianto Jones.

He pulled on his great coat, thankful that he'd had the time to drop it off and pick it up from a very friendly and grateful woman in Grangetown who owned a dry cleaners and didn't ask questions. As much as he appreciated the coat Johnny had loaned him, he didn't quite feel like himself without his own coat. Having spent the entire day without it, it was a relief to don it once again.

On his way out, he also grabbed Johnny's coat, pleased to be able to return it in the same condition it had been loaned to him. He hadn't wanted it to get dirty, so hadn't worn it. Enduring the chill bite of the winter day, and the even colder evening, had been a small price to pay for the fact that he wouldn't disappoint Ianto's family.

He kissed Tosh on the cheek as he passed by her, delighting in the giggle she failed to stifle. "Give my regards to Ianto," she called out to his departing back. He gave her a jaunty little wave, smiling warmly and slipped through the door.

Soon enough, he was back at the Davies house. At the door, he hesitated, his hand hovering just over the door handle. His first instinct was to open the door and stroll in. He had called ahead to let Owen know he was on his way, so they did know he was coming. But suddenly it didn't feel right to just barge in like that. It felt rude and disrespectful to Rhiannon and Johnny.

He knocked and waited on the front step, feeling awkward. He wasn't used to this. It had been a long time since he'd had to consider being respectful to a lover's family. One-night stands and purely sex-based relationships didn't require this much work to maintain. He wanted more than that with Ianto.

Rhiannon answered, looking bleary-eyed. The time occurred to him, along with the fact that most people slept at this hour; at least most people with two young children. "Sorry I'm late," Jack said, flashing her a winning smile.

"He's been waiting up for you," Rhiannon said sternly.

Jack's smile slipped away. She didn't sound pleased. "I'm sorry. I tried to get back earlier, but-"

Rhiannon waved his words away and rolled her eyes as she stepped back to let him in. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

He let her take his coat along with Johnny's, smiling once more at the barely audible murmur of, "Nice coat," that he heard. He glanced back at her in time to watch her run an appreciative hand down along one sleeve before she put it away with the rest of the coats.

"He upstairs?" Jack asked.

She gave a tired but affirmative answer, then walked back into the lounge. He felt sorry for disturbing her sleep, but didn't give it much further thought as he went up the stairs. He was quiet in the hall, using a light tread as he approached the master bedroom. The light was on and spilling out underneath the door and into the hall. Jack could hear voices, muted by the closed door. He knocked lightly and announced himself.

"It's open," Owen called back.

Jack entered, then closed and locked the door behind himself. He frowned in confusion as he regarded the scene before him. Ianto was lying back in bed, his torso bare, the blankets shoved down to his thighs. Not to say Jack didn't like the view. He loved looking at Ianto's swelled belly, adored the curve of it and the knowledge that it was because the Welshman was incubating a new life within himself. However, he was confused by the fact that Owen was leaning over Ianto, his hands palpating the rounded dome of his abdomen.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, concerned.

Owen shook his head, and continued what he was doing. "No," he answered simply.

"I think he just wanted to feel me up," Ianto stated, a hint of amusement in his tone.

If Ianto wasn't worried, then Jack had no reason to be. He strode forward, kicking off his shoes before he climbed onto the bed to lie along Ianto's side. "Well, you are so very hard to resist."

Owen snorted. "In your dreams, Tea-Boy." He slid his hands expertly over Ianto's skin, pressing here and there. It mystified Jack. After a beat, Owen continued talking. "Well, looks like everything is progressing right on schedule. You'll be going into your eighth month soon, so we should start thinking about the birth."

Ianto blanched and curled his nose. "Surgery," he said, nodding decisively. "I want drugs and plenty of them."

Owen chuckled. Jack merely smiled. He couldn't really take either side in this matter. It was true that he'd given birth himself. But he was from the fifty-first century and things were vastly different then. Not to mention the fact that Jack wasn't entirely human so the biology aspect was different as well. He didn't think he'd bring that up right now. It didn't have any bearing on the matter at hand. Instead, he kissed Ianto's shoulder and stroked a hand down to rest along the side of Ianto's swell, rubbing his thumb along a vein that was only faintly visible through the smooth pale skin.

"That's what I was planning anyway," Owen said. "The only question is when should we do it. This is hardly a normal situation, but there's always a risk involved. We have to make sure junior's lungs are properly developed, and there's other health risks to consider. Ideally, I want to wait until a week before your due date."

Ianto listened with wide eyes. He slid his hand down and grasped Jack's wrist. Jack nuzzled his nose into Ianto's hair. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you," he whispered.

Blinking quickly, Ianto nodded. "Yes, yes. I know. I trust you. But I can't help but worry. What if, what if something goes wrong? What if I go into labor before then? What if-"

Jack kissed him to stop the rambling questions. It worked. Ianto moaned, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned his head back, opening his mouth and accepting Jack's skillful advances. Owen's annoyed voice brought the both of them back to reality far too soon for either of their liking. "This is just sickening," he grumbled.

Jack eased back with a wry grin. He could think of at least half a dozen quips to reply with. But it was Ianto who spoke, his voice only slightly strained from their activities, his cheeks tinged an adorable pink. "You're just jealous. You know you love me."

Owen rolled his eyes and spoke in a deadpan voice, "Oh, of course I do. And I'll pine away in my loneliness knowing I can never have you. The taste of your coffee will just have to be enough to sustain me through my lonely miserable days and nights as I watch you and Captain Libido here frolic through the streets of Cardiff."

"I do not frolic," Jack argued, pouting. He paused, thinking. "Well, actually there was that one time. But there were extenuating circumstances." Alien mind control could be a bitch. And it always gave him a headache afterward.

Ianto laughed and Jack was glad that he'd helped to lighten the mood. Owen stayed a short while longer, addressing Ianto's concerns one by one. Jack put in a few questions of his own and was satisfied by the answers. They were both reassured by the fact that Owen would do everything in his power to make sure both Ianto and his baby came out of this alive and healthy. By the time Owen left, Ianto was relaxed and smiling again.

Jack followed Owen out, making sure to lock up before he returned upstairs. He entered the bedroom to find Ianto right where he'd left him. The Welshman had pulled the duvet up over his stomach, but otherwise he didn't seem to have moved much. Except that his hands were wrapped around Jack's memento box, his fingers brushing back and forth over the old metal. He didn't think Ianto had opened it, but the young man was obviously curious.

"What is it?" Ianto asked, turning the box this way and that and idly scraping a thumbnail over the front edge.

Jack smiled indulgently. He shut the door and flipped the lock, crossing the room in a few easy strides. As he moved, he casually slipped out of his clothes, leaving them in a trail between the door and the bed. "You know what they say about cats and curiosity, don't you?" he said, easing himself into bed. He reclined mostly upright with his back against the headboard.

Ianto shifted closer, fitting himself along Jack's side and laid his head upon his chest. He continued to fiddle with the box, though he made no move to open it. "Good thing I'm not a cat then, isn't it?" He turned to look up at Jack, blinking his eyes innocently. The beguiling smile on his face was anything but innocent. It teased Jack, hinting at promises both salacious and undoubtedly satisfying.

Jack reached over and gently pried the box from Ianto's hands. He reverently ran the tips of his fingers over the lid, losing himself for a moment in the memories contained within. "It's my box of secrets," he murmured, mostly to himself. He cleared his throat and smiled crookedly. "Keepsakes, some photographs, a few tokens of esteem."

He moved to open the box, but Ianto's hand closed over his. "You don't have to," the younger man said sincerely.

"You're right, I know," Jack replied. He caught the faintest glimmer of disappointment flash in Ianto's eyes. Ianto was curious, Jack could see it, but the Welshman wouldn't force him to talk. He wasn't demanding answers. He'd take whatever Jack was willing to give. The question was - to Jack at least - just how much of his long life was he willing to share? Not everything. For one, they wouldn't have the time for a detailed walk-through of his life. Jack had lived an awfully long time and it would take more than one night to go through it all. And secondly, there were just some things that Jack thought were better off forgotten. Jack had done so many things that he wasn't proud of, and some that he was plain ashamed of. Ianto didn't need to be tainted by that darkness.

He bent enough to press a kiss on Ianto's forehead. "I know I don't have to say anything," he repeated. "But I want to."

With a shy smile, Ianto eased his hand away from the box, leaving Jack free to open it. Together, they went through the contents of the old metal container. So many memories in such a small box. Jack told stories, pointed out old friends and former lovers, explained the origins of a few tokens he'd kept to remember certain occasions. He did it all with a smile, even when he found a photograph of himself with Estelle, and another of one of the few women he'd actually married. He'd loved them both, all of them, and it did hurt to think of them, but there were so many good memories too and having Ianto to listen to him did lessen the hurt a little.

"All these lives you've lived," Ianto said with awe in his voice. "How is it possible?"

"I don't know," Jack said, shrugging. He hadn't meant it to sound indifferent, but it came out sounding that way regardless.

Ianto shifted around, awkwardly maneuvering into a sitting position. He faced Jack, an adorably worried crease between his eyebrows. "Explain it to me?" he asked, hopeful and beseechingly.

So Jack did. He told Ianto about the Doctor. About Rose. He explained how he had met them, a bit embarrassed about the mess he had unwittingly created. To his credit, Ianto didn't interrupt once, but he did start to visibly tremble when Jack began to talk about the Game Station and the Daleks. Jack pulled Ianto to him, holding him tight as his own voice began to waver with the details of his first death, what few details he knew at least.

"That's all you remember?" Ianto asked, his voice whisper-soft.

Jack nodded, stroking his hand along Ianto's arm. "One minute I'm facing Daleks. I remember the blast of one of their weapons, the pain of it. Then darkness. The next thing I know, I'm gasping for air and there are these little piles of dust all around me."

"The Doctor? What did he say?"

Jack exhaled a heavy breath. "I never saw him again. I could hear the TARDIS and I ran as fast as I could. But it disappeared before I could get to it."

Ianto shot bolt-upright. "He left you!" Jack couldn't tell if it was exclamation or question. Maybe it was a bit of both.

"For what it's worth, he probably thought I was dead." Jack wasn't sure if he believed his own words. To be honest, he just didn't know. The Doctor had been gone and he'd been surrounded by death. He'd stayed as long as he could, longer than he should have. He'd stayed until the first rescue crew had arrived, but he'd thought better of being found by them. He hadn't wanted to take the chance that they'd accuse him of killing all those people. "I programmed my manipulator to bring me here. I was aiming for the twenty-first century, but I overshot a bit and ended up in eighteen sixty-nine." He showed Ianto his wrist strap. "The time travel and teleportation functions shorted out, so I was pretty much stuck."

"Why here? Why Cardiff? The Rift?"

Jack nodded. "The TARDIS, his ship, is fueled by Rift energy. It's only a matter of time before he comes back."

"You've been waiting for over a hundred years for him to stop for petrol?"

A chuckle managed to work its way out of Jack's throat. "That's one way to put it, but yeah."

Ianto's features flickered. He suddenly became shy, and he ducked his head. "When he does come ... you'll leave, won't you?"

Jack lifted a hand and cupped Ianto's cheek. He smiled sadly at the way Ianto turned toward the touch, nuzzling against his palm. "Yeah, I will. You said so yourself, I've been waiting over a hundred years. I need answers. I need to know what happened to me. Why he left. I need to know if this is permanent or if I can be fixed."

Ianto nodded a little, his eyes downcast. "I understand. But, I hope you'll forgive me for saying that I hate it. I don't want you to go." There were tears in his eyes and they fell in thick droplets down his cheeks. His hands were clenched in the bedding and it was obvious he was forcing himself not to outright sob.

Jack swept him into his arms and held him tight. He found Ianto's lips and kissed him, tasting the salt of his tears. When they broke apart, he stared into red-rimmed eyes. "I'll come back. Whatever it takes, I'll come back." He ran a hand down, sliding over the mound of the Welshman's stomach. "You ... I'll come back for you."

With a watery smile, Ianto leaned in close and wrapped himself in Jack's arms again. "God, you are so soppy," he chuckled, pressing his ear to Jack's chest. "But I'll still hold you to it."

Jack petted Ianto's hair. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Mr. Jones." He caught a glimpse of his watch. The two of them had been talking for almost all of the night. The sun would be coming up soon. "You'd better get some sleep. Owen will kill me for keeping you up this late. Figuratively speaking, of course."

Ianto hummed. He tightened his arms around Jack. "He tries and I'll give him decaf."

"Oh, you are a cruel man."

"Only to those who deserve it."

Jack kissed his head again. "Go to sleep."

He stayed with Ianto, holding him, petting him, until Ianto succumbed to the lure of sleep. And even then, he continued to hold him, wishing he could hold him forever, and hoping that the Doctor wasn't on his way just yet. 

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimers: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only._

_Warnings: MPREG! If you've been reading for this long, I'm sure you've already noticed._

_Notes: Please remember that I am just another stupid American. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I must rely solely on my own knowledge and my irritating spell-checker._

_More Notes: This should be the last part of Ianto's little Christmas vacation. Next up, a short interlude and then on to Combat!_

* * *

_**Expectations**_

_**Part Forty-Three**_

* * *

Ianto was in a state of turmoil. He'd awoken surrounded by warmth, feeling safe and contented. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know that he was in his favorite place - Jack's arms. Instead, he snuggled in closer, wanting to savor this blissful moment while it lasted. All too soon the real world would intrude upon them again, taking Jack away.

The thought reminded him of last night, of all that Jack had told him. He felt overwhelmed by it all. Even with everything he had learned, he was certain that he'd only been gifted with a fraction of Jack's history. The man was over a hundred years old. Surely, it would take longer than one night to tell his entire history unless he had lived a particularly dreary life or had no sense of how to tell a story. Jack certainly was an exciting man and was definitely able to captivate with his tales, sordid as they most often were. It didn't really matter to Ianto though. He treasured each scrap of information. But he couldn't help but wonder why Jack was trusting him at all. Ianto got the sense that Jack didn't trust easily. No surprise there, not with their line of work. But Jack was also immortal. It must be second nature for him to keep secrets, if only to protect himself from those would who use or hurt him.

Immortal. Jack was immortal. He was over a hundred years old. He'd loved, been married, had families. And then watched them grow old and die or leave him unless he left them first. He'd traveled in the stars, through time. What could he possibly see in Ianto? There was nothing special about him. He was an ordinary Welshman.

Ianto pressed a hand to his distended stomach, wincing. His pregnancy was the only thing that made him remarkable. Was that the reason Jack was with him? Was he just a shallow reminder of a time and place Jack would rather be in, where men in Ianto's condition weren't such an oddity?

"You're thinking too much," Jack grumbled sleepily, a lazy hand moving down along Ianto's spine.

Ianto shifted a fraction closer to Jack, sliding the hand he had been pressing against his own stomach over the other man's body. "Sorry," he murmured, then settled in, laying his head on Jack's chest and listening to the strong, steady thrum of his heart. Who knew how many other opportunities he would have to enjoy it. Jack was going to leave him. There was no question about that. When the Doctor came, Jack would leave. Ianto didn't want him to. He selfishly wanted to keep Jack all to himself. He was happy when Jack was around. He didn't want to lose that, to lose Jack.

Annoyingly, he felt his eyes betraying him and his throat began to ache and close. He held his breath, forcing back the urge to cry, but despite his efforts a couple of tears managed to sneak through. He felt stupid for crying. He was a grown man for heaven's sake. He should have better control over himself than this.

Jack's arm came around him, his other hand moving to his head, fingers combing through his hair. Ianto felt and heard Jack sigh. In response, Ianto apologized again, feeling it was somehow his fault. It was his fault. If he weren't so pathetic, Jack would have been able to sleep longer. He wouldn't have to placate Ianto, or feel obliged to make him feel better.

Jack shifted on the bed, moving Ianto right along with him, until they were sitting more or less upright. Ianto felt his cheeks heat when Jack caught his chin between his fingers and tipped his face up. Nervously, he cast his eyes aside to avoid Jack's searching gaze, his breath catching in his throat as another errant tear dripped along his cheek.

There were no questions, no words at all. There was only Jack's thumb as it swiped the tear away. And then there were lips pressing against his own, talented lips that chased away the ache in his chest. The tip of a tongue grazed his teeth and Ianto pulled back, breaking the kiss. He didn't like being kissed first thing in the morning. Well, that was only partially true. Lips were one thing, he could abide that, but tongues were another matter altogether, and just a touch too much for him so early in the day.

If Jack was offended, he didn't let it show. Instead, he moved his lips to the corner of Ianto's mouth. Another kiss landed on his cheek, then another and another, following the line of his jaw until Jack's mouth was a breath away from his ear. "You okay?" he asked breathlessly.

The words, so soft, made Ianto's breath catch in his throat again. He thought about lying, about claiming that everything was fine. But Jack had seen him crying. He wouldn't believe that nonsense.

Ianto sniffed, then shook his head. He kept his eyes down, staring at the folds of blanket that covered their laps. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he clenched one in the bedding beside himself and settled his other over the roundness of his stomach. "W-Why?" he croaked out eventually. He looked up briefly, catching sight of confusion on the Captain's face before he darted his eyes back down to the bed. He breathed a shaky breath and tried again. "Why me? Why are you here, with me? I'm not ... I'm nothing special." He bit his lip and moved his other hand up to his stomach, cupping his palms around the large dome. "Is it because of-"

Jack's fingers stilled his lips. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Ianto Jones," he said gruffly. He moved his fingers to Ianto's chin, tapping at the underside gently. "Eyes up here."

Blinking, Ianto raised his gaze. He bit his lip, confused and conflicted. And none of it felt any better now that he was looking Jack in the eye. "But why? All that you told me. Just being with me. Why me?"

Jack raked a hand through his disheveled hair. "It was too much, wasn't it? I got caught up in the stories and I didn't think. I should have spaced it out more."

"No!" Ianto said, perhaps a bit too quickly. He'd loved every glittering detail Jack had given him and he wouldn't trade it for the world. "I loved hearing it all. I just ... I'm not sure why you told me. Am I convenient? Why not Gwen or Owen or Tosh? Or do they already know?"

"They don't know," Jack replied. "Well, Gwen knows about the immortality. But I didn't tell her, she just happened to see me die once."

The way he said it was casual, as if she'd caught him sneaking an extra biscuit out of the tin. It made Ianto flinch. "Then am I just a novelty? Or a pale shadow of the time you came from?" He hated the way it made him sound, so whiny and insecure, but he supposed that was exactly what he was at the moment. He felt so unsure of his place. Jack's tales, while wonderful, had left Ianto feeling so small and insignificant. What was he other than just a blip in time for the immortal man, just another pebble cast to the bottom of a vast lake lined with near-identical stones? Like all the others, he'd make a brief ripple in Jack's life, then sink to the bottom of his memories, eventually forgotten.

"You think I want you because you're pregnant?" Jack asked. He didn't give Ianto a chance to reply. He shook his head. "Believe me, if Owen were pregnant I wouldn't be here with him like this."

Ianto couldn't help but snicker at the mental image. Honestly, Owen? Pregnant? "He'd probably rip your balls off."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, well, lucky thing you aren't him." He eased his hands down, sliding them gently along Ianto's body until he was caressing his belly. "I want you, because you are Ianto Jones. Amazingly brilliant, a wicked sense of humor, and devastatingly handsome. What's not to appreciate? You put up with me, even when I make mistakes. You're strong and brave. Not many men could do what you do and still keep it together, and that's not even considering your pregnancy. You've been put through the wringer, mentally and physically because of Torchwood One's experiment. Yet, you still carry on and do what you need to do. You take care of me, of all of us. I trust you."

Ianto wanted to throw his arms around Jack and snog him senseless. He wanted to declare his love. He did none of this though. He couldn't risk exposing his heart like that, couldn't risk having his feelings trampled on. Jack hadn't admitted to loving him, just to wanting him. Those were two vastly different things. This infatuation Jack had could wear off at any time, so why quicken the coming of the heartbreak.

Still, he felt a need to do something. He put his arms around Jack, but not so dramatically as his earlier inclination wanted him to do. Jack's arms went around him in response. Ianto hummed, pleased, lapping up every shred of affection he could get from this man. He leaned in close, pressing as much of himself against Jack as he could, which wasn't quite as easy as it sounded with a stomach the size of his. He gave up after a moment of discomfort, in which he heard Jack chuckling softly in amusement, and turned himself sideways so they could touch more. "Ha, bloody, ha," he muttered, nuzzling his nose into Jack's neck.

"You're just adorable."

Ianto snorted. "I'm a whale."

Jack licked his earlobe, then nibbled at it delicately. "I think you're beautiful," he commented, trailing his hands down, lovingly caressing Ianto's stretched belly.

"I don't know if I should trust your judgment. You thought that alien we encountered last month - well you and the team encountered - was beautiful. The ones with the broken down ship you lot helped repair. What did you call them? Devraxi?"

He could feel Jack smiling against his skin. "Oh, yeah."

"They had fluorescent yellow skin!"

"Yeah, but they also had two tongues and the most amazing trio of incandescent green eyes."

Ianto pushed him away good-naturedly. "You're incorrigible."

Jack was laughing as he slid out of bed and picked up Ianto's ring from the bedside table. He held his hand out to Ianto. "Come on, brush your teeth. I want a proper kiss."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Incorrigible," he grumbled, but took Jack's hand and let him help him up, slipping the ring onto his finger in the same moment. The tingling sensation of his stomach being hidden away by the ring's filtering effects made him sway unsteadily until Jack settled his hands at his hips. He hummed appreciatively and leaned in toward Jack, enjoying the closeness. Licking his lips, Ianto let a little smile curl his mouth and nudged his forehead against Jack's. "I was thinking of coming back to work."

Jack smiled in return. "Oh? When?"

Ianto loosely draped his arms around Jack, trying to appear casual. Inside, he was nervous, hoping that Jack wouldn't see through him and know that Ianto hoped that by being in the Hub he'd get to spend more time with him on a daily basis. If Jack was going to leave in some indeterminate amount of time, he wanted to spend as much of that time with Jack as he could. "Hm, today?"

"Did you tell Rhiannon?"

The idea of going back to work honestly hadn't been on his mind for more than a few minutes, so Ianto answered negatively. "No, not yet."

Jack hummed thoughtfully. "Well, why don't you give it one more day? Let your family get used to the idea of you leaving instead of springing it on them?"

Of course he was right. Ianto felt a little ashamed of himself for being selfish. David, Mica and Rhiannon - and yes, perhaps even Johnny - deserved more respect than that. "Oh, yes, right, of course. I wasn't thinking." He leaned back away from Jack a bit and ducked his head, biting lightly at his lip.

Jack lifted a hand and ran his fingers across Ianto's scalp. "I think you've been thinking a little too much, actually." That hand slid down the back of his head, then settled to cradle the nape of his neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ianto swallowed around the lump in his throat. He shook his head, embarrassed about being seen through so easily. He shifted closer, leaning in and resting his head against Jack's shoulder. "Yes, you are," he murmured, failing to stop a shiver from wracking his frame.

Strong hands held him against the solid body of his lover, fingers pressing and sliding up and down along his spine in a gentle touch meant to soothe. Ianto soaked it in, cataloging every caress, every sound, the smell of him, the feel of him, locking everything away in his mind for when Jack was gone, for when he would be alone one more time. He should have known better than to get attached. He always ended up alone in the end.

When Jack let out a lengthy sigh, Ianto realized what a fool he was being. He was behaving selfishly again, thinking only of himself. He would push Jack away all the sooner if he kept this up.

He pulled himself away from Jack, struggling to smile. It was difficult, painful even, but he thought he managed it well enough. "I'm sorry," he croaked and wiped a hand over his eyes, dismayed to find them wet again. "You're here now, that's what matters. We can worry about tomorrow later."

Jack didn't look convinced. He raised a hand and cupped Ianto's cheek, smoothing his thumb through the dampness on his skin. "I need answers only the Doctor can give me. When I have those answers, I'll come back. I have every reason to, now that I have something worth coming back for."

The implication was enough to make Ianto's breath stutter to a halt. He still didn't think he was worthy of the dashing Captain's attention and here Jack was telling Ianto just that, that he was good enough, that he was special enough to Jack for the man to give up the chance to gallivant across time and space just to come back to Cardiff for him. For him. Ianto desperately wanted to believe it was out of love, but he couldn't let himself. The pain of finding out it wasn't true would crush him and he simply couldn't risk it. But he could at least believe that it was out of some sort of affection that Jack had for him. Love would be wondrous, but it was dangerous to hope for. He could survive on affection alone.

Jack drew away from him to pull on his trousers and undershirt. Ianto raised an eyebrow. "No underwear, Captain?" Ianto intoned dryly.

A dashing grin was his reply as Jack grabbed his dressing gown and helped Ianto into it. "Well, I won't lie and say I wasn't hoping for something a little more substantial than a kiss."

While the other man was busy tying the sash, Ianto tucked his fingers into Jack's belt loops and tugged him forward, bringing their bodies flush together again. He shivered at the delightful feel of Jack's burgeoning arousal against his hip, his own pressing into the firm line of Jack's thigh. He rocked forward a little, just enough to send a frisson of electricity up his spine, his ardor further inflamed by the blatant moan that dripped like honey from Jack's full lips. It was almost enough to make Ianto want to hump him right there. Almost. Not quite. He wasn't so far gone that he forgot this was his sister's house; his sister's bedroom. But that didn't mean he couldn't play a little.

Giving into indulgence, Ianto moved in closer still. Bypassing the man's lips, he gave a nipping bite to Jack's chin, following it with a soothing lick. He trailed similar bites and tender kisses up along his strong jaw until he found an irresistible earlobe to toy with. Then, grinning, he paused to whisper, "Last one to the bathroom gets down on his knees first." With that, he nudged past Jack and went to the door.

He was halfway out of the bedroom when a hand slapped against his rump. He swallowed back a yelp and smiled, moving at a pace that wasn't quite as fast as he could actually manage. Winning wasn't everything. Jack was chuckling behind him, behaving himself for the most part in case young eyes were wandering the halls at this early hour. But his hands did wander, stroking fire along Ianto's thighs and hips, nudging him forward with bumps of his pelvis against Ianto's backside. Teasing caresses and torturous promises whispered against his ear. Oh yes, Jack's affectionate scraps were a veritable feast to Ianto. If that was all he could get, it would have to be enough. 

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

_Notes: Oh, my God, this part took me FAR too long to write. I am terribly sorry about the long wait. If any of you are on my mailing list, then you know why I took so long. For those of you who don't, I will just say that I had a number of real life issues slam down on my head all at once and I'm only now getting back into being able to write regularly._


End file.
